The Puppet Master's Last Testament
by bugaboo107
Summary: Complete! Akito is dead. A will is left behind detailing what must be done to free the Sohmas from the curse. An unlikely love will attempt to blossom, but will it be wither under the will's ultimate destiny? ShigurexTohru.
1. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter One:**

**Mission Impossible**

_She_ was gone.

Dressed in black, the Sohmas watched as Akito's coffin was lowered into ground; a very messy ordeal—mud included. The rain ran small rivulets down the sides of the grave, creating a shallow pool at the bottom. But Akito wanted to be buried within three days of her death.

Or else she said she'd send down 'bad vibrations' down to the Sohma family.

So she got what she wanted.

It took seven hefty men to dig through the old fibrous roots to fulfill her last wish, to be buried under the old warped oak tree. She had once said she wanted the roots to grow around the coffin, so that she could return to her maker. _To become a part of nature_. Probably the one philosophical thing she ever said.

Faces were lowered and ashen. Not because they mourned her death, but because each Sohma Juunishi descendent didn't know what to make of the situation, not the tiger, nor the rat. No one had thought she would die so young, at the age of twenty-three, even though the curse had promised that she wouldn't live past thirty. No one had thought they would be free of their puppet master and her strings of destruction anytime soon.

But, it happened.

Three days ago, Hatori had informed everyone that Akito had died in her bed. He went to her room after lunch to check her blood pressure, and she was out cold. He checked her pulse. _Nothing_. Her immune system had finally collapsed on her, allowing the common cold to take her life.

Everyone was shocked.

And three days later, they still were.

The rain poured onto the umbrellas, making a distinct melancholy cadence. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.

No one made a eulogy. No one knew what to say. They just stood their like sentinels—stiff and motionless.

Everyone was gathered around in a circle, watching the scene unfold before them. There hands by their sides, grave, looking like schoolchildren caught stealing pencils from the teacher's drawer. No one cried, except Tohru, the only member outside the Sohma clan to witness such a sight.

After the final white rose was thrown into the pit, people shuffled away, leaving the portly family attorney, Mr. Kitano and Hatori alone to discuss the final procession.

"Mr. Sohma, I'm sorry about Akito-san's untimely death. I never thought _he_ would die so young."

Hatori nodded, thinking Mr. Kitano doesn't know _he_ is a _she_.

Mr Kitano continued, "Akito-san left me something that _he_ wanted me to give you after her death. **His will**."

Creases formed on Hatori's forehead. _A will_?

Mr. Kitano took a large manila envelope out of his briefcase and gave it to Hatori.

Mr Kitano said, "Please read everything and do as told. _He _told me that it would be beneficial for the Sohma family. I didn't understand, but _he_ told me that after you read the documents, you would."

Hatori said grimly, "Thank you Mr. Kitano."

Even after Akito was gone, she still had her puppets coupled to her. She was the puppet master, and the Sohma clan members were her puppets. Hatori didn't have a good feeling about this **will**.

Hatori stood in the rain until everyone was gone.

He walked to the edge of the grave and said, "You will continue to have your way, won't you?"

---

Hatori strode across the large property to his office. He leaned his umbrella against the porch railing and entered.

He removed his black suit jacket and hung it in his coat closet. He sat down at his desk and opened the parcel.

Out came a single piece of parchment with Akito's distinctive spidery scrawl on it.

_Hatori,_

_I'm dead, so let's get to the point. You have always been after the way to end the curse. _

_So here it is._

_The day Shigure sheds a tear, will be the day everyone is set free from the curse. It must be a tear of love. He must first fall in love. And he must follow a series of guidelines, unerringly, that Mr. Kitano will give you as soon as you tell Shigure, and only him. No one else must know of this, or attempts to free the Juunishi will be futile._

_You must continue your duty. Keep everyone in line, my pawn. _

_Farewell._

Hatori looked at the letter, stunned. Shigure?

Fall in love?

Cry?

Even _he_, Hatori Sohma, the stoic doctor, had a better chance than the dog. At least Hatori had a heart.

That was going to be an impossible feat. No one could capture Shigure's heart. He used women like he drank sake. Frequent and fast. He didn't care that he left they depressed and down, he only cared that he had satisfied his sexual urges and his lizard brain. He had an impenetrable lump of black coal for his heart. He loved no one, except himself.

Plus, Shigure _never_ cried.

Not a single tear, except for his feigned, theatrical, melodramatic pleas.

Hatori sighed, brushing the damp hair out of his eyes. He had 'real' work to do.

Plus, this was probably one of Akito's torments.

---

At eleven that night, after reviewing all his patient's daily check-ups, Hatori went into his bedroom, connected to his office.

He went into the adjacent bathroom, peeled off his clothing, and took a quick shower.

He brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

He laid awake, in the dark, for the remainder of the night, twisting and turning. He couldn't get **the will** out of his mind.

Was it for real?

He had longed, no,_ desired_, for so long to be free of the curse, maybe this was be his final chance.

But how?

How was Shigure going to fall in love?

Who would free them all?

---

**A/N:** Hmm. This leaves lots of questions open. I will _attempt_ to resolve all of them, and ultimately match Shigure with the love of his life. All _you_ have to do is review. Who do you want to see Shigure with? What do you what to see happen?

This is a _slow_ story revolving around Tohru and Shigure. Do not expect drama and action in at every turn. That would be utterly unrealistic (not that this story is realistic).** If you are okay with that, I encourage you to read on!**


	2. The Game Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Game Plan**

Hatori woke up the next morning, stiff as a corpse. And by the looks of it in the mirror, he was one. His face was alabaster white, and he had big swollen bags under his eyes. He was aching everywhere too. What a night.

Shigure was going to give him a hard time over it. As well as over the 'plan'.

He got dressed in a navy tee shirt and wool slacks, and set out for Shigure's house.

April greeted him with a blast of warm air and chirping birds. The weather was so unpredictable.

Just like the events that surrounded him this past week.

He got into the driver's seat and started the car. He drove out of the Sohma property and onto a small road through the woods to Shigure's house.

Ten minutes later, Hatori parked in front of his cousin's property. He turned off the ignition and got out of his car. He walked up to the house, and taking a deep breath, knocked.

The door opened and Kyo greeted him with a "Hey, are you here for breakfast? We just got started."

He remembered that the boys were home for spring break from college. Both were at the same prestigious university, much to their distaste; but they were getting along well.

"Yes, I'd love to have breakfast. I'm here to talk to Shigure."

"'kay," Kyo responded, indifferent, as he stepped aside to allow Hatori into the house.

Hatori saw everyone situated at the table. When Tohru saw him, her eyes instantly lit up. She rose from her mat and came to him, bowing several times.

"Good morning Ha-san. Is a bowl of porridge okay for you?"

"Of course. Thank you Tohru."

Tohru blushed as she ran off into the kitchen.

Shigure asked, "What brings you to this neck of the woods, Tori-san?"

"Why are you so chipper? Didn't Akito just die not four days ago?"

"So?"

Hatori looked perplexedly across the table at Shigure. Hatori thought Shigure had some sort of romantic relationship with Akito, but quickly erased that thought. Just because they had sex occasionally did not mean that he loved her.

He loved no one.

"I have to speak to you about Akito after breakfast, Shigure."

"No need to sound so cold. Of course. I'm not_ too_ busy today."

They finished breakfast and Hatori helped Tohru bring the dishes to the sink. "Are you sure you don't need me to help you clean them?"

"Yes, don't worry Hatori. Thank you for the offer."

Hatori gave her a genuine smile before going into the den.

He locked the door behind him.

---

Shigure spun around in his chair to face the door. Hatori.

Shigure smiled. And Hatori got to the point.

"Akito has a will."

"Really? Did she say anything about me?"

"Yes, um. You were the only subject."

Shigure fanned himself with his hand, fluttering his eyelashes for effect.

Hatori continued, "There's a way to get rid of the curse that involves you."

"What?!" Shigure perked up in his seat, standing up to see Hatori straight in the eye.

Hatori didn't know if his eyes lit up in delight or fear. He could never read the dog's _dogged_ expressions. Hatori couldn't stand the charade and got right to the point, "You need to fall in love first."

Shigure backed away. The look of shock was replaced by a grin. "Me, _fall in love_?"

He paused.

"Of course. All the girls fawn over me. That's simple. I find a girl. Tell her I love her. Mission Accomplished."

Hatori bit his lower lip. He could tell this was going to be hard.

"What's the problem?"

Hatori debated whether or not to tell him about the 'shedding a tear' part. _Maybe later_.

"You have to follow Akito's guidelines."

"Okay," Shigure said, tentatively, "I can do that. Where are they?"

Hatori pulled the will out of the folder he brought with him and gave it to Shigure.

"Sit down," he said, "You may need to."

Shigure sat down on the couch and read, his eyes darting left to right, left to right.

"Easy, but why me?"

"I don't know why."

"So how do I get started?"

---

Shigure put on his best black yukata and spectacles and went to the supermarket. He used to find girls this way, in high school and later, in college.

He was going to be the 'intellectual' today. Girls were all over scholars this season.

A pretty girl with a short bob whisked by him with a shopping cart. He followed her.

"Hello."

"Hello," the girl said to him, not even bothering to look at him. That didn't deflate his ego though.

"Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

_Pause_.

"Sorry, I'm married. And for future reference in _poaching_, you could at least pretend to be shopping."

Shigure fumed inside, but plastered a smile on his face. "I'm sorry. You are very pretty, just thought we could go out for coffee. That's all."

He turned, and got out of the supermarket, quick.

So, this wasn't going to be easy. He needed a new strategy.

He went to the park with a newspaper and managed to get a college sophomore's phone number. She was cute and perfect. It would be a pity to dump her later, though, after the _task_ was done. He used all his 'puppy cuteness' (in a human way) to woo her. They instantly clicked.

He returned home after a hard day's work.

He sat down at his computer and thought to himself, _I'll wait two days before I call. I want her to be eager for me_.

He gave Hatori a call. He said cheerfully, "I found the perfect girl. She's cute and innocent, and naïve enough to fall in love with me."

Hatori sighed at the other end.

"This is about _truly_ falling in love, Shigure. No jokes. You have to fall in love with someone. Come over to my office for Akito's first instruction. Mr. Kitano just sent it over his afternoon."

Shigure put the phone back and his face turned livid. How, oh how, was he going to feign _true_ love?

But he was good at these things, wasn't he?

The art of deception.

He changed into his worn yukata and decided to walk over to the main Sohma property. He needed some fresh air.

---

**A/N:** Who will be Shigure's _victim_? What is _dear _Akito-sama's 'game plan' to free the Sohmas? Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	3. To Woo A Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Three:**

**To Woo a Girl**

Shigure stepped out of his house and closed the door quietly behind him.

It was almost eight o'clock and there was still a light glow in the sky. He found his way to Hatori's office and knocked.

Hatori welcomed him inside. Shigure sat at a chair on the opposite side of the desk. Doctor-patient-style.

"So, what are the guidelines?" He asked, genuinely eager to know.

"Mr. Kitano is under strict rules to give the guidelines out one at a time, and you must follow them exactly. Akito told him that you must accomplish five within two weeks after you find _your true love_."

Hatori took out the parchment and handed it over to Shigure.

It read:

_We'll start off easy._

_Step One:__ You must bring her over to your house and introduce her to your houseguests. Your guests will ask a total of nine questions that they will receive ahead of time from Mr. Kitano and she must pass them. She must answer at least eight of the nine questions correctly to determine if she is your true love. If she doesn't, you need to find another girl. You can't have more than three tries. _

_Best wishes._

So, this was written just for him. Akito had it all planned out. That cunning little witch.

"That's easy enough," Shigure said, smiling, "Let me see the questions."

"You're not allowed."

"What? What kind of questions? How is she going to answer them then?"

"I don't know."

This game was beginning to sound eerie and strange. Akito was going to be a 'matchmaker'. The little girl who had been raised as a boy. What did she know? Oh well, he was going to play along, because there was nothing in the world he wanted more than the treasure at the end-- freedom.

"Love" meant nothing to him.

"Tell Mr. Kitano that our date will be in two days."

Hatori nodded and said, "Would you like a smoke?"

"Yes."

Both men got up from their seats and moved to the porch. Hatori could tell Shigure was not as 'optimistic' as he looked. He saw the lines around his weary eyes.

Hatori's heart ached a bit, because he knew someone would be the victim of these selfish desires. An innocent girl was going to fall victim to the games of the Puppet Master and her marionettes.

He would be prepared to mend the wounds. He promised himself that he would protect her there afterwards. He was the doctor.

---

"Hello, may I speak to Miss Ando?"

"Of course," said a flustered voice. Shigure listened as the girl yelled out to her roommate, _Shizuka, there's a guy on the phone for you_!

Moments later, she answered coolly, "Hello?"

"Hey Shizuka, this is Shigure Sohma. We met at the park a couple days ago. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight."

He heard a girl giggle in the background.

"Sure. When?"

"I'll pick you up in front of your school library at, around, um six-thirty for dinner at the boardwalk?"

"Okay, see you then."

Shigure smiled. Shigure still had his charms.

---

Shigure, dressed in dark jeans and a tight shirt that clung around his biceps and muscular torso, arrived at the library at six. He sat down on a bench.

He needed to be the perfect date. Punctual.

Girls liked that.

Soon, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw her. She was dressed in a cute frilly blouse and dark jeans, with her black hair tied with a periwinkle ribbon in a loose ponytail at her nape. Very cute that they were matching.

He smiled and said, "You look very nice tonight."

"You're not to bad yourself. Where are we going for dinner?"

"We are going to the boardwalk, so I hope it's okay if we grab something to-go while we walk along the beach."

"Sounds great to me."

Shigure grabbed her hand, and they sauntered over to his Ducati bike. Shigure did not drive cars. A black motorbike suited his tastes more.

"Is this okay for you?"

She looked a bit hesitant, but then nodded.

Shigure thought, what a sweet girl. _Too bad_.

He handed her a helmet, made sure it fit on her head, and they zoomed into the streets.

---

They spent the evening at the beach, eating fish and chips, and ice cream later. Very romantic by Shigure's standards.

While she talked about herself and college, Shigure thought about how he would bring her home and get her to answer the questions.

It was awkward.

To invite someone over and interrogate them.

He finally came up with a plan that would have to do.

"Shizuka, can you come over to my place and help my cousins with a project they're doing?"

"Sure, of course."

"They are taking a communications class and the latest project is to create a questionnaire. They chose me as their subject and wanted people to answer a couple questions. The questions are kind of strange, but then again, they aren't normal. Would you be willing?"

She chuckled. "Definitely, Shigure."

Shigure smiled. _Good_.

He brought her over to his house and parked. The lights in the foyer were on. They were waiting.

Holding her hand, he brought her into the house and introduced her to everyone.

Yuki and Kyo greeted her warmly (Tohru went on a trip to Tokyo for her 'advertising' majors class for spring break).

"So, let's get this over with," Shigure said.

Shizuka sat across them at the table and Shigure sat at the head of the table.

Yuki started, hesitant as he read the words on his note-card, "Do you like dogs?"

"Yes. I have a spunky German Shepard, Yoshie, in Fukui. My mom's taking care of her. I'm going back this summer to visit."

Shigure thought, _perfect answer_. One point, so far.

"What are Shigure's favorite color boxers?" Asked Kyo.

_What the hell?_ Shigure thought. How was Shizuka supposed to know?

Shizuka furrowed her brow and said, trying the stifle a laugh, "Blue."

Wrong. They were black.

Yuki asked next, "What is Shigure's favorite snack?"

Uirō (steamed rice flour and sugar cake) and tea, of course.

Shizuka responded, "Edamame?"

Health nut. No wonder she only got that at the boardwalk with some 'steamed salmon' and brown rice, while he got fried everything.

Six more questions to go.

"What is the only thing that Shigure wears at home?"

"A tee-shirt and pjs?" she said, as she took a sip of tea.

"No."

"What is the first thing you look for in a guy?"

"Trust." _Oops_, Shigure thought.

"What do you think is the perfect romantic date?"

"Shopping together, and choosing outfits for him and me!" _Yikes_.

"What do you think defeats all: love or fate?"

"Fate. I believe in predestination. Love is something we are all destined for, it doesn't _just _happen."

"Would you ever forgive someone after you found out that he/she betrayed you?"

Shizuka's answer was different from what Shigure expected.

"No. I was hurt three years ago by a high school sweetheart. I don't think I could handle it again."

"If you found out your lover had a deep secret that he didn't tell you, how would you feel?"

"Angry. Hurt. I really can't stand someone who doesn't tell me things straight."

She got one out of nine. Oh great, Shigure thought saracastically, she wasn't 'the one'.

Yuki said, "Thank you very much, Miss Ando. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Yuki-san."

Kyo said, "Bye," and Shigure and his date were off.

"Sorry about the questionnaire."

"It's alright. Did I pass?"

"Uh, yeah." It wouldn't be any good to tell her that she got one question right. He was going to let her go as painless as possible.

They arrived at the school parking lot, and they both got off the bike. She removed her helmet and wiggled her head around, allowing a few strands to escape the ribbon's hold. Her face was rosy from the wind and she looked just delectable. If it hadn't been for 'the game plan' he would have kept her at his house for the night.

She was very attractive. Independent too. Just his taste. Too bad she didn't pass though, but lucky for her. She wouldn't have to become a 'victim' of the puppet master.

Shigure walked her to her dorm and said, "I had a great time, Miss Ando."

"Same here, Mr. Sohma. Will I see you again?"

"Yeah, I'll call."

She got on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks again," she whispered as she walked away.

As Shigure walked back to the parking lot, he thought to himself, _two more chances_.

How was _he_ going to find the perfect girl?

---

**A/N:** At least Shizuka didn't have to suffer. Who's next in this 'game' of love? I know the story is taking a long time to unfold, but it's all part of the process. Bear with me. I will give you a hint: _his 'victim' will be someone from the manga/anime. I don't make up characters_. _If you know me, or have read one of my other stories, you'll know…_

Make my day -- Review; I update faster that way... even a review as simple as 'Hello'. I'm an easy person to please.

Love,

::C


	4. Hunting Down the Perfect One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Four:**

**Hunting Down the Perfect One **

Shigure turned into his bedroom. He grunted as he removed the uncomfortable jeans. He hated pants. They were so... restraining, to say the least. Pants were one of the many things he disliked. Among them, finding the perfect one for the 'game'.

_Why was it so hard to find a girl __**to like**_? It's not like they were getting married or anything binding like that. He just needed to finish the deed and be freed. Nothing more.

He was young and handsome and smart and charming and well-mannered and... the list could go on forever, he thought. This should be a piece of cake.

He changed into his yukata and collapsed onto his bed. He looked over at his clock: 11:03. Hatori would still be awake. This writer was in need of some serious help. Even if it was from someone who knew little about the 'girlfriend' department.

_Ring, ring_.

"Hello, Doctor Sohma. How may I help you?"

"Hatori. It didn't work out. She got one of the nine questions right. Is this really the only way to end the curse? I mean, no will ever know if I really fall in love or not. I could pretend—"

"Akito told Mr. Kitano that any 'slips through the cracks' or 'hoaxes' would ruin any chance of stopping the curse. Don't try anything stupid, Shigure."

"Fine. What next?"

"Since you only have two more chances left, you better choose wisely."

"Who?"

"You're on your own on that one. Someone who intrigues you. Makes your heart skip a beat."

"Every human with breasts _intrigues_ me, Hatori. I like all girls."

"Shigure. You are going to get over that 'phase'. You need to find someone to love and love you back. _Real love_. That's what Akito wants."

Shigure thought to himself, What is _real_ love? Sex? Professing love to each other over dinner? Picnic at the beach under the moon? What was it, for Kami's sake?!

Hatori clicked off. He ran his long fingers through his hair a couple times. Real love. He doubted Shigure even knew what it was. The man was smart, but knew nothing.

But Hatori knew what love was. He had endured its sublimity, and its pain. But none of that concerned him now.

Now, he needed to deal with this 'game'. He wanted freedom so much. Was he willing to sacrifice someone dear to him for it?

He knew one person who could do everything that _the will_ would want. Probably the person that Akito wanted. He knew someone who could answer any question about Shigure. He knew someone who could provide everlasting, unadulterated love. Someone with a heart of gold. Someone who forgave and forgot. Someone who could make a man's heart skip a beat. Someone smart and charming and independent and reliable and spunky, yet innocent and fragile and gentle and simple. Someone intriguing, like a rose bud on the verge of blooming.

But he couldn't let that person get involved.

He cared for her too much.

It was her who had mended his heart unknowingly.

No. He couldn't allow it.

No.

---

The next morning, Shigure didn't leave his room for breakfast. He racked his brain trying to think of someone who could answer the questions without any outside help. _Who_?

Finally, he settled on Mayuko. She was a smart, independent school-teacher.

As much as they were different, she was the only female who knew anything about him. He was the enigmatic romance novelist. _Of course_ he was hard to read. What did women expect?

She probably hated him right now, but he could get her to do the questionnaire. _Hopefully_. And everything would blossom from there.

Ring, ring.

"Mayuko? Hi, it's Shigure. I was wondering if you could come over to the house to help Yuki and Kyo with a questionnaire. It would only be twenty minutes."

She said she'd come, but no funny business. Shigure laughed. She was so untrusting of him.

Mayuko arrived an hour later. She was still as beautiful as ever, her long sleek hair in a low ponytail, wearing comfortable jeans and a pullover sweater.

She didn't even bother to look at Shigure, but immediately went to the table to greet the boys. _Grudge_?

She beamed when the boys told her about how much she had helped them prepare for college. She pinched Kyo's cheeks when he rolled his eyes at Yuki's admiration.

"So, let's do this questionnaire."

---

That night, Shigure visited Hatori's office for a smoke. Mayuko answered two right. She knew his favorite snack, and his favorite garment (besides underwear).

"Hatori, what now?"

Hatori's eye twitched. He was fighting internally. To give her up for their own selfish deeds? Was that what Akito wanted in the first place?

"Shigure, go home and just think. I can't right now," Hatori said, stalking back into his office.

"Hey, you're supposed to give me a ride home!"

No response. Hatori was so queer and moody.

"Fine. I'll walk," he muttered.

He took the long way home, through the winding path up the hill, around the pond.

He knocked on the door and the door was thrown open. Tohru greeted him.

Shigure tried to give her his best face, but she saw right through him. "What's wrong Shigure?"

"Just thinking about my latest book." He lied. But at that moment, something clicked.

---

She was the one.

_**Tohru was the cure to all their woes.**_

---

She poured him a scorching cup of tea and they sat down on the couch, sipping quietly.

"So what's the topic for your latest book?" she asked innocently.

"I'm thinking about a city girl who goes to visit her grandma in the countryside and meets the perfect guy, but is arranged to be married... maybe a love triangle, with guy-girl, and guy-guy relationships-- but enough about me. How was your trip?"

"It was absolutely wonderful. I wish everyone could have come with me. Maybe this summer we can all go to Tokyo. But I did take lots of pictures for you all to see. I bought tons of gifts too. It's absolutely beautiful, Shigure."

She was so into describing every detail of the city to him. From the lockers at the train station to the cookies left on her bed in the hotel room.

"That's all very nice Tohru, but can you do me a favor, my little flower?"

"Of course, anything, Shigure."

"Will you answer a questionnaire for me?"

She looked bewildered at the favor but complied willingly.

Shigure dragged oblivious Yuki and Kyo out of their rooms. He ignored Kyo's, _why do we have to do this every friggin' day? What's it for?_

Yuki asked, "Do you like dogs?"

"Of course. You all know that. And my favorite one is Shigure."

Shigure beamed at the comment.

"What are Shigure's favorite color boxers?" Asked Kyo.

"Black, except on Sundays he wears green plain ones, and the occasional white-tighties when he's depressed; some idiosyncrasy." She knew more about him that he knew about himself! Shigure blushed at the white-tighties comment. It was true.

Yuki asked next, "What is Shigure's favorite snack?"

"Uirō and oolong tea with lots of honey."

"What is the only thing that Shigure wears at home?"

"His brown yukata."

"What is the first thing you look for in a guy?"

"Only one?"

Yuki nodded.

"Okay, self-respect. He needs that first before he can be successful in anything else," she said with conviction. _He liked that_.

"What do you think is the perfect romantic date?"

"Anything that allows us to spend time together. It could even be in a cave for all I care, as long as we're together."

"What do you think defeats all: love or fate?"

"Love. 'That Love is all there is / Is all we know of Love.' You can't explain it. It just happens, and it will overpower anything."

Wow, Shigure was seeing a different side to Tohru. She was so calm and collected, so different from her usual flighty, giddy self.

"Would you ever forgive someone after you found out that he/she betrayed you?"

"It depends, but yes. Everyone deserves a second chance. Or third."

"If you found out your lover had a deep secret that he didn't tell you, how would you feel?"

"It's a secret for a reason, and if he kept it from me, he probably has a good one. I would trust him with all my heart."

_**Shigure's heart skipped a beat. **_

He had found her.

The game was about to begin.

---

**A/N:** Tohru's quotation is from poet Emily Dickinson. I look up tons of love quotes. They were all so good! But I needed something really short and sweet.

So, the pairing for the story has been set. Poor Tohru seems to be a 'pawn' in this 'game'.

Who did you want to see? Happy? Angry? Share your thoughts!

Let the games begin!


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Five:**

**Behind Closed Doors**

Shigure had his hand clamped to his heart, his eyelashes fluttering at full speed, when Tohru finished the questionnaire. Kyo waved his hand in front of Shigure's face and said, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, my dear boy."

"I have homework," Kyo muttered as he shuffled out of the dining area. Yuki lingered behind. "You answered the questions almost word-for-word, Miss Honda."

Tohru blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Shigure snapped out of his reverie and put his arm around Tohru's shoulder. "Let's go to bed."

Yuki looked at them suspiciously. "Shigure, what are you planning?! You can't sleep with Tohru."

_All in due time_, Shigure thought. Love involved sex, right?

"You perverse little boy. How can you think of me such a light? I meant it's late and we should all be heading to our _separate _beds."

"Good night children."

Shigure saunted to his room and closed the door behind him. Time to call Hatori.

---

Hatori stayed awake all night.

Shigure had found 'love'.

He would be freed soon.

Then why did he feel so dreadful?

Hatori's heart throbbed. Could he really let Tohru into this game of deception? What would be the outcome? Would she be hurt? Was this the price they had to pay for freedom? Wasn't this a little too malicious, Akito? He asked, looking up at the ceiling as the dark claw shadows of the trees outside swayed in his vision.

He had reminded Shigure, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He hoped Shigure would follow through. _Otherwise his next checkup wouldn't be painless._

Hatori's mind buzzed before he finally decided.

The game would continue.

If there was any chance of Tohru getting hurt. He would pull her out.

Tomorrow, he would call Mr. Kitano.

---

Shigure met Mr. Kitano at a café nearby.

"Good morning, Mr. Ki-tan-o," Shigure said in his sing-songy voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Sohma. Here is the next parcel from Akito-san," he responded monotonously.

Shigure received the black envelope, quickly finished his tea and pastry, said his good-byes, and was out the door.

He strolled into the park between two roads (almost getting hit by jaywalking) and found a bench.

Heart thumping in his chest, he opened the envelope and read the next rule aloud.

_Step Two:__ Congratulations my pawn. The quest begins. Tonight will be easy. You must cook her dinner. Make it romantic. Then, find out her deepest fear._

_Don't try anything nonconsensual._

_Best wishes. And remember, you must finish five steps within two weeks._

That wasn't going to be too hard, even if he didn't understand the "Don't try anything" part. _He was a good guy_.

Two weeks was plenty if the rules were _this_ easy.

He walked back to his ride in the café parking lot and drove to the supermarket. He needed to get ready.

---

While Tohru was out, probably at the garden with Yuki, Shigure got to work. He pulled out a few dusty cookbooks from under the sink (strange location).

After flipping through a few pages, he decided against cooking formally. It would probably end up burning the house down.

He was making it simple. Interactive.

As it neared seven o'clock, he instantly remembered. Yuki and Kyo! He needed to get rid of them somehow. Argh.

He thought.

And thought.

And thought.

He never did _this much_. Except when planning out the sexual scenes of his novels!

---

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo returned at seven.

Shigure, in an apron greeted them at the door.

"Yuki and Kyo, can you come with me for a moment?" Shigure asked, motioning toward the den.

"What do you want?!" Kyo shouted back.

"Your caring, loving, handsome, intelligent uncle has a surprise for the two of you."

"Spare us," Kyo retorted, but they complied.

Behind closed doors, Shigure said, "I have two movie tickets that are going to expire today. Mii-chan gave them to me. I'm not feeling so well and thought that you two would enjoy them. I don't want them to go to waste."

Kyo snapped back, "No! I'd rather go live in a trash bin than sit next to Yuki. Plus, we're going to look like we're going on a date or something."

Shigure replied innocently, "So?"

"I can't! I won't!" Kyo whined.

"Please?"

Yuki responded for the both of them. "I really want to see the new action thriller. We can go separately. We don't have to see the same movie, you know. You can go see that new animated film about the cats and dogs."

Kyo give Yuki a death glare. But gave it some thought.

As Kyo deliberated, Shigure offered, "How 'bout I pay for dinner tonight too. In the city?"

Ten minutes later, they were gone.

---

While Tohru was taking a shower, Shigure got the table set up. The dinner he prepared for the evening almost involved no cooking, no oil splashing onto his dainty writer's hands, or even a spatula. They were having shabu-shabu (_one big pot at the table and everyone puts various ingredients in—beef, tofu, veggies and allow it to simmer to their taste and eat_). Could it get any simpler?

Plus, Shigure had a way to make it romantic.

Tohru came downstairs as Shigure lit the candles on the table.

"Are we having dinner here? Or are you preparing a ritual?"

"Dinner of course."

Shigure pulled out a chair for Tohru, and she sat down. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to cook dinner and all, I-I—"

He pressed a finger on her lip to silence her.

"This is for you, Tohru," he said in a low, guttural tone, pulling his chair closer to the table across from her.

Tohru blushed profusely. Her skin became beet red. Shigure laughed in his mind. So innocent. So… lovable.

She wouldn't be so innocent after this dinner.

---

Shigure felt an ounce of guilt knowing that he had spiked her drink with sake, but he brushed it aside.

Hatori would give him a beating if he knew, but hey, sake is only 15 percent alcohol, right?

She wouldn't be but a little inebriated, enough to spill her biggest fear.

---

"Shigure, the shabu-shabu was a great idea!" she said cheerfully, dipping her chopsticks into the soup, finally surfacing again with shrimp.

"Thank you, but you are still the best cook I know."

She blushed again. "I don't deserve so much praise."

_Always modest. He liked that._

Toward the end of dinner, Tohru's eyes began to droop and her chopsticks were missing her mouth. "Heeey Shiggy, you should eat more beef. Beefy has lots, and mots, and lotss of protein. He, yo-ooou're eating Harr-u-u!" She giggled, not realizing that she has babbling gibberish like a child. (Clarification: Spelling wrong on purpose.)

Wow. He had barely put half a shot full in her usual orange juice!

_Did the side effects kick in that fast? They hadn't even had dessert yet!_

He pulled out the mochi from the fridge and sat by her side.

Shigure brought the sweet, glutinous mass filled with red bean to her lips.

"Open up," he whispered.

She did and he put the dessert in her mouth. A low "hmmmm" came from within her throat. It was subdued and sexy. He almost fell out of his seat when something below his hips stiffened.

"Yummy Gurrree-y-san," she continued, "You are very nice-e to-e me-e." _Yikes!_

This was going to be a tough night.

Would he be able to control his urges with a drunk female?

---

As Tohru almost spilled out of her seat, Shigure pulled her to her feet and carried her like a baby to her bed.

Suddenly, drunk Tohru was quiet and coy.

She hummed a jingle under her breath as Shigure put her in her bed, upright. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay, my little flower?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Shigure," she said, as she ran her slender index finger down his cheek to his jaw. It made him shiver. He was losing control.

Before finding out her biggest fear, he asked, "Do you love me?"

"Of course Gure-san. You let me stay at your house, and you treat me very well. I lo-ve youuuu very much-e," she dragged out, reaching her finger out again to touch his nose.

Then he asked, "What's your greatest fear?"

She closed her eyes. For a moment, he thought she fell asleep.

_"**That someday I won't be loved, that I won't have anyone by my side."**_

---

Shigure's heart clenched. _Who won't love her_? Did she seriously believe that? Were these the reservations that plagued his little blossom's mind?

Did she really think that?

Were Yuki and Kyo's expressions not enough? Were Shigure's comments about her housekeeping skills not enough? Did she not know that she had brought spring back to the Sohmas?

---

Shigure moved Tohru in her bed as he settled himself against the headboard. Something of his twitched for the fifth time tonight. He was beginning to understand what Akito said about the "Don't try anything".

He had the urge to just embrace her. Hold her.

But he couldn't take advantage of her in this state.

Tohru's head fell onto his shoulder, and he heard her soft snoring fill the still air.

He put his arm around her and cradled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I really am. But it will be all over soon. I promise."

Shigure gave Tohru a kiss on her forehead, as he laid head on her pillow.

He turned of the night-lamp, closed the window, and moved toward the door.

He looked back at the bulge in the bed and his eyes grew dull. If this was a step toward freedom, why did he feel so depressed and downtrodden? Why did he not have a good feeling about this 'game' in the pit of his stomach?

---

The game had officially begun. It had been one day, two hours, and thirty-four minutes.

---

**A/N:** Comments are welcome. Did everyone like the first _step_? Was the kiss out of pity/ regret or something _more_? The more reviews, the faster I update…

Plus, if you have any more 'steps' for Shigure to follow, give me a review or private message. I love to hear ideas (I may even use it with your permission. Don't worry, I will credit you.).

Thanks everyone.


	6. Adventures in Spring Chores

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Six:**

**Adventures in Spring Chores**

Shigure woke up stiff and uncomfortable. It was eight in the morning.

He remembered last night clearly. He hadn't been drunk. He stayed sober so he wouldn't try anything regrettable. Though now he did. A certain _area_ of him lacked attention.

He went into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

---

Tohru was downstairs washing the bowls and silverware. Yuki and Kyo were off to visit friends.

She thought about last night. Usually her memory was quiet clear, but today, she could barely remember what she ate for dinner. Probably coming down with a cold or something.

She hummed as she scrubbed and cleaned, never noticing Shigure's hand snake around her shoulder.

"Ahh," she squeaked in surprise.

"Good morning to you too, Tohru."

"Good morning, would you like breakfast?"

"Yes please."

He sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper and began to read, one hand, adjusting the 'new toy' on the seat beside him. Periodically peeking over the edge to see her shuffling around. The more he thought about her, and being with her, the less he felt guilty about 'the game'.

It was all fun, right?

He said, "Are you going anywhere today?"

"I don't think so. I'll be doing spring cleaning today. I'm sorry."

Perfect. Shigure already had the next step. He had called right before dinner last night and told Mr. Kitano to bring it over and drop it off on the porch. It had come in a heavy box.

He recalled the rule:

_Step Three:__ Stay with her for a whole day. You must hand-cuff yourself to her for 24 hours. That includes showers, sleeping, and eating. Get the next step 12 hours after the 'bond'._

_Best Wishes._

Shigure had been utterly surprised. Chained together on the second day? Wasn't this crossing the line?—Hatori wouldn't be too happy. He had a 'thing' with chains. He declined to call the doctor.

Shigure walked over to Tohru from behind and whispered, "I'm spending the whole day with you."

She spun around quickly, bumping her elbow smack into his hard chest, just as he clamped the cuffs on her wrist, that was already secured on his.

Before she could question his actions, he said, "I'm doing an experiment for my next book. You said if I needed help, you'd be the one."

She paused before answering, "Well, yes, but I have lots of work to do, and I'm not sure you would want to dust and sweep and stuff. Would you?"

"You think so lowly of me. I'm not high-maintanence. I'm a homebody. How did you think I got around before you came?"

Tohru knew the answer to that, trash strewn in every nook and cranny, but she didn't say. A man needed his pride.

"Suit yourself."

She began walking away, and he asked, "Hey, where are _we_ going?"

"I'm going out to the garden to get some veggies. But I need to change my clothes first. Uh..."

Now this was good.

Tohru attempted to close the door on the handcuffs as much as possible while she changed. There was no way. She stayed in her green tank top and put on a pair of grey sweats.

Shigure didn't look. _See, he could be good. Sometimes._

"Are you decent to go outside, Shigure?"

He nodded obediently.

She grabbed the basket out of the coat closet and they left the house.

Slowly, but surely, the two mates were getting the hang of the 'cuffs' thing.

Shigure thought to himself. Akito is such an oddball. What was this supposed to conclude about 'real love'?

Just another test?

He was liking it.

Strange minds think alike.

---

They finally reached the garden without tripping or stumbling over all the overgrown shrubbery. He didn't particularly like 'the great outdoors'. There were pesky insects, disturbing noises, putrid smells, and the scorching sun. Oh Kami, the sun!

"What do you want for lunch, Shigure?"

"Anything by my sweet flower," he said quickly. Tohru furrowed her eyebrows. He was acting quite strange this morning. He never wanted to anything around the house. And now, with her?

She knelt down and began to feel around for the ripest fruits and vegetables. Shigure watched in awe as he read her different expressions.

She picked sweet peas, carrots, yellow bell peppers, yellow squash and tomatoes. She said they were making a spring vegetable stew.

As well as dessert. That called for a load of strawberries.

Shigure licked his lips.

---

On the way home, Tohru said, "Thanks for making dinner last night. And thanks for bringing me to bed, I think I fell asleep at the table or something. I don't remember anything after sitting down at the table. I'm sorry."

If only she knew.

"No problem Tohru. I have a question to ask you. What is your biggest fear?"

"Oh, just snakes," she responded quickly, "They scare the heebie-jeebies out of me. My uncle was strangled by one."

Pffst.

Shigure knew that what she said last night was genuine. He knew drunks well.

Too bad she was too afraid to tell him upfront.

Then he asked himself, _what was his greatest fear_?

---

They returned home and prepared lunch together. Chopping side-by-side. One person held the veggies down, the other chopped. Shigure was very, very careful.

After lunch, they dusted cabinets, washed windows, scrubbed toilets, took down winter curtains, washed clothes, picked weeds outside, and planted new bulbs.

Shigure was exhausted by three, but Tohru hadn't even broken a sweat in the heat.

"Ah, it's hot out here."

"Yep, it's nature's way of bringing happiness to people."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to call Ha-san to tell him something." Happy Ha-san.

"Okay."

They walked back into the house and went into the den. Shigure got on the phone.

"Ha-san, can you get me the next step---(coughs) _toward revising my book…"_

Hatori got the hint. "Be there in twenty."

Shigure collapsed on the couch, bringing Tohru down with him. He closed his eyes and thought. What would the next step be? Why _12 _hours?

The doorbell chimed and 'they' opened the door. Hatori's expression turned from calm and indifferent to confused and worried. "What's going on here?"

"Oh you know. Just a little 'game' for my next book."

Hatori didn't understand what Akito was up too. Wouldn't she be trying to keep Shigure away from women and make him miserable? Why was she doing this?

He slid the letter out of his coat pocket and into Shigure's hand as he spoke to Tohru.

"You are okay, right?"

"Of course, Ha-san."

"Good. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Hai."

He gave her a small wave and left.

Shigure turned his face to hers and said, "Such a strange guy, Ha-san is. On one hand, he cares about people, but on the other hand, he is never willing to show it openly."

Tohru nodded and added, "He really is a really nice guy. I wish I couldn't do something more for him."

Shigure thought. If they were spending the day together with nothing better to do, how about baking a cake for Hatori?

He had always wanted to make a cake, seven layers, tons of icing, berries, sprinkles, but no one had ever taught him how, or asked him.

"Tohru, can we bake a cake for Hatori?"

This was odd, coming out of Shigure's mouth, but Tohru thought it was a great way to pay Hatori back.

"Sure."

---

In the kitchen, the two companions whipped and beat the mix, after finishing the spring veggie stew. It was messy and fun. Shigure had to admit, he had never had this much fun before. He dabbed a bit on Tohru's nose, and she returned the gesture. By the end of the whole fiasco, the two were drenched in more batter that the cake pan had.

But laughing until their chests hurt.

Shigure put on his pouty lips. "Look what Tohru-kun did to my yukata."

"You started it!"

"Only after you told be that I was the beating the eggs out of the bowl."

"You were!"

"But you didn't have to be so mean about it!"

"Didn't you want me to teach you how to bake a cake? I'm the teacher, and I have to tell you when you are doing something wrong."

Shigure didn't have a comeback to that.

Shigure thought Tohru looked very cute when she was angry. Her lips tightened and her face flushed.

An image came into his mind that he couldn't get rid of.

How would Tohru look in bed? _After a passionate evening romp?_

He _was_ a perverted old man, as Yuki and Kyo referred to him as.

---

Tohru and Shigure baked the _remainder_ of the mix in the oven. They stood motionless.

"Um, Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"I have to take a shower."

"Okay. Go ahead."

She gestured toward the cuffs.

_Uh-oh._

"I won't look."

She gave him an eye-roll. "Can we take them off for ten minutes?"

He thought about it, but nodded 'no'. He wanted his _freedom (in the greater sense)_, so he came up with another one of his brilliant plans.

"I know how."

He pulled her up the stairs into her room. She grabbed her underwear and pjs and they went into the bathroom.

"Get into the shower with all your clothes on. Close the curtain. Take off your clothes. I will be standing on the other side. No worries."

"Okay," she agreed.

She stripped in the shower, pulling her tank top down her torso, rather than over her head, and chucked them over the curtain. She did her usual business. Shigure waited on the other side, his hand limp and numb and wet.

He closed his eyes, and drifted.

---

"Towel please."

Shigure grabbed a towel of the hanger and handed it over to Tohru in the shower.

"Thank you."

She dried herself off and got out, the towel tied securely around her torso, but leaving lots to his imagination. All the beautiful curves and angles of her body accentuated.

As she stepped out of the shower, she accidentally slipped.

Shigure managed to catch her, her side plastered against his, one breast molded into his chest. Hearts pounded simultaneously. Heavily.

They looked up at each other.

Her eyes seemed hooded and lust-induced. Shigure looked down. Her towel had fallen but the close proximity of their bodies prevented him from seeing 'anything'.

She tried to move away and pull up her towel, but Shigure grasped her wrist and groaned, "No. Tohru," before crashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

---

They had been playing the game for one day, twenty-one hours, and forty-eight minutes.

---

**A/N:** There. I left everyone a cliffhanger. What was that little scene? Hmm. Time to kick in the imagination before the next update. How does everyone think the 'game' is coming along?

Sorry if Shigure seems a little OOC in this chapter (Tell me if he is!)... He wanted a cake, okay!

Please comment.

---

Oh, thank you to _Anonymous_ review: **OO :)** -- I love long reviews! They make me really happy to see that my story can joggle someone's mind! Don't worry, all your questions will be answered soon enough (I hope). I will take you up on your idea of 'betrayal' later on. The puppet master will be back, in _letter_ form! Her spirit lives on. Hope to hear from you soon!

To all other reviewers: I hope everyone received a personal thanks from me. If you didn't, I'm sorry, so: THANK YOU!


	7. To the Doctor’s House We Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Seven:**

**To the Doctor's House We Go!**

"_Towel please."_

_Shigure grabbed a towel of the hanger and handed it over to Tohru in the shower._

"_Thank you."_

_She dried herself off and got out, the towel tied securely around her torso, but leaving lots to his imagination. All the beautiful curves and angles of her body accentuated._

_As she stepped out of the shower, she accidentally slipped._

_Shigure managed to catch her, her chest plastered against his side, almost touching his front, almost initiating the curse. Hearts pounded simultaneously. Heavily. _

_They looked up at each other._

_Her eyes seemed hooded and lust-induced. Shigure looked down. Her towel had fallen but the close proximity of their bodies prevented him from seeing 'anything'._

_She tried to move away and pull up her towel, but Shigure grasped her wrist and groaned, "No. Tohru," before crashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss_.

---

"Shigure?"

He snapped out of his reverie. "Huh?"

"Can you hand me my towel on the hook?" Aw, darn.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. The blood isn't really circulating to my hand anymore, I kind-of fell asleep." His words came out in a jumbled mess.

Tohru dried up, put on her clothes (she choose a wide boat-neck shirt for easy on-off motion), and stepped out.

They went downstairs to check on their cake. Perfect timing.

It was finished. With oven mitts, Tohru brought out the pan and cut it out slowly, meticulously.

"Okay, now we are going to cut it parallel and fill the center with berries and cream. Strawberry Shortcake is okay with you, right?"

"Anything my darling."

Tohru thought nothing of his comments. He was his usual old self.

Tohru cut the berries with both hands, and Shigure slathered the cream onto the cake generously. Tohru lay a bed of strawberries on. Shigure put more cream on before adding the top of the cake.

"Voila," she said, "Now we put on the more cream. Make sure it's seamless."

Shigure attempted, but to no avail. It looked like a volcano by the time he finished.

"Oops."

"It's okay Shigure. I can fix it."

She took the spreader and with the skill of a pastry chef, swirled the base with one and while she smoothed out the cream.

By the time she was done, it was perfect.

"Wow."

"Now we put on the extra strawberries."

"I'll do it," Shigure offered.

He took the strawberries and made a heart-shape.

"Hatori will like that," Tohru said, very pleased with the outcome.

Shigure looked down. He hadn't even realized that he'd created a heart-shape. It hadn't even been intentional.

He was acting really strange these past few hours. This 'cuff' thing must be getting to his brain.

"Ready to bring it to Hatori?"

She nodded.

"We'll go on my bike."

"Are you sure? I mean—"

"Yes."

"I've never been on a motorbike before, I don't want to be a burden, I'm still wearing by pjs, I don't think it would be appropriate, I-I might—" she blabbed until Shigure put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry Tohru. I'm here."

They put the cake in plastic container and they went outside.

It was about six in the late afternoon.

Both wearing there sleeping clothes, they tied the cake to the back.

"Okay, Tohru, put this helmet on and hold onto me tightly. Everything will be alright."

She did as told and they were off. It felt good to have someone trust him for once. He might even have taken the longer way to get to the Sohma main house. There was this good indescribable feeling to have Tohru's head on his shoulder blade. Her arm, still cuffed, drapped over his chest.

They reached the gate and pressed the call button for Hatori.

He let them in.

---

Hatori racked his brain. He really didn't want to see Tohru. He didn't want her to see right through him. To see his guilt. Shame.

He opened the door when they knocked and let them in.

When Tohru looked at him, he averted his eyes from hers. Barely noticing the cuffs.

"Why are you two hand-cuffed together?"

Shigure said quickly, "Experimenting for my latest book."

Hatori took the 'wink' as something Shigure would share with him later.

"We have a surprise for you."

Tohru chipped in, "We made you a strawberry cake, Hatori. For being such a great doctor."

She extended her hands with the plastic container in hand. Hatori couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much, but I can't accept it."

"Why?" Shigure pouted.

When Hatori didn't respond, Tohru said, "How 'bout this, Shigure-san and I will eat it with you?"

Hatori gave into Tohru's innocent charm. A little cake wouldn't do any harm.

He invited them over to his desk, and they ate. Tohru had thought ahead with forks and paper plates. Hatori couldn't help but think that she'd someday she would make a perfect wife.

"That was delicious. Did Shigure really help you?" licking the cream of his lips.

"Hai. Shigure did."

Shigure grinned widely, as he bite into his last strawberry, managing to make a red mess over his face.

"So, how is the '_experiment'_ coming along, Shigure?"

"Great. I'm learning much about Tohru. She had a very busy day."

Hatori thought to himself, _you guys push her too hard. It's about time you realized _that.

After finishing one-third of the cake, Shigure said aloud, "May I use the restroom?"

Hatori retorted, "Sure, but how?"

Shigure's head was always thinking.

"Hatori, can I borrow a towel?"

"There on the third shelf in the closet outside the bathroom."

Shigure and Tohru shuffled over to the bathroom. He took out a towel and tied it around Tohru's eyes, making sure not to make it too tight. He didn't want to harm his key to freedom.

He did his business, and then took it as a chance to read the next clue.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

_Step Four__: As you've probably realized, you two will be spending the night together, in cuffs. You must sleep on the same bed. You mustn't do anything to her._

_Best wishes_.

This sounded like fun. They got out of the bathroom, and Shigure removed her blind.

Shigure looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight. Wow, did time pass by quickly.

"We'd better head back, Tohru. The boys might worry."

"Hai."

"Good-bye Hatori. I'll talk to you later."

"Good-bye Tohru. _Be careful_."

They got onto the bike again, and drove home.

---

For dinner, they had soba noodles and some radish. Shigure decided that he would take a shower in the morning. He didn't want to put Tohru through all the trouble.

As they washed and dried the dishes, he brought up the next step.

"Um, Tohru. We have to sleep together tonight."

"Huh?"

"For the experiment to work, we have to sleep together, cuffed," he said. When he saw the hesitation and confusion written over his face, he added, "I promise I won't do anything."

Could she trust him?

"Okay. A promise is a promise. Pinky-swear?"

He gave her his little finger, and he promised. So innocent.

At nine-thirty, after the two companions finished watching the latest news on television, Yuki and Kyo returned home. Shigure quickly covered their joined hands with a throw.

"Where have you two been all day?"

"Visiting. We already had lunch, so don't bother making us anything, Tohru," Kyo grumbled, "I'm so full. It's all Yuki's fault for bringing us to that buffet. I'm going out for a walk."

Yuki protested, "It was the only place open. Plus, Nabe and Hito wanted to go too."

"Those are your friends."

Shigure loved to watch them bicker- cat and rat. Destined to be rivals. Enemies.

Kyo stormed out, and Yuki stormed upstairs, shouting behind him, "I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to sleep."

Shigure said, "We should too, my little flower."

"O-kay," Tohru said tentatively, fiddling her thumbs.

Shigure didn't want her to feel this way. He turned her shoulders to him and forced her chin up so he was staring into her eyes directly.

"Tohru. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. Remember that. I care about you."

She nodded, giving him a wistful smile. "Let's go."

Shigure stopped at his room to pick up some pj pants. Normally he sleep in the nude. But not tonight. He had made a promise.

And he wouldn't break it.

He locked his own door, so if the 'boys' came to check up, they'd think he was asleep.

---

He locked Tohru's door when they entered.

"Shigure, is it okay if I read a little. It helps me sleep better."

"Sure."

_Anything his little flower's heart desired_.

---

They had been playing the game for one day, twenty-three hours, and fifty-five minutes.

---

**A/N:** How will the night go? What do you think? How do you think Hatori is feeling about this plan; is it worth it?

Make my day – Review. Thanks so much to those who have. You make me a happier person.

---

Lucy: Thank you for your thoughts.

Anonymous: Thanks (I love long reviews!). Don't worry, Shigure will not be attempting any rape. Everything is consensual. I will take your idea into consideration (love the angst!).


	8. Til Dawn Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Till **_**Dawn**_** Do Us Part**

**---**

Tohru fell asleep half an hour later, with the book in her hands. Shigure took the book out of her hands and set it on the nightstand. He looked at her delicate facial features, almost angel-like. He resisted the urge to stroke her cheek, and instead, brought her blanket up to her chin.

He turned on his side, in the separate blanket, and tried to fall asleep.

But he couldn't. He didn't want to get a warm glass of milk either because he'd have to wake her up.

He turned to her and watched her silhouette against the moonlight that streamed in through the open window. Her small chest move up and down, almost hypnotic. _Ah, the window's open! We forgot to close it_!

Tohru sniffled.

Shigure panicked. His little flower was getting sick! No!

His 'dog' instincts kicked in, telling him to protect her.

He did.

Without hesitation, Shigure moved into her blanket, and put his over the both of him.

He put moved his body close to hers, in the spooning position, holding her to his chest; her derriere molded into his lap. Only Shigure didn't think of it in 'that context'. Tonight, his only thoughts were to protect her.

He quickly fell asleep with Tohru in his arms.

---

Tohru wiggled her body. Something was wrapped around her middle. Hands.

She tried to spin around to see the perpetrator, but realized that the chains were still on her.

Shigure.

He was going to have questions to answer. Why was he so close to her?

Her cheeks became red.

Shigure stirred when he felt Tohru stiffen in his grasp.

"Good morning, Tohru," he grumbled in his sleep-induced state.

"Good morning Shigure. What are we doing?"

Shigure went from sleepy to rhino mode in less than ten seconds. Now, he was on the defense for trying to protect her?

"The window was open last night, and you sniffled. I thought you were getting a cold."

"I had my blanket."

"But—" It was useless. Everyone thought of him as a pervert. He admitted that it was ('high school girls!'), but that didn't mean that a good action should be shot down.

Tohru let it go. "Never mind. I shouldn't be so nosy. Let's have breakfast, and then we can get the cuffs off."

Shigure moved to her side of the bed, and they got off together.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Shigure. Just avert your eyes, 'kay?"

He could do that.

He followed her into the bathroom, and she did her business. Then they took turns brushing their teeth, and washing their respective faces.

They went downstairs. Yuki stood in the kitchen, cooking something. Uh-oh.

Tohru was thinking the exact same thing as Shigure. "Um, Yuki? What are you making?"

(The word 'cooking' could not describe the 'thing' in front on him). It was sticky. Brown. Chunky.

"It's _brown_ rice porridge."

Phew. Shigure and Tohru had thought it was burnt 'something'.

Yuki looked at them.

"What's with the cuffs?"

Before Tohru could say anything, Shigure said, "Oh, just an experiment for my latest book."

Yuki gave a strange facial expression, and went back to work, serving the bowls.

---

After breakfast, Kyo went up to his room to do spring break homework, and Yuki went to the garden alone.

"Shigure, can we take the cuffs off now?"

A little regretful (Shigure actually liked being cuffed), Shigure complied.

Tohru rubbed her sore, slightly cut up wrists. They were blue and purple. She had taken quite a beating, and he'd just noticed.

"Tohru, are your wrists okay?"

"Hai. No problem. You should get started on your book. I'll wash the dishes."

Shigure trudged to his room, unlocked it, entered, and closed the door behind him.

He sat down on the swivel-y chair, and thought. Hard. _Something he didn't do too often_.

Tohru had gotten hurt. Because of this 'plan'. He had been so caught up in it to notice.

He got up from his chair, and rushed back to the kitchen. She was gone.

Then he heard running water upstairs. He followed the sound.

Shigure stood outside of the bathroom and listened. Wanting to make sure Tohru was okay.

"I hope Shigure-san's next book is a success, like the other ones, then these cuts and scratches would all be worth it. I still don't know what to make of last night. I hope I can take it for what it was. Protection. Shigure's a great guy, but he doesn't think twice. He doesn't see the consequences. It's okay though, I forgive him. I don't always either. How could I not forgive him, I love him. I love that he's taken me in and become my guardian. He's so wonderful. The Sohmas are my family now. I am very grateful."

So cute that she was talking to herself. She was so grateful.

But in truth, he was the one who needed to be grateful.

And he was.

---

Hatori brought over the next clue, and put it under the doormat. Shigure retrieved it, and returned to his room.

_Step Five:__ Take her swimming at the beach. Be her defender. Show her who you really are._

_Best wishes_.

Be her defender? Akito's cryptic three sentence rules were starting to bug him.

He had a little less than two weeks to get her to the beach.

--- **Morning, one weeks later**

At breakfast, Shigure cleared his throat loudly.

"What?!" Kyo responded. He was getting tired of being around Shigure, again.

"I am going to the beach today. If anyone wants to come, they can."

Shigure knew perfectly, that they were leaving today, but wanted to 'offer'.

"We're leaving this afternoon," Yuki said collectedly.

"That's a shame. The weather is nice. And the birds are singing. And the flowers are dancing—"

"Yeah, yeah. Go write a poem," Kyo bite back.

Shigure pouted and said, "Kyo is a meanie. He's jealous that I get to stay home with Tohru while he's away."

Kyo reddened, before stalking to his room and slamming to door.

Still hormonal.

"So Tohru, up for a day at the beach with me?"

Tohru looked around the house. It was clean. No work needed to be done inside, but some was needed outside. She needed to give the porch a power scrub, water the hanging plants, and plant a few bulbs.

"Okay."

Shigure beamed. "Bring your swim suit and a towel. And don't forget lotion and sunglasses."

---

An hour later, after Tohru kissed each of the boys good-bye, and handed them each a gift and bento, Tohru and Shigure got on the bus to the beach.

The bus was crammed, Tohru and Shigure had to stand.

Tohru wore a bright yellow pullover sweater, and a short pink-polka-dotted skirt. Shigure thought she looked cute, albeit, a little too young.

The bus came to abrupt stops every five minutes, and Tohru's head banged into Shigure's chest, and she apologized every time. He managed to keep her from 'falling' into other people with his steady hand on her back. It was calming.

At last, they saw the ocean. The sparkling blue surface seemed to match the sheen in Tohru's eyes.

The bus pulled to a stop, and the beachgoers shuffled off.

It was noon.

They went down to the sand, and found a shady spot under a large, twisted tree. Perfect. Shigure didn't particularly like the sun.

He heard Tohru's stomach grumble.

"Let me get us some food."

"Ah, I forgot to bring bentos! I'm sorry. I made them for Kyo and Yuki, but I forgot—"

"It's okay Tohru."

She sat down on her towel, trying to act calm, but Shigure could tell she was tearing herself up on the inside. She did that a lot.

As he walked away from their 'spot', he saw three bikini-clad girls come his way. He heard them giggle and say: "He's hot. Who's his girlfriend?".

He sniggered.

He brought tempura snacks at a nearby kiosk and returned ten minutes later.

The three girls were crowded around Tohru, their hands on their hips.

"Are you that hot guy's daughter?"

Tohru had an expression of confusion. "No, I'm—"

One of them interrupted her before she could continue, "You're not his girlfriend. He's so hot, and you're just not. Hisa here wants him. By the way, where did you get that skirt. It's hideous. Any guy would see that."

One of the them said, "ditz", and Shigure turned feral. No one made fun of his 'little flower'. No one, only him.

He stalked over.

Tohru's head was down.

"Having a problem here, ladies?"

"Not at all. We were just complementing her skirt. It's very nice for the beach." The center one said in a sugary voice that made Shigure cringe.

"Well, if that's all, my _girlfriend _and I have some things to do here. Right, _ai_ (love)?"

Tohru didn't look up. After the girls left, in a state of shock, Shigure moved to Tohru's side, and lifted her chin to face him.

"Hey, don't take that to heart. They are just a bunch of jealous pigs."

Tohru gave him one glance in his eyes. Her eyes were filled with unfallen tears. Fear. Sadness. Worry. Despair.

Shigure had never seen anything like it. Before he could say anything more, or reach his thumb to her cheeks to wipe them away, Tohru ran off.

She could barely run in a straight line, she fell in the sand, but got up quickly and ran.

Shigure tried to run after her, but she was gone.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, two days, four hours and sixteen-minutes.

And now she was gone.

---

**A/N:** Why did Tohru run? What are the reasons Shigure is becoming overprotective of his 'flower'? Or is it just part of his 'façade' in the 'game'?

Evil bullies! How do you think Shigure should go about the situation?

Make my day – Review. (_If you do girls, Shigure may pay a friendly visit in your dreams…)_

By the way, I know lots of you are wondering why Akito is doing this, with the random steps and all; don't worry, it's all part of a greater plan...

_xXKissAndTellXx_: Thanks for the sweet review.


	9. Legend of the Streets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_Warning: Mild angst. Read at your own risk._

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Legend of the Streets**

**---**

Shigure ran all over the street that he thought Tohru had run toward. He looked inside every store, every nook and cranny, and asked every storekeeper.

It was useless.

No one saw her.

Shigure didn't even realize the legend that this street was known for. _If one's lover was lost her, and they found each other, they were destined for love. But if one didn't find his/her partner, their future would be doomed to fail, to be fraught with pain and agony until death. Long ago, a fair peasant girl had fallen in love with a handsome boy from an aristocratic family. They had fallen in love, but were destined to be apart because of their social standings-- diamonds and rubies versus coal and hay. Did it matter?_

_Not to them. Not one bit. They spent their days dreaming, planning, laughing, teaching, playing, teasing. They were inseparable._

_When the wealthy family found out about there son's plan to marry her, they sent out everyone to stop it. Relatives were willing to get their hands bloodied to stop it from happening. They were willing to kill._

_The two lovers ran, hand in hand, across the land, until at last, they parted in a poor city to prevent them from being found together and punished._

_The boy had told his 'ai' to wait for him in this area, before all the streets were created. The area was barren and unknown. A foreign land. Thieves and vagrants roamed the land, and did whatever they pleased, but it was the only place the boy's family would not look; for they did not 'mingle' with the poor. But they could not hide forever. She came up with a plan. She would hide in the old mill. He would return to his family and tell them that she had died, or make up a story to turn their heads. And then, he would return, and they would run away together. _

_He fled across the lands, miles and miles through forests, streams, and battlefields. He told his family a lie, and they made peace. A week later, he was gone. He didn't take any jewels or money. He didn't need anything, except his lady's love and his own determination._

_He fought his way back to the city. Rivals of his family had wounded him on his way there, but he would stop at nothing, except death._

_He would do anything to find her. He loved her._

_She waited, and waited, and waited. She stayed in the ancient mill, except to find leftover foods and take a shower. She had been attacked by vagrants, but nothing pained her. Nothing could, after she had built the wall around her unwavering love for him. She spent the weeks dreaming. Dreaming of a future with him. Hoping that he was safe. _

_He finally arrived. _

_But all did not end 'happily ever after'._

_No one knows if they escaped to the countryside, or if they died in the big fire set by vagrants during a bonfire that night. But one thing is know, nothing could keep the two lovers apart from each other._

_They were together._

Shigure wasn't ready to give up.

The morning turned to afternoon, and the afternoon turned to night. Shigure didn't eat anything. A big surprise.

Shigure didn't call anyone for help. It was his fault that she ran.

Why though? Hadn't he told them off? Hadn't he said that she was his girlfriend? Didn't that always make girls happy?

Tohru always seemed to easy to read, but this past week, he had seen another side. She had fears, doubts, worries.

Shigure did a final go-around in all the streets nearby, but finally stopped. He stood in an alley, his chest heaving, his hair plastered against the forehead.

He leaned against the bricks in an alley, looking at the dimming sky. Searching for stars to point him in the right direction. He wasn't the philosophical astronomer, but he needed to try everything.

Where was Tohru?

He heard a low voice at the back of the alley. He looked over and saw movement. A flicker.

"Stop moving. It will be fast. In and out. Like a blade."

He heard a muffled cry. He moved closer, his fists clenched.

He saw a flutter of pink skirt.

No!

Tohru.

"Tohru!" The porty, fleshy man stooped over her turned to him, his hands slidding off her exposed breasts. He got off, gave Shigure a terrifed look, pulled his pants up, and jumped the fence. Shigure had never thought someone of his size could get over the fence that fast.

Tohru's eyes were closed and she was whimpering. Muttering something incomphrensive.

Shigure knelt beside her and fidgeted his hands, not knowing how to handle her in this delicate situation.

"Are you okay? Please tell me. Did he hurt you?"

Shigure's blood was boiling in a heap of emotions. Frustrated that she had ran from him into this situation. Was to 'weak' to defend herself.

Tohru tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her eyes were puffy and red. But she still didn't look at him.

Shigure put his hand on her back, trying to help her up, but she swiped it away.

"Leave me alone, Shigure. You've done enough. You don't have to always be my savior, I'm just a stupid girl who can't handle anything herself. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to be around be."

Was that the reason? That she thought she wasn't worthy of his companionship?

Boy was she wrong. He was the one who wasn't worthy. She had done so much for him these past years.

And all for what? So that he could _use_ her?

---

Shigure choose his next words carefully. "No Tohru, it's not your fault. Please answer this. Did he do anything to you?"

"No. You got here. _In time_. I'm sorry."

She finally focused her eyes on him, scarred with bewilderment. He moved close to her and embraced her. Forgetting about his curse. She didn't push him away.

But that moment, he would never regret.

It didn't matter if half of Japan saw him change.

_**POOF!**_

Tohru couldn't help but giggle. A wave of laughter filled the alley. Shigure barked a few times in all the excitement.

"I'm sorry Shigure. It's just, that, you're so, so, cute."

Shigure left the tangle of clothes and went up to her and licked her all over her face. With Tohru in the sitting position now, he put his paws on her shoulders and she hugged him back.

Her tears ram into his fur.

They stayed like that for a long while.

_**POOF!**_

"Ahhhhhh."

Tohru spun away at the naked man before her.

Shigure broke into laughter. She was so innocent.

That was why he, _cared for her_. No, this must be lust. Yeah, lust. Lust made him like this.

He couldn't love anyone.

That wasn't in his nature.

Within that half-an-hour, or even the whole day, something inside of him had changed. He had suddenly wanted to be around Tohru. Not because of the 'plan', but because he wanted to be with her.

To see her smile.

To hear her laughter.

He didn't even have to explain himself, why he had found her. Her eyes showed him that she understood everything.

She gave him a silent thank-you with the nod of her head.

---

They got up from the alley, and walked to the closet café.

Shigure offered, "Let's get noodles."

"Fine with me. I'm starving."

They found a table outside and waited.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, if you must know, I spend the whole day looking over the streets for you."

"Really?" she said, incredulous, blushing wildly.

"Hai."

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I just-just thought that I was being a bother for you. I mean, you are Shigure-san, and I'm-I'm just Tohru. I can understand why those girls were eager to meet you. You have everything, you're smart, handsome, kind, and-and, loving. _I'm nothing_." She whispered the last part.

Shigure saw a low-self-esteemed girl. Had he been so negligent to see this the whole time?

He scooted his chair over to her.

"Tohru, you are perfect. You are smart, talented, and beautiful, and you have a heart of platinum. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And just for the measure, I like your polka-dotted skirt very much. I think is suits you well."

And he meant every single word of it. It wasn't meant for flattery or pity. She_ was_ perfect.

Everyone in the Sohma household saw that.

Now, especially him.

"Thank you."

After they finished their noodles, he said, "Oh yeah, we forgot out stuff at the beach."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

_Hand-in-hand_, they returned to the beach. There stuff was still there.

"Do you want to go for a swim? It's pretty warm."

"Sure," Tohru replied.

Tohru pulled off her shirt and skirt, to reveal a black one-piece. Modest. But sexy. Shigure's eyes grew to the size of eggs. WOW. His little perverted self couldn't_ not_ look at her body.

Only Tohru.

He had been with so many flamboyant, gaudy women, that this was a change. And great one, because Tohru was like a flower bud. Every day, a petal opened up for Shigure to see a new side of her.

Today, it was fear.

He wanted to do something to make that fear go away. He wanted her to feel natural around him.

He no longer wanted to be a 'stranger'.

---

Shigure pulled off off his long yukata, and underneath were a pair of swim shorts.

Tohru said, "I didn't know you owned other things, besides yukatas."

Shigure feigned hurt. "Tohru-kun, you know so little about me."

In fact, he had bought the black shorts a week ago.

They walked to the beach, the cold sand oozing between their toes. There were a few people swimming here and there. Good, they'd be alone.

"Um, Shigure, are you sure we should swim. I mean it's getting kind of late."

"No worries. I'm here. I haven't swam for a couple years now, but in college I was on the men's team. You're safe."

"Okay."

Tohru dipped her toes into the water, and retreated a few feet.

"It's freezing."

He put his and at her waist, and said, "Let's go in together."

Together, they managed to get their bodies into the water. After allowing their bodies to get used to the cold, they began moving around.

As the tide came, Shigure dove under.

Tohru looked around, panicked. Where was Shigure?

Suddenly, the world around her seemed to spin. The water became dark. Ominous.

She blacked out.

---

Shigure came to the surface. He looked for Tohru. He had wanted to 'scare' just for the fun of it. He loved to see her panicked, because then, he could 'save' her. He liked doing the 'knight in shining armor'-thingy.

She was anywhere.

Another tide came, he saw an arm flail.

He swam as fast as humanly possible to her and found her choking and sputtering. He put her on his back. "Hold on to me, Tohru."

They swam to shore.

Shigure laid her down on the sand and patted her cheek. He didn't really know what to do in these types of situations. "Tohru?"

She coughed.

He sighed in relief. Good, she was alive.

"Shigure, I'm cold."

Without even thinking he positioned her in his lap, her back against his warm, broad chest, and held her. No towel could provide the protection that he could.

For the first time in his life, he was the protector.

Tohru opened her eyes and said to him, "I'm sorry, Shigure. I'm sorry," before drifting off.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, two days, seven hours and three-minutes.

---

**A/N:** Progressing faster now, I hope? What's happening to Shigure? (For the reference, it isn't love. _Yet_.)

Make my day – Review. I love all my loyal readers and reviewers: _midnight 1987, Lesser Master, Librajem, Smoke Signal, Ninde-chan, JennyKim319, Suteki31392, NinjaxOfxThexNight, Tohru D., N. James: TDD, shwaaay_ (did I miss anyone?--Sorry!-- you know I appreciate all reviews) and also a big thanks to those who have put me in their favorite author/favorite stories list. You know that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. .


	10. Window Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Window-Shopping**

**---**

He held her for the remainder of the night. Never bothering to change positions. He cradled her in his arms. At last, he drifted off the sleep, lying down on the cool sand, with Tohru by his side.

Tohru woke up as the sun was rising. Arms encircled around her provided warmth.

She turned to her other side and looked. Shigure!

His lips were purple.

Tohru immediately ran back to their stuff under the tree and retrieved a towel. He must have held her all night to keep her warm. All because she couldn't handle a night swim. How would Shigure think of her now—weak and feeble!

She draped the towel over his lean torso. She checked the pulse on his neck before doing something she never thought she'd do.

She kissed him. Barely though, just a peek on his left cheek.

She kissed him for a variety of reasons.

For saving her.

For keeping her warm all night.

For being so nice to her.

To give him back the warmth.

Shigure stirred. "Tohru? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Shigure asked, pretending to be surprised, "How did we end up here? My little flower didn't tie me and drag me here, did she?"

"No. You rescued me last night. I'm sorry—I-I didn't know I was going to be that disoriented in the water. Thank you so much. For saving me."

Shigure's stomach growled. "Breakfast, shall we?"

"Okay, but we should really get dressed first. We don't we watch the sun rise first?"

"Sounds good."

Tohru was dry by now, and she put on her clothes. Shigure did the same. They sat down on the towel and watched the sun rise above the ocean. It was a sight to see. There was an island right in front of the sun, and it almost looked dreamlike, the morning clouds surrounding it made it look like it was floating. Tohru read Shigure's mind.

"The island looks like it's floating."

"Yep, it does."

After breakfast of yam porridge, they returned to their temporary shelter at the beach. We'd better get back. I have school tomorrow.

"Why don't we spend the rest of the day in the city? We can shop and eat and exercise."

Tohru's eyes lit up as she thought. After last night's chaos, maybe it'd be nice to go around the city. She hadn't been here for a while since midterms and all.

"Sounds great."

"Great, let me give Ha-san a call."

Ring.

"Ha-san? It's Shigure—"

"Where are you? I called you last night and no one answered. I drove over and no one was there. Where have you taken Tohru? Have you done anything to her?"

"Nothing of the sort. I followed Akito's plan. We went to the beach, as well asleep. We didn't do anything."

"_You_ didn't do anything?"

"Honest."

Hatori humpffed.

"So, Tori-san, can you tell me the next clue. We can't get home right now."

"Wait a moment."

Pause.

"Here it is. _Step Six__: Go shopping. Best wishes_."

Go shopping? That was simple. It had no anchors either. Just shopping. Perfect. They were in the city.

He went back to Tohru, who was carrying a stray blue crab back to the tidepool. She let him go and said, "Here little guy."

Always the Good Samaritan.

After breakfast, they walked along the streets, looking at the stores. Everytime he saw Tohru's eyes light up, something in him seemed to tremble. She gave him an indescribable feeling. A good one.

"Shigure, do you need to buy anything?"

"Not really. If I see a nice yukata or two, I'll get it. You?"

"Nothing specific."

They continued walking. Suddenly, Tohru stopped in front of a jewelry shop. She gazed at a simple pearl necklace on a thread of silver. The pearl looked like a flower-bud about to sprout from the tendril. It almost seemed attached to the chain. It was delicate and simple.

She quickly looked away.

"So, let's go get you those yukatas."

They finally found the store they were looking for. They agreed on a few yukatas to try on—various patterns and detailing, and found a fitting room.

Shigure got dressed and came out, struting the length of the fitting room like a runway model. Shigure made a 'sophisticated, obnoxious expression' and Tohru burst out in laughter.

"How do I look?"

"Very handsome."

He tried on a blood-red silk yukata. It had every frill, ruffle, tassle you could imagine. A very scary sight. Something Ayame might like.

Shigure pranced around in his new attire. He looked like a ridiculous pink peacock. A giant, fluffy _red_ Big Bird.

Tohru laughed so hard at all his expressions and poses that her ribs hurt. She was almost crying, but for good reasons.

They ended up buying four black yukatas, and the red one. It was their inside joke. Maybe he could use it as a costume for some occasion. Or give it to Ayame.

The left the store all smiles.

"Oh, Tohru can we also buy me some sandals? Summer's almost here."

"Of course."

They found a department store at the corner of the street and went in. They rode the elevator to the third floor and located the men's shoes area. It was shoe paradise!

Shigure tried on buckled ones, thongs (flip flops, people!), snapped, tied, and finally found something that suited him. Leather slip-on sandals, with one thick strap over the middle part of the foot.

After buying the shoes, Shigure said, "I'm hungry, let's get lunch."

Tohru and Shigure found a small café at the edge of the fashion district and each got a bowl of noodles—beef for Shigure and seafood for Tohru.

Sitting outside, under the warm sun, they slurped and blew their way though the meal.

Shigure thought as they ate. He wanted to make this day with Tohru memorable. What to do? He wanted to do something fun.

"Tohru, do you want to go to the lake and do paddle-boating?"

"Huh?" she responded, her eyes showing confusion.

"You know, paddle-boating?"

Her face brightened. "Why? I mean why are you asking me? Don't you have lots of work to do at home, I mean, I don't want to interfere with anything, I mean Gure-san is on a strict system and I--"

"Good, let's go," Shigure interjected, a big smile on his face.

The paid their bill and left. Shigure went to the city visitor's office and asked for directions to the lake.

"Go four blocks straight down this street, and turn left. You'll see a big park."

"Thanks sir," Tohru said graciously.

They hurried away. The sun was set high in the sky, and the perspiration grew on their brow.

They finally reached the outer limits of the park. The "Central Park" of this city. It had a zoo, ice-skating rink, performance arena, vendors, artists, playgrounds throughout, ponds. It has a little natural wonder in the big city.

They found the lake on the map, and marched to it. The lake was quite big.

Shigure approached the rental man. "Hello, can we get a paddle boat?"

"Of course."

They dropped off their shopping bags in the lockers and put on lifejackets.

The paddle boat's front was a swan. They got in, and started paddling. There were few people on the lake, and they enjoyed the tranquility.

Once, they almost hit the edge of the lake, if it weren't for Shigure's quick maneuvering. "Phew," he sighed.

Sometimes they stopped to take in the atmosphere. Everything was quiet and perfect. Tohru pulled out something from her pocket. It was brown and gooey.

"Whoops. I bought this yesterday, at night. I guess I didn't have a chance to eat it."

"Let's eat it down."

Tohru broke off half and handed it to Shigure. They licked the wrapped and fingers clean. "That was some good chocolate, Tohru."

---

The rest of the afternoon was spent drifting around the vast lake, absorbing the sun, and telling childhood stories.

"Tohru, what's your most memorable childhood recollection?"

"Umm, it would have to be when my mom and dad took me to the park when I was little, when they took turns pushing me on the swings. I will never forget that. I felt as thought I could touch the clouds."

Shigure reminisced, a smile playing on his face. How bittersweet to think of his own childhood. He never spent anytime outside with his parents. And when they were at home, it was small talk.

Tohru saw Shigure's expression turn sullen and unreadable.

"Shigure? When did you get to know Hatori and Ayame?"

Those were some good times. "When I was five or six. We immediately hit it off. Our different personalities brought us together."

They finally paddled back to the rubber dock.

When they got close, Shigure slowly stood up, and holding onto the swan's bill, put one foot on the dock, to bring the boat closer.

Tohru stood up, shouting, "Be careful Shigure."

Before he could tell her not to worry, he lost balance, and fell into the water.

Tohru crouched down by the boat's side. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I should have told you--, nevermind, let me help you up."

She reached out a hand the other holding onto the swan's bill, and Shigure grabbed it. She fell in.

She moved around, her arms flailing. "No, no!" she cried, seeming to replay last night's nightmare in the ocean.

Shigure came to her aid. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to the dock. "I can't lift you up. Try to push yourself up, I'm push too."

She grabbed the rubber edge and heaved, but couldn't get up. He pushed her butt, but nothing worked.

After five unsuccessful minutes, Tohru finally got up. She extended her hand to help Shigure, but managed to get pulled in again.

They floated in the water, giggling.

Shigure at last, managed to pull his life-jacket clad self onto the deck. Finally stable footing, he pulled Tohru up too.

"Thanks," Tohru said, breathless.

"Anytime." And they burst into a fit of giggles again.

The sun was slowly descending, and it was getting cold. Tohru's clothing was completely plastered against her, showing every curve, plane, and angle.

He couldn't help but stare.

Tohru realized, and immediately turned around, and covered her breasts with her arms, only to realize that her backside was up for a showing too!

Shigure mused, How cute and modest.

"I have to change," Tohru said directly, her lips quivering along with her legs. Shigure felt cold too, "We're getting goosebumps."

They got back to the rental man and asked for directions to the bathroom. "Right over there." They grabbed their luggage out of the locker.

They got to the bathroom.

Tohru immediately began stripping in the one-room facility, not even realizing that Shigure was right behind her.

"Uh, Tohru?"

"What?"

Shigure decided not to mention the situation, turned into the corner, while she changed, hearing the rustling of clothing. "Ouch."

He spun around and moved to her side without thinking. "What's wrong?"

"I got a cut on my ankle, probably when I fell in. No big deal."

She realized that she wasn't fully dressed, and that a wet Shigure was standing by her, holding her hand in his.

Tohru was wearing her bra and a polka dot skirt from yesterday. Shigure couldn't help but notice her full breasts peaking out. Her cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry."

Shigure immediately knelt down to her ankle and rubbed his thumb around the irritated area. She winced.

Shigure stood up and hastily ran out of the bathroom.

Something in his vain self melted away; he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, two days, seven hours and three-minutes.

**A/N:** Did Shigure intentionally pull Tohru into the lake? Why did he leave so quickly?

_Lucy_: Thanks again for sharing your thoughts. Shigure may be OOC in not worshipping Akito and all, but this story is centered around ShigurexTohru, and Akito's invisible hand continuing to manipulate and control. I have tried to keep his _personality_ in sync with that of the manga (perverted, cunning, manipulative, impious, fun-loving, etc), not the whole storyline. Yes, I've read the manga; I know the 'plan' for letting Tohru stay, but that's not what this piece is about.

(However, I like the ShigurexAkito pairing. I am writing a one-shot right now. I'm basically open to anything.)

I apologize for the OOCness. If it bothers you, you don't have to read it.

I would love for readers to take it for what it is, an angsty/romantic ShigurexTohru ship. It's fan fiction after all.

---

Thanks again everyone for being so supportive. Keep reviewing.


	11. Vision in Red

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Vision in Red**

He ran out without a second thought. He ran to the rental booth and knocked on the window. A scrawny old man looked up from the newspaper he was reading inside.

"Do you have a first aid kit? Bandages?"

"Yes," the man responded pulling out a white box from under the table. Shigure said thank you and ran back to the bathroom, still wet.

He crouched next to the stiff Tohru and touched the sensitive skin around the cut again. Her foot jumped back. Shigure opened the box and took out the antiseptic spray. He disinfected the area before putting a butterfly bandage over the wound. He stood up and looked at Tohru, who appeared to be in a daze, her eyes glossy, her stance limp and wilted, her arms coiled around her middle. She looked child-like, before a fitful shudder ran through her thin frame.

Shigure put a hand on her shoulder and asked softly, "Are you okay?" hoping that it wasn't hypothermia (not that he knew the symptoms) and wishing that Hatori was here.

"Hai, it's just—" she broke off.

"What?"

She mumbled (something she rarely did), "Well, um—no one's ever done that for me before. You know fixed up my wound. It's nothing really, just my silly self—"

Shigure knew Tohru has an orphan, but when her parents were still with her, hadn't she ever fallen, got a papercut? Before his mind could delve deeper into her words, Tohru shivered again, as though a tornado was traversing through her system, her skin goose-fleshed and stark white. Forgetting around his personal well-being for long enough, he tended to his little flower first. He took out the crimson red yukata from the bag, and said firmly, "Put this on."

She shook her head, murmuring, "It's Shigure-san's. I can't," through her purple lips.

"If Tohru-san doesn't stop worrying about others, she may have to pay a very big price: getting sick, and having her favorite Shigure-san cook all her meals, help her in the shower, help her get dressed, feed her breakfast. She wouldn't want that now, would she?" He said, swinging the cloak over her, and tying the sash loosely around her waist.

Tohru nodded eagerly. There was no way she was letting Shigure work alone in the kitchen. That was a recipe for disaster.

A wistful smile graced her face when she said, "Thank you Shigure-san."

Shigure smiled to himself. Hatori would be very proud.

---

Tohru waved her hand in front of his field of vision, "Gure-san? You should really change into something. I don't want you to get sick either." All he could think about was how he was going to stop himself from kissing the seductress in red senseless. Her scarlet red lips begged for his lips, the drying tears at the corner of her eyes yearned to be brushed away; her soft hair pined for his touch, his caress.

But he stopped himself. He couldn't let things get out of hand. He hasn't supposed to fall for the pawn. Shigure loved her, but not in a romantic light. _Right_?

"Tohru? Would you like to go somewhere with me? I want to see if it's still there?"

"Sure, let's get out of here so your yukata can dry," she responded, delighted, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. He noticed over the past few days this cute trait. She had many quirks that he had never noticed before, like wiggling her nose when she was apprehensive/unsure about something, flaring her nostrils when she was mad (which wasn't too often), and her animated hand gestures when she was excited.

He was thinking about a new innocent female for his next book, and he had the perfect idea in mind. The past few months, his mind had been blank, but now, ideas were streaming through his head.

Tohru picked up everything off the tiled floor, and they exited the bathroom. On their way to the rental booth to return the first-aid kit, and tell the man about the 'little incident on the lake' and what happened to his boat, Tohru murmured, "It looks nice."

Shigure looked at the girl beside him, "Huh?"

"Uh, nevermind," Tohru said, her eyes wide open. She was speaking her thoughts way to much today.

Now Shigure really needed to know what was on her mind. He was a curious dog for goodness sake! Curiosity was going to kill the _dog_ if he didn't get it out of her!

"Tohru, tell me. I don't bite." _Sometimes_.

"Fine. It's just… yourhairlooksreallynice. Ineverreallynoticedbefore, afteryougotoutoftheshower, notthatIshouldbewatching, because-because I just shouldn't be."

A 'huh' registered in Shigure's mind, but he heard the words 'hair', 'nice', 'sunlight', so he assumed it was a compliment.

"Arigato."

He also thought in his mind, _your hair looks terrific too_. _It has the sex kitten appeal to it, free and untamed_, but he didn't say that. Instead he added, to cheer up the mood, "I am glad someone finally noticed. All my hardwork finally gets the credit it deserves!" as he ran his long fingers through his damp hair.

Tohru giggled, "Shi-chan's so funny!"

"All these compliments, I'm not sure I can take it!" he cried, the back of his hand on his forehead, his eyelashes fluttering.

He hooked his arm in hers, and they strolled off to Shigure's surprise location.

"Where exactly are we going if you don't mind my asking?"

"You'll see."

---

As Shigure's brought them away from the park, she allowed her mind to drift. She thought, maybe a childhood hangout? His favorite ice-cream place? His old school? Tohru lost herself in a vision of where they were going. It was going to be so fun to learn more about her favorite enigmatic writer!

They came to an old, worn-down part of the city. The brick walls were covered in graffiti, the trash cans overflowing with waste. It was a ghost town, except for the occasional lost passer-by.

Tohru's arm clutched tighter around Shigure's bicep. It was scary to be in such an… empty place.

They turned into an alley, and Shigure opened a large metal door into a warehouse. They went in.

It was dark, and they seemed to be in a corridor. There was light at the end (no they are not going to heaven!).

Tohru heard odd clicking noises and loud clammer from somewhere within.

They finally reached the endless tunnel, and Shigure opened the door. Bright florescent lights and loud voices greeted them, as well as the ceaseless beeping, clicking sounds.

A lanky, spectacled, shaggy haired man came up to Shigure and raised his hand in greeting; his fingers twisted and distorted into a bird-like structure. _Wow_. Tohru watched in astonishment, as they did a strange handshake that included slapping one's behind.

"Hello, Gure-san. We have been waiting eons for you arrival. Your throne beckons you," the man said, his hands directing Shigure toward a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) machine.

"Hai, Kaito. I have brought a friend today."

The man faced Tohru, and jumped back, surprised at the sight of the young _girl_. "I didn't see you before."

The man named Kaito kneeled down on one knee and gently took Tohru's hand, pressing a kiss in her palm, and saying, in a low, melodic voice, "I'm sorry I didn't see my lady. The throne awaits you as well my lady in red. My name is Kaito, but you may call me your minion, for you are the most beautiful creature that has ever entered the castle."

Tohru blushed ferociously, transforming in to a big ol' strawberry.

"Please, don't call me that, Kaito. Call me Tohru, and I'm sure beautiful creatures have entered this place. I don't deserve that title."

Shigure sighed. He was just seeing her lack of self-confidence. Something he was going to change during this 'game'.

The man stood up and said in his normal voice, "So, are you Gure-san's girlfriend. Come to think of it, he's always been a lady's man, but he's never brought a girl _here_."

"Oh, no-- that's not it, we're just--um, friends? H-he t-took me in the live w-with him."

Shigure noticed Tohru's perplexed expression as she took in her surroundings. It was a large warehouse that had been changed into an arcade place. He put his hand on her shoulder, and guided her to a couch in the corner. "Sit."

---

She did as told, and he told her where they were and who 'Kaito' was.

"We went to middle school, high school, and college together. Ayame and I used to come here to loosen up, play videogames, Kaito's father is a rich businessman and didn't know what to do with this big empty warehouse, while we were in high school, so with Kaito's help, he created this masterpiece. Now, I come here occasionally to play my new favorite game, DDR! Do you want to play?"

Kaito noticed that Shigure was acting very _giddy_, something he didn't do too often. He smiled; _love, or whatever it was_ did that to a guy. It was rare. Almost as often as a blue moon. Basically never. Ever.

Tohru responded, tentatively, "I'm not very good, Arisa-san is very talented."

"I don't care about your Yankee friend. Will you play with me, little flower? Pretty please?"

"Of course. But don't expect too much."

Shigure pulled her up to her feet, to the platform. He picked out a new medium level pattern, and they started.

Tohru was actually better than he expected. Despite her clumsiness, she did quite well. She met him one-for-one, except for the occasional skip.

After eight rounds, they were exhausted; just as Shigure's cell-phone chirped from his yukata, which he thrown on his couch after round four.

"I'll be right back."

Tohru watched the older man walk away in his sheer white shirt, the muscles in his back clenching and un-clenching as he moved away. She blushed. _Oh Kami_. The man was the epitome physical perfection—tall, well-built, lean! Michelangelo's _David_, for a comparison! She was having forbidden thoughts about him. Hormones! I-N-A-P-P-R-O-P-R-I-A-T-E!-- her mind seemed to tell her, but other parts of her were thinking otherwise.

But then she stopped. She averted her eyes. The past few days, she had seen a different side of him. She wondered to herself why, all-of-a-sudden, he was hanging out with her. She was a mere unsophisticated college student, and he was, he was—the smart, handsome, comical, benevolent romance novelist. She felt like she was in a dream.

A mere dream that was intended to fade.

They weren't supposed to be together.

By the end of spring break, things would go back to normal. Minimal conversation, and innuendos.

But for now, she would live in this perfect vision.

---

Just then, a few bespectacled men came toward her, their eyes wide with curiosity and fascination at the _girl_, in their testosterone-filled play-place.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, two days, ten hours and fourteen-minutes.

---

**A/N:** Poor Tohru. Did everyone know the warehouse was going to be an arcade? What _did_ you think?

Thank you for reading. I love all my readers so much. Hugs for all!

Much love,

::C

_cutelittleearthbender_: Glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you so much for the review. I will bring Hatori back (he's in the next chappy, in fact), don't worry. Hatori thinks that Shigure is too manipulative, and doesn't give Tohru the respect she deserves (he has a soft spot for Tohru if you didn't already notice. He's like a exquisite piece of dark chocolate: hard/impentrable on the outside, yummy/sweet in the center! I love him. Oops. Wasn't supposed to share that. . )


	12. Her Seven Dwarves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_Warning: A bit of Hatori angst._

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Her Seven Dwarves**

"What do you want, Hatori? I'm in the middle of something!"

Shigure listened to the loud, firm voice at the other end, while he stood outside the bathroom. "You are just as perverted as me! Of course not! We're at a special place, and Tohru's playing a game with me—"

Pause.

"No, _not_ that kind of game!" Shigure felt that he didn't deserve this. Hatori was thinking too lowly of him. Humpf.

"Shigure. I have the next clue. You should just quickly get this _game _over with. We don't want to hurt Tohru anymore than we already are," Hatori said, spitting the word 'game' out as though it were a poisoned toad on his tongue.

"Uh! I was just getting the hang of it!"

"Shigure!"

"Okay, okay. Tell me the next clue."

"_Step 7__: Go to a place that brings make negative childhood memories. Share why. Let her understand. Allow her to help you forget the negative memories associated with the place. Think wisely_."

"Since when did Akito sound like a psychiatrist? So unlike her. What is she getting at?"

"You should get started."

"Okay, okay. Don't get you whitie-tighties in a bunch Hatori. I have a long time to get that finished. Remember five every two weeks. I've only spent a little more than a week for six."

"Just reminding you. Don't stay out too long tonight."

"It's already night. Time flies when you're having-- Bye, Ha-san!"

Hatori grumbled something under his breath before clicking off.

---

_The smug dog_. Hatori hoped he wasn't trying anything with Tohru. She didn't deserve any of this. She deserved real love. Something that no Sohma could provide.

She deserved the truth.

He felt so guilty about this game. He hadn't told Shigure about the 'shedding a tear' thing yet, but had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to end _happily ever after_. Anything Akito did, ended shattered and broken. Including his own heart, and his face.

_Please don't let Tohru get hurt_.

That was Hatori's only wish.

He took his cigarette from between his index and middle finger, and jammed it on his other wrist. _This wasn't right. This game of hearts._ It sizzled. Crackled. Burned. The skin broke. But just a little. Not enough to sear this pain into his body.

His body was already marred. What did this matter?

He vowed that if Tohru got hurt in this game…

He wouldn't be able to survive.

While she wasn't Kana, or ever able to replace his lost love, she was the light at the end of his dim, dim tunnel. He knew he could never _be_ with her, but just being close gave him a breath of live. Gave him the hope to live. He didn't need her love. All he needed was too be able to love her. Someone. She was a friend.

He took the cigarette away from his wrist and snubbed it out.

Hatori returned to his computer to type out check-lists for his patients.

---

_Akito is getting stranger and stranger_. She had barely attended any high school, and now, here she was, coming up with these damn cryptic phases. How was he supposed to know if he was going in the right direction? What if he screwed one up?

Whatever.

No one could answer these questions. He had to go along with the 'game' under the last step.

He slumped against the wall and thought.

---

The boys, men, stared at the specimen before them.

She was young and attractive. Long billowing hair. Wide eyes. Long lashes. Full red lips. And wearing a beautiful crimson kimono. She looked like the goddess from the videogame: The Dawn of the Red Dragon Goddess. A favorite among the seven guys.

"You look like Hatsumi from RRDG."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful."

Tohru replied curtly. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," they all replied in unison.

Seven males surrounded her. Sat on the couch near her, or knelt in front of her. They watched her bite her lower lip hesitantly, not knowing what to say.

Tohru desperately wanted to say something to all her kind hosts, but didn't know how to start. "Um, what is RRDG and who is Hatsum_a_?"

The young man with three Mohawks on his head responded quickly, "It's Hatsum_i_, and she is the alluring goddess from Return of the Red Dragon Goddess, it's about—"

The man wearing a large colorful dinosaur costume, known as Kui, interjected, "A young simple peasant girl, who is transformed into a beautiful goddess after the witch of the mountain puts a spell on her. All sounds great right- goddess and all, but the bad thing is now she takes on the responsibility of becoming the keeper of the Eien Mountains. She is based off the sun goddess, Amaterasu. The mountain has—"

"—good and bad spirits, Gods, monsters-- every mythical creature you can imagine—shikome (vile women), Yamata-no-orochi (8-legged serpent), Jurokomo (spider woman) Hyakume (monster of a hundred eyes) red-eyed Kushinada-Hime (rice-paddy princess), Watatumi (ruler of the seas), dragons, magical kitsune (foxes), **Akki**, kappa, Tamamo-no Mae (wicked fox woman), Raijin (thunder God), Ubume, Tanuki, Shin, Bayyako, Omukade (massive centipede), Yama-Biko (Echo creature), Enenra (smoke ogre) lives in the mountains, and she must protect the citizens around the mountain from harm. The Red Dragon herself is very powerful. She has the power of all the elements, she can even bring bad creatures to her side, with the help of her trusty side-kick pig Cho-Hakkai, my favorite character. All is well until—"

"—she falls in love with a mortal, Izumo. He doesn't know that she is the keeper, and they spent one week together, where she is a normal woman, before she turns back. She flees from him. Not wanting him to think of her as a supernatural being. She wants him to remember her as a woman. While he looks for her in the treacherous mountains, he is taken by the darkest, vilest God… into _Yomi…_"

A collective silence fell over the group, including Tohru.

Then, Kaito finished in a low whisper, "we haven't been able to find Izumo yet, but I know how the game goes… an old friend told me…"

"What? How?" everyone said in a hushed tone, including Tohru.

He whispered, even lower, "She finds him, but he is in a coma. The only way to awaken him is to find the thirteen enchanted treasures—the silver mirror, the jade and Magatama necklace, the goblet of magma—she finds twelve, but the last one, she can't get her hands on. She doesn't know why. She has fought every creature, done everything, but-- "

Shigure strolled out of the hallway with his hands on his hips.

"Are you whispering about _your king_ behind my back," he teased.

Kaito replied, "Shhhhh, you're ruining the mood for the RRDG."

Shigure moved over and sat on the arm of the couch and listened, a smile stretching across his face.

_Tohru and the boys. _

Quite a cute sight, he had to admit.

The wistful smile turned into a full-on smile when Tohru asked, "Can I play it with you guys? I mean if you aren't busy or anything--"

Everything silenced.

Kui spoke for the nodding group, "My lady. Your initiation is complete. Of course you can play!"

Shigure stood up and said, "May the queen allow me to be her mentor in the Eien Mountain?"

Tohru blushed.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, two days, ten hours and forty-two minutes.

---

**A/N:** Everyone: Go to and type in _List of Legendary Creatures in Japanese Mythology_… it's so cool! There were only _so_ many I could list. Check it out, what is your favorite? Some are morbid. Some are funny (ceiling licking spirit…). Did you see what monster I 'bolded' above? Akki!—the nickname for Akito is actually this scary demon! Ah!

Did you like the made-up videogame? _All the characters are from mythology_. An epiphany! Sorry if it was jumpy and awkward.

Also, there is a reason why the 'dwarves' didn't finish the story of RRDG... the last enchanted treasure...

Clarification: If you've read my other stories, you see that (adorable) Hatori is my favorite character, but he will not become a focus in this story. He only thinks of Tohru as a good friend, a little sister, if you will.

Make my day; review.


	13. Silent Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_A/N: I was sad for the lack of response the story has received in the last two chapters. _

_Sorry for the delay._

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Silent Night**

Shigure grabbed Tohru's hand, and pulled her toward the large rug with two large bean bags. "Sit down."

They both did, and Shigure handed her a control, instructing her how to use the buttons and joystick.

"Are you ready?"

"I hope," she whispered, her eyes focused on the screen, as it gave background information about the peasant girl and the Eien Mountains.

"Tohru, we're starting a new game. So don't think we'll be saving Izumo any time soon."

"Okay," she said, not really listening to him.

They played doubles. Shigure was her pig sidekick.

She was good. She maneuvered quickly. And was quick in her decisions. So unlike herself at home. Or maybe he just never noticed.

---

Half-an-hour later, Tohru had become the Red Dragon Goddess, and now she was saving her first victim from the wrath of the spider woman.

Occasionally during the game, Shigure moved his hand over to hers, and helped her. But aside from that, she spoke little, absorbed in the game on the plasma screen television, not wanting to miss a subtle detail.

The 'dwarves' sat in a circle behind their 'king' and 'queen', cheering and applauding for every victory, success, rescue.

The plump 'dwarf', Tenri, quipped after a win against an evil oni, "How 'bout some food?"

Tohru quickly snapped out of her concentration and said. "Ah, what time is it? I-I still have to write a paper for school."

Shigure interrupted before anyone else could, "Okay then. Eito, go fetch us some udon."

"Yes, King Gure."

Two men shuffled away, into the makeshift kitchen with a sink and stove, to make food. Tohru paused the game and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, I can make the udon, or—"

"It's fine. Eito is quite capable. He is a chef when he's not here."

"Oh."

"Back to the game!"

Soon, a spicy aroma filled the air. Tohru wrinkled her nose, "That smells delicious. Yum."

"I'll go help Eito and Izumi serve."

"But—," Tohru was gone.

Shigure leaned back against the beanbag and looked at the rest of the guys.

"So, what do you think of Tohru?" Shigure asked, with a contagious smile.

"She's wonderful. She's sweet. Nice. And even remembers our names."

"She really is," Shigure said, more to himself, than anyone in particular.

Kaito nudged him out of his daze and asked, "So what's your real relationship. You told us a while ago you had a guest, but never in a million eons did a think it was a girl like Tohru. I thought it was going to be one of Yuki's little friends, or something. I mean—"

"What?!" Shigure snapped back, "What are you trying to say?"

"She's the ideal woman. I bet Yuki _loves _her. Not so sure about Kyo. How do you feel about her?"

Shigure winced. The word _love_. There it was again.

"She's great. Absolutely great. She cooks, cleans, you know, stuff about the house."

Shigure's winced again. **Was that all she was to him? **

A housekeeper?

No. She was more. But what?

What was it about her that made his emotions run wild.

When she got her cut, he ran. He never did anything like it before. He never rescued anyone, but himself.

When Kyo had fallen out of a tree on the property, Shigure laughed until his chest hurt. Laughed at the boy's incompetence. But why was he worried when Tohru got cut?

His expression was blank, when Tohru returned.

She had a tray of bowls of soup and noodles. Good, he didn't have to be interrogated by his friends anymore.

---

"Hmm, Eito, you are a wonderful cook. It's a nice touch with the mushrooms."

"Thank you Tohru."

"You're very welcome," she responded, blushing.

They finished the food, and Tohru looked outside through the sliver of window at the top of the warehouse. "Ah, it's dark. We'd better head home."

She looked at Shigure. "Oh, yes. We'd better head home," he repeated, still thinking about what was going on in his frenzied mind.

They saved the game (at the boys' insistence), and Tohru gave hugs all around. She had really bonded quite well with the boys.

"I'll be back, if you'd like."

"OF COURSE!" they all shouted eagerly, their cheeks burning bright.

Tohru grabbed her bags and they left.

---

Outside, it was cool and breezy. The sky was clear. No stars could be seen in the city at night.

Walking slowly to the bus station, Shigure asked, "How was it at the warehouse? Did you like it?"

He didn't realize that he never asked to hear other people's opinions. So out of character…

"It was wonderful. You're friends are great. I haven't laughed this much in ages," she said, trailing off after the first sentence.

"So, you truly want to come back?"

"Hai."

They reached the bus stop, and checked the schedule. The last bus would arrive in twenty minutes. The later it was, the more infrequent the shifts.

Tohru said, "We'll just sit."

They sat down, alone, in the booth. Silent.

"It's been a long day," Shigure sighed.

"Oh," Tohru said, slightly disheartened. _Was he bored? Did he regret taking time out of his schedule to spend with her? Was he troubled_?

Tohru looked down at her thumbs. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "We shouldn't have stayed out so long."

No, no, no! Shigure wanted to shout. It isn't you're fault. I wanted to spend today with you. Today wasn't part of the game! Today was me! All me!

Instead he said, "We should both get some sleep. It was a fun, but tiring day."

He regretted it soon after.

He was still his abstruse, obtuse self! He hoped Tohru understood; that today was one of the most exciting days he'd had in years.

He hoped she understood.

When the bus came, they boarded, each paying separately.

Shigure found a seat, and slumped into it, not realizing that the bus was full, and Tohru had no where to sit.

She leaned against the seat, and held onto the bar above, swaying to the movements of the bus, as her eyes drifted closed. She dreamed a bit.

They finally stopped near the edge of the forest, and got off.

They trundled home, tired. Silent.

Shigure unlocked the door, and they both collapsed onto the sofa in the living room, the lights off.

"I'm tired," Shigure moaned.

"Me too," Tohru yawned.

"Well, then, good night Shigure. Sweet dreams."

_Of you_. He thought.

He didn't say anything, watching her thin frame saunter into the kitchen for a glass of water before heading up. Tohru gave a small finger wave before going upstairs.

Shigure moved to his own room, and closed the door quietly.

He listened as Tohru turned on the shower. He heard the running of water overhead.

He sighed loudly, as he removed his yukata and undershirt.

He took a quick shower and changed into a new yukata before going to bed.

His last thoughts were: _what is going on with me? I can't be falling for her_?

_**No**_. He told himself.

This is just a game.

A game.

A game for freedom.

Then why was he feeling so restrained, chained?

---

Tohru looked out her open window, the gentle breeze dancing across her face.

She could see the bright stars in their places in the sky. "Star light, star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight."

I wish I could tell Shigure that…

I feel sometime more than love for a mentor, a friend.

_I feel something burning inside of me. It makes my cheeks burn every time I look into your clear brown eyes. It makes me burn when you look at me, as though you can read my guilty thoughts of you. Your gaze pierces through my heart._

_What is wrong with me?_

_I've never felt this way before._

_I am going to explode like a star, Shigure._

---

They had been playing the game for one week, two days, fourteen hours and two minutes.

**A/N:** Silent Night. Can anyone feel the thick air between Tohru and Shigure? (I can cut through it with a machete!)

Review please. The dwarves will be oh-so-happy. And Shigure too. If he's happy, and I'm happy, you know what that means…


	14. By the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**By the Sea**

---

Tohru turned away from the open window. She remembered that she still had a five-thousand word paper to write for her class. She didn't want to wait till the last second, and decided that she could sit in bed and plan out the report. Topic: _Look at the advertisements around the city. How do they draw the audience? Using what techniques (logos, ethos, pathos) and how_?

Tohru thought for a bit. She had noticed lots of advertisements on the streets, but she hadn't really paid much attention. Stupid hormones!

Shigure was on her mind all the time now.

Smiling, frowning, giggling… he was opening up to her in a way she never expected.

She moved to her tote bag near the bedroom door, and look out the homework sheet. She moved to her bed, and sat against the headboard, the pencil, her chin resting on her knuckles, thinking.

She beginning writing an outline. She always did one before writing an essay.

---

Shigure rose from his bed. He couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about the day at the lake. Everything had been so simple, pure, and at ease.

If Tohru knew that it was all a pretense, she wouldn't be so willing. _Or would she? _Would she be just as willing if she knew of _its_ intentions? She had always said she was willing to do anything to bring happiness back to the Juunishi animals.

He thought about it and told him, all in due time. After this 'game', he'd tell her and everything would be back to normal.

He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen. With the light filtering in through the window, he had enough light to pour himself a cup of hot water, and add in shredded tea leaves.

He heard something upstairs. He listened closely.

He heard muffled words and the bed springs.

He forgot his cup, and immediate went up the stairs, two steps at a time. Her door was ajar. Shigure peeked in. He saw her silhouette, twisting/turning/thrashing like someone possessed.

He wanted so badly to get into bed and comfort her, but knew that was out of his place. He listened.

"No, no stop, please don't, I'm sorry, please…"

What was she taking about?

Her breathing became labored and uneven. "I can't! I can't!"

---

It hit him. He opened the door and moved to her bedside. Some papers blew onto her bed. The window was open, cold air blowing into the room. He closed it. Then, he knelt down beside, and moved his hand to her cheek and stroked the soft skin. "Tohru, it's me, tell me what's going on."

She was still asleep, but she said, "He's g-going to ra-rape me."

Who?

_Oh._

That night at the beach, when she ran away from him. He found her later, pinned to the ground by a heavy man, just as he was removing his pants.

That night scared the heck out of him. Thank goodness he had got to her in time.

Was she having repercussions now? What was he supposed to do?

Her cheeks were stained with tears. He brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. He ached.

The only thing he could do was run his is fingers through her long, soft hair in attempts to soothe her mind. It worked. She quieted down, and the tension in her expression dispelled slightly, but the bags under her eyes stayed. She looked so different from her usually chipper self. Almost childlike. Shigure stayed by her side, in a chair next to the window to make sure she was okay.

A couple hours later, he finally got up and closed the door behind him.

---

Tohru woke up and went to the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy. She had a horrible dream last night that she couldn't exactly remember. She felt stiff and fatigued.

She thought. Someone had been by her side last night. Shigure?

No, he was probably sleeping, he was a busy author, for Kami's sake, he didn't have time to babysit her!

She straightened out her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and walked downstairs. It was six in the morning.

She started up some rice porridge, and made some poached eggs. Shigure had told her that he was strictly on a diet. Sure, she thought to herself, when she found all the candy wrappers/chip bags/junk food in his room.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around. "Good morning Shigure."

"Good morning, Tohru. How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks," she lied. Why was he asking now; he had never asked her before?

Shigure knew she was lying, she looked away from him when she responded. He smiled inside, she was so readable.

"What's up for today?"

"I have to go to class in four days."

"That's why we have much to accomplish."

"We do?" Tohru asked hesitantly. Shigure had a scary smile plastered on his face, as he swiped his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes, little flower."

"We are going a place that has many childhood memories for me."

Shigure recalled step seven of the game.

"_Step 7__: Go to a place that brings make negative childhood memories. Share why. Let her understand. Allow her to help you forget the negative memories associated with the place. Think wisely_."

"Really? Gure-san's childhood?"

"Hai."

They finished breakfast quickly. Tohru barely chewed through everything, she was so eager.

They got dressed (Tohru put on a light jacket and Capri shorts), and met each other at the front door in less than ten minutes after breakfast.

Shigure gave Hatori a call before they left.

---

Helmets on (safety first!), they rode down the swerving path to the city street. They got onto the highway, riding down the endless road, soon passing Tohru's familiarity. Where were they going?

Tohru looked at the beautiful scenery. The cliffs, the ocean, the trees. It felt great to have the wind blowing through her hair. The smell of the ocean was intoxicating.

They got off at a small rocky road that went downhill. Tohru held on to Shigure's neck tighter. Shigure turned onto a very small dirt path and continued driving.

Tohru almost felt the salt in the air.

They stopped in front of a small cabin.

Shigure took off his helmet, putting it on the handbar, and helped Tohru take hers off.

"Do you like it here?" He said, putting to the ocean beyond the thin scattering of trees.

"This place is beautiful. It's so peaceful and natural. At first, I thought we were going to the summer house with the spas and all, but this place is much better. It's private."

"Yep."

"Where are we?"

"We are at my childhood vacation spot. This is where I spent my summers before my parents got divorced when I was twelve. Now I come here to write and brainstorm. Hatori and Ayame have been here too."

A sad expression blemished Tohru's face. "I'm sorry. About the divorce."

"Ah, nothing to fret about. It was meant to be," Shigure said, swinging his arms around Tohru's shoulder, "Let's look around."

They walked to the beach. There was no sign of living except for the occasional seagull. They sat down in the sand and watched the ebb and flow of the water, the sea form rising and falling.

Tohru laid back, and closed her eyes. It was eleven in the morning, the sun was out. Shigure suddenly had the image of a half-nude Tohru wearing nothing but a small triangle bikini and sunbathing, and him, rubbing lotion over her smooth skin. He shook his head. He needed to stop these indecent thoughts before something happened.

He followed in suit, closing his eyes, and the images of his childhood returned to him. His father in a drunken fit yelling at his mom and him. His mom had always tried to protect him, standing between his father and him. He would never forget the things she did for him, and Shigure would never forgive his father, who was now living somewhere in the United States with a new wife. His mother had died when he was fifteen because of a manifesting tumor. Most likely due to stress and sadness.

He hoped that his 'father' was living well. _That _man.

Shigure cried the day she died. Only a few tears. But that was the only time he ever did.

---

He opened his ideas to prevent the further exploration of his past. He looked down at the peaceful Tohru. He grimaced.

He tickled her. She giggled uncontrollably and returned the favor. They finally collapsed on the sand in a fit of mirth.

When they finally settled down, Shigure's stomach growled.

Tohru said, "Huh? We just had breakfast three hours ago."

"I'm a growing boy!"

Tohru gave him a condescending eye-roll, but it reeked of amusement.

"Do you have any food at the cabin?"

"A few rotten radishes at the most."

"There's a family-owned restaurant a few ways down. I haven't been there _in years_. Let's go." Shigure exaggerated, as he grabbed Tohru's hand in his, and started up back to the cabin.

They got on his bike and rode to the restaurant, there were a few cars parked.

Inside, it was exactly what you would consider a ma-pop owned food place. It had pictures of customers, a large shark jaw at the entrance (which made Tohru jump into Shigure's willing arms), memorabilia of the store's past. It was cluttered, yet made people feel very at ease.

An older woman helped them find a booth. She looked at Shigure closely. "Is that you Shigure-san?"

"Mika-san, I haven't seen you in weeks," Shigure said, animatedly.

"The last time you came here, was.. last month, on a Friday, I believe. How have you been? Who is this attractive young lady with you?" The plump lady asked, giving Tohru a genuine smile.

"This is my guest, Tohru Honda. She's living with me and the boys."

"Are the boys well? Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, and Ayame? How's the business goin'?"

"Everyone's well, and yes, Ayame's shop is quite well. Hatori's still his fussy self."

The older woman smiled and said, "I know just what you and the lady will have, our especially spicy seafood hot pot."

Tohru added, "That sound delicious, ma'am."

"Please, don't call me that, it makes me sound so old, call me Mika."

"Thank you Mika." The lady curtsied, and strode away.

Tohru faced Shigure and said, "She seems really nice. She has a pretty good memory too."

'She has a wonderful memory. People say she used to be a spy, she had to memorize all the codes and data of the enemy forces."

Tohru's eyes grew wide, not knowing that Shigure was just joking.

"So Shigure-san, what did you do here at the beach when you were young?"

"Well, we caught fish, played hide-and-go-seek, built sand castles, rafts, climbed trees," basically anything you can imagine a young, carefree boy doing.

By the time, Shigure finished telling Tohru all the silly anecdotes, the big hot pot came, with two bowls of rice, and two tall glasses of water. "Enjoy," Mika told them, giving Tohru a wink.

Shigure opened the steaming pot, uttering a loud "hmmmm".

Tohru, on the other hand, stared in disbelief. The pot's contents were red (spicy), chunky, and full of legs/tentacles/eyes/claws.

Her face turned pale.

She took a great big gulp, as her heart began to pound harder and harder. Shigure answered her doubts, "Don't judge it my how it looks, Tohru. You of all people should know that. It's actually delicious."

"Here goes," she said, taking a big scoop with her spoon and bringing it up to her quavering lips.

---

**A/N:** Beach House. Hmm, all the possibilities. I know that everyone is wondering why Akito chose Shigure; you will all find out in due time.

Thanks everyone for being so patient.


	15. Reverie in Azure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_Sorry for the confusion in the past two chapters. I wrote them both out (so eager, I know!), and uploaded them in the wrong order. I'm sorry, you might have to re-read a bit. This scene continues at the beach cabin, and Tohru is just about to eat the 'spicy red stew' (Ninde-chan-- hope you enjoy!). _

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Reverie in Azure**

---

Tohru bit into some hard shell. It nearly choked her, but she managed to dislodge it from her mouth. She coughed and sputtered like an old automobile. Shigure merely laughed.

"You wodint be lafin' if you 'ad---," but started fanning her tongue before she could continue. Shigure guessed the peppers were kicking in.

"Wadder."

Shigure thrust the glass into her hands, and she poured it all over her mouth, missing most of the cavity. Instead, it trickled down her neck, into her small cleavage. _Hmmmm,_ Shigure thought.

She took a deep sigh. "That's the last time I'm listening to you, Shigure-kun."

Shigure picked up his chopsticks and took a delicate bite of the lobster meat. "Yum," he flaunted, sticking his tongue out at her after he finished chewing. She returned the playful gesture, wagging her tongue at him unintentionally coyly. He was thinking illicit thoughts: _I want it down my throat... _as he poured cold ice water down his dry throat.

Tohru ignored his happy eating, and stuck with her water and white rice.

---

The rest of lunch went smoothly. Shigure paid the total bill (much to Tohru's displeasure; who believed in 'equal pay') and they said their good-byes.

"The hot pot was a bit spicy for my taste, but the flavors were quite strong and… exotic," Tohru said, honestly.

Mika have Tohru a big bear hug, and said, "Come back again Tohru. Next time I'll tone down the peppers, now that I know what you like, and don't like. I'd love to talk to you sometime."

"Of course."

They got onto the bike again, and returned to the cabin. The sky was hazy and clouds were covering the blue.

Shigure took a key out of his front pocket and opened the door. A wave of damp mold and stuffiness hit their senses.

"Shigure, what do you do here during your business trips?!"

"Nothing much."

Exactly right. It was a pigsty. There was paper everywhere. There were dirty yukatas on the back of chairs. Old take-out boxes. Smelly socks. Crumpled yellow paper. Soda cans.

Shigure said, "Don't worry, I'll have someone take care of it. Anyways, we won't be staying here for too long. We'll be back home before night."

"I'll clean it up."

"No, you don't have too." Shigure said, but Tohru had already started picking up the scattered articles of clothing and junk.

Idle Shigure decided to retreat into the cabin's small den and do some writing for his next book. He didn't really have any ideas, but decided it was better than cleaning. It had done enough of that when he was chained to Tohru that one day last week. Ugh.

Tohru got to work, hand-washing the clothing (yukatas and socks), dusting off the furniture, scrubbing the grimy ground, cleaning the microwave, making the bed in the only bedroom, watering the almost dead plants outside. She busied herself for the rest of the afternoon. It was hard work, but spring cleaning was definitely in favor in this cabin.

Meanwhile, Shigure slept on the couch in the den.

Tohru came in quietly and put the throw around his torso. He looked so peaceful, his long eyelashes fanned across his lightly tanned cheeks. She didn't understand how someone like 'him' could be tanned and fit. He didn't lift a pinky (unless he was at his desk, typing)!

Tohru returned outside, and walked toward the beach. At the back of the house, she recognized some vegetables growing on sides. Squash and tomatoes.

She reached the shore and removed her sneakers. She dipped her toes into the water. It felt great. She noticed the sand crabs move with the ebb and flow with the water, and she picked one up. It scrambled for a hold on her palm. When it began to move frantically, she returned it to the water.

Tohru returned to the dry sand, and lay down. She closed her eyes, and thought.

---

Half-an-hour later, a big drop of water hit her eyelid.

She opened her eyes, and soon after, large rain drops assailed her. She ran back to the bungalow with her shoes in her hand. She entered the kitchen shivering and cold. Shigure was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Good. I was getting hungry."

Tohru humpffed. Here she was, drenched and trembling, and all he could say was that he was hungry, after he'd ate the whole seafood hot pot? _He could at least offer a shower_!

"Shigure, can I take a shower?"

"Hai. It's on the left of the front door. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom."

"Arigato."

---

Shigure continued to stare out the window. His mind was blank except for thoughts of Tohru the past few weeks. He couldn't get the young girl out of his mind! The thought of her tongue down his throat during lunch. She was driving him out of control!

Shigure listened the sound of water, from outside and inside. It calmed his frenzied mind. What the _hell_ was happening to him?

---

Tohru scrubbed her goose-bump-filled skin with the new bar of soap and allowed the hot water to bombard her. The feeling was good.

She finished and dried herself off with a towel. She looked at her wet clothing and back at the closet. She hoped Shigure wouldn't mind if she put on one of his pastel blue night shirts.

She put on her old panties and the new shirt. It was long enough to cover her derriere.

---

Shigure watched her come out of the bathroom. An entrancing water nymph (one of the characters from his previous novels). He took a big gulp when he saw her chest. He was in dire need of a _cold shower_ right now. Her nipples were hard points against the thin fabric. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing to the old _perverted_ dog.

"I hope it's okay that I'm wearing one of your shirts."

Shigure nodded willingly, "I-I'm going to take a _c-cold _shower."

Tohru looked out the window. The rain was at full throttle, relentless and angry. It didn't look as if they'd get out of the dirt-paved road to the highway. Oh, great. She didn't have any clothing, or personal hygiene stuff. And they had no food.

Tohru knocked in the bathroom door and asked Shigure, "It's raining outside really hard. Are we going to stay here tonight?"

"I guess, unless you want to try riding through the mud and muck."

"What are we going to eat?"

"There are some vegetables on the side of the cabin outside."

Tohru remembered, and quickly putting on her shoes, she treaded onto the porch. She leaned over the railing to retrieve a few ripe provisions.

She was wet again. Oh well.

She washed the tomatoes and squash, and diced them up. She couldn't really make a nice meal out of them, but it was the best under the conditions. She found oil and salt, and made a vegetarian stir-fry, while you cooked some brown rice that she found in a bag in the cupboard (It looked 'okay' enough to eat…).

Shigure came out, wearing a light blue night robe. Tohru couldn't help but stifle her laughter. This was definitely something Ayame made; it was almost as frilly as the blood red robe that they bought in the city.

It was tied at the middle of his chest, showing a smooth expanse of toned chest. Tohru couldn't help but notice Shigure's fit, athletic body. Her eyes traveled down the length of his body and she blushed. Something else was very 'fit' too.

Shigure didn't notice, his eyes trained on the food at the table. "Looks good."

"Hai," Tohru said, snapping out of her intoxicated reverie.

---

They sat down a table and dug in. Shigure watched her moan into her food. Her eating food was… erotic. This was getting seriously out of hand, as he mentally slapped his forehead. He needed to stop daydreaming about Tohru.

Why was so acting like this food was so delicious anyways? Hadn't she ever eaten frickin' squash and tomatoes? It was her fault for making him 'think' like this, plus, wearing that sheer shirt.

_She_ was being a tease.

It was her fault for going into the rain and getting wet.

It was her fault for... being here? Not really.

He tried to blame everything on her, but it was no use, it was thinking of Tohru in all the most inappropriate ways. It made dinner tense and uncomfortable. He tried to change the subject.

"So, um, I guess we'll be staying the night."

"I guess."

They finished dinner, and Tohru cleared the table, bringing the dishes to the sink. Shigure once again retreated into the den. It was cold, he went into the foyer, and tried to turn on the heat, but it didn't work.

"Tohru, do you know how to turn on the heat?"

"No, but I can try."

She came over and tried, but nothing she did worked. Flick left. No. Flick right. No. It was drafty and cold, as the heat from the kitchen dissolved.

The rain was unyielding and ruthless.

"You'll just have to tuck yourself in really well."

Shigure thought: there was only one comforter in the cabin. He was gettin' it.

At a little past eight, the lights suddenly turned off, just as Shigure was turning in for the night.

Suddenly, something scraped his window. The trees outside swayed, casting claw like silhouettes on the ceiling. Darkness, Shigure was afraid of darkness.

---

Outside Tohru, looked in closets and cupboards, but there weren't anymore blankets. She did, however, find a pair of drawstring pajama pants. She grabbed the throw on the couch in the den, where Shigure had slept before, and snuggled into the comfort of the large couch. She was shivering.

Her eyelids grew heavy, and soon, she was asleep. An hour later, she awoke to the sound of someone or something turning the doorknob. Her heart pounded heavily.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, three days, nineteen hours, and thirty-five minutes.

---

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tohru and Shigure in a seaside cabin… Shigure is such a gentleman isn't he, offering Tohru the lovely couch. What an altruistic person (sarcasm).

Alice: I loved your little review; glad you're likin' it. Thanks for making me smile.

Much love.


	16. Decadent Dreams of Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_Warning: Slight sexual implications. Reader discretion advised._

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Decadent Dreams of Desire**

---

Tohru sat up straight in her bed, her hand clutching her chest as the door squeaked open. A figure wearing a long trench-coat stumbled in, _its_ hair clinging around_ its_ face.

"Tohru, can I sleep with you?"

Huh? Tohru shook her head; it was only Shigure. "Um, the couch doesn't have that much room."

"I don't care," as he walked over to the couch and collapsed beside her. "The trees were scraping against my window." He said, as if that justified everything.

Shigure snuggled his face near hers. "Thank you, Tohru."

He was snoring lightly before she could object. She threw the blanket across him too, and closed her eyes once more.

"You're welcome, Shigure-kun."

---

A soft light came in through the blinds. Tohru woke to that, and the face that she was freezing. Shigure had managed to wrap himself in a cocoon of blanket. Tohru stretched her arms, but immediately recoiled when she felt Shigure's hands swung over her shoulders.

_This is an awkward position_, Tohru thought to herself, as she looked at him, his lips puckered, as if reading to kiss... She lifted his arms off her and put them by his side, but he moved it to her waist. "Shigure. Shigure, are you awake?"

There was no response. Tohru sighed. She hadn't had a good sleep. If she wasn't going to be able to get up, she decided to go back to sleep, with the blanket, as she pulled back some for herself.

---

_**He**_ woke up, his hand on her rounded buttocks. Overnight, they had shifted on the couch, and now, Tohru's perfectly curved chest was in his direct vision, giving him a pleasant thrill. She was still asleep, as he watched her small chest heave up and down. Up and down.

He tried to get off the couch, but suddenly, a sleepy Tohru woke. "Don't go. Yet. Stay with me."

He didn't object, snuggling as close as he could to her. These past few days, something inside him had changed. He felt different toward Tohru. Not as a student living in his house, but as, a woman.

She took the sash of the night robe in her hand, and slowly untied it and opened the negligee. Tohru ran her fingers down from his navel, making Shigure's heart speed up. He stopped her with his own hands before she could get lower. "No. Not yet," he growled in her eyes.

Holding her hands in his, he looked down at her, her eyes liquid brown. Full of want and desire. Lust. He wanted to take her, no, he craved, but not before she was ready.

"Tohru, are you sure?"

"Hai."

He let go of her hands, and stripped off her shirt. He looked down at her softly rounded breasts. They were small, but perfect. He cupped one with his hand, and brought his lips down to it. He kissed the rosy bud, and she moaned into his shoulder, her hips bucking.

He responded but rolling her under him. He couldn't take it any longer. If they were going to do it, it was going to be fast, passionate, and enjoyable.

_He captured her mouth in a fiery kiss as he__**---**_

"Shigure?"

He felt something tap the bridge of his nose. He opened one eye and stared into Tohru's eyes. Hey, but weren't they making love, they should be closed, and she shouldn't be having second thoughts, at least, he couldn't wait…

His eyes trailed down her body, noticing that she was clothed. Uh oh.

Another dream.

But it had been so real.

---

"Yes?"

"I think we should get up for breakfast. I just heard you grumble." That had nothing to do with being _hungry for food_ you dimwit! He was hungry for something much better than food.

He felt something in the lower half of his body stir. Yikes, he needed to get to the bathroom now. This was urgent!

He slid off the bed and dashed to the bathroom.

Tohru shook her head perceptively. Strange. She had never seen him out of bed so quickly, not even if she had prepared his favorite breakfast.

Tohru got up and went to the kitchen. She filled a kettle of water and boiled it. She went onto the porch and looked out. The sky was clear, with the sounds of bird chirping to fill the silence. It was a beautiful day.

It would be nice to spend the day here while the muddy roads dried. She could do some hiking and exploring. It was spring break after all, and she hadn't done much yet.

She returned into the house just as Shigure was coming out. He mumbled something as she went in to brush her teeth (new toothbrush, don't worry!) and wash her face.

Shigure sat at a chair by the large bayside window.

What was wrong him? He was having lifelike dreams about Tohru? If he had actually acted, he'd be doomed. He would never forgive himself. Plus, Hatori and the others would probably skin him alive and hand him from a tree.

He needed to stay away from Tohru as much as he could. That would be the best.

Plus, it was her fault that she was a warm body that he had 'gravitated' toward last night. Had she not been there, he would have found other means, right?

It was her fault.

---

Tohru finished her business in the bathroom, reminding her that she needed to scrub toilet and tub. The kettle whistled, and Shigure poured two cups of hot tea. He found a bottle of honey and poured a generous amount into each. "Honey tea okay?"

"Hai."

That was all they had for breakfast (Shigure wasn't really hungry after that ravenous clothes-ripping off scene in his mind). He muttered "Have fun around the cabin" before shuffling into to den.

"You too!" Tohru yelled after him. Shigure has so moody. One minute he's chatty, the next he's dark and sullen. What a mystery. The Sohmas were so hard to read, even the cheery Momiji had lots of reservations under the playful, colorful outfits and giggles.

She found the sponge, detergent, and bucket under the kitchen sink and set to work in the bathroom.

She spend the morning 'peeling' away layers of grim and filth. Her knees hurt so much after she was finished from kneeling down on the hard tile surface.

---

Meanwhile, Shigure thought about the morning events. He couldn't focus on anything, maybe calling Hatori for the next clue would occupy his mind.

"Hatori? This is Gure-san. Yes, I'm with Tohru, yeah, yeah we're okay. Of course she's safe! What do you think?! Can you tell me the next clue?"

Hatori told him he'd call back in twenty minutes.

Shigure filled the time by reading an old edition of his favorite 'girl's magazine'. He needed to stop thinking about the girl a wall apart from him. He needed to stop thinking of 'taking' her on the bathroom floor.

Less than two weeks into the 'game' and he was already losing his footing.

What was happening to Mr. Calm? Mr. I-don't-get-flustered-about-girls, they-get-flustered-over-me!?

---

Shigure looked at the unmade couch. It reeked of sexual _un-fulfillment_. He opened his blinds, to let it light and divert his attention, and saw Tohru.

The exact person that he didn't want to see.

Thinking that no one noticed, Tohru frolicked about the flowers and bushes, saying good-morning to each and everything plant and critter. She was your modern-day, female version of Henry David Thoreau. She sat down in a patch of wildflowers, and closed her eyes, seeming to meditate.

Meditating in the garden. Interesting. He watched for a bit longer, and when she didn't move, he began to get worried. Was she okay? She girl was so 'out-there' sometimes that she didn't know if something bad had hit her!

He fixed his robes, and bustled out the door.

Tohru lifted one eyelid, when something blocked her sunlight (you can 'feel' it with your eyes closed). "Hmm?" she asked, getting up to her feet.

Shigure looked into her innocent, pure, unknowing eyes, and a bit of him melted. He swabbed away his conscience as he moved closer to her and brought his lips to hers.

Without further ado, his lips met her in a gentle kiss. No tongue, but the softest of kisses. Tohru unwittingly leaned forward a bit, on her tippie-toes, before quickly stepping back.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, Shigure, I didn't mean to—"

He looked at her for a moment, before kissing her again, this time, forcing his tongue into her mouth, probing, tasting, relishing the savor of the honey tea. He drowned his thoughts and morals into the passionate one-sided kiss. Not realizing, until it was too late, that Tohru had not responded as he thought she would.

He finally broke away to take a breath. He looked into her eyes, reading something that he didn't want to read.

Something dazed and apprehensive. Her eyes were wide.

And he didn't know if it was from fear, or shock, or reciprocated feelings.

A small part of him wanted her to return the gesture, even if he knew the consequences would not be good.

He _wanted_ her. Even if it was something as small as a kiss.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, four days, one hour, and three minutes.

---

**A/N:** Shigure losing the delicate thread of conscience. Is it love, or lust? Is it just something his 'mind' is setting him up for, to make the 'game' for fun and enjoyable? Are the 'feeling' reciprocated?

Thank you for reading.

Mini-drabble: The Puppet Master's Last Testament hasn't gotten too many reviews in the past few chapters (1 in Chapter 15... boo-hoo, thank you very much: _Tohru Daihikashousha_ for being my sole reviewer, I applaud you). Is it getting long-winded? Boring? If anyone has any constructive criticism or anything, please let me know. I love reviews, they are my addiction; even if it is as short as 'hey'.


	17. A Twitch and a Thump

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_Sorry for the confusion lately. This chapter continues at the 'beachhouse', after the first kiss. Enjoy!_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**A Twitch and a Thump**

Tohru looked back at the taller man, shocked.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, her cheeks burning. She looked back at the house, and said, "I-I'll go clean up, the porch, again. Yeah, it needs some more cleaning. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too--"

She stumbled past him to the cabin.

Shigure sighed.

He had so many mixed feelings stirring within him. He looked to the ocean, and decided for a nice early afternoon swim to calm him.

His swim trucks. Oops. Ah, no one was looking. A little skinny-dipping never hurt anyone.

The sun was shining bright, and the water was cool. He went it.

---

Tohru huffed and puffed on the porch stairs. She wasn't supposed to kiss him! Argh!

She decided that a walk along the coast would help. She walked down to the sand, allowing the feeling of the wet sand oozing between her toes to bring her many happy thoughts. One in particular: when her mom and dad had brought her to the beach one time, long ago.

She sat under a twisted elfin tree and laid her head against the trunk. She closed her eyes, and dreamed.

---

Shigure got out of the water after twenty minutes. Hatori would call soon.

He scurried to his yukata on the sand, and covered his lower half. He walked back to the cabin, his chest glistening in the sunlight. Tohru was nowhere in sight.

He heard his cellphone ring, and he quickly ran inside. "Hello?" he asked breathless.

"Shigure, where are you?! You're not at home!"

"I'm at the cabin."

"The cabin? You've been there all night?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I went to your house last night to check up on Tohru. You'd better be taking care of her. Let me talk to her."

"Uh, well, she isn't here this very moment. She's outside."

"Well, then, give her my best regards, and tell her to be careful."

"I will Hatori."

"When will you be back?"

"Probably at the end of the weekend."

Hatori mumbled something under his breath, and said in a strained tone, "Don't try anything I wouldn't. Is this okay with Tohru?"

"I know Ha-san has a sweet spot for our little flower, but don't worry, I'm not like that. I'm not a villain, Hatori. Tohru is absolutely fine with the idea."

"Yeah," Hatori responded without much verve. "Stay out of the rain."

"Yes, doc."

Shigure shook his head at Hatori's seeming insensitive shell. The man had a heart of gold, but he never showed anyone, except in the strangest ways. Tsk. Tsk.

Shigure held off another peek in the empty fridge. As he dried himself off in the bathroom, an epiphany hit him.

He went to the computer and began typing. He had an idea for his latest book. It featured a petite girl with long, dazzling hair, big sparkly eyes, full lips, gentle, generous curves, a smile that could make any man go weak in the knees, and wore cheerful pink polka-dotted skirts.

---

At noon, the hermit came out of his room, sniffing for any sign of food. None. Where the hell was Tohru? She hadn't gotten herself lost at the beach, had she?

He didn't know if she had any sense of directions. Many of the girls he knew didn't have much.

He tied the sash around his waist, and went out.

His eyes traveled across the golden sand. No Tohru.

His lips twitched. His heart thumped loudly. His fingers balled up into a fist.

He stomped to the beach and called out her name. He walked along the wet sand, and found his neighbors' house a distance away. He went to their porch, and knocked on the screen. "Mr. Saito? Mrs. Saito?"

An elderly man came to the door. "Is that you Shigure-san?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you saw a young girl come this way?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. She went that way," he said, pointing to the left, further away from Shigure's cabin. "I was wondering who she was."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Saito."

"Hai."

He ran toward the pointed direction, and didn't see any sign of the girl. She hadn't fallen into the water, had she?

Her stupidity and lack of sense were really beginning to worry him. She always put herself after everyone else, and sometimes forgot to even care about her own well-being. The nitwit. If Shigure could teach her something, it would be to take care of herself. To go ahead of others.

He collapsed on the sand, exhausted and ravenous.

All her fault.

He heard a yawn behind him, and looked back.

Without a second thought, he got up and ran to her. "Tohru! I'm so glad!"

"What?" she said, wincing at his hands wrapped around her thin wrists. "You're okay, right?"

"Of course I am. I just took a nap. I'm sorry if I caused you any bother. I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have kissed you. I didn't mean to, it doesn't mean anything, I mean—"

He wasn't even listening to her ramblings. He placed his lips full on hers, his hands on at the sides of her face, stilling her. A happy kiss. Nothing lustful. Wanton.

His wet lips moistened her dry ones, and she in turn, suckled back a bit.

"I'm not," he murmured into her mouth, as it opened just enough for him to probe the tip of his tongue in.

Tohru realized the situation, and pulled back. "I should get going. You must be pretty hungry. I'm sorry."

Her body twitched, and her heart thumped.

She began toward the beach, put Shigure was quick to respond. He pulled her arm, and brought her face to face with him.

"Tohru. Tell me something. Are you afraid of me?"

"No," she said after a long pause, "Of course not. I love you. I-I mean, as my guardian."

He winced at the word _love._

"Then why have you flinched in my touch the past few days. Why do you always have a look of disgust when I look at you or touch you?"

Tohru looked at her sand-covered toes. She took a deep breath.

"I don't deserve any of it honestly."

"What?"

"I shouldn't be here. With you. At the cabin."

"Why not?"

Tohru held back the tears as she responded, "Lots of other girls would die to be in this position. With you. But I, I just don't deserve it. I'm a poor college student with no big plans for the future."

Shigure bit on his lip, hard enough that it drew blood. He loosed his grip on Tohru.

He said softly, "But I didn't choose them. I choose you. I want you to be here."

And he meant every single word of it.

He wanted her to be at the cabin. He would have chosen no other girl.

He had been with tons of domineering girls; girls who challenged his dog instincts, girls who held positions as CEOs, TV reporters, actresses, doctors, girls who knew 'how to give a good time', but none of whom who matched Tohru.

Her devastatingly remarkable smile. Her cheerful attitude. Her submissive, adorable expression. The way her eyebrow furrowed when she was deep in thought, or angry. The way her cheeks reddened when he made an illicit comment. The way she moaned into her food when she was hungry. The way she twirled her hair between her fingers before she tucked it back behind her ears, when she was nervous. The way she danced her fingers across tables as she passed them, as deft as a pianist playing a prelude or sonata. The way she stuttered apologies everywhere she went, even if she hadn't done anything wrong. The way she clapped her hands together at the sight of something that triggered happiness and amazement (that pearl necklace in the city, for instance). The way she fluttered inside the house-- cleaning, dusting-- as quick and skillful as a hummingbird in flight. The way she giggled genuinely at his silly jokes, comments, when everyone else at the dinner table glared at him. The way when she touched him, it sent a tingling sensation from that spot to his brain, to his soul, to _his_...

She had all the qualities that a man could ever look for, _want_.

Her hope.

Her thoughts.

Her beauty.

Everything about her that drove him wild. In a good way of course.

The girl was touching his heart. In more ways than he could have ever thought possible for someone like him.

This game was becoming serious.

It was okay though, right? No one would get hurt.

She was a _companion_, he reminded himself. It wasn't _love_, right?

Or so he kept telling himself.

**---**

They had been playing the game for one week, four days, two hour, and forty-seven minutes.

**---**

**A/N:** Sorry if there is too much _dreaming_ in the past few chapters (plus all the apologizing!). Did anyone get the sense of 'dread' and 'morbidity' with the last few lines? YAY, the story has reached 100 reviews. I am so happy! Thanks SO much! Happy 4th of July everyone!

_April_: Thanks so much. You are definitely a confidance-booster!


	18. Bitter Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_Warning: Shigure's not-too-perfect past._

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Broken Memories **

Shigure decided to stay for the rest of the weekend, that was just two more days. Time to build up a relationship with Tohru before she went off to school again. Argh. His plans would be slightly foiled. It would require more time and effort. No problem. He was always up for the challenge.

They went out for lunch and dinner (Tohru wanted to pay, but Shigure insisted that everything go on his card, it wasn't like she ate much anyways). A tasty seafood take-out place on the tourist street. Shigure loved seafood—crab, lobster, octopus, clams, fish, shrimp, mussels… whatever. They went there for dinner too.

They spend the afternoon browsing storefronts and hiking. It was absolutely stunning. He always knew this place was beautiful, but had never really noticed all the subtle details—the small birds lined on a pine branch, the footprint of a large animal on the dirt trail, the shapes the clouds created.

It must have been Tohru's doing. She pointed out everything. Shigure followed her small finger.

It had been a lovely experience.

They returned home from a walk on the street, side-by-side. It wasn't time yet to pull out the big guns—holding hands. That required them to have at least shared a date or something. And these steps hadn't really qualified yet. Maybe the kisses?

Nope.

Tohru wasn't as _easy_ as she looked. She wasn't just some girl he plucked out of the brothels who would do anything at his beck and call (for a price of course). This was his guest, the little "girlfriend" of his cousins.

He was also realizing that behind all the smiles, tortuous giggles (it made him _hard_ all over these past few days together!), and gullibility was an insecure girl.

At ten, they walked back to the cabin (Tohru caught a few lightning bugs, but promised to return them in the morning and give them plenty of air), and took their respective showers. She put on another one of his tees and boxer shorts. _Groan_.

He was going to have a bad night.

He had a weakness for woman wearing skimpy clothing. Even if they weren't doing it intentionally.

"Tohru, need me to sleep by you?"

"Ah, no, it's okay, Shigure."

"Okay, but if you need me…" and he gave her a suggestive wink. She turned a deep red.

---

Shigure slept fretfully that night. Did it have to do with not having Tohru's warm presence beside him or was it that memories of two decades ago came flooding back?

It was, after all, his parent's room that he was sleeping in right now.

_"Dad? Why is mom crying so hard?" _

_"Shii-chan, just go into the basement and stay there until one of us calls you out. Mommy will be fine. She's a little sick right now," is dad said in his smooth voice, while his mom's fearful doe-eyes betrayed his words. _

_Shigure had been so naïve. It was around that early age, eight or so that the young boy began to train his mind to ignore the pain, or at least suppress it in himself. He taught himself to become as stone-faced as his father, the epitome of what he didn't want to become—emotionless and cold. _

_He always did as told and went outside the hot, sticky cabin. He opened the steel doors in the ground and went into the basement. It was humid, but he had gotten use to the feeling. These "vacations" to the beach were miserable. He would write and write. Journals, short stories, poems. The basement became his refuge. _

_He shut out the shouting and pain. _

_He tried to remember the "good" side of his father; the one at home, who was charismatic, witty, talented, smart, fun-loving, caring. Not this monster. It drank, beat his wife, the mother of his son. Shigure wasn't stupid. Never. _

_The aftermath of his inebriated state left his mother broken. She always washed her tear-stained face and but on a long-sleeve turtleneck sweater and long pants to cover the bruises, hand impressions, and trembling. In the heat of summer. When Shigure asked why, she just said she was cold. _

_She didn't want her son to pity her. Get involved. After a fight, Shigure's father would storm out. Probably to drink more. And his mom would cry before she came down to the dungeon and held Shigure in her arms. She would ruffle his hair and tell him that everything was alright. _

He had wanted to believe her so badly.

When he got older, eleven or twelve, he promised he'd avenge her pain and agony, but she always defended her abuser, saying that _he_ wasn't bad. As he matured, he would step into the rages, only to be pushed away as the rage continued. At nights, Shigure would mend his mother's wounds as best he could. Meanwhile, Shigure built emotional barriers around himself. He learned how to hide his feelings, behind a smirk, a taunt.

While he hated the beach cabin, and never came to it after his mom died, or ever in college, it had become a part of him. Definitely a childhood memory. It was a permanent reminder that he just couldn't let go of.

He had started coming again after getting out of college. To be away from the estates. He came here as an outlet. Inspiration. Emotion poured from his pen, his fingertips as he typed. Ironic, eh?

It was the proverbial train-wreck. One could not keep away from it, eyes glued on it's distruction. Shigure had always been one to love mental torment.

Look at his _God_. It was a mutual psychological torture relationship.

---

He couldn't sleep. The painful thoughts just kept rolling in, like fog over a hilltop. He looked over at his digital clock on the nightstand. It was 4:54.

He was never one to wake up before eight (without a human alarm), but today was an exception. He rose from his warm bed, nude, as the bed creaked loudly. He stiffened, remembering the sleeping girl outside (who had pervaded the other 40 percent of his dreams), but let out a sigh. She slept like a hibernating bear in winter.

He strode to the door and opened it a crack. He heard soft dozing. He padded into the connected living room and saw Tohru. He smiled.

She had did a 180 degree turn over the course of the night, and her blanket was on the floor. She was curled up in the fetal position, her butt facing Shigure. Cute duck-clad boxers. Aww. No, wait, those were his! All the sweeter! And she was wearing one of his shirts, which was oversized on her slim frame. He a sort of perverted way, he _claimed_ her. She was at his house, wearing his clothing.

He bent down to pick up the blanket and then tuck it around her. His fingertips brushed against her goose-pimpled flesh. He smiled at a lewd thought that saturated his mind, had she asked for him to stay the night with her, he would have kept her warm; one way or another.

He slid out the door before any regrettable temptations struck him. He tightened the frilly robe when the morning chill hit him. The world under the ominous clouds was still, except for the crashing of the waves against the sand, and the occasional seabird flying across the horizon.

He went into the nearby shed (stupidly constructed out of wood, and now covered with a lovely green coat of microorganisms and muck. He loved bashing his father's handiwork) to retrieve the key to the lock to the basement. Luckily the key was in a nice metal toolbox, safe from any spring moisture. He didn't know what he was getting at, returning to the place of broken memories. He knew the past would assail him like enemy soldiers, but he needed to confront the problems. He unlocked the heavy chain and swung it open. He took a hesitant step and felt that the ladder was stable and dry. Good at the basement wasn't affected by the rain. He finally arrived on the cement ground and felt for the light switch.

It didn't nag at his mind that after all these years of coming to the cabin, he had never thought once of coming down here. His mind said: _Akito's latest step, DUH_! But his soul told him otherwise. It was time he told someone.

Time he let someone know the pain he suffered all these years. What made him so _cold_.

After twenty years, it still worked. He eyes wandered across the grey, bleak panorama and his blood ran cold. It was exactly the same as he remembered. Time had not ravished this place.

How was he going to share _good ol' step 7: negative childhood memory_ without opening old wounds? He was never one to let it all out in the open. Argh.

He slid down to the cold floor and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the painful thoughts, with no avail.

---

_The small boy crouched inside the large refrigerator box, his hands covering his ears. Nevertheless, a man's sharp voice threatened him. _

_"Tak, stop it. Shigure's downstairs. Can we please do this at night, when he's asleep? He's our son, he shouldn't hear this. _

_--NOOOooooo! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked back. Please for…" _

_Shigure heard a glass break overhead, and the loud creaking of someone falling to the ground. He squeezed his eyes so tight, as if trying to glue them together to prevent the tears from escaping. Tears were a sign of weakness for his father. And pain for his mother. _

_That's why he never cried. Until his mother's death. _

_In his father's eyes, tears were a sign of vulnerability. _

_In his mother's eyes, it was hurt and anguish. She told him never to cry. It stung her heart to see him like that. He promised, and had only broken that promise once. He needed to stay strong for her. _

_He wanted to go up there and yell, scream, cry, but his legs wouldn't move. _

_So he took out pencils and paper and wrote his heart out. _

_--- _

Tohru woke to the sound of raindrops pelting down on the ceiling window overhead. She looked over at the clock. It was 6:07. She stretched her arms and legs before hopping out of bed cheerfully. She went over to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. Nothing. Edible, at least.

She checked the cupboards for dried noodles or something. Nothing.

She boiled some hot water in a kettle before deciding to check up on Shigure and ask him what to do about the food crisis.

She knew he wouldn't be happy to be woken up early, but it was better that dealing with a growling stomach later on.

Knock, knock.

"Shigure, are you awake?"

No response.

Tohru told herself: barging in on him is for his own good! But decided against it. She waited a couple more beats before deciding that he didn't want to be disturbed. A late night, maybe.

She scribbled a letter ("I'll be on the beach. Love Tohru") and put it next to a steaming cup of oolong tea. That was all that was available and Tohru took a hesitant sip herself. Blegh. As bitter as it smelled.

Tohru put on flip-flops, her jar of lightning bugs, and headed out. It was cold and damp. Tohru coughed from the climate change. She stood on the porch and looked out. The sun was nowhere to be found. The drizzling made her shiver, but not enough to catch a cold. She decided for a nice barefoot morning jog.

Tohru didn't want to stay in the cabin (everything was already tidy and clean) and accidentally awaken her favorite writer from his deep slumber. She released her dazzling little friends and set the jar on the porch before heading to the beach. She set her flip-flops aside and treaded to the wet sand. She picked up an interesting-looking handful of seaweed and examined. Nature was so beautiful (cough, cough cliché). After her little "study", she started her jog. Running on the wet sand was easier that on the dry (the drizzle did nothing to affect the dry state of the sand) sand, as she realized after trial and error.

The sand felt _soooo_ good.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, four days, twenty-one hour, and twenty-one minutes.

---

**A/N**: Hey everyone. The last installment of Harry Potter is coming out tomorrow! Yi-pee! I absolutely can't wait! Does anyone have any guess as to who will die (sorry for the sudden, uncalled for morbid question)? Personally, I think Draco's going to die. I adore him, but…

After the sixth book, I felt bad for the little ferret. He's had such a horrible life. Humpf.

_::End of HP rant:: _

So, back to Fruits Basket; I hope you all enjoyed this _late_ installment. There wasn't too much "romance". Don't worry. We see Shigure's emotional barriers break down a bit in the next chapter.

_Didn't even pause to log-in_...: Thank you very much my "devoted fanfic stalker"! You are absolutely adorable my dear. ::blushes:: You're review was sooooo sweet. I'm glad you are enjoying Tohru's characterization (I imagine hiding beneath that happy exterior is a girl with lots of doubts). I love Hatori too! Oh Kami, I love his voice in the Japanese anime. I may not understand anything, but it's hot. He is so yummy!!!!! Thanks again!


	19. Of Sorrowful Tales and Tickles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

_Warning: Foul language._

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Nineteen: Of Sorrowful Tales and Tickles**

After reaching a collection of boulders, Tohru stopped. Without proper sneakers, she would get her feet cut up on the jagged edges or sprained when it slipped on the algae. She sat down on the sand and watched the birds curcle on the glassy surface of the water. _There must be food_, she thought to herself, pleasantly, speaking of which, _Shigure is probably awake and calling for food_.

She jogged back and breathed deeply when she padded to Shigure's door. It was 8: 35.

She knocked again and this time put her ear against the door. Nothing. The man was frickin' Sleeping Beauty! If he wasn't going to tell her what he wanted for breakfast (or even bring her to the supermarket), she was going to have to prepare something with the limited supplies (basically… squat). She put on her flip-flops again and went to the vines growing against the cabin.

She noticed the steel doors on te ground were open. It was closed last night, when she passed by, right? Why did a cabin have a basement. Odd. She went to close it, but saw someone in the dim-lit cavern. Squinting, she recognized a frilly robe.

What was he doing down there?

---

"Shigure?" she whispered. His head was tilted to the side; he was probably asleep. Why here?

She climbed down the ladder and stood before him. The surroundings were a bit daunting, but at least there was two small window.

He was indeed sleeping. Like all the Sohmas, he looked adorable asleep. But today, he had worried creases around his eyes. She knelt down beside him and touched his shoulder. "Shigure? You should wake up. The rain is getting into the basement and you might get sick in here." It was quite damp and moldy down here.

He mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry Shigure, what did you say?" She moved her ear to his mouth.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't know you were sick. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have let him hurt you."

Tohru was confused, didn't he say his mom died. What was he talking about now? She felt him flinch as she tightened her grip from worry. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

His eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times to adjust to his surroundings, and immediately said a bit too harshly, "What are you doing here, Tohru?"

"I-I tried to find you, to ask you what you wanted for breakfast, but you didn't respond when I knocked. I figured you were asleep. I d-didn't want to wake you, so I went out for a jog. I left you a note. I came b-back t-to check up on you, but I thought you were still asleep. I came out to get some vegetables and found the hatch open, a-and found you."

Shigure calmed when he recognized the worry in her voice. He didn't want to frighten her. He probably would when he shared his life story. Thanks to Akito, he was going to spill his whole shaggy-dog story to Tohru.

Shigure looked blankly at her, something so rare, coming from him, Mr. Animated. He hadn't really heard her "monologue".

"How long have you been here, Gure-san?"

"Not too long." Nice and vague.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale, and you were mumbling something. I-I—"

Then Shigure interrupted, "Can you do me a favor, Tohru?"

She was taken aback from the direct question but said, "Of course, anything," (hoping it wasn't another 'let's sleep together cuffed!', not that it wasn't enjoyable to be with him. It was just weird.)

"Can I hold you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Can I hold you in my arms," he repeated nonchalantly. He was really vulnerable, as he hated to admit. He needed something tangible to remind him that he wasn't in a nightmare.

Seeing him in this indescribable state, she nodded hesitantly, "A-Absolutely."

She turned her back and snuggled closer to the enigmatic writer. His legs opened and he pulled her closer to him. He sat her on his lap and laid her back onto his chest, so that her head touched his shoulder.

She stuttered, "A-are you s-sure I should sit on your leg, I-I mean I don't wait to hurt you."

"This is fine. You are doing no such thing."

He put a cool cheek on hers and closed his eyes as he held her. He wrapped his arms protectively (okay, maybe a bit possessively) around her slim torso and whispered in her ear, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

He kissed her temple before resting his head into the corner of the room. Tohru was tense, but relaxed when he loosened his hold a bit. Tohru had never asked Shigure his before but said, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Yes," he mumbled, as his stomach growled, but he ceased talking for the next ten minutes, content in holding her.

Tohru looked at his beautiful visage. Everything was perfect. His perky little nose made her just want to snuggle hers against his, his long lashes.

"You want to hear about my life."

"Sure, if that's what you want to talk about."

"Then it's settled. We will go out for breakfast after that."

She turned the tables on him, "We don't have to go out for breakfast. I mean if there's a nearby supermarket, we could just stop there and buy some groceries."

"Sure, Tohru."

He put his hand on her waist and signaled for her to get up. He followed. Tohru stood there awkwardly as he paced back and forth.

"My story begins here," he started as Tohru found a seat on the ladder (not comfortable, but at least it wasn't cold like the cement), "in this room."

Tears burned at her eyelids until they flooded out. She had already cried on this trip and didn't want Shigure to think that she was childish. She wiped the tears into his oversized shirt.

The more the story progressed, the more stone-faced he became. It was rigid without expression.

"At home, he was the perfect husband. He mowed the lawns, held barbecues, washed the dishes, even helped my mom plant flowers. She loved him. He was also the ideal father. He took Hatori, Ayame, and me everywhere; to the local museums, parks, ice creams shops. But when he came here, things changed. He transformed into a emotionless bastard and he did things to her. Hurt her."

He went into details that made Tohru want to throw up.

"He beat her until she was blue and black all over," he said, ending the descriptions.

"It wasn't as if my hands were tied. I could have helped her. I suppose I was a bastard too. I was a stupid, fucking useless bastard. I never shed a tear or anything."

Tohru couldn't stand it anymore; Shigure in this state. She ran up to him and put her arms around his shoulders, careful that there chests didn't touch.

"You're not Shigure! You're not emotionless. How else would you have so many people who love you? How else would you write such successful romance novels?"

He looked away from her. Here she was, comforting him in all the ways she could, not knowing his plans.

He felt guilt. Why did she always have to be so optimistic and accepting and caring? Why was she crying for his heartless-bastard self? He didn't deserve a single drop of her tears.

She continued, "Shigure Sohma is brave, smart, funny, caring—" Shigure wouldn't allow her to continue, because he wasn't. He kissed her full on the lips and kissed her thoroughly. A warmth spread within her belly, and radiated everywhere.

When she opened her mouth for a desperate breathe, Shigure took his chance and tongues intertwined. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. As much as she was an amateur, she was doing perfectly. He parted from her swollen lips (at last), and slid his tongue down her neck. Shigure flicked his tongue over the sensitive part below her earlobe. Tohru's eyes flew open in surprise and her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly.

He bit the tender skin and felt her stiffen in his hold, before he felt her weight shift.

She mumbled, "Mmm-hmm," aware of this new sensation in her body.

He moved his hands from her waist to the sides of her breasts. His thumbs rubbed circles around the side, and she squirmed in his touch.

"That tickles!"

Then his hands flew to the bottom hemline of the shirt and he brought it up, to the bottom of her breasts. Then, her teeth grazed his bottom lip and her small hands stopped his.

Her conscience returned, her lust-induced eyes opened and they became clearer.

"Uh, what are we, uh, doing?" she said, slightly out of breath.

Tohru knew perfectly well what they were doing (soon they would both be naked!), but stated her question out-loud.

_We're kissing, you dim-wit. _

_I'm frickin' lusting after you. _

_Okay? _

_Need I say more?_

"We're— you're right. We shouldn't be. I shouldn't have. One thing led to another."

He mentally slapped himself. _This wasn't the right way to build trust (not that he knew too much about that)! _

His yearning, lizard-brain self was getting the better of his judgment (which was very good, might I add, when he was doing evil plotting).

Tohru looked slightly embarrassed.

Shigure (master of changing subjects) said, "Let's go to the supermarket."

---

They had been playing the game for one week, four days, twenty three-hours, and thirteen minutes.

---

**A/N**: Poor Tohru. So confused by Shigure's advances. What is going on in that brain of his—one minute he's telling his life story, the other, he's kissing the daylights out of Tohru!

Thanks for reading, my lovelies!

(Strange title, eh?)


	20. Two Little Piggies Went to Market!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**Pre-A/N: Aii-ya! My stupid self screwed up the order (again!). This is supposed to be the 'real' Chapter 20. Shigure has just spilled his childhood story to Tohru. Now, they are going to the supermarket. The next chapter**** (I might as well tell you, since you've probably already read it) takes place at the beach.**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty (wow!):**

**Two Little Piggies Went to Market**

He clasped both of her hands in his and guided her to the ladder. She climbed out first, and he followed.

The sun was just beginning to come out from behind the clouds.

He took out the key from his robe and locked the basement. Today he had killed two birds with one stone (actually three). First of all, he had fulfilled step 7. He was well on his way; he had to do at least five every two weeks. He was ahead. Secondly, he had gotten a bit of the burden off his chest. Thirdly, he had a passionate kiss with Tohru! It was delicious!

The mood seemed to lighten.

"Bike or walking?"

"Walking," Tohru said firmly. Actually, she was still a bit afraid of the bike.

They walked out of the long driveway and walked on the side of the road to a shopping plaza that Shigure said was "just around the corner".

They giggled at silly things and Shigure told jokes. He felt a hundred times better. Tohru always seemed to brighten up the atmosphere. Just as they were turning the corner onto another road, a car came toward them at full throttle. Shigure quickly pulled Tohru off the road, into his chest, and jumped back into the forest.

"Are you okay Tohru?" he said, as he breathed heavily for a few minutes. He helped her up. She plopped right down on the ground, heaving. Shigure sat up, leaning on his arms behind him.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm great," _except that I'm sprouting a hard-on after almost getting killed. Wow, I'm just a dandy freak. My body aches too. I never do this kind of heroic thing._

Tohru mouth curved into a smile.

"What?"

"You have twigs in you hair."

They had just jumped into a grassy knoll.

"I least I don't have mushrooms, _fungi_, in mine."

Tohru moved her hands up to her hair and felt around. "I don't," she protested.

He grinned, pulling her arm out, it was covered in little scratches. Apparently his heroic efforts had gone in vain. She was still hurt!

"We need to get those bits out."

Tohru didn't protest. With careful precision, he took out the little twigs and such. She winced, but didn't say anything. Her cheeks became heated to his touch. "There we go," he finished off.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, me lady."

Tohru leaned over him to pick out the wonderful little specimens from his luscious locks.

Shigure pulled Tohru to her feet and they each brushed the other off. Shigure hadn't thought, it was instinct. To clean up Tohru.

How odd.

He'd never done a thing like that (except when his mom was still alive, and even at that, it was rare).

Tohru giggled as she picked off twigs, leaves, and clumps of moist mud off Shigure's back.

"Uh, Shigure?"

"Yes," he said, patting his scraped leg, grimacing at the crimson blood. She bent down and looked at the wounds. She registered a distasteful look on her face. "Let me clean that up."

She took the edge of her shirt and dabbed softly at the open wounds. It stopped. "Good," they said simultaneously. Tohru looked up and smiled before adding, "We're wearing out sleeping clothing,"

"We are," he said in a statement.

"I-I think we should go back and change, I mean you can see through my shirt, and-and—"

"Don't worry, I will cover you. No wicked man will see my little flower's blossoming bosom."

Tohru blushed.

"Okay," she said softly.

They walked side by side until the reached the edge of the town. The town was a little beauty, something out of a seaside fairytale. The worn, pot-hole-filled street was lined with small artisan shops—hand-carved picture frames, homemade knit goods, fresh hand-made ice cream (they had that yesterday night, it was delicious: both had green tea). All the ma "n" pop shops were quaint and cute. She could just melt into his kind of lifestyle, where everyone knew everyone's name.

At the opposite side of the Main Street was the small market. They went up and down the aisles and picked out various goods. Much to Tohru's distaste, Shigure insisted on buying fried snacks.

"Shigure, how about some raw vegetables and fruits for snacks?"

"Nope."

Tohru went on her way, just today—breakfast, lunch and dinner-- they didn't need to much food (maybe). In the dried grains aisle, Shigure said, "Tohru, you have a bit of fungi growing on your neck," pointing at her neck.

Tohru tried to look down, right into Shigure's trap. He moved his finger along her neck to her chin. "Gotcha!"

"Ai-ya!" Tohru said, happily bemused.

Tohru bought nearly all the vegetables available on the stands and crates (she was cooking a feast… for two), and in the process got sprayed in the face with an askew mist spout.

"Blegh," she said, spitting out the water.

"Ha, ha," Shigure taunted.

Tohru stuck out her tongue and continued tying the bag full of celery. Tohru bagged peppers and squash, much to Shigure's distaste. They then went to the butcher's counter. Tohru said, "Can I have two pieces of the pork chop, yeah the two pieces closer to the window. Thanks."

Shigure said in mock astonishment, "Is that what tasty breaded pork chops looks like before it's cooked? Red and fleshy? Eww."

"Yes, Shigure Sohma."

"That's why I don't cook."

"If you'd like, I can teach you how today. A cooking lesson."

"Maybe some other time," Shigure said. _He was not dealing with raw meat. Eww_.

They made their purchases (Tohru couldn't object this time. She had no more money. She insisted on paying for dessert the night before. It wasn't cheap.) and left. The cashier have when queer looks. Looking at them from top to bottom. Shigure had done is job, standing in front of Tohru so the man wouldn't see her nipples against the thin shirt (Shigure, on the other hand, caught a glimpse at least seven times).

Tohru ended up carrying all the paper bags. Shigure's excuse was: _my body aches all over. I can't possibly carry all that_. Tohru didn't object. It was true. He had saved them.

"Hey, Tohru, look at that dog. It looks like me," he whispered in her ear.

She followed his sight and agreed, nodding her head.

She whispered back, "Yeah."

When they approached the dog and it's owner, the dog came over to Shigure and rubbed it's head against his bare leg; it woofed in appreciation when Shigure scratched behind its ear. Tohru crouched down to give it a pet, and it licked Tohru on the nose. Tohru giggled.

The female owner apologized for Kimi's bad behavior ("she doesn't always lick strangers, only those she likes. I'm sorry") and smiled at Tohru and Shigure. Tohru said it was perfectly fine and they were on their way.

"We both attract much animal affection," Shigure said, rather baffled that dogs loved Tohru. He had never really noticed nor wanted to find out before.

But now, he wanted to learn more about the girl beside him. He had told her his life story (or at least a piece of it), wasn't it her turn?

"Tohru, will you tell me a bit about your life? I don't know too much about your past, except that your mom died a year before you moved in with us. You lived with your grandfather for a while."

"Of course," Tohru responded, her eyes turning misty.

Tohru started her tale, from the start with how her mom and dad met, who her mom was (Shigure had actually heard of the 'Red Butterfly' before, but never thought it was Tohru's mom. Tohru wasn't definitely not that _kind_ of girl.), and how she became a teacher. She was so joyful and charismatic when she shared her story.

No regret or anything. Unlike Shigure, she was already past that stage. Tohru was on to always look forward, and not allow the past to anchor her down.

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Yes. I think about my mom everyday. I have a picture of her in my room."

She paused

"Sometimes I have dreams that we are together at the park, eating ice cream, or something."

"Do you, Shigure?"

He said tentatively, "Once in a while."

The truth was that it _bothered_ him constantly. He was guilt-ridden. His parents popped into his mind when he was idle. That's why he wrote. Wrote to occupy him self.

"We've both lost our parents," she stated softly.

He didn't say anything to that. It was quiet until they arrived at the porch.

---

"So, what do you want to do together today?"

"Together?"

"Yes, together. Remember silly, I choose _you_ to come to the cabin, with _moi_, Author Extraordinaire."

Tohru sniggered.

Shigure was pleased.

He loved to see her laugh.

He had been so stupid to not notice before.

Apparently he was the only one.

He noticed how the other boys fawned over her constantly. Fighting for her attention.

"Umm, how about some more hiking? On the other side of the rocks over, I saw some trails," she said after a long pause, pointing in the direction of where she went to his morning.

"Sounds good, but first we need to eat breakfast. My stomach has been growling since I came out of the dungeon. We also need to go change."

They went into the house. Tohru filled the fridge with goodies and began breakfast. Shigure sat at the table and read the newspaper. He looked very intellectual. Tohru put some miso paste into boiling water and added tofu, green onions, and seaweed.

She also made some rice porridge.

When the soup was done, she poured each of them a bowl of soup and a bowl of rice. She brought it over along with a small bottle of pickled Chinese cucumbers and spicy bamboo.

Shigure clasped his hands together and licked his lips. He said, "Where are my umeboshi (sour plums)?"

"I didn't buy any. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways breakfast looks great, as usual."

Tohru beamed as she gracefully dipped her chopsticks into the pond of miso soup to retrieve a slice of seaweed.

They ate in silence (for five minutes and four-nine seconds), before Shigure interrupted, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My grandfather. My mom wasn't too fond of cooking, saying it wasted time and effort to make it pretty and such. A carrot is a carrot when it's digested. No one cares if it's sautéed or raw. M grandfather, on the other hand, is a wonderful cook. I hope to be just as good as him someday."

Shigure smiled. Tohru was so proud of her heritage.

Shigure wished he was.

---

They finished dinner, and went to find clothes. Shigure changed in the bedroom, and Tohru changed in the living room.

She was putting on her bra just as Shigure was coming out, and he quickly ducked back in.

_Building trust! Getting rid of curse! No voyeurism_! He told himself. He slumped back on the bed.

He was confused.

He had never really had a love life or anything, and never thought of wanting one. But things were stirring inside him. If he was going to play this game, he might as well have some fun, right? He kept reminding himself of this.

He thought of the possibilities. Tohru never had to actually find out about this game. He could enjoy her companionship and affection, and maybe even give some back. It was a win-win solution. In the process, he planned to build up her self-confidence and… deflower her. He sighed to himself. She might be influencing him in many ways (eating veggies and all), but some things never change. He grimaced. Hehe.

Ah, all problems solved.

They needed each other in different ways.

It was going to be a mutual relationship.

Nothing bad was going to happen, he told himself, as he laced up his extra pair of athletic shoes.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, five days, one hour and seventeen minutes.

---

**A/N**: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Review please.

**Sorry for the confusion. Message me if you have any questions.**


	21. Catch and Release!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**Pre-A/N: You've probably already read this, but previously, it was Chapter 20. You might have to return to 'real' Chapter 20 and read 'Two Little Piggies Went to Market!'-- which is a little trip to town to buy groceries. This chapter is about their final day, spent at the beach. Sorry for the confusion! If you have any questions, message me. Without further ado...**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Catch and Release!**

**--- **

Tohru finished putting on her clothes and went into the kitchen to pack a little picnic.

She planned to cook a spectacular dinner, so lunch would be really simple. She filled a plastic bag with freshly cut peppers and two tomatoes, and made four small omelets. She put it in a black tote bag (that she found under the couch when she was dusting two days ago) and called out to Shigure, "Are you ready to go yet?"

As she waited on the couch, the door was suddenly flung open. "I am."

She looked up and locked eyes with Shigure. He had decided to take a _cold shower_ before embarking on the trip with the little unknowing vixen.

If she knew what he wanted to do with her (ravish, ravish, taint, taint!), she would be out the door in half a second. He was not a good guy.

He had changed into cargo shorts and a grey tee. Tohru didn't know he owned anything besides traditional yukatas! He looked utterly adorable, she thought, almost a little like a schoolboy.

"Ooo, I smell green onion omelets. For lunch?"

"Yep."

"Yummy," he responded, thinking, _like you in that cute little outfit_.

They left the bungalow and slowly walked to the beach, side by side. Tohru, out of the blue, announced, "Oh no! I don't have any shoes. The rocks over there are slippery."

Shigure thought.

"Don't worry, I will help you."

"Are you sure, I mean, I've already been nothing but a burden, coming here, crying, not being able to cook anything, being unprepared, wearing your clothing—"

"Pish-posh. You've been nothing but a pleasure."

They went on there way, taking off there shoes to walk on the soft fine-grained sand. Shigure looked over at Tohru who seemed to be doing a little hot-potato dance.

He chuckled.

"Hot sand, eh?"

He put an arm around Tohru's shoulder, his other hand with his sneakers, and together that walked briskly over to the wet sand and finally arrived at the rocks.

"We're here!"

"This place. I don't see anything interesting. Some green rocks."

"Shigure, look over there. There are tide-pools, and hiking trails!"

She pulled his hand and they edged the rocks. "Put your shoes on," she commanded.

"Okay, okay, don't get you panties twisted, little flower. I'm getting old. I need time to do these things."

She pulled him to a flat rock and they pulled him down with her. He pulled on his sneakers (that brank-spanking-clean; Shigure doesn't wear 'shoes' too often).

"I'm ready," he grumbled.

Tohru let go of him, and they each started crossing over the rocks to get to the tide-pool on the other side. The sand on the other side was only 50-feet of so away. Tohru stumbled a few times, making Shigure's heart bang against his chest, but she got up after each time. They were each slow and steady, using their hands so that their legs wouldn't get stuck in the crevices and cut on an edge.

They finally got to the other side, both a bit wet and wet-sand clad. Shigure looked down at the ground. There were small niches in the smooth rocks that held seaweed. "I don't see any edible shrimp or crabs or anything," Shigure said. Tohru put her tote bag in the shadow of a large rock.

"They are hiding. If you were a crab, you wouldn't be displaying yourself, sun-tanning on a dry rock and allowing yourself to dry up, would you?"

_Okay, okay, she presented a logical argument. He did hate the sun, albeit not as much as Hatori. That dude was a friggin' vampire_.

Tohru crouched down in the sand and peered carefully into the little trench, stirring her finger on the surface of the water. "If we came here really early in the morning, there would be lots more things. Tides, you know?"

Shigure grunted, still not understand what was so interesting about these ditches with seaweed.

"Come over here, Shigure! Look at that little crab!"

He stood over Tohru and sure enough, with a careful eye, one could see a small fingernail-sized crab. "That's really small."

"Yeah, isn't it cute?"

Maybe.

Tohru said, "If you want too see more, follow me."

Tohru got up, and dipped a foot into the knee-high, water-filled chasm.

"Be careful where you step, and try not to move too much after you find a spot. There are lots of small organisms in the sand, and we don't want to ruin there natural habitat."

Shigure saw her plant her feet in the sand carefully. She signaled for him to do the same in another small pool.

He did as told.

"Now, you can carefully pull back the seaweed, lift a rock and you'll find lots of critters."

Sure enough, once again, he found critters. "Tohru! I found another crab! This one's bigger! Ooo, and a starfish!" He lifted both from the water, its legs moving quickly, sporadically—to show Tohru. He had a big genuine smile plastered on his face.

Tohru smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, before she turned away to look for her own. "Don't forget to put them in the exact place where you found it."

"Yes ma'am."

They spent twenty minutes finding different things—crabs, clams (_they're not too interesting albeit very delicious_, thought Shigure), shrimp, starfish, snails, and even a sea turtle that scuttled into another pool quickly.

"Wow. This isn't too bad," he said aloud.

"I told you, Gure-san."

After his back started to back, he stood up, and was lost in his thoughts as he looked at Tohru, hunched over. Her long golden hair was swept to one side, and her cute little butt was wiggling at him. He smiled wistfully.

He thought (evilly) of going up to her and giving her a big hug from the back. He knew that that would emit an interesting response from the younger woman. _Hehe_.

But that 'trust factor' was nagging at the back of his mind. _Oh, poop_.

Tohru looked over her shoulder to see Shigure standing upright, staring at her. She grinned, and took out two crabs.

"Come over here. These crabs are mating."

Shigure went over, and sure enough one crab was on top of the other _doing_ it, intertwined at the legs.

Shigure didn't say anything but changed the subject to: lets go hiking and find a nice spot to eat those omelets."

"Okay."

They put on their shoes, and began a trail. It started off sandy with little foliage, but quickly came into dense flora and dirt paths. The hiking seemed to go straight up. With Tohru in front, they crossed small planks, climbed a few rungs, and held onto ropes at some points. Even wearing her flip flops, Tohru was steady and careful; she had to steady him on occasion.

They finally reached the top, and Shigure yelled in triumph. Tohru giggled at the statement and the echoes.

Shigure sat on a rock, and Tohru sat on the ground. She took out the omelets and veggies and water.

"This is IT?" Shigure said with horror.

"Yes my prince. We're having a feast for dinner, so you can't eat too much now."

Shigure humpffed, but said no more.

He was ravenous. He ended up eating three of the four omelets. _They were mini_!

By four, they made there way down, very slowly. Both seemed to want to prolong the experience. After all, Tohru was returning to school the next day.

Spring break would be over.

She tried not to think about it; dwelling in the moment instead. She wondered about Shigure's kisses.

Friendship? Pity? Curiosity?

She wanted to know so badly! Did he think that she was desperate when she responded to his touches?

Thinking about it gave her butterflies in her stomach, which seemed to flutter up her throat when Shigure asked her, "Will you miss it here?"

_Yes, yes, yes_!

"Hai," she said softly.

_He would to miss being here_, he thought. The 'cabin' had a new memory; a good one, with a playful, charming girl. He enjoyed being with Tohru, alone. He had, the whole school year, in fact, but hadn't bothered to notice at all.

They sat morning hellos and good-byes, and ate all there meals together. He teased her a lot, but that was it. They revolved around separate worlds.

But now, they had come together.

Fate.

Or was it the _love_ that Tohru had believed in when she did the questionnaire? That love could blossom between any two people; no matter their backgrounds, tastes, values, personalities, appearances. Love was a potential seedling.

He shook him head.

No, it wasn't **love**.

It couldn't be. He couldn't subject himself to _that_. He had never truly known the definition of the word. It meant one was willing to sacrifice, right?

If love was _lust_ and _sex_ (physical stuff), with no-strings-attached, then definitely he was in love, but if it meant more-- emotion, trust, then—

Then, it wouldn't be possible.

Right?

Sohmas were destined to be lovelorn.

He could imagine the sand (love) pulling him in into the ground. In that sense, he felt constricted. His throat became dry. A shiver went down his spine.

_What the hell is going on? I am supposed to always be in control_!

He had **'caught'** her, would he be able to **'release'** her as easily as he had the sea critters?

---

"Hai—ow, ow!"

"What's wrong _now_?" Shigure asked, a bit harshly, suddenly forced back into reality. He had no intention that if came out that way, just his usual reaction.

Tohru stopped in her tracks, her feet burning in the dry sand, before she moved away from Shigure onto the wet shoreline. "Hey, hey, WAIT!" he called out after her.

She looked away from him, and quickened her speed.

It was so unlike her to give the cold shoulder to someone. He must have hit a nerve.

Suddenly, Tohru stumbled. It looked like some invisible force had pulled her left leg. She fell to the right, toward the water, just as the water slapped against her lower half.

Shigure knelt a little ways away. "What happened?"

She said nothing, but looked down at her ankle. Shigure saw that it looked fine.

_The whole time that she could have gotten hurt (not that I wanted her to; on the rocks, she didn't, because I was there), but once I take my eye off her, she hurts herself. Aye-yei-yai_!

--

They had been playing the game for one week, five days, five hours and fifty-five minutes.

---

**A/N**: Tohru is so clumsy and accident-prone. Poor girl.

**I hope everyone is caught up. Chapter 20: Tohru and Shigure go to town after the 'basement talk' to buy food for their last day at the cabin. Chapter 21 (this one): Tohru and Shigure go hiking and find a lovely tidepool. Tohru shows Shigure some things he didn't know before. He's intrigued.**


	22. Late Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**_Warning: Citrus._**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Late Nights**

**--- **

"No-nothing."

Shigure looked away from her ankle and humpffed his way back to the cabin. He was sweaty and tired (rarely works out... his fingers are quite 'in shape' though). Tohru lumbered back, trying, ineffectively, to hide her limp. Any 'sensitive' person would have seen that she was in pain, even Kyo. She opened the screen door and entered the humid depths of the cabin. At least it wasn't a summer day, otherwise it would be an oven in here!

She looked around. Shigure was probably inside his room, or the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on. Just when she needed to go to the bathroom! She waited outside on the couch, antsy.

Inside the bathroom, Shigure took a long hot shower. He didn't mean to sound so indifferent (he did care, she was the pawn to the game, for Kami's sake!), it his emotions were muddled and he didn't really know how he felt about the young female. Lust, lust, lust!!! He scrubbed his chest with a loofah until the skin was raw. The couple hours spent at the beach had been pleasant. Very pleasant actually. As gullible and dim-witted as she could be sometimes, she had brains. She was interested in some quirky things. Tide-pools, for instance. It surprised him. Challenged him. Now, he wanted to know more about her. He smiled when he reminisced the image of the black trim of her underwear peeking out from her pants.

Oh, if he had hugged her from the back. The look on her face...

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Shigure-san? I really need to use the bathroom. Do you think it would be okay if I came in? I promise I won't look."

She sounded so child-like. "Of course."

She swung upon the water vapor-filled bathroom and hobbled over to the toliet. She looked down at the tiles, staring intently, as though she could see something of significance in the white marble tiles, but could see Shigure's naked body from the corner of her eyes. His curved backside, into the crevice...

After she was done with her business, she quickly scrambled out, yelling, "Thank you Shigure. I'm sorry to bother you. I'm really sorry."

After she was gone, Shigure muttered to himself, "_Stupid_ _girl_."

---

Shigure finished his half-an-hour long shower (all the hot water was gone, and his fingers were pruny), wrapped a towel around his lower half, and went out, his hair still wet, the short tendrils clinging to the nape of his neck.

Tohru gulped when she caught sight of the writer. _Why was he **un**intentionally doing this to her_? Making her heart beat fast. Making the veins in her hands pop out and make her knuckles white as she clung to the book? Making all logical thoughts flee into the air?

She looked back at the book, _no_, stuffed her face in the book, too close that she couldn't make out any of the words.

"It's your turn, if you'd like."

"Thanks."

Shigure lingered there for a beat longer before saying, "Well then, I'll be going to my room and do a bit of resting. So... call me when dinner's ready."

Tohru nodded into the book. "Absolutely."

He closed the room behind him. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his face into his palms. He was definitely feeling tension that he hadn't felt before. He never thought of it before, but did Tohru, the innocent little flower, have feelings for him?

Well, if she did, then that would make the 'game' more... exciting?

So confusing. A nap in the nude would be the perfect remedy. He collapsed back on the bed and fell asleep.

---

Tohru read Shigure's novel, Evanescent Love. Her body tingled when she read the sex scene. Tohru thought, _Shigure sure knows a lot about this, experience perhaps_? The man was in his late-twenties, and he was no virgin for sure! She left off in the middle of the story, just as the two were talking about their childhoods. She thought about what Shigure had told her. She had never known that behind the smiles and winks was a man who had been scarred by a cold relationship with his father. She felt bad. She would never understand, but she hoped that she could help him. Maybe relieve some of that tension.

---

At five, Tohru jolted from the couch after finishing the novel, which she enjoyed very much, even if it left of with a cliffhanger. She limped to the kitchen to boil the pork belly for the stew. She rinsed it when it was fully cooked, and then boiled it in clean water for the soup. She added mirin (rice wine), soy sauce, and sugar.

Then she washed the leeks, daikon, and mustard greens for the kakuni. Tohru found it painful to the stand on both legs, and found a stool to sit on as she diced up the vegetables. She cut slowly, but with precision. Soon, however, sleep overtook her. She laid the blunt knife on the cutting board, and she put her head on her folded arms.

---

At seven-thirty, Shigure was awoken by a growling stomach. He looked outside; the sky was a medley of pale pinks, hazy oranges, and decadent purples. _Tohru didn't call me for dinner_!

He tied his robe loosely around his torso and went out. He stormed into the living room to chastise Tohru for being so scatterbrained, but found her sleeping in the kitchen. He patted her on the back, "Hey Tohru. It's dinner," to no avail. He smiled evilly when he thought of a way to wake her.

He ran his fingers through cold water and flicked it onto Tohru's nape. She flinched, but didn't wake. _Fine, if that's the way she wants it_. Shigure took the knife and began chopping up the daikon. Tohru sliced the cylinder-shaped vegetable into perfect discs, and then cut it into eight pieces (think: pizza slices). Shigure tried that, but ended up hacking off chunks, blocks were what they looked like, of the root vegetable. How did someone so delicate as Tohru cut up this knotty thing, it was hard as rock?

Tohru woke up to an extremely loud cut on the cutting board.

"Hello sleepy head."

"Hello." As Tohru looked at Shigure dicing up the leeks (he finished the leeks, must easier), she realized what happened. "Uh, I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?"

"Hai."

"Oh. Let me do the rest." Tohru moved her hand to the knife, and her hand touched Shigure's. Shigure grabbed the knife away and said, "I've already started. I'm going to finish."

Tohru had nothing to say to that. She said, "I'll check the pork." She poked the pork with chopsticks. It was soft and pliant. Good. She leaned on her good foot, so as to not attract Shigure's anger. She knew that he was impatient for her lack of resistence to such petty things.

She filled the pressure-cooker with rice and diced yams. This was their last meal at the cabin, she wanted it to be memorable.

The two worked in the kitchen without any words. Shigure was getting the hang of this cooking 'thing'. It wasn't as easy as it looked. If fact, it look a lot of patience and effort. He added the vegetables to the soup. The kitchen smelled great, and his appetite was greater than before. It definitely had something to do with helping out.

By eight, they finished dinner. "I'm going to sit on the porch. I'm feel full."

"Alright."

Tohru washed the dishes alone-- scrubbing the dozen pots, pans, boils, plates. silverware.

Shigure said outside, 'supposedly' brainstorming for his latest book, but his mind drifted off the thoughts of this afternoon, at the tidepools.

He went in after twenty-minutes, or so, and said to Tohru, "It's getting late. Why don't we stay the night. I'll drive you to school tomorrow."

"Okay."

Shigure gave the young girl a curt bow and went to his bedroom. Tohru took a quick shower, and wrapped one of Shigure's loose yukata around her body. It was way to big, skimming her knees. But now she understood why Shigure like wearing them. It was comfortable and free. Without a hair brush, Tohru put her hair in a bun. Suddenly, a realization hit her: _I haven't done my advertisement report yet! It's due tomorrow!_

She rushed out to the living room. She found paper in Shigure's cabinet in the foyer and sat down at the nook table. She recalled the prompt: _Look at the advertisements around the city. How do they draw the audience? Using what techniques (logos, ethos, pathos) and how_?

The seaside town was good enough right?

She recalled the advertisements and posters in the windows of shops. _Try our new sugar plum ice cream. It is high in nutrients and low in calories, made from soy and real plums_! Then it listed various healthy facts, and that a local doctor approved of its consumption as beneficial. That used logos and a bit of ethos, right? Plus, the picture showed this cartoon ice cream cone with a big smile. Children would definitely be lured into the trap. She started scribbling down an outline. Then she her introduction paragraph. She was just starting the third paragraph of her five-paragraph essay, when she nodded off into a deep slumber. Apparently the nap on the counter hadn't been enough.

Shigure, the light-sleeper awoke to the thin stream of light under the door. Tohru hadn't turned off the lights for Kami's sake! He burst into the living room and found (yet again), a sleeping Tohru. He had never found her asleep in odd places at the house, why now? He tapped her impatiently, but by now, he knew that she was a deep sleeper. She wasn't going to wake to soft tapping, or water.

He sighed, before turning back to his room after turning off the lights. He dived under the covers of his bed and tried to get some shut-eye.

Nope.

An hour later: nope.

His guilty-conscience was heavy on his shoulders. It told him to carry Tohru to a bed and tuck her in. But the emotionless 'bastard' side told him that he was only making his 'job' easier. He didn't want to the girl to get sick and slow down the game. He bad already done 7 steps, in less than two weeks. Full speed ahead!

He went out of his bedroom, and turned on the lights. He put one hand under her thighs, and the other behind her back. He gently picked her off the chair. Her head fell back against his shoulder. Tendrils of hair had escaped the bun in the back, giving her the look of a sexy siren. Her dark lashes fanned across her cheeks contrasted the paleness of her complexion.

He cradled her to his chest and was flashed with a strip of creamy-white skin! Apparently the yukata had been carelessly (to his benefit) tied. Desire flooded through Shigure, not throbbed through him. His body suddenly became alive and sensitive to the warmness radiating off the female in his grasp.

He brought her to the bed inside and laid her down softly. He tried to close the top of the yukata, but it just exposed more. The girl's body was perfection, curves in all the right places. His hands yearned to touch Tohru's soft breasts, to they fit perfectly inside his palms.

Shigure thought about it. No one would know, right? It was a harmless way to satisfy an urge. It wasn't like he was going to one of his brothels...

Shigure was perched at the edge of the bed when he gently opened her yukata. Tohru's naked breasts greeted him proudly, like stout sentinels. They seemed to harden at his intense gaze. His arousal increased, and all logic fled. His thumb moved to her darkened nipple and stroked it gingerly, his other digits warm caressed her soft breast. It immediately hardened to a point. Now he wanted to lick it, but that would definitely be out of the 'harmless way to satisfy an urge' maxim. If she woke up, she would probably slap him for being a perverted old man. But if she woke up to his, he could just say, "My yukata opened. I covered my little flower's breasts. No harm." He performed the same ministrations to the other breast and watched in excitement. This was oh-so-wrong, but oh-so-delectable.

Shigure had never been one to follow the 'right path'.

Then, Tohru moaned. He smirked. His little flower, moaning to his touches, unknowing. She arched her back slightly, making Shigure involuntarily grab both breasts. The soft moan sent a tingle to his groin. He moaned in response.

---

They had been playing the game for one week, five days, nine hours, and fifty-eight minutes.

---

**A/N:** What did the 'stupid girl' mean? Hmm. If you've read my TohruxHatori fic, you will recognize the little story: Evanescent Love. I believe it was in Chapter 2 of _Hatori's Remedy_. Please review.


	23. Guilt Ridden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

Pre-A/N: It's been almost three months since I last posted something. I'm sorry. I've been busy with my other story: Hatori's Remedy.

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Guilt-Ridden**

**--- **

Shigure quickly scuttled off the bed before he did something _uncivilized_. He returned into the living room to turn off the bothersome light, and noticed the papers on the table. His curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned down to read what Tohru was writing. He glanced over the outline—advertising, eh? He knew a bit about that, given he was an author, and he had to 'spread the word' to the world about his absolutely beautiful smutty tales. He flipped though the papers, she only had two pages. Wasn't this a research report? For Kami's sake, even an idiot knew that it had to be at least twice the amount that she had cranked out. He didn't feel sleepy, so he took a seat and read the papers.

Her penmanship was beautiful, but the material wasn't. She had only written an 'okay' introduction paragraph. What the hell? She wasn't that dense, right—to have written only a two pages?!

Shigure picked up her outline. She needed four more paragraphs. There was no way she was going to crank out four in the morning.

Poops. Now he felt guilty. Just a drop. I fuckin' annoying drop the size of a sunflower-seed, but it was niggling the back of his mind, nevertheless. He had filled up her schedule, forced her to change her agenda to suit his.

Tohru had managed to get his mind off the bad memories of his cabin, to actually conjure up some good memories of the place (kisses and touches!). Maybe he should return that favor. Plus, it wasn't like him to put things on hold.

He huffed, and carried all the material to the computer in his room. He doubted the sleeping beauty would wake to the clatter of computer keys. He read over her notes and the prompt she had written at the top of her planning sheet.

He planted his head on his knuckles and thought; then he started clicking away. Three hours later, he had six pages of concrete examples (Shigure's books are promoted in more than 36 languages!), marketing tips, criticism, commentary, and propaganda analysis. He puffed out his chest and yawned. He felt very satisfied. Piece of cake (with a light fluffy orange crème). It had been awhile since he did a term paper.

He printed the papers and looked them over: Perfect. He brought them outside, and set them behind the two pages Tohru had written.

Tohru owed him _big time_. He was going to enjoy watching her blush and stammer when she found out what he did for her. He walked over to the bed, and burrowed into the blankets. He snuggled his back against Tohru's and rubbed it before falling sound asleep.

Tohru woke up at seven, paying little attention to the man beside her—snoring away. She bustled into the kitchen, still limping, and prepared rice porridge and scrambled eggs. Luckily her class started at nine.

Shigures sauntered into the kitchen half an hour later. "That smells great."

"Thank you."

They ate their breakfast in silence. Tohru swirled her porridge, contemplating her unfinished essay. This would be her first. Shigure didn't notice her flustered appearance, and asked, "Are you going to eat that?"

She looked down at her uneaten porridge and nodded 'no'. He swept the bowl in front of him, and slurped it away.

Tohru went into his room and changed into her clothes. They had finished drying.

She met Shigure at the porch and he said, "Ready?"

She nodded and waved good-bye to the cabin. It was just a quaint, adorable place. It was hard to imagine that it had so many buried secrets and pains for Shigure. "Good bye cabin," she said innocently. Meanwhile her brain was wrecked with worry, she was the quiet anxiety-ridden 'closet' type of person.

They hopped on the motorcycles, with helmets of course, and made their way onto the highway. The traffic was light, until they got into the city limits. Cars and mopeds crowded the streets. Tohru said, "You can just drop me off here. I'll walk, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Nonsense. You're going to get run over if you just get off here. Where is your first class?" Tohru pointed to the east side of the campus, and Shigure zipped through the traffic. He arrived in the parking lot jammed with college students. He parked behind a big bus, just as two dozen or so students got off. Tohru swung her leg over the seat and got off. Tohru still had twenty minutes before the start of class. Just how she liked it.

She removed her helmet, and shook her hair. . It was tied in a loose bun, but a few tendrils managed to escape, giving her a look of a sultry sex kitten. Plus, the fact that her dark-ringed eyes made her look naughty. The naughty schoolgirl, the once-too-many-times heroine of his stories. _Bad Shigure, you are on a school campus_! Shigure took off his masked helmet to get a better look at the campus.

"Thank you so much, Shigure. I will see you for dinner. I'm sorry about lunch. I will make it up to you tonight. Beef tendon noodles?"

He nodded and gave Tohru's rosy cheek a chaste kiss. She blushed ferociously. "Thanks again, Shigure."

He waved good-bye and leaned against the bike as he watched her sashay away. Tohru walked a few feet to her classroom and leaned against the pillar outside. She inhaled. Her heart was still pounding quickly, because of the ride and because of the kiss. She felt flustered and warm.

A few girls approached her. "Is that your college boyfriend?"

"Uh, no."

"Who is he?"

Tohru stammered, "We-we just live together," and nodded promptly. The girls gave a collective chuckle and said, "He's really hot."

Then the bell rang, and her first period teacher opened the door—math.

She limped into the class room and collapsed in her front row seat. She took out her notes, and began promptly copying down the assignment.

"Class, welcome back from spring break. I hope you all reviewed the trigonometric formulas. You will be tested this Thursday."

Loud groans filled the classroom.

"Now, please turn to page two hundred, and follow along."

---

Class ended, and Tohru hurried over to her advertising class. Her heart beat unsteadily in her chest. She was so nervous. Saki approached her and tapped Tohru on the shoulder. Tohru jumped. "Tohru, calm down. It's Saki."

Tohru clutched her chest in relief and smiled at one of her best friends. "Oh, thank Kami. I thought you were Professor Kaneshiro."

"I _feel_ that you are very nervous today. Why?"

"Well, I—was with Shigure the whole weekend at his cabin. I didn't really finish the spring break essay."

Saki's eyes grew wide. "You didn't finish an essay?"

Tohru shook her head penitently.

"Don't worry. Kaneshiro will understand. I mean this is your first time."

Saki gave Tohru a shoulder to lean on and whispered encouraging words. "I didn't even look at the assignment that I have due. I scribbled an intro. My professor already hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"How do you explain when she called me up to explain the workings of a car engine? I mean, what does that have to do with chemistry. She was teaching us about the darn ionic bonds!"

Tohru noticed her friend fume (something very rare) and decided to change subjects. "So, how was your break?"

"I met Kazuma at the park."

"Really? How was it?"

"He is absolutely sweet. We walked around and bought ice cream. Enough about me. How was the cabin? I hope Shigure-san didn't do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Where is this cabin?"

"I'm no good with directions, but it was by the sea. It was…different."

Before Tohru could explain 'different', it was time to go to class. "Saki, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to work after my last class."

"Okay dear," Saki turned, her black skirt billowing in the gentle breeze.

Tohru sat down in her seat and looked absentmindedly at the board. She was the first one in the classroom. "Tohru?"

She looked at her professor standing in front of her. He handed back a graded essay. "I must say, you have improved a lot."

Tohru looked down at the grade. B-.

Tohru had never gotten an 'A' on a single essay or test. It wasn't that she didn't study, in fact she spent hours writing essays and proofreading. She basically came to the conclusion that she was a horrible writer, but that didn't stop her from pursuing her studies.

Her hands became clammy when it was time to turn in the essays. She slid the stapled packet into the file and returned to her seat to listen to the droning lecture.

---

Shigure drove home. He parked his bike in the shed and proceeded to find a frozen package in the fridge. _Arrgh_, back to TV dinners. His stomach was ready for this kind of assault, torture, evil!

He finished two teriyaki chicken meals at eleven before turning into his bedroom. He took a long nap before waking up at two with an epiphany. He eased off the bed to the closed window. He opened the window and took a death breath of fresh summer air. He tugged at the sash around his midsection and opened it, letting the air dance across his bare chest. It felt heavenly, like small delicate fingers tracing their way…

---

They had been playing the game for one week, five days, eighteen hours, and thirty-six minutes.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys. Once again, sorry for the long wait.


	24. Interlude I: Rainy Campsite

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**--- **

Warning: Foul language; degrading of girl (not Tohru).

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Interlude One: Rainy Campsite**

He tried to shut down that part of his brain. He knew he was a lecherous lad…_turn off_! He went into the bathroom and splashed icy cold water onto his face. How could be imagine Tohru touching him in the middle of the day?! He looked into the mirror; his reflection was a bit…rosy.

What?! Rosy?! He wasn't a rosy cherubic angel? He was the devil. What was happening to him?

He slapped his cheeks, but it only made it redder.

---

The bell rang. Tohru sighed deeply before swiping everything on the desk into her backpack and leaving the room. Professor Kaneshiro met her at the door and said, "Tohru, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes," she responded shakily.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are progressing nicely. I want you to continue your good work." The teacher put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Tohru looked down at her feet. She felt shame because after reading her next assignment, he would be very displeased.

"Thank you. I will."

Tohru left the classroom and walked down the stairs to the water fountain in the middle of campus. She laid her backpack on the edge of a bench and sat down. She put her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Good Kami was she tired. She was almost about the fall asleep in class, sheer determination kept her half-awake. She looked down at herself. She was messily clothed; her hair was tangled; her face was puffy.

She decided to go into the library and rest on a sofa.

She found a comfortable cubicle for studying and managed to fall asleep in the hard surface, ignoring her grumbling stomach.

---

Shigure clicked 'Enter' on his keyboard and sighed. The end of the sixth chapter. This story was going along quite great. He read the last few pages aloud:

_Hand-in-hand, Haruhi and Ichiro, ran back to camp. By the time they got into the tent, Ichiro quickly let go of her hand, as though it her foul peasantry burned him. They were soaking wet from the frigid rain. Haruki's lips were blue, and her teeth chattered. Her hands were so unsteady that she barely turn on the lamp. Her face lit up with a golden glow. Ichiro watched her hands wrap around her small chest. She was so innocent sometimes that he felt like a lecherous old man._

_Ichiro said, "You should really take off your wet clothing. You will get pneumonia. Don't expect me to take care of you when you're sick."_

"_Hai, but hmm--"_

"_You barely have any breasts."_

_Haruhi turned a pretty shade of red. She didn't say anything for feat of igniting Ichiro's fiery temper. She didn't know why he was blunt sometimes. He would never harm her physically (not unless she consented…), but he did much emotional damage. Sticks and stones hurt, but so did words. She turned to the corner of the dim tent and stripped off the wet shirt._

_Ichiro watched, mesmerized by light that danced on her smooth, unblemished back. His eyes turned into molten orbs. Oh, how he wanted to rub himself against her, her soft, yielding body, but she was so absentminded sometimes that he turned him off. _

_Sometimes he wished that she were pure, like him, born to a wealthy family who owned white steeds and a large mansion. Why was someone so wholesome and charming born to a family so poor and muddy? That is one of the reasons he didn't profess anything to her. In addition to the fact that he wanted to play this 'game' out as long as possible, until he hopefully got tired of her. He always threw girls aside when he was done with them, she was no exception. After he gained her heart and trust, he would dump her. As simple as that. _

_This feeling of affection was just a phase, nothing more._

_She scrambled in her bag for sometime warm to wear, but there was nothing. Oh great. "Ichiro, I'm sorry, but do you have any extra clothing that I could, ehm, possibly wear for tonight?"_

"_Why don't you just come out and say it, Can I wear something or yours? Instead of sounding so longwinded and dimwitted," he snapped, "Have all the manners and common etiquette that I taught you gone with the wind? Sometimes I hate you for your stupid words."_

_And sometimes I wish I could tell you I loved you… NO, but I don't. That would be a downright lie. I don't love you. I don't. _

_I truly don't._

"_I'm sorry," she said looking behind her shoulder at him, tears and rain trailing down from her hands cascading down her sanguine cheeks._

_He unzipped his leather luggage satchel and found a Henley. He threw it at her. "Here put this on, Ruhi."_

_He called her by her pet name; he couldn't be too angry. She put the top on, it was long enough that she didn't need any pants or shorts. She stripped off her jeans. She turned to him and asked, "Shouldn't you take off your wet clothes?"_

"_No."_

"_Why, you will get sick?"_

"_No I won't. I'm not weak like you."_

_Haruhi sat down cross-legged on her sleeping bag and said gently, "I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight. Today was fun. I will see you in the morning Ichiro."_

"_I'm not finished talking to you!"_

_He pulled her up to feet and tightened his grip on her upper arm, hard enough to leave a mark. "You will go to sleep when I want you to, you bitch!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_I'm sorry too. I am so harsh and mean sometimes, but I must. I must be this way so I don't fall in love with you Haruhi. I can't. Otherwise, it will be too hard to let you go. I can't be with you. We are off different classes. We are not allowed to mix. Dirt and silk. A pebble and a bar of gold. A unripe, sour cherry and a jumbo Rainer, yellow-and-red cherry. A minuscule sea organism and a beautiful, delicate, glowing jellyfish with a powerful sting. _

_Sometimes you make me feel like dirt, but it is okay. _

_It is better that you don't love me, because someday…_

_I will break your poor heart._

_This way, in the end, you won't hate me._

_She felt limp in his grip. He pulled her to his chest and whispered in her pretty pink ear. "You are mine. You will do as I tell you. Now, tonight, I was sleeping with you. I do not feel like getting in the rain again to go to my own tent." If she saw his eyes, she would have noticed the dark pupils. _

_He felt her nod. _

"_Now, I will take off my clothing. Not because you want me to, I don't listen to anyone, but because I feel cold."_

_What a stupid excuse, he thought to himself._

_She opened the one-person sleeping bag and allowed him to enter first. She followed in afterwards. Since there was not enough room, one of her legs was left out in the cold. She looked at the inside of the tent, afraid to turn to him and look at him. She could not initiate a thoughtful conversation without him lashing out at her, with the furious passion of a rabid raccoon._

_There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him, for he was the handsomest creature she had ever laid eyes on: his dark green eyes, his silken blond hair, lean torso, and fair skin; he looked like a Greek God, with the temper of a distraught Cerberus. This exotic forbidden fruit which was sweet and satisfying, yet poisonous. He was wonderful; he could be so gentle sometimes, touching her hair... Yet, sometimes she felt soiled and like scum when he yelled at her, called her stupid, foolish, naive, unattractive, incompetent..._

_She had left her family for his journey to the mountains with him. When she returned, she would surely receive much punishment—maybe disownment. They did not like the idea of her running off his a spoilt brat, as they called him. That time he had come to her house with a bundle of sweet herbs and a string of epithets about her poor status, her family had been astonished she could be involved with someone so volatile. She had told them, "He isn't always like that." But lately she had begun to doubt herself. He was the one who did have any emotional attachment to her, as he had said many times. ("You have my dick, but not my heart Haruhi. I don't think you will ever have my heart. Ichiro Tagawa does not love a single soul except for himself.") It made her cry and night, but the next day, he would cuddle her and tell her, "I care about you. Please forgive me."_

_He wrapped his arms and legs around her and tucked his chin in the crook between her neck and shoulder and whispered in her hair, "Goodnight." He fondled her breasts before falling asleep in the same position._

"_Goodnight too, Ichiro. I love you," she said, knowing that he asleep and could not hear her confession of love._

_It was safe that way._

_She would not lose her dignity, if he ever left her._

---

"Perfect."

It was four-thirty. Shigure picked up his phone and called his best friend.

"Hatori?"

"Yes Shigure?"

"Can you tell me about the next clue?"

"Wait a moment. I will call you in fifteen minutes. I have to retrieve it from Akito's bedroom."

"Okay."

---

Hatori sighed before unlocking the door to the late Akito's bedroom. Mr. Kitano was on a business trip to the United States and gave the key to Hatori. Of course Hatori would not do anything to jeopardize his freedom. Plus he wasn't the type to flip through everything.

The room looked the same since he last checked up on her three weeks ago. He went to the safety box and unlocked it with another key. He lifted the heavy lid and found the next one: Step Eight. He locked the box and returned to his room.

He picked up his phone and dialed Shigure's house number.

"Yes Ha-san?"

"_Step Eight__: Watch the constellations together on a clear night. Identify the seven parts of the 'The Vermillion Bird of the South': the Well (Gemini), Ghost (Cancer), Willow (Hydra), Star (Alphard), Growth (Crater), Wings (Corvus), Chariot (Corvus)._"

Men like Shigure did not look at constellations with women. It just sounded so sappy and romantic. Since when did Akito 'like' this kind of stuff? Was she ever exposed to this type of stuff?

---

They had been playing the game for one week, six days, four hours, and ten minutes.

---

**A/N:** The words in the parentheses are the American equivalent constellation items. This Chapter is called: Interlude One. Through out the rest of this story, there will occasionally be interludes of Shigure's latest book. At the end, it will all tie together… I think when I have more interludes; I will have a title contest for the book…

Thanks for reading; please review!!! (I feel so sad I didn't get many last chapter. You do know the effects of reviews on one's self-esteem, don't you::jumps for joy after receives a review::)


	25. Star Light, Star Bright

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**--- **

Warning: Foul language.

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Star Light, Star Bright**

_One week later..._

Tohru returned home at six-thirty. She unlocked the door quietly and set down the groceries on the kitchen counter. She poured herself a cup of Shigure's favorite bitter oolong tea. She sat down at the nook table and laid her head down on the cold surface. She was so tired. She could barely keep her eyes open on the bus.

Shigure pranced out from the shower and said, "Good evening, Tohru-chan!" The past few week, he had been depressed the whole morning, afternoon, and early evening. He had done nothing productive since writing the beginning of his latest story, which still didn't have a title. He waited for her everyday, starting at six. Last Thursday, she had gone to work and returned at midnight, and he was about the explode from the lack of communication, from seeing her. He yelled at her and made her feel like the scum of the world ("How dare you not tell me you were going to stay at work for so long! I am starving!" She had been going to work on Thursday for the past few months, what made it so different today? What a moody guy. Also, dinner was in the fridge. He must have been to worried to look. Heart over stomach?) He hated this dependence. It was a drug. And he was euphoric when she was with him. And withdrawn when she wasn't.

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"Oh, nevermind."

She wasn't even thinking straight and thought that Shigure had just offered her something… She hoped she wasn't getting sick. That would ruin everything, her job, school, cooking, cleaning, shopping…

"What's for dinner?"

"I bought some shrimp. I'm going to cook it with some eggs and tomatoes. I will also boil some edamame beans."

"Sounds good. Can you make dumplings this weekend?"

"Okay."

"Good."

Shigure flitted off to the couch to watch some television, never bothering to ask if she needed any help.

---

After Tohru cleared the table and washed the dirty dishes, she started up the stairs for a warm shower. Shigure laid an arm around her shoulder and asked sweetly, "Tohru-kun, do you think you can meet up on the roof at eight tonight?"

"For what?"

"Star-gazing of course!"

"Hmm, okay. Nine it is."

"Eight."

"Okay. Sorry."

She stumbled off to her room and stripped off her clothing. She was absolutely tired, and her leg still pained. This was a result of a mixture of lack of sleep, too much energy spent at the beach moping after someone who didn't show any of the same affection toward her, and her own weakness. It was her _own_ fault. As usual, she blamed herself for not being able to handle anything.

She turned on the warm water, and slid down the floor to take a rest… it would only be a minute… as the water crashed onto her skin with the force of icicles.

Shigure had already printed a few pictures and memorized what each of the seven 'things' looked like and their locations in the sky, so he could spot them easily.

Now, Shigure paced back and forth in his room, thinking about what Akito was up to. So he already knew what she was doing, making him fall in love with Tohru, but why? Why him? Why not Hatori, someone who could actually provide her with true, unadulterated love? He understood the rat and cat were off-limits, but why him, the perverted, egotistical dog? He knew that Akito's mind was twisted, but was the girl up to this time?

She wanted happiness for him?

Not a chance.

But what else then?

---

He would have to keep playing the game.

---

He went upstairs and seven-forty-five with a blanket and a bag of teacakes. He paused at Tohru's door; _boy, was she taking a long bath_. He crawled up the ladder outside on Kyo's balconey. Tonight was clear. One didn't need a telescope to find the constellations. He lay down, with his head in his folded hands and closed his eyes. The cool air twirled around his face and exposed legs. He inhaled the scent of fresh pine and dirt. He reminisced of the past weekend: at his favorite seaside restaurant, the incident in the basement, the events at the tide-pools, shopping at the market. It all seemed so natural, like they were meant to do those things together as…what?

Friends?

No, more than that. A couple? No, less than that.

They were friends with benefits. He had seen her womanly parts. And _boy_ were they a sight! _No one must know, for my eyes only_…

Possessive?

No.

Couldn't be.

He cared about NO one, except himself. Everyone knew that. No one expected any more from him.

---

Half-an-hour of this back and forth continued. He finally went down to Kyo's room to check what time it was. Eight-fifteen?

He expected Tohru to be prompt. After all, she was someone who others trusted. He crossed his arms and 'humpffed.' He stormed down the ladder and went to her door and knocked. He heard the shower running. She's still taking a shower?! He yelled, "Tohru! I've been waiting!" to no avail.

He tried the door. He finally decided that there was something wrong. Had the stupid girl drowned in the toilet? Slipped on soap?

He saw and clothing littered on the ground. Oh goodie; someone's nude… The bathroom door was unlocked and he entered. The room was filled with water vapor. He saw her form slumped against the frosted shower door. He shouted to her, but the water drowned his voice out.

…but for all the wrong reasons.

He opened the door slowly so that her head wouldn't hit the ground; and water splashed onto his feet. He was slightly angry that his Gucci slippers were soaked, but he would tell Tohru to wash them (with the utmost care) tomorrow. A deluge; run for your lives! Her head drifted. He reached his arms out quickly to break her land. Her eyes opened. Her vision was blurry, but she made out a long-haired man. Shigure! She quickly covered her breast with one hand, and her vaginal area with another. Her darkened, pencil-point nipples poked out from between her fingers. The curly dark hairs below the waist peeked out from her small shield. Shigure groaned internally.

"What are you doing, Tohru?" He asked, with the voice of a teacher as he shut off the water.

"I, umm, fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"We were supposed to watch the constellations."

"I'm sorry," she said, biting on her blue lips, until she cut it open. Red blood dripped down her chin and blended with the water, to make it look like a fucking blood-bath. She sucked on her lower lip until the blood stopped.

_Well, sorry doesn't cut it. You promised. When someone promises, they do it_. But she looked like she'd had enough for one day. Her fingers were prune-y and she looked just about ready to puke on someone with her sallow complexion.

"Let's get you covered and tucked into bed."

"Tucked in bed?"

"But what about the constellations?"

"Hmm, we can still look at them, from your bed."

"My-my bed?"

"Yep." _Goodness, can you stop repeating everything I say_? It makes you sound like an idiot. Stop it. If you are going to be around me, you better stop.

She blushed. It really didn't match the sallow-ness going on in her cheeks, an ugly combo.

He left her in the shower stall, and found a large beach towel from the adjacent closet and set it out on her bed. He returned to the shower with another towel and wrapped it tightly around her, he told himself that if he was not playing the good guy tonight, he would have taken her right then and there, on the slippery, sudsy ground. He cradled her to his chest and laid her softly on her the bed. He wrapped the beach towel around her and put her blanket over her. He turned off her lights, swung open the curtains, and opened the windows. Living in the forest had its benefits. No light pollution. The sky was dark and it illuminated the pinpricks of light. It was nine now.

"Is there anything we are looking for in particular?"

"Yes."

The two began pointing out various things they thought could be right, and things that reminded them of things in their own lives.

"Hey, doesn't that look like a rat?"

"Where?" Tohru asked eagerly.

"Do you see that tail? Next to the dipper, on the right?"

"Hey, I do. Cool. We should show Yuki. Or call him at least and tell him."

Shigure beamed. She was back to her 'normal' self. He leaned close to his little flower, from his chair, and planted an unexpected kiss on her chaste lips. It sent a thrill through his body when he saw her surprised.

She shivered.

Shigure immediately said, "Are you okay?"

"Hai," she responded, raising her eyebrow. She was a bit surprised that Shigure asked that. He never, _ever_ did before.

"Do you want me to keep you warm?"

Tohru blushed and looked down at her less-prune-y fingers and nodded softly. He readily slipped into the bed and pulled her head to his chest.

"I've wanted to hold you like this, since—ahem, nevermind."

Tohru looked up at him expectantly. He looked away. _What had he just spewed?!_ He never outright told his 'victims' (i.e. any women) that he wanted to hold them; that made him appear weak, vulnerable, a position he had never been in, and would not like to try anytime soon!

Tohru said to him after ten minutes, "You should get some sleep."

He didn't say anything. She looked at him. His hands were in her long hair, but he was asleep. Tohru's small fingers tentatively touched his lips. They were perfectly plump for a male. Would 'they' ever touch her again?

"Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.

Let someone love Shigure for all that he is and provide him with unbridled care and warmth."

She wanted to make the wish, "Make Shigure love me." She knew she was being absolutely greedy, selfish, reckless, naïve, but her heart felt so ditzy when she was around him, as thought it was going to fall out of her chest onto the ground. She wanted it to stop.

Instead, she said what came to her mind first. She had seen a different side to Shigure at the cabin-- hurt and lost -- and she wanted him to be happy. She wanted Shigure to have someone by his side when he grew old. She wanted him to experience love, and enjoy life. He seemed tense these past two weeks, after Akito's death. Was something up? She hoped nothing bad. She loved him. After all, he had warmly allowed her to stay for so many years. He had never failed to greet her in the morning with a smile (albeit lecherous). She could never return the favor.

This was only a 'crumb' of what she owed him.

---

They had playing the game for two weeks, six days, ten hours, and thirty-eight minutes.

---

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the review last time; big thanks to: **_Takera Takaishi's Gurl, JennyKim319, Parasite Eve, Tohru Daihikashousha, Tohru02 RandomObsessiveFangirl (for Chapter 1)..._** They made me so happy! More please? Question: Is it better to be loved, or do the loving?


	26. Morning Jitters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**--- **

Warning: Sexual innuendos.

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Morning Jitters **

The alarm sounded at six in the morning. Tohru peeked open one eye to hit the alarm, but two arms wrapped around her upper torso, and two bare muscular legs wrapped around her lower half prevented any movement. She squirmed and woke the perpetrator.

"Ooo, good morning Tohru. What are you doing in my bed?" he asked, sleepily.

"Ahh, can you let go of me for a moment? I'm sorry, but I need to turn off the alarm."

She heard a loud grunt, and felt Shigure release his arms. "I'll regret that," he muttered under his breath. Tohru saw his hands disappear beneath the down comforter. At the same moment she shut off the buzzing alarm, she heard Shigure moan. She looked down at herself. She was naked! Ah! The towel that had covered her body the night before had fallen away.

The man was in dear pain! Morning wood! At least he was not wearing any tight restraining pants, and his hands could delve right to the problem and 'fix' it.

"Are you okay, Shigure?" Tohru asked innocently, covering her breasts.

_What are you going to do about it_? He wanted to ask her.

"Fine. Get back into bed if you're just going to sit there and gape at me. Or at least cover my exposed - bare - friggin - leg with the blanket."

"Sorry." She had three hours until she had to get to her class. Luckily she had picked later classes. She was a early bird, but she needed to stay home to make breakfast for Shigure and do some morning chores (laundry, ironing, window-scrubbing, vacuuming, dusting, organizing the bookshelves, scrapping the scum off the bottom of the tub, sweeping the roof—as odd as that sounds; among others). Tohru wrapped herself in the blanket, which wasn't much, because Shigure was hogging it all. Men and blankets.

Shigure returned from the bathroom and got into bed.

She fell asleep in the edge of the bed.

Shigure waited until she was fully asleep before talking to himself aloud.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I always find myself sleeping with Tohru? Why is she naked? I must get 'drunk' at night and drift here, because I never remember how I get into her bed. Ai-yah!

"But it's okay, right? Because we are 'dating'? Aren't I her boyfriend?... Yes, I am. She has been blessed with such a talented, handsome, wonderful man."

He fell asleep with his arm swung over her neck, his index finger twirling her hair contentedly.

---

Tohru woke up with a start at a quarter to eight. "Yikes!"

She scrambled out of bed quickly (before he could get a good look at her), leaving Shigure to fend for his 'new' wood. "Oh great."

He got out of bed and decided to take a quick cold shower in her bathroom. He didn't want to go downstairs and risk any questions about his lovely protruding penis. Not that she would look there… He was only taking precautions.

He went into her bathroom, only to discover that marbled tiles were tinged with red. Ugh, that dried blood.

He decided it was better to go downstairs. He tip-toed down the stairs. It creaked on the third to last step, gosh darn, he forgot about that one!

"Shigure?"

"Yes, my little flower?" he said in his awfully-sweet voice.

"What would you like for breakfast, with your rice porridge, I mean?"

"Uh, tempura vegetables and grilled eel, with sesame seeds sprinkled on top. I'll also have pork ribs and pickled cabbage for lunch, if you're going to make that. And try not to add to much soy sauce on the meat, because it makes me too thirsty."

"Hai."

He quickly scuttled off to his bathroom and stripped with the speed of a robber making off with 10 million dollars.

He jumped into the shower and sighed in relief when his engorged penis returned to normal size, and became flaccid.

_Thank goodness. I didn't want a hard-on for the rest of the morning_.

He dried himself and wrapped a blue bath-robe around himself before entering the kitchen. Tohru was wearing her sexy apron (he wished she had nothing on beneath it) and slaving away in front of the stove. Shigure, the prurient bastard stared at her, jaw open.

"Good morning. Have you made my tea? With honey?"

"Hai," she handed him a steaming cup of tea without looking in his eyes. Tohru felt extra jittery this morning. She remembered Shigure's hard-on tucked into her bare derriere comfortably. Luckily he was clothed, and there was a tangled towel between them; otherwise there would have been some complications… She couldn't look him in the eyes, for fear that she would explore upon contact. Like a shooting star. Or that she was an ablaze meteor sailing through the sky, close to hitting the Earth.

She could barely hold the pan steady in her hands. She set it down and took a deep breath. It didn't work. She was getting frustrated with herself, her lack of attention and focus the last few days, but she didn't let it show.

He said down at the table and watched her intently. She was like a hummingbird, she _couldn't_ stop. He wanted to say something like, 'Hey slow down.' It was too fun watching her: his little flower, his flitting hummingbird, his little sidepiece, sexual fantasy, _rag doll_.

She brought the food to him and said, as she removed her apron and patted her uncombed hair, "Lunch is in the fridge. I have to go now; do you need anything from the store? I'm going there after-school."

"No, but if I do, I will call you."

"Okay. Good-bye, Shigure!"

---

He sat in silence after she left.

Alone.

He contemplated why he felt so uncomfortable after his last words to her. He hadn't said 'thank you.' He never said it before, why was obliged to say it now? She was the one who was staying at the house, she needed to earn her stay; he didn't need to say that. She was his girlfriend, but only as a front between them.

But why were his palms clammy then? Why were his eyes twitching like friggin' bunny tails?

He told himself:

Lust.

Maybe pity.

Lust.

Pity.

Lustpitylustpitylustpitylustpitylustpitylustpitylustpitylustpitylustpity. I don't feel anything remotely close to love for her! She is a mere pawn! He was being as romantic, or as nice as he was to make this process for feasible for both of them. The only ounce of love, or anything akin to love he had ever felt was for that bitchy girl Akito, and even that was fraught with holes and unexplainable cracks. If he 'liked' (and hated, and wanted to straggle sometimes) someone like Akito, how could be like someone like Tohru, who was sweet, altruistic, serene, tame, hard-working, soft-spoken, caring, pleasant, cautious…

He finished breakfast and gulped down the tea before going into his room and changing into a clean yukata for a walk in the forest. He needed it to sooth his frazzled nerves. This girl had him in a jumbled mess. _Fucking Akito should have chosen someone with patience, like Hatori_! Why fucking me? Why???

I'm going to crack.

And it isn't going to be a pretty sight.

---

Tohru took the bus and made it in time to class. Today, she had economics first. Topic of the class: supply and demand.

She sat in the back row. She focused all her attention on her professor, who was scribbling with his back to the bored class. The man was small, and wore thick-black-rimmed glasses on his hairless face. No one in the class was paying attention. Two of her classmates were even making out. How was she expected to pass this class?

She pulled out her textbook to try to follow along, to no avail. Why was he talking about a business in Morocco? She frowned. She had been in college for quite a while now, had she not learned any techniques in learning, grasping information? She decided that after class, she would call Yuki. She needed some big-time help.

---

"Yuki?

"Hey Tohru!"

"I was wondering if you had anytime in the evening to help me with some economic questions over the phone?"

"Sure, say seven?"

"Okay. Thank you very much."

"No problem. You know, Shigure took a minor in Economics."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but I understand if you don't want his help. He can be a little too precocious for his own good: border-line arrogant."

"Hai," Tohru added quietly.

She went to the cafeteria and purchased a vegetarian bento for a 'snack.' She ate alone quickly before heading to wait in front of her next class, English Literature. This was the only class she shared with Hanajima. She sat down on the bench by the classroom and took out her latest book: Ethan Frome.

She really enjoyed this book. It was a poetic piece about a hopeless love in cold Starkfield, Massachusetts between a married man and his wife's caretaker.

Her classmate, Tamaki appeared by her side. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nope, go ahead,"

"So, how was your spring break?"

"Good. We went to the beach for a few days."

"We, as in your boyfriend?" Tamaki asked blatantly.

Tohru shook her hands and replied, "It's nothing like that. He's not really my boyfriend, we just… hmm, live together."

Tamaki didn't look too convinced. He added, "Tent, or cabin?"

"Cabin. It really was a pretty place." _Except for when Shigure broke down. I will never forget that for as long as I live. He has a heart. He cares_.

Tohru added, "What did you do, Tamaki?"

"My friends and I rented a cabin of an island and got drunk. It was a fabulous way to spend a weekend."

"Sounds great."

Tamaki leaned close to her, and whispered in her ear, "Maybe next time, I'll invite you," before sticking out his tongue and running it against the bottom of her earlobe.

Tohru shivered when he retreated. It reminded her of that incident in the alley with that man, _that_ potential rapist. She felt violated, dirty, muddied, and said quickly, "I-I ha-have to g-go." She stumbled off to the closest bathroom and collapsed on the ground of a stall. She heaved and vomited in the toilet. She did this a few times before putting her head between her arched legs and crying - loud and unrestrained.

She heard the bathroom door open. She stopped for a moment. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Tohru?"

---

Tohru saw the swishy-swashing of a black skirt and said timidly, "I'm here."

"Hanajima knocked on Tohru's stall and said, "Open up. I heard what happened. That Tamaki, I could wring his ass and put it on a clothing line to dry. He is some fucking dirty laundry."

Tohru unlocked the stall. Hanajima crouched down on the ground and felt Tohru's forehead. "You're running a high temperature."

"Oh."

"What did you do this weekend? Tamaki said you didn't even know if you had a boyfriend or not."

"I-I was with Shigure, and we are-are supposed to be boy-boyfriend-girlfriend." She hiccupped.

"Good. I was worried about you. Well, in that case, congratulations."

No, there's nothing to congratulate me on. He does-does not love me.

"...But it's nothing really. Don't worry about me."

"Why don't we do something fun today?"

"Like what?" Tohru asked.

"The art museum? I have been wanting to go there for ages. They have a new exhibit: Dali's the Visionary."

"Okay, but can we be back at home by seven?"

"Sure can do. We are going to leave immediately after your last class, at one-fifteen. We will take the bus to the museum and get there at one-thirty. The museum isn't that big, so we'll be finished by five. We can grab lunch and eat on the train. We'll be back at six, tops."

"That sounds great."

---

The two girls met at the water fountain at one-fifteen. The dropped off their book-bags in Hanajima's locker and rushed off to the bus stop. They hopped on. They arrived on Hong Bao Boulevard and entered the small museum, which was jammed between two large department stores.

They paid for their student admissions and began their journey through the different themed rooms.

Tohru especially liked the oil, 'Wanderer above the Sea of Fog.' It reminded her of: Shigure.

She was trying to get her mind off of him, and here she was, dreaming about him again! Was this never going to end, this pain in her chest?!

---

They had been playing the game for two weeks, six days, seventeen hours, and forty-seven minutes.

---

A/N: I was thinking about just stopping at 'Tohru' (for a lovely Cliffy!) but thought that this chapter did not progress enough. You guys are in luck. Does Shigure seem to be acting really 'bitchy' in the last few chapters; since they returned from the cabin? I hope he came across that way; he is really trying to deny any feelings for Tohru by pushing her away emotionally. He wants to think of her as a possession, as he has for all these years.

The book, Ethan Frome is really a sad romance; it makes your heart clench sometimes with fear. If you want to check it out, it is by Edith Wharton. I could not get the 'url' of the painting's picture in here. Argh. I would really like to hear your guys' thoughts on the story so far. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Much love,

Cindy


	27. The Descent

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?

---

Warning: Sexual innuendos. Please read at your own discretion.

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Descent **

They finished their tour of the museum (even snuck some flash-less photographs) and went to the department store next door. They shuffled through the sale rack, and Tohru found a lovely fluttery white top. Hanajima bought the same one in black.

"Hanajima, this is the first time you've agreed with me on a shirt."

"Hey. Well, this one is pretty."

They left the store in girly chatter. They crossed the street to café. Both girls ordered a bowl of seafood noodles. They sipped and slurped until the bowl had nothing left but a slice of ginger. They were warm and cheerful.

Suddenly, Tohru's cell-phone buzzed. She checked the time: it was six already. "Ahhhh!"

"I need to get back!" She cried in hysterics before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Tohru, it's Shigure. I was wondering when you were going to be back for dinner?"

"Soon."

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Hanajima."

Shigure whined, "I'm hun-gry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tohru returned to face Hanajima. "I'm sorry, I have to get back."

"No, that's fine. I had a great time. You?"

"Me too, we must do this more often."

Hanajima nodded and gave Tohru a wistful smile. She wanted to tell her friend that this 'relationship' with Shigure was going too far. He was manipulative and needy. He was egotistical and self-serving. He was emotionless and false.

And Tohru was the perfect person for that _leech_. She was filled with warmth, love, and passion for life.

---

On the bus, Tohru was silent. Hanajima wondered. She acted different these days. More tense. She didn't want to intrude upon her emotional state, but even without doing so, she could feel the jittery nerves bouncing up and down inside the quiet girl. Humpf, it has something to do with that suspicious writer. He is the cause of all Tohru's anxiety. He calls her, and suddenly she turns into this jumpy rabbit. That is not like her.

Tohru got off in front at the bus-stop and waved to Hanajima, but her eyes were focused on something else. She said, "Today was really fun! We have to do this again!"

---

Shigure marched around his room. He hadn't been able to get anything down all day. At least in the morning, after the morning stroll, he planned out some events for the characters, but after his lunch (which was tasty as usual), he kept on checking on the clock. He was restless. He was frustrated. Ready to pull out his hair. At three, he felt really anxious. That was when Tohru usually got back home. At four, he was sitting at the edge of the sofa, clicking rapidly through channels. He found some free porn of some bootylicious vixens (that could make any man hard), but even then could no focus. The moaning and grinding did nothing for him, nothing like what Tohru did for him last night. Give him two hard-ons, in the fucking morning. The oddest thing. She was a fucking vixen without fucking knowing what she fucking did to him. _Fuck me_, he thought. At five, he was nearly exhausted from his worry. He told himself, "I am only 'worried,' because if she is in danger, so are the Sohmas. We will never be rid of the curse." He felt too nauseous to call Hatori for the next clue. Imagine that! " He remembered what she had said to him her greatest fear was: "That someday I won't be loved, that I won't have anyone by my side." No Tohru, that is _my_ greatest fear. He had never given much thought to that. But now he was admitting it to himself. You are loved. You can love.

I am not loved. I can not love.

I need you.

So badly.

Shigure heard the lock tumble. He immediately stood up and strode to the foyer. He greeted Tohru with a, "You didn't even give me a call!!!"

"I'm sorry." She was saying so many of those lately.

He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I missed you." I miss you every day. I look forward to seeing you every afternoon. I wait for your calls. I think of our days at the beach. I think of your smiling face. I feel your body on my back, and your legs close to mine when we were on the motorcycle. I think of your soft, yielding body radiating heat onto mine. I need you. I remember the look of fear in your eyes when that man was touching you in the alley. I remember how my heart pounded in my chest when I saw you in that position; I could have killed him. I remember the glint in your eyes when I turned into a dog. I remember your ruddy cheeks when we ate noodles together. I remember when you blacked out on our swim. I was your protector. I remember when we went shopping. I remember every kiss we ever shared. I remember our 'inside joke' that blood-red, frilly mess of cloth. I remember eating chocolate together. I remember going paddle-boating together. I remember when you got that cut on your ankle when we fell into the lake. I was so afraid when I saw the blood. I remember the wonderful impression you made on my warehouse, Dance-Dance-Revolution-obsessed friends. I remember when she fainted in the shower; the blood. I almost fainted too. I remember the feel of your naked body against mine in the bed. I remember you in my dreams, touching me, running your skillful hands all over my body, making me twitch, groan, want to fuck you time and time again, touch you, tease you, teach you, lick you all over until you body is blushing all over, like a ripe peach. See, I can't even think of a good metaphor. You have me twisted.

I need the feel of you against me.

I can't be alone.

I won't.

He wiped away the hair covering her porcelain doll face. He looked deep into her green eyes.

"Promise?"

She nodded. Her eyes were cloudy, misty, opaque. How could he be saying things like this. This morning he sounded angry with her. She thought she was being a nuisance to him, and here he was consoling her. Telling her not to leave him alone.

For once in his life, Shigure did not know what was in store for him. This 'game,' the future of the curse, the future with Tohru. After college, would she leave him? Would she get married and have tone of babies? With another man, not a Sohma? Would she move away? Would he live here alone, fending for himself, with no one to talk to? Would he never see her smiley face again?

Be able to prevent her fall?

He inhaled her sweet scent. He thrust out his tongue for an experimental taste. He ran it across her neck.

She jerked back. Oh great, are we back to the I-don't-acknowledge-our-relationship-state-of-mind? He looked back at her with intensity. He wanted to yell, 'WHAT!'

"I'm, I'm—I have to go to by room to change."

Just when I was fucking breaking down that fucking barrier, you go and fuck with me. I got all vulnerable for you, and you just turn me away. It's not like I was forcing you to do anything that you wouldn't like. I want you!

He stormed back to the kitchen and splashed cold water from the sink onto his face. I can't touch you without you overreacting! I can't say anything meaningful to you! How is this game supposed to go on!

You are destroying the balance I have created in my life. I am a mess. I used to always have a handle on everything, when I should complete my book, when I should have breakfast, when I should go out for a walk. I used to 'sniff' out lies, truths. I was on top of the world. On top of things (on top of women for that matter). I haven't been laid since the game. It feels wrong. Now I don't know when anything is going to happen.

I don't know.

I don't know my future.

I don't know my feelings for you.

I fear.

I fear that I'm falling into a bottomless pit – the unknown.

Am I willing to do all of this?

For me?

To go to great lengths and pains…

For you?

---

They had been playing the game for two weeks, seven days, two hours, and nineteen minutes.

---

A/N: Shigure is giving in just a bit. I hope this chapter helps smooth out his bitterness and 'bitchiness.' He has reasons, but he shoulded torture poor Tohru.

Shigure deserves this 'descent' into pity, hopelessness, pain, fear of the unknown. Huh.

Thank you to those who have put me on this story of their 'Alerts' or 'Favorites' List. It makes all the difference! A big smooch from Shigure if you review!


	28. The Ten Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?

**--- **

**Pre-A/N: Wow. This update is my treat for the number of reviews for the last chapterl 11 in a day! You guys make me so happy. **

**I hope you all enjoy lemon squares: not the food.**

**Warning: Some smut.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Ten Confessions**

Tohru came downstairs and immediately begin slicing and dicing vegetables for dinner. She didn't even bother to look at Shigure sitting down at the table. She could feel his eyes boring holes into her back. This was so unlike him. He used to ignore her. Or tease her. Now he wanted her to make promises to him, was touching her, and making her heart tingle and thump with his piercing gaze. She could not handle this.

He was slightly angry this sodding miserable evening because she wasn't paying him any attention. Didn't look him at with her charming smile. At least it would prevent him from pressing her into the cold tiled ground and fucking her. _Stop_! he told himself.

She finished making dinner, as distracted as she was; she was most thankful she didn't cut her fingers with the knife or burn herself on the stove. She set the food on the table and sat down across from Shigure (the most distance away from him).

"Why are you eating so fast?" He asked.

"I haff homework." She said, without bothing to swallow the food in her mouth. She was usually so well-mannered...

"Oh." Well, in that case, just stuff your mouth full of food. Bon appetite! Don't choke! Don't let me have to call the ambulance because my girlfriend started hacking up pieces of chunky carrots and celery.

She finished abruptly and said, "Put your plates and everything in the sink, I'll wash them later. Have a goodnight, Shigure-san."

---

She went upstairs. She buckled over once just as she got into her room, her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, bile rising in her throat. _This has to stop. I'm falling apart_. She plopped down on her bed face first and made some pitiful sounds. She was so depressed. She just jumped away from his touch in the foyer. He didn't look to pleased, but she couldn't just come out and tell him, 'You know today a guy licked my ear. It was uncomfortable.' What did she expect him to do?

---

shigure didn't finish his rice.

He went upstairs and sat outside Tohru's bedroom. He looked forlornly at the door. He wished she would come out and say, in her ever-cheerful voice, "Let's do something together, Gure-san!"

He tuned out the dizzying world out and pondered.

He allowed the world's cacophonous noises to enter his mind again. Something sweet and soft pierced his hearing. "Hey, Yuki. Thank you so much for your help."

He heard Tohru's giddy, girly voice. His fists clenched.

"Hey, when are you going to be back again?... Sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you this spring break. You'll be back next weekend?... The weekend after next?... Oh good! I can't wait. Maybe we catch a movie, or do some work in the garden, or go shopping for food!!"

He heard a couple "hmm-mmm"s before, "Oh yeah, the game Monopoly, now I see the relationship! That just made everything a whole lot clearer! Thanks, thanks!"

_I could have told you that_. He figured out after a few minutes that she was talking to Yuki about Economics. _Why didn't she come to me? Why didn't you ask me? I could have told her that, I could have her obsequiously fawning over me like that_.

He was so angry. Frustrated. Why was his girlfriend talking so cheerfully with another guy?! Alert: Possessive dog in the hallway wants his toy back!

He wanted to barge in and rip the phone from her hands (and then kiss her with fervor and lust). 'I am your boyfriend, Tohru!'

The phone conversation ended an hour later. He heard paper shuffling around and the lamp turn on. She was settling down to do homework.

---

He stayed there. He didn't feel like taking a shower. He didn't feel like eating dessert, or the rest of his dinner for that matter. He didn't feel like going for a walk under the moonlight. He didn't feel like watching television.

He just wanted to talk to Tohru. To watch her laugh and blush. And twirl her hair and make silly faces and funny, naïve comments. She was like this animated bunny that never ceased to please him with her quirkiness.

Thirty minutes later, Tohru opened her door to go downstairs for a snack. (The bile finally settled in her stomach.) She opened the door to a sleeping Shigure. He was piled on the ground. She knelt down beside him and said to herself, "What is he doing here? Did he knock and I did I not hear? Ai-yah, I'm so negligent."

He stirred. "Tohru?"

"Hai?" She responded, feeling her chest rise and fall like that of the shifting sea.

"Can we do something tonight?"

His voice was soft and guttural. He sounded really exposed, vulnerable, like an exotic tiger caught in a circle of fire. "Sure. Anything you'd like." She sounded neutral, but her heart pounded in her chest. She thought, _Please don't ask me to touch you. It wouldn't feel right. You don't love me. Touching is sacred. Between two lovers._

We are not lovers.

We are merely strangers brought together by Fate.

I want you do love me though.

"A walk?"

"Sounds great, let's get you up. You should put on something over your yukata. It's pretty chilly outside."

Tohru pulled him up to his feet and brought him downstairs. She told him to wait in the foyer and put on his new leather sandals while she retrieved a light brown cotton jacket.

She put it on him and zipped it half way. He looked quite adorable with a yukata and jacket. She suppressed a smile.

They went out on the porch. "It's so pretty out tonight. Look at all the stars. I'm still sorry about last night. I ruined our star-gazing plan."

"It's fine." _As long as you are here now_.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I have to tell you something. I really have to get this off my chest." It's killing me slowly. I'm going to shatter into dust.

'**I care about you in this unexplainable, twisted way.'**

_He had created a list over the past few days. Here they are in no particular order: _

_I don't like it when you hang out with other guys._

_I don't like it when you are quiet and timid._

_I don't like it when you tense around me. I'm difficult, but please love me. I can't, so one of us must._

_I don't like it when you are sad or emotionless._

_My mind tells me not to get too close to you, my victim, but my heart tells me that I might as well make the best of this time we spend together._

_I want you in my bed._

_I want you to touch me, cry my name in ecstasy in the throes of passions. I want your long legs tangled in mine when we are in bed._

_I want you to only care about me, to be that ever-blossoming flower spreading joy in my soul._

_I want us to be together._

_I want you to treat me differently than 'your boys.' I want to be something more than that in your eyes._

But he didn't tell her. Instead, he said some twisted stuff, some convoluted reasoning as to why he wanted to spend more time with her. It's an experiment for my next story, you understand, right?

When she didn't say anything, he pressed her against the closest tree and pounded a fist into the bark close to her head. "Say something! Tell me that you agree! Please tell me Tohru!"

"I want to spend time with you," she said timorously, rather out of fear. His eyes were intense and dark. Even in the dim moonlight from the sliver of moon she saw his dark, demon-like pupils.

"You do?" He asked her to reassure himself that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes, Gure-san, but you're scaring me, right now."

"Oh," he lifted his weight off her lower half.

But regretted that decision, and pressed into her harder. He didn't ask, but just acted. He uttered, "I'm sorry." But it meant nothing. It was like a vampire readying himself to drink its prey's blood. The vampire was going to do it either way.

The enticing scent of lavender drifted up from her hair and filled his senses to the brim. His fingers sought out her hair as he drew her face close to his. He sought her pliant butterfly lips with his greedy mouth. He probed into the virgin cavern with his snake-like tongue, before focusing all his attention on her lips. The moment he touched her, he was alive again. A life-rejuvenating elixir. He sucked away all the moisture, devouring her -- like a man who had been starved in the barren desert. He didn't care if she wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. It was her own fault for toying with him. Not telling him that she wanted to spend time with him. She was the woman in this relationship; she was supposed to tell him things. Humpff.

He finally felt her respond. Her tongue met his with an equal fervor. She moaned into his mouth, "Guuurrrreeee."

Good. He had elicited a beautiful response from his virgin flower. It turned him on. He became hard in a matter of moments. He needed her like air, water, light. He ground himself on her, only to feel the friction of rough fabrics and wake from this illusion.

"Tohru, I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm tired of feeling so fucking hollow, a cold fucking chasm." He wanted her to fill his emptiness. He wanted to get as close to her as humanly possible; it was making him crazy. He had never been given much affection, and it seemed as if all that negligence was present in this moment. Now, he couldn't give her light kisses, but only passionate, hungry ones, like that of a starved beast.

"You're not," Tohru said, looking deep into his eyes, as she breathed deeply. She grabbed onto his neck and held him. "Don't leave me."

He didn't say anything. He held onto her like there was no tomorrow. His fingers clenched tightly around her blouse. She was full of love, warmth, happiness, passion, he just wanted a little; a leech.

He broke the hold, and began trailing heavy kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, where he suckled.

Her hands were pressed against his bare chest, behind the jacket, behind the yukata. She felt the steady pound of his heartbeat. Tears leaked from her eyes like a faulty sink. His heart was pounding heavily, just like hers.

His hands released her hair, and moved to the column of buttons. He worked them open skillful as he continued to kiss his maiden. He opened it halfway and saw the beautiful swells of Tohru's full breasts tucked innocently behind a chaste white satin bra. He was anxious to feel them against his chest, but that was impossible, unless he wanted to break the trance…

He moved his soft hands into her blouse and unclasped the bra—one, two, three. The bra popped off, revealing two wondrous globes, topped with taut, dusky nipples, perfect for his hands, his touch. He didn't touch or fondle with his hands, no, that was saved for another day; he pressed butterfly kisses all over her breasts. A beautiful sight, indeed! He blew on them, and watched them 'transform' right before his eyes. She moaned in rapture. "It… feels… so… goooodddd."

He was thankful that she was wearing a skirt. His hands roamed the expanse of her curved back before moving down to her skirt. He unzipped the side (he had much practice over the years and knew the location of these things) and heard the gentle 'plop' in the ground, at the bottom of the tree truck.

"Let me do something for you." He said, as he knelt down in front of her. He kissed the inside of her thighs, and felt her quiver beneath him. "Open your legs up."

She obeyed, albeit hestiantly. He pressed his nose against her crouch and took a heavy inhale. Intoxicating. The cotton of her panties was soaked. Its playful rabbit patterns mocked him. He looked up at his flower, her face was a pretty shade of pink, but she looked scared. Her eyes were squeezed very tightly. He rose to his feet.

He asked briskly, "Have you done this before?"

What did he expect? If she nodded yes, he would be as mad as hell, and if she nodded no, he would be…

Elated? That she had saved it for him?

Yes.

Tohru nodded her head back and forth, looking down at the ground, ashamed. Her eyes were misty.

He cupped her face and said, "Don't be sad. I'm, I'm so happy, Tohru. I promise I won't hurt you. We aren't going to do anything tonight."

It took him so much willpower to break away (cold shower!), but it was for his own good. He would save her for a special day. Tuck her away in a warm bed with satin sheets and glowing candles…

He was so happy tonight.

He hadn't been this happy since…

They were cuffed together…

Or eating spicy, pungent food near the beach...

---

They had been playing the game for three weeks and fourteen minutes.

---

**A/N:** Please review! I hope you enjoyed this treat. The reviews last time were astounding, everyone responded with such kind words. I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story.

Thank you to: **ayjah (Thanks for reading honey. Yes, Shigure needs to stop playing with Tohru and sending her 'mixed signals. ::Ties him up in closet for misbehavior::), midnight 1987 (I hope this chapter cleared up any 'strangeness' in the last one. You are brilliant for staying faithful to this story. Thanks for your always honest reviews), XOiheartMiloOX (Thanks girlie! I do like to incorporate other characters into the story, makes it more interesting... Milo... Hehe...), Quill and Saber (::bows:: I'm glad you liked the 'descent into his psyche.' Thanks for all the kind word too.), kiwadoi seiitsu (Huggles!), JennyKim319 (::sends Shigure over to your house with your favorite flowers and a box of sweets:: I totally agree with feeing a bit bad for Shigure. As for your favorite part of the chapter, mee too! I liked his little reflection of the time spent together. Arigato!), Parasive Eve (Shigure needs to put his evilness away and get with Tohru...NOW! But I shall torture both characters before that ever happens... sniggers. Thanks for the review girl!), Tohru02 (Thanks, I wuv you!), RiotGirl4Life (Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, you have much catching up to to missy!), Nikki-4 (You are always so sweet with your reviews. I shall have a wonderful week!), RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl (You've caught up Amanda! Yay! Two things: Shigure is definitely being a bitch and jerk.), Tohru Daihikashousha (You are a sweetheart! I also love torturing Shigure. He deserves it. I like seeing him broken and angsty! I would love to go shopping with Hanajima too! She is a wonderful friend!)**. Geez, I love you guys so much. Hugs.

This is really random, but does anyone ever think of any actors who could portray Shigure? Do you ever have a specific person in your mind when you are reading the fanfiction? I do. Bleh. He doesn't have to be Asian... just wondering. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	29. Driven to Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**--- **

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Driven to Distraction**

"_Step Nine: Visit the zoo_."

"Hatori, what's that supposed to mean? Which zoo? My relatives?"

"I guess she is giving you free range to do what you'd like. But don't make this a _vacation_. Tohru has school."

_Tohru loves me_.

"Would you like to come with us, Tori-san?" He meant it as a taunt, knowing how much Hatori cared for the young woman.

_Tohru loves me_.

"Actually, I would." Aw, shucks. But it's fine, Tohru-chan loves me!

He called out of his room, "Tohru, after you finish washing the breakfast dishes, get dressed, we're going to Ueno Zoo!"

Tohru stopped scrubbing the dishes, and rubbed her face with her arm. "Huh?" She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, thinking about incident that had transpired between Shigure and her. It tied her brain into one big thorny knot just thinking about it.

"We're going to Tokyo today! Hatori-san is coming too!"

Tohru smiled absentmindedly. Shigure was so perky sometimes; wanting to do things with her. She was grateful that Hatori was coming too. It would smooth out the tension that sometimes built from nothing, or a single touch.

Tohru's mind drifted to an image of them walking through the zoo, with all the animals free and tame, it looked like the Lion King animation, with the elephants trumpeting, the storks with their heads bent low in praise, the hippos rolling in the mud merrily, and the merry birds swirling above their heads.

"Tohru?"

"Hai."

"You should change into something."

"Oh, sorry. Sorry."

Tohru hustled up the stairs and got dressed quickly. She pulled herself into a charcoal grey jumper, with four big bold purple buttons, two at the bottom of the each wide stray. She put her small coin purse (stuffed with dollar bills) and cell-phone into the large pocket. She tied her hair into a single low ponytail and went downstairs.

Shigure was dressed in a grey yukata.

She slipped in her sneakers and said, "Are we ready to go?"

He said, "We need to bring some food. Since _you_ didn't prepare any extra during breakfast, we can buy lunch on the way. I absolutely hate zoo food. It's so greasy and touristy."

"Okay, let me grab a few water bottles and a few oranges."

Shigure went out to get his motorcycle revved up. Tohru packed the food in a wonderful versatile plastic bag, of the best quality.

Shigure handed her a helmet and they started off.

He felt her breasts pressed firmly into his back, and her arms wrapped snake-like around his torso. It felt good, like he was her anchor, stronghold, pillar of strength.

"So, is Hatori driving us, or are we taking the bus?"

"Train. We don't have to spend time finding parking."

"'Kay."

Hatori was already waiting on the porch of his office, dressed in a pale blue T-shirt, and khaki trousers. He looked relaxed, young, carefree -- at the opposite spectrum of his usual misanthropic, wintry self.

"Hey Hatori!" Tohru greeted.

He nodded to Tohru and Shigure.

"Hop onto the back, Hatori," Shigure said, in a cheerful, but serious tone.

Hatori gave him a baffled look.

"Just kidding. Of course we wouldn't want to sandwich Tohru between to big men. She is too tasty for that."

_Believe me. You don't know what you are saying…_ Hatori thought to himself. _I have dreams about her. You are blessed Shigure._

"Can we take your car to the train station?"

"Sugari Station on Mellon Avenue?"

"Yes. Can we stop at Kaname Kafe to buy some meat-filled buns?"

"Sure."

Shigure turned off the engine, and he and Tohru got off. They got into Hatori's car, Tohru in the backseat and Shigure in the front, as Hatori went to get the car-keys.

"Which animal do you most want to see Shigure?"

"I want to see the wolves."

Tohru smiled at the thought of Shigure sneaking into the wolf area and petting them like they were friends. She thought that it would be no trouble, since we was of the 'wolf' family.

Hatori returned, and the peeled out of the driveway.

"So Tori-san, what made you come out with us?" He needed to talk to Hatori, the only sane being, the only one who would bluntly tell him he is was doing anything wrong, being stupid. Tohru was a distraction, and an objective in the game; ironic.

_I have to keep an eye on you. I don't want you to harm Tohru in the process of this twisted game of emotions. I care about her_.

"I have to keep an eye on an animal."

Tohru didn't understand what that meant, but thought that he was saying something along the lines of, 'He wanted to see a special animal at the zoo.'

The rest of the drive to the station was quiet (except for went they went through the drive-thru, Shigure was singing about meat-buns, he sounded like Momiji at the hot-springs). Each one contemplative of the day's plans.

Shigure glowed and grinned with excitement.

Hatori shivered with guilt.

Tohru just… looked out the window with admiration for the trees and springy storefronts.

Shigure offered to wait in line and buy tickets. It was eight fifteen.

Hatori looked at Tohru questioningly. His eyes tried not to look down the length of her thin body, to admire. He focused in her face, trying to read it. Had Shigure done anything to her? He knew how well some people could hit their emotions, while decaying with angst on the inside.

"Are you excited for today?" Hatori asked, trying to sound amicable, but ended up sound like a curious psychiatrist.

"Hai. I can't wait to see the penguins, the bobcat, swans, otters—"

"Have you been eating enough?" He suddenly asked, skeptically.

"Yes, I believe so. Today I add a sour grapefruit and a sunflower-shaped pastry."

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you look— slim, ehm, _-er_ than usual, not that it's a bad thing or anything." _But not in a good way; you have a hollow reed-like quality, like a fucking stick. You are a waif. You look unhealthy. Your complexion is pale._ _And like you haven't had enough sleep, your lip is swollen, for reasons unknown, you have large, dark eye bags and your eye keep twitching. I hope it isn't because of Shigure; if it is, that bastard! Yet I can't interfere, because I do want to rid this curse so much. But I promised myself that if it got too out-of-hand, I would end this game. I can't agree with toying with someone's emotions. Reflecting on my past, I betrayed Kana. I promised her that nothing would keep us apart from each other, but I ultimately ruined that. I destroyed everything, including myself._

_I can't see you hurt._

_It would hurt me._

_It would torture me until I collapsed on the ground in defeat, twitching with misery and hate for myself; for not being able to protect you._

Tohru blushed. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be. Stay healthy. Please. You don't have to anything for anyone."

"Thank you. I will."

Shigure returned, waving three tickets in his hand. "We're taking the Tōkaidō Shinkansen Line. Let's go."

They boarded the train, and they found a row of five seats. Shigure got the window seat. Tohru sat in the middle, leaving Hatori with the food occupying two seats. A flavorsome smell filled the air. Thanks to Shigure's meat-filled buns, egg rolls, green onion pancakes, fried rice, chicken kabobs, sweet squash soup, and various shrimp-filled dim sum. Tohru and Hatori each got a dish topped over rice; Tohru got spicy eggplant, and Hatori got a seafood medley. This was their mid-train-ride snack. Wow.

The zoo was quite a ways away. Hatori fell asleep. Tohru watched Hatori's delicate features, soft and unblemished. How could he be alone, when she could see the beauty in his heart and soul.

Tohru nodded off, her head falling gently onto Shigure's shoulder. This was a shock to him, he who had just spotted a woman in the streets below the train tracks, wearing a short skirt reveal something black and lacy…

He was about to nudge her off, but decided that it felt good to be useful, to have someone's warmth radiating onto him.

The train zipped past abandoned, shatter-windowed buildings next top expansive department stores with rich teenage girls with handfuls of shopping bags. What a contrast!

---

Soon, they were out of the city limits, and running through the countryside. Cows, pastures, water paddies, rolling hills, endless blue sky. It was an absolutely fabulous sight; Shigure hadn't been this far from the city in years. He only went to the writer conferences in the city.

_Let's see, three—no, five—no, ten years ago since I went to Tokyo, in college. I wonder if that noodle place where I met those two stunning models is still open_…

The train bumped along, and soon, Hatori's head was on Tohru's shoulder, a little domino effect. Shigure rested his head against the windowpane of the train while nibbling in some shrimp hargow.

_What am I doing in this game? Is it really going to work out? What if I make one tiny mistake, won't that throw the whole game off? I am really perplexed. I am stringing Tohru along. Will she ever realize? Nah._

_Even if she did._

_She wouldn't know what hit her. _

_All I'd have to do is tell her some of my woe-is-me stories, and make some fanciful hand gestures. _

_Then why is it that every time I lie to her, it gets harder and harder to look her in the eye with a smile and a twinkle in the eye? I feel my eyes drifting to a point on the wall behind her or something, or wringing my hands. I feel distracted. Overwhelmed. Like I'm tied to bricks in the water, stifled… failing to breath. What is happening to me?_

_---_

"_We will arrive at Tokyo Station in the Marunouchi District of Chiyoda in ten minutes. It has been a pleasure serving everyone. Please come aboard again_."

Tohru and Hatori woke up to the sound of the intercom in their compartment.

Tohru asked sleepily, "How long have I been sleeping?"

Shigure replied, "Around three hours."

"Oh." Tohru looked down at her feet, as though she had sinned.

Hatori said to make her feel better, "Sleeping is good."

Shigure looked at him. The doctor was doing his job, rather than stabbing needles into handsome, innocent people, ahem, ahem, himself: Shigure, and getting a sick pleasure out of that.

"Hai."

They got off the train with their 'luggage' (half of which Shigure had eaten when he was bored).

"The food in the backpack feels a lot lighter."

Shigure raised his hand and said, "I did that. I wanted to lighten the load, so we could will our stomachs with Tokyo food."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Where to first?"

"Food," Shigure said.

"You, Tohru?"

"We should find the zoo first, and make sure we get on the right bus to get there."

"Right," Shigure said, slightly dejected that his 'plan' had been shot down. She was being the critical thinker.

Tohru strode over to an information booth and asked the gentleman some directions. She returned with a bus schedule.

"We just missed the 11:10 bus to the front of the zoo. We have to wait fifteen minutes for the 11:35 shuttle."

"Food now?"

Hatori grudgingly nodded, and they left the bustling train station. Shigure peered across the streets, beyond intersections, at signs and even sniffed around. "That way," he said, pointing 'west.'

They followed their leader and arrived at an American fast food. "I'm in the mood for some Burger King."

"No thank you," Hatori said with a face.

"Me either. I will just finish my eggplant dish."

"I kind of ate half of that."

"It's okay Shigure."

They entered the busy fast food chain. They were people of all skin colors. Most likely tourists. Shigure made his 'almighty' way to the line and ordered a Double Cheeseburger without pickles. Tohru didn't understand a single thing he said, and he said both English and Japanese (just for practice).

He got his order, and they walked down the street to the bus stop. A long, accordion-line bus arrived in-front of them, and they boarded. Once again, they sat: boy-girl-boy.

Perverted people thought they were a threesome-orgy trio.

Old people thought they were siblings.

Teenagers thought: Oh, two pimps.

Confused kids thought it was a girl with two brothers.

---

The bus turned right a couple times, left a couple times, went straight, right four times, and they arrived in a large parking lot.

"_Ueno Zoo_."

"We're here!"

Hatori thought: Today was going to be a very long day.

---

They had been playing the game for three weeks, fifteen hours, and forty-four minutes.

---

**A/N:** The Ueno Zoo is a real place in Tokyo.

Hatori is in love with Tohru, but he knows he can never have her, ever since the beginning of the 'game.' He will do all that he can to protect her. If you could choose one of either men to go to the Fiji Islands with you, who would it be and why? What would you guys do for a week? Where and what is your ideal romantic getaway? Paris, Milan, the Bermuda Triangle…

_Here is my to-do list with Hatori_:

Scuba-diving

Hiking

Skinny-dipping in a secluded pond

Showering beneath waterfall

Picnicking in an isolated cove while watching the sunset

…Yum

Also, what is your one word to describe Shigure right now? i.e. vulnerable, hopeless, woeful, guilty, etc.


	30. Amor Fati

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**--- **

**A/N: I've reached more than 200 reviews and 30 chapters! Yi-pee! Thanks! **

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Thirty: Amor Fati**

_Three and a half days after the trip to the zoo_…

He entered the jewelry shop. He peered into the counters at the sparkling rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets. He wanted to ask the lady behind the counter, "Do you sell silver or platinum handcuffs?" Hehe, what a laugh he would get out of the lady's expression.

His eyes settled on a simple silver bracelet with a circle dog-tag on it. He wanted something special engraved on it; something that _his_ flower would wear, as a symbol that she belonged to him. He wanted a special Latin phrase engraved on it: **Amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus**.

This meant "Love is Rich with Both Honey and Venom" in Latin. He would tell her something else, and she would never know this secret. It was not _real_ love of course; merely a way to possess her. Love was wrong. So wrong. It killed (as he recalled from Romeo and Juliet). It tortured (Ethan Frome). It was ultimately devastating. He, the almightly Shigure, could not subject himself to such mental torment. He was the snake, she was his sweet elixir. She must know her place. She must know that she is merely a mortal, a slave to him. She will die someday, but at least Shigure knew that she would belong to him; forever. Fate brought them together, and Fate would keep them together forever, chained to each other. He decided that he wanted a chain with that engraving too.

Bound to each other.

Master and slave.

Predator and prey.

Lover and …

He smiled cynically (like an evil tyrant) when the woman behind the counter greeted him. "How may I help you this afternoon, sir?"

"Can I get an engraving on the dog tag of that bracelet?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I would like to get one please."

"Come this way to our engraving specialist. You can pick out the font and tell him the phrase or name that you would like on it."

Shigure nodded and followed the woman into the back room. After he paid and the date was set for when he was to pick up the bracelet, he left the store and wandered the streets for a good place for an afternoon snack before he went to pick Tohru up from school.

---

Tohru stared at the white board in her economics class. She thought of the day they spent at the zoo. It was absolutely relaxed and not full of tension. Hatori was definitely a good barrier.

_Flashback_

"_WOW. Look at this map! Today is going to be so fun!" Tohru exclaimed._

"_Let's go to the wolves' exhibit. I have been dying to see the Timber wolf from North America." Shigure said, pulling at Hatori's shirt._

_Hatori and Tohru followed the over-excited author to the exhibit half a mile away. It was late morning, and there was no activity in the forest exhibit. Tohru's expression seemed a little downcast (as much so, since she was the ever-cheerful, optimistic girl). She had come all the way, by train, only to have her first exhibit empty. When Tohru wasn't happy, neither was Shigure. All that they could see were a few rocks and big branches. The grass was overgrown. The trunk of the trees were raw. _

"_Humpff… wait a moment guys. I have a way."_

_Shigure went to the back of the exhibit. Hatori looked to Tohru and shook his head. This was going to be interesting. Before they knew it, Shigure would be inside the exhibit howling away with his kin. Zoo – get ready to alarm security…_

_A moment later, Shigure appeared with a silly grin on his face, like he had just stolen a bag of candy. Hatori was imagining the worse, a loud, cacophonous buzzer going off… but instead a baby wolf came to the edge of the fence and stared at Tohru with big grey eyes. _

"_Awww. How did you do that Shigure? It is so cute!"_

_Shigure looked at Hatori and gave him a wink._

_Hatori noticed that Shigure was acting very different. He seemed chipper that usual. When he looked at Tohru, he had a look of admiration. He got the wolf to come out, not for himself, but for Tohru. Odd. _

_Next, they went to see the peacocks. Tohru was sad that their feathers weren't fanned out, but Hatori explained to her that males did it to attract a mate. Tohru questioned no further. In fact she blushed. This made Shigure laugh out loud. She was so innocent sometimes. _

_He just wanted to corrupt her._

_Teach her. _

_The forbidden knowledge. _

_---_

_For lunch they had ham and tomato sandwiches. Both men did not want any cheese, saying that it gave them gas, but Tohru graciously asked the woman in the sandwich shop for a ham and cheese sandwich._

_They spent the afteroon going to the exhibits Shigure planned out for them – the penguins, the polar bears, the flamingos, the pigeons (Hatori was like: What the hell? You can see those in the streets, why do we have to pay to see them in the zoo?), the crocodiles (Tohru hid behind Shigure when it came up close to the glass, Shigure hid behind Hatori – the almighty who merely rolled his eyes), the foxes, the moose, the bunnies, the tropical fishes. Since the zoo was in the middle of the city, it was family-sized, and they finished two rounds around the zoo by six thirty. _

_The sky darkened as they traversed the city streets. Hatori walked behind Tohru and Shigure. Shigure had his arms around the poor girl. Hatori had wanted to say, 'Hey, loosen up Shigure!' but realized that he couldn't speak. He was eager to rid the curse. He was so sorry. He was prepared to mend the broken girl if Shigure harmed her in anyway._

_He always picked up the pieces._

_Like a common street sweeper._

_They walked passed expensive storefronts, with tall, skinny manniquins in the well-lit window display. Shigure bought Tohru an ice cream. Hatori watched in horror as Shigure wiped her lips with a napkin. How very, very odd._

_End Flashback_

"Tohru, can I see you after class?"

"Hai."

She went to Mr. Otani's desk after class.

"Tohru, you have not been applying yourself to any of the assignments or quizzes. This is so unlike you. You always turn in the assignments on time. Is there anything going on outside of school that you would like to tell me about? The year is almost ending, and I wouldn't want to see you get a bad grade. You are really one of my most hardworking students."

Tohru looked down at her toes ashamedly. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just work hard."

"Hai. I promise."

---

She finished the rest of the day without any more dreaming.

**She knew better than to fall in love with him**. He was heartless and careless and sly. But he could also be charming and humorous and passionate when he was with her. All the negativities faded, she only saw the bright light that radiated off the God – as he spoke animatedly, passionately, happily. That was all she wanted: him to be happy. She really wanted to ask him if he had the same feelings that she had for him, but it was out of her place. Sometimes she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He would probably stare it her as if she had grown a set of antlers, and there would be an awkward silence – that tension she hated so much. His reply would be along the lines of, "What's for dinner?" Changing the subject was what Shigure did best. Tohru also didn't want to put him on the spot either. So on went the elaborate game of mind-boggling questions.

A shadow invaded her thoughts. Shigure had arrived to pick her up.

"Hello Tohru."

"Hello Shigure. Did you have a good day?"

"Hai, I did. And you?

"Hai," you said, rather inattentively.

"Would you like to go anywhere for dinner? Shopping? Ooo, the beach?" He asked her with a glint in his eye. He looked as eager as a puppy.

"Umm, I would love to, but I have a lot of homework to do." _I'm falling behind. I am entranced by you – your intoxicating smell, your smile, your passion for life, your eyes…_

_And it's hurting me emotionally_.

_But I love you. I don't care. I will do whatever I need to care for you. I will be by your side_.

Shigure turned into a supermarket parking lot.

"Can we buy some shrimp? I'm really in the mood for some."

"Sure."

Tohru pulled her helmet off and waited for Shigure. They walked into the supermarket and turned to the seafood department.

"Can I have two pounds of shrimp please."

"Sure miss."

Tohru smiled back at the gentleman her own age. She waited patiently, strumming her fingers delicately over the glass. While the guy weighed the shrimp, he winked at Tohru. Tohru barely noticed. The man didn't even acknowledge Shigure, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his usually calm face. Shigure stood behind her, looking at the back of her head like it was a newfound specimen before glaring at the boy with the fervor of a crazed psychopath. It was quite odd how his eyes grew misty as he looked at her and filled with dark hate when another man looked at her. No one noticed, though.

The young man behind the counter finished and asked, "Anything else, miss?"

"That's it," Shigure interjected loudly. Tohru didn't say anything to this possessiveness, as Shigure put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away to the checkout line.

Tohru saw a determined look on Shigure's face.

Shigure responded to her. "That man was giving you looks. Did you notice that?"

"No."

"Kami." He pulled her into the frozen foods aisle and pressed her against the glass-door, with one arm leaning against the glass, preventing her escape. "Sometimes you don't get it. When I man winks at you he expects you to respond; he is being a lewd pig. You just don't notice. You are so innocent some-_fucking_-times that it makes be uneasy. Sometimes I wish I could be by your side to watch over you stupid, careless acts. You need to be more aware of your surroundings. You are too delicate to be hurt be someone – a stranger."

Somewhere in that anger was a compliment and an apology. Tohru gazed into his dark eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, Shigure."

_Hell you didn't know._

_You don't know you make me **hard** when you touch my arm._

_I am like a friggin' dog the way I need you to compliment me, love me, pet me_.

"Just be careful." _I don't want you to get hurt_.

_Please_.

He removed his arms. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

_Please_.

---

They had been playing the game for three weeks, four days, and thirty-seven minutes.

---

**A/N: **I was planning on describing the zoo adventure with full details, but I decided, _hey_, all my stories progress too slowly… I need to get on with the action! I decided to just have a flashback. Do you guys agree? The title of this chapter, "Amor Fati" means "Fate of Love."

Has anyone seen the movie Enchanted? I just thought it was really adorable, that's all. Has everyone finished their holiday shopping? The malls are getting quite hectic... not too many sales either! Humpf!

Now, the results of the Hatori/Shigure poll: out of the 11 people who reviewed for chapter 29, seven said Hatori, one was split between the two gorgeous men, and three didn't say. Hehe, poor Shigure... no one likes him romantically. As for the better romp in the bed... anyone care to share? (Okay, I'm being invasive. But I would choose Shigure... it's a one-night stand, right?) Has anyone ever played this really (random) childish game: _Do, Date, or Marry_? You pick three random guys and match one up with each. Try it out sometimes; I guarantee a laugh out of you, or at least new-found knowledge about a friend...

Lastly, I really have to thank _**an angel from darkness**_ for that fantastic review two chapters ago... girl, you made me so happy! Thank you to everyone else too; your reviews make me so happy!

If I don't get another chapter up before the New Year (which I highly doubt...I'm probably squeeze in another chapter)...

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!! BE SAFE!!!**


	31. Restless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**A/N: This story is now in the 'M' section. Sorry. I hope that doesn't prevent any of my faithful fans from reading. One can always 'fast-forward' through that kind of stuff… This chapter was made possible by a wonderfully sweet girl, my new beta, Angie!**

**Shigure Angst (my favorite). Smut. Not much dialogue.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Restless**

Tohru stared back at Shigure with wide eyes. Had he just confessed that he was attracted to her? "_Sometimes you don't get it. When I man winks at you he expects you to respond; he is being a lewd pig. You just don't notice. You are so innocent some-__fucking__-times that it makes me uneasy. Sometimes I wish I could be by your side to watch over you stupid, careless acts. You need to be more aware of your surroundings. You are too delicate to be hurt be someone – a stranger_."

Her heart had fluttered off God knows where.

He took one last look at her open mouth and misty eyes, huffed, and stomped to the checkout line.

Tohru pressed to the cold glass door in the frozen foods aisle, allowing the biting chill to bring her down to Earth. She breathed deeply, Shigure's touch made her feel incredible.

She then pushed the cart clumsily after him.

---

He pushed the door out of the market, not even bothering to hold it for Tohru, who waddled behind him with two large bags of groceries.

Shigure reached his motorcycle in six big strides and swings a leg over the vehicle. He put on his helmet with the dark 'shield', he didn't want to look her in the eyes. Even thought the sun is out and the uncomfortable warmth spread over his broad back, he felt it was scratchy, like the chunky wool sweaters his mom used to knit for him.

She hesitated in front of the motorcycle. He revved it up. She quickly jumped back, all hesitation gone, before getting onto the bike and holding onto him for dear life. He could be so malicious sometimes. Tohru wanted to see his eyes, because she knew, that would betray his emotions. If he truly felt anything for her, they would be dark, dark like that of a muddied lagoon of algae.

After a long silent ride, she said to him aloud, "Would you like to eat shrimp fried rice?"

He nodded.

They twisted down the rocky road to the house and Shigure parked.

Tohru ran up to the porch and unlocked the door. Her fingers fumbled inside her pocket. Her legs were numb, rubbery. She would not last much longer.

She dropped of her stuff on the foyer bench and walked into the kitchen with the groceries. She pulled out the shrimp and began to de-gut them. Shigure removed his shoes and sat on the couch in the living room. He stared expressionlessly at her. He could not say anything. His lips were sealed, glued. He should not have said that overprotective, bold bullshit. It wasn't like him. It make him out to be some good-doer, a hero, a knight, which he wasn't. He was one man used to fend just for himself, and _sometimes_-the-girl-he-had-to-protect-because-of-course-she-was-the-object-that-would-free-them-from-the-torture-of-being-a-Juunishi.

When dinner was ready (he had fallen asleep in the male alpha position, with his arms crossed and his legs spread open, in the 'dominant' posture), she tapped him softly on the shoulder, unaware of the meaning of his pose. Shigure wanted to speak to her, to somehow smooth out that odd situation in the frozen aisle, but he stopped himself. He clenched his teeth and avoided any eye contact fearing his eyes would give betray his emotions to her.

She always knew when not to speak.

One of her many traits he had come to appreciate, and even admire. She never nagged, though she deserved too. He sensed concern and anxiety around her, and saw it in her movements. Her hands shook, and she could barely pick up a clump of tasty fried rice.

If it had been Kyo or somebody like that, he would have laughed, but because it was her, he felt uncomfortable, like he had something to do with her worry.

The one time she looked at him, and he looked back, both couldn't hold the gaze for more than ten seconds.

He told himself unconvincingly that it was her 'time of month' though he knew fully well that it had something to do with him.

---

The night passed like a ship sailing down the bayous of the southern United States, like Louisiana or something, the water filled with tangle-y, mangy, overgrown reeds and kelp – impossible.

Shigure had just confessed, in his twisted way, that he cared for her. Shouldn't they be making up by making out? Instead he felt like he owed her more explanation.

---

It was eleven when Shigure woke from his restless sleep. He felt cold. He pulled out a wool blanket. It didn't work.

He stepped out of the bed and into the kitchen. He saw the lights on in the living room. He cursed under his breath: negligent girl, but his heart soften when he saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch, wearing nothing but a yellow camisole and pastel plaid boxer shorts.

_You make me hard_.

On her chest was her Economics textbook. He moved to her side and picked the book off her chest. He heard her whisper, "I want to help you Shigure. Just tell me what is on your mind, and I will do anything possible to help you. Please let me."

His heart panged.

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom upstairs. She was going to catch a cold and not do any work around the house; he could not afford that. He was careful not to head her swinging arms against the sides of the door opening. He didn't want to wake the sleeping girl. She looked so tired. The lines around her eyes were deep, full of questions he could not answer.

He tucked her into her colorful, flower-patterned quilt. He stood completely motionless. His eyes adjusted to the dimness. He saw the glowing beauty before him. The breath caught in his throat – stifling. So he stood there for what seemed like an eternity, watching her, choking silently on his own impossibly dry breath.

He finally could not stand it and let out a noisy sigh. His eyes darkened unwillingly, blackened to the color of soot.

Looking at her tired him. It made him feel drowsy that he could not touch her, rub his hardness against her softness, melt his hard body against her pliant feminine body, tease her breasts, lick her thighs until the sweet juices flowed out…

He got into the bed. Queen size was big enough for the both of them. He propped himself up with one sturdy elbow. His hands were shaking when he moved they up to the hem of her camisole. His heart pounded too loudly. His lips felt too dry. His feet felt too cold.

His hand passed over her flat stomach, to her soft breasts. He fondled one, then the other. It was warm. Tempting.

She mewled.

He didn't expect that kind of response. He thought that she was asleep, dead to any gentle feeling. Or perhaps he isn't gentle enough.

Some cruel impulse takes over and in one fluid motion – he is on top of her. He tried his hardest not to touch her. It is painful for him to look into her eyes, even though they are closed.

He wanted her so badly. He told himself that if he didn't watch it, tonight was going to be the night. It would be rough, quick, and intense – just the way he liked it.

Oh Kami.

His stomach flipped, bile rose, (he wanted to vomit) because he knew it was so wrong, yet it was so tempting. His body responded quickly to her soft sighs. He was hard.

He pressed his hips into hers, pushing her into the mattress; luckily it didn't squeak. He didn't even bother to come up with an excuse or anything; he was so lost in this fantasy. This was way better than jacking off in his own room. He balanced his upper half by resting his arms on the mattress beside her bed.

_No touching with you hands, Shigure_.

He kissed her. Her pink lips were shut. He sucked on the bottom lip. It was an awkward situation, but he didn't notice, intent on satisfying himself.

Her lips finally opened, he kissed passionately, intensely.

He finally could not hold it any longer and touched the soft, mussed hair that was fanned out across the pillow. He reached out to tuck a lost strand of gold silk behind her lovely pink ear.

---

Later that night, he imagined that her hips had bucked up to meet his, and that she had said for him to continue. No question in her eyes, even if her lashes are laced with tears.

He would do it if she wanted it.

No emotions attached.

_Yes_.

He didn't say anything back but pulled down her cotton boxers. He captured – no _swallowed_ her cry when he thrust into her. He didn't look into her eyes for fear of seeing pain, the same kind of pain of his childhood. Of course it would hurt. Tear. Bleed. Everyone knew that. This was unification. He would thrust fast and unyielding – skin-slapping sex. He would roll his hips to please, fulfill his own desire. She would arch her back. Their bodies would become slick with sweat, by the friction created.

He would feel her stiffen, her hands wrapped tightly around his back, gripping him tightly – afraid to lose him.

Three more steady thrusts, and it was over. He hit home. He would come first, exploding, spilling with her, that hot fluid, crying out her name like it was a prayer.

She would follow, cry out his name.

It would be satisfying and enjoyable for her too; after all he was the Sex God, Shigure Sohma. He wouldn't collapse on her, because that was un-manly and uncouth, but would bend his head down low, nibble at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

He would fall back on the bed beside her, muscles relaxed, breathing heavily from the aftermath. Hot, glorious sex; that was all it was. It wasn't making love.

He never _made love_.

He didn't _lavish attention_, restrain himself for _her_ pleasure, and concentrate on the small details that would please women.

Not even with the most beautiful female, almost on the level of goddess.

It wasn't part of his being.

He was a cold, selfless bastard.

---

Shigure fell asleep cold, even thought it was the prime of spring.

He was in his own cold bed; with nothing but his own hands. He would remember her soft creamy skin and her luscious pink lips. He could replay that for a few nights until the memory was lost and he would have to steal into the night, past the television set (for soft porn could no longer satisfy his urges), past the leftover-filled refrigerator, up the creaky stairs, over grating floorboard to _her_ room.

It was a drug.

And only half a day ago he had _almost_ confessed to her.

Why did things always turn for the worst?

---

They had been playing the game for three weeks, four days, seven hours, and fifty-three minutes.

---

**A/N:** Clarification: It was in Shigure's dream. He didn't do anything _too_ naughty. Any thoughts or comments?

Thank you for the reviews my lovelies!

A big thank you to my lovely beta, my second set of eyes, **Angie (an angel from darkness)**… you corrections were great (source to object, I liked that!)


	32. Windows to the Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**--- **

**A/N: Big shout-out to my brilliant beta, Angie! Any other mistakes are my own. **

**Warning: Foul Language.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Windows to the Soul**

_Two days later…_

Shigure woke up at five-thirty. He could not fall back sleep again. He was in a lousy mood. He rose from bed and opened the windows. The light outside was dim. It smelled of fresh pine and dirt. Impulsively, he jumped out of the window. (His room is on the first floor.) His feet were bare as he walked across the grass lawn into the shed. He opened it and stared into the darkness. He went inside and closed the creaky wooden door.

He sat on the toolbox and put his head against the wall. He fell asleep.

---

Tohru woke up at seven. She went downstairs. She hummed to herself while she prepared breakfast. She recalled a dream the night before, Shigure had been in her bed, touching her, kissing her. Wait, hadn't she also been on the couch?

By seven-thirty, he still hadn't come out of his room. Maybe he was just tired from last night.

Tohru wrapped the morning goodies in clear plastic wrap and left a sticky yellow note that read:

_I'm sorry I left before you woke. I will call you at lunch time.  
xoxo,  
Tohru_

She packed her book-bag, including the Economics textbook left on the cocktail table in front of the couch and two bags of tortilla chips for the bus ride home. She went upstairs and changed into a pink zip-up sweatshirt, a white T-shirt, and khaki shorts. She tied her hair with a satin pink ribbon and left for school.

She caught the bus and rode to school.

She waved to a few classmates and made her way to her advertising class. Today, they were getting their essay assignment during Spring Vacation back. _Oh great_.

Tohru was a positive, upbeat girl. But she was also easily scared and worried. She dreaded getting back test results and such.

Professor Kaneshiro called each student's name to return his/her spring break advertising essay. He called Tohru up.

Tohru braced herself for a mini-lecture. She stood in front of the older man and looked intently at his eyes. The edges creased, and he was smiling.

"Good job Tohru. You earned an 'A' on this essay. Your hard work has paid off."

Tohru looked down at the paper. She remembered she had only finished two pages. Did the professor mistake someone else's essay with hers?

But the name in the upper right hand corner clearly read: Tohru Honda.

Tohru hurried back to her desk and flipped through the pages. There were many checks in the margins. On the last page, there was a message.

_This essay was one of the best for this assignment. You not only provided concrete examples of advertisements you saw, but also insight and commentary_.

While Professor Kaneshiro reprimanded the class for the lack of effort, Tohru read the essay. It was like something out of a magazine article – clear, flowing, and filled with analysis. The only way this could have happened, was if Shigure had wrote it for her.

Oh.

The rest of the day passed uneasily. Guilt filled her mind, nagging like cancer cells. Why was he all of a sudden doing these things for her? She didn't deserve it. She was not used to _this_ kind of Shigure.

He had brought her to bed the day before; tucked her in. He had taken her to the cabin. He had spilled his heart out telling her of his darkest secrets and memories. He had written her essay. He had taken care of her when she slipped in the bathtub. This was certainly not _her_ Shigure…

This twist of Fate left her cold and worried.

It was nice, but it was pushing her heart into the dark corners of fear, desire, and doubt; it pushed her off the edge of a sharp cliff. She was falling, falling, falling – she needed to hold onto a large branch.

---

Shigure sat in the kitchen drinking bitter tea.

The pouches below his eyes were as big as tea bags. He wished Tohru were home, talking to him, humming, dusting the bookshelves, scrubbing the tub, anything, just as long as she was in the house with him, her warm presence near him.

Oh Kami, he still had to do another step in the game before the end of the week.

Aw, shit.

He called Hatori up.

"Hello?"

"It's Shigure. Can you tell me the next step?"

By now, Hatori had moved the safety box into his office. Akito's room gave him shivers.

"_Step Ten_ is: Take her out for a formal dinner."

_Phone clicks off_.

Hatori sat in his swiveling leather chair. He chewed on a celery stick while he pondered Shigure's tone of voice. It sounded unhappy. Plus the fact that he hadn't said 'thank you.' Shigure always did.

He had only seen Shigure unhappy a few times in his life.

This was strange, and it surely had to do with Tohru.

---

Shigure searched in the shed for seeds. He found them stored in a small cardboard box. There were small plastic zip-lock bags, each with a piece of paper inside that stated what kind of plant seed it was, and what season to grow it.

He hoped that after planting something with Tohru, she would be happy to go out to dinner, it was a good transition. He picked out some Chinese chives seeds. He liked the garlic-y taste of the grass-like vegetable. It went well inside omelets and dumplings.

---

Tohru waited on a bench for a bus. She arrived home at four. Shigure greeted her in the foyer.

"Hello my lovely flower. It is wonderful to see you. Would you like to come with me to grow some chives?"

Tohru smiled and nodded graciously, though she was very tired. She didn't look at him in the eyes.

Shigure slipped on his sandals and followed the girl outside.

"We should plant these seeds right near the porch, so I can keep a good eye on them."

Tohru didn't want to sound pesky, but she told him, "It is best to grow them in the vegetable patch that Yuki and I started. The soil there is very rich and moist and it has just enough light for it to grow."

Yuki this, Yuki that.

_It is bothersome enough that you called him for help with economics. It is irksome enough that you don't bother to acknowledge me sometimes (i.e. dinner last night). It is annoying enough that you didn't look at me all of dinner last night. Why do you have to bring him up again? Don't you know how much I hate it? Don't you know how much I hate it when you talk about other men_?

"Fine," Shigure said, with a note of frustration that she was contradicting him, and not looking him in the eyes.

Tohru went to the shed and picked out some necessary tools and put them all in a basket. She led him to the patch. There wasn't much, except dirt. Ha Yuki, you haven't succeeded! (Forgetting the fact that he didn't succeed because he wasn't at home.)

"I haven't had time to grow anything lately."

Tohru laid down a pad for Shigure to rest his knees on. He took it for granted. She didn't have one, but it was okay.

"Look at all this decomposing shit."

Tohru responded, "We should leave it there. It will provide good fertilizer for the chives."

"Fine." He was being shot down at every occasion, and she will wasn't looking at him. This was fucking pissing him off.

_Look at me_!

When Shigure started digging a hope too wide, and not deep enough, Tohru came close to him. She knelt by his side. She took her hand in his and guided the trowel into the dirt. Her hands were soft and warm against his, which were soft and warm too. (Shigure doesn't usually do any kind of physical labor, except if you include typing on the keyboard which doesn't require that much energy….)

Tohru decided that this was a good time to ask if he had written her essay. She already knew it, but wanted to hear a confession.

"Shigure, I got my advertising essay back. I got an 'A.' I've never gotten an 'A' before. This time I didn't even finish it. The grade made me so happy."

"Good job."

His heart pounded heavily. He smiled while screaming 'Yes!' in his mind. I finally have something over Yuki!

"Did you finish it that night at the cabin?"

"Why do you say that, my little flower?"

He liked to tease.

It was in his nature.

That was never going to change.

He watched her face. Her cheeks were flushed; her lips bright red.

Tohru looked at her dirt-encrusted fingernails. "Ev-everything was so good."

"Don't doubt yourself."

"I could never have written anything that good. I was so tired that day; I fell asleep on the dining table. I'm so sorry I'm so neglectful. I have being troublesome for you. I'm sorry I went on the vacation with you. I didn't mean to ruin your break from work… Please tell me, Shigure."

"I did."

"I'm sorry."

_Don't be sorry. It's my fault_, his heart would have said.

But his one-track mind said: _Compensation, please_.

Tohru covered her face with her hands. "I really am. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. If you don't want me to be your girlfriend, just tell me. I won't bother you anymore."

She muttered stiffly, "I promise I won't cry –"

Shigure snapped back, "_I won't cry!_ Why are you so pitiful? You actually think that if I didn't honestly care about you, I would keep you here? Ask you to plant seeds with me? How could you think of me like that, after the almost one month that we've been together? If I didn't _want_ you, I would have told you directly. There are plenty of fish in the sea." _Do you also know that I've been jacking off every night? Do you know that I don't watch 'adult' stuff on television anymore? Do you know that I don't ogle women in the streets anymore, don't look up skirts on windy days, and don't look down cleavages_?

She was putting her gardening gloves in the wicker basket. He stopped her. Shigure grabbed her wrists and pushed her on the ground. He pressed his pelvis into her to prevent her from squirming.

"Let me go," she said helplessly.

"No."

He looked into her eyes for the first time in two days. They were swirling emerald spheres of pain, want, hope, vulnerability, misery, and love. There were crystalline tears in her eyes that seemed to shimmer in the afternoon glow. He wanted to rub them away softly, but instead, he kissed her hungrily, needing her like she was water in a desert. His tongue was hot and slick, assaulting her mouth, making her spine turn to mush. She felt powerless under him. But this powerlessness made her feel good. She was not the kind of person who loved pain, but _this_ felt good. His eyes were closed as he kissed her fully. Every nerve in her body, every centimeter of skin felt alive, burning. The flame traveled down her body, into her belly, down to her core. _Burning_ for _him_. His hands moved from her face to her waist, tugging at her shorts – wanting to get closer, close the distance. After he pushed her shorts to her knees, he wedged a leg between her knobby knees. It rubbed his leg against her upper thigh, needing friction.

No, no, she couldn't give it up to him now.

Not after what she had promised to her mom.

This was sacred.

He pushed away and whispered low in her ear, "It will never be over until I say it is. Don't forget it. Little flower."

This statement left her heart pounding erratically, and warmth pooling inside of her.

---

Three hours later, they were eating dinner at Sakura 168.

Six hours later, Tohru was tucked into her bed, dreaming of the day that had just whisked away like a modern fairytale. One moment, sorrowful sparks were flying, the next, Shigure asked her out to dinner. He had pulled her to her feet and they hurried home, just before the onset of darkness.

Nine hours later, she woke to go to the bathroom. She had forgotten all the pain.

---

They had been playing the game for three weeks, six days, seventeen hours, and three minutes.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Tohru is really pathetic, isn't she?

Random question: Are there any DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) crazed readers?

Angie's insight: _"I really liked this chapter, it shows just how confused is Tohru and it also shows her insecurities in a clear manner. I also like very much how you portray Shigure. He is really becoming obsessed with her. As usual it is a very good chapter. Keep up the amazing work!" __**– **_**Thanks so much! Kisses!**

Thanks for the review, Sonata Hirano. To answer your question, I do not know how long the story is, but I know I will definitely have _at least_ 25 steps.


	33. Pitter Patter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's a bit sad.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Pitter-Patter**

A week passed before Shigure asked for another favor. It was going to be impossible to keep up. It was no longer a fun game, but an emotionally-distressing rollercoaster ride. Soon, stringy white hairs would be sprouting out of his ears.

"Hatori, please tell me the next clue."

"There is a note attached to the next step. It says: Shigure, you now have a month to finish five steps."

Shigure thanked the heavens.

"_Step Eleven_: Engrave something on a piece of jewelry for her. Spend an evening together, and before it is over, give it to her."

Shigure smiled, for the first time in days. Akito had read his mind. He already had something. Perfect.

"Thank you Hatori. Will we see you for dinner tonight?"

"I'd be honored to come for dinner. Is Tohru okay with an extra guest?"

"Of course she is."

---

Shigure looked at the clock on the wall. It read: 2:13. He removed his hand from his crouch. He went into the shower to take a cold shower. He had these 'breaks' everyday now. He could never think straight. He had not written a chapter for his new book in days. Why? Her, of course. He really needed to do something about 'this.' A man should never be deprived.

He put on his slippers and walked to the shed. He took out a small watering can and filled it up with as much water he could carry without it sloshing all over his feet.

It was a new addition to his life. Gardening.

There was a small green sprout. He bent his head low to look at it. "Hello little bud."

His hot breath caused it to shiver.

He brought the small shoot to its full standing position.

He stood up and sprinkled water over the soil. He remembered four days ago, how happy and proud Tohru had been to see him with the watering can.

"That is so wonderful, Shigure! Can I come with you and watch you water the plants?"

He smiled, remembering the expression on her face, of a cheery mother, ecstatic to find out her offspring was motivated to do something productive.

He didn't realize that all the things he was doing were for her, to see the crooked smile and twinkle in her eye.

---

At eight, Tohru returned from work. She dropped her book bag on the bench in the foyer and slumped into the couch. She wrapped a thin quilt around her torso. Shigure came out of his room with his arms akimbo. He looked like an angry little boy whose mom hadn't bought him the videogame he wanted for years.

"This late? How are you going to get your school work done?"

"Eventually," Tohru said, not looking to his eyes.

"I'm so hungry! My stomach is going to explode!"

"I brought food from the school cafeteria; lots of vegetables."

He walked up to her and took the plastic bags from her. "Thank you."

He placed the foam containers in front of himself and stuffed his face with meatballs, tofu, and squash.

"Come over here and eat."

"I'm not hungry. I already ate. One of the ladies brought soup."

_Or maybe you just want to ignore me_.

"What kind of soup?"

"Miso."

"Miso has no meat! How will you be full?!"

"It's fine. Hana-chan and I went to a western buffet for lunch. I'm still full from that."

"Fine. Can you at least sit next to me and talk?"

_Since when do you want to talk to me_?

"Hai."

Tohru pulled out a mat for herself at the dining table. She removed her socks under the table, much to Shigure's disgust, but he didn't make any comments. He stared at her eyes; they were dim, crinkled around the edges with fatigue.

They were not the twinkly eyes he wanted to see after a day's busywork.

"I was hoping we could spend the evening together watching some TV or something."

"Umm, I was going to take a shower, but I guess we could do that first."

Shigure finished eating the food and threw away the leftovers. He moved to the couch with some Uirō and oolong tea with lots of honey.

He started flipping through the channels. He settled on a horror movie with blood-sucking leeches in a forest. The female actress had big breasts on a small frame, much to his liking. Tohru tried to keep her eyes open. She still had two essays to write.

The movie finished at nine-thirty. He pushed Tohru awake. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"I have something for you."

Tohru rubbed her eyes and looked back at him. He looked the small blue box off the cocktail table. "This is for you."

Tohru hesitantly untied the white ribbon and opened the crisp box. Inside was a dog-tag bracelet.

"It's pretty. Who is it for?"

_You, you dimwit! Don't you accept a gift when you get one_?

He held onto the thread of control and responded, "It's for you my little flower. I got one too." He flashed a chain link bracelet in her field of vision.

"It will ensure that we are always together." _You are my key to freedom. I know how much woman like material goods. Remember what I said, 'I care about you in this unexplainable, twisted way.' You will never know_.

"Read it."

Tohru flipped the dog tag over and tried to decipher the script. It sure as hell wasn't Japanese or English. Wasn't 'amor' something like love?

No, it couldn't be.

"It says Amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus," Shigure stated, plain and simple. He waited for her to ask what it meant.

"It sounds beautiful. What does it mean?"

_It means that you are mine forever. I possess you_.

"It means 'Eternal Happiness.'"

It actually stated: 'Love is Rich with Both Honey and Venom.'

Like he was going to say that to her. He didn't even bother to show her that he had an identical dog tag on his wrist.

"Thank you, Shigure. I don't know what else to say."

_Yes, you are speechless. Exactly what I wanted_.

---

Later that night, or early morning, after finishing her essays, Tohru wondered. Shigure was making a genuine effort to win her love. She had said that evening weeks ago that she believed in love. She was definitely developing something for Shigure, but what was it that made her heart pitter and patter like raindrops in May?

---

The next day, while Tohru was at school, Shigure went to visit a local brothel. He absolutely couldn't stand it anymore! As much as he was changing… '_Do you also know that I've been jacking off every night? Do you know that I don't watch 'adult' stuff on television anymore? Do you know that I don't ogle women in the streets anymore, don't look up skirts on windy days, and don't look down cleavages_?' – things did change that quickly.

He went into the glitzy part of the city and requested a prostitute, an expensive one who dressed up the way he wanted, preferably someone young. He told her to meet him at one in the afternoon at Ying-Yang Hotel, an expensive five-star hotel in the center of the city, not far from where Tohru worked (that was not intentional). He told her to put on a schoolgirl uniform and tie her hair in two pigtails with pink satin ribbons he provided (he found them lying on Tohru's dresser).

He arrived at the hotel at twelve fifty. He went into a café on the first floor and ordered a lobster omelet. He went up to the sixteenth floor, room 273. He didn't bother bringing any sake or snacks. This was going to be quick and intense. He didn't care whether it pained the girl or not; this was purely for his satisfaction. But of course he couldn't forget that he was a Juunishi and that he could not 'accidentally' rub his chest on the girl – or in this case, the rag doll. He was going to use her, then dump her.

The suite was spectacular – high ceilings with delicately-carved crown molding. The view was breathtaking from this floor.

_Tohru would have liked this_, Shigure thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door.

Shigure opened the door. It was not a girl dressed in a school uniform, but rather a hotel management.

"There is a female downstairs causing a fuss. She gave us reason to ask for identification. She says she is here to meet you. She did not show as anything. We were wondering if you could come downstairs to identify her."

_Good God, I hope she isn't making a fuss. I am a well-known author. It the media catches wind of this_…

"Sure."

He closed the door behind him and followed the timid young man down the elevator, to the lobby.

"I am here to see Mr. Sohma, do you have a problem with that? I told you that I forgot to bring my identification. Don't hassle me!"

---

Tohru and Hanajima walked into the Green Mint Café in the bottom level of the Ying Yang Hotel. Tohru ordered a chocolate donut. Hanajima ordered a blueberry scone. Both were not hungry.

As Tohru picked at her chocolate donut, she looked out the window into the hotel lobby. She loved to see who was coming in and going out, whether it be a big tour group from the United States or a young honeymooners, or an elderly couple in love.

Today, Tohru noticed a man who looked like Shigure. The man had the same styled hair and the same grey yukata embossed with wave patterns. A petite girl, maybe the same height as herself, was yelling at the manager who had his hands up in the surrender position. The girl looked like she had hopped out of one of Shigure's novels – she was thin and beautiful, maybe a dominatrix, one of those she had read about in Shigure's novels.

Tohru tried to look away, telling herself not to intrude. She had to stop thinking about the man who said he wanted to be with her, but didn't care or love her.

"I'm here to see Mr. Sohma!! Even ask him!"

The small crowd of hotel management looked at the man in the grey yukata.

Tohru's face turned grey. That was Shigure?

Her heart went pitter-patter.

With another woman?

Tohru was never one to jump to any conclusions, but what else could this situation say. She was stubborn, but for an honest reason.

"Is there something wrong, Tohru?" Hanajima asked, concernedly.

"Let's go."

---

Shigure looked around at the sea of beady eyes watching him.

"Yes, we are together. This is my girlfriend."

"Why didn't you say so, Mr. Sohma."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of black. Ever since he first met Hanajima Saki, he had been afraid of anyone who wore all black.

He saw Tohru.

She stumbled out of the café, her face down, her back hunched. Had she seen?

Shigure paused before saying, "I'll be right back."

His heart when pitter-patter.

He didn't mean to harm her.

---

They had been playing the game for one month, three days, and seventeen hours, and forty-one minutes.

---

**A/N: **I want like to thank my reader, _Lesser Master_, for pointing out a few (very) important things. Thanks! Some readers have questioned Shigure's hostility. I will try to explain: (1) he has never felt this way about a female, or anyone; (2) as a result, he is distressed and cold toward her – the object of his pain and newfound affection (the latter of which he has yet to understand and accept); (3) a part of him wants her to know his feelings – share them with him, as a companion to his 'dog', but the other part wants to stay as distant from her as possible, while still playing the game.

Reviews?


	34. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**Warning: Graphic sexual situations. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. –Ducks to avoid flying tomatoes – I'm going to tone it down in the next few chapters… a return to 'T' – I promise.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Betrayal**

"What's wrong, Tohru?"

"Nothing. I just… can I stay at your house tonight?" Tohru asked, with a tear in her eye.

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll go home to pick up a few things, and I'll be by eight, after work."

"Sure. Megumi is always happy to have 'older girls' around. My mom will be happy to cook for a guest. She absolutely loves you. A sleepover is in order."

Tohru smiled at her friend's comment.

Tonight, she absolutely could not see Shigure.

He had just betrayed her.

Why else was he at a hotel?

The two girls hurried off to their classes.

---

Shigure returned to the lobby of the hotel. The girl tucked her arm in his and said, "Now, where were we?"

Half-heartedly, Shigure dragged himself to Room 273. He didn't even bother to hold the door for her. He felt miserable.

Crushed.

Like a big rock just fell on his heart.

Then a bus had rolled over it a couple of times.

Then tugged it through snow.

After the door closed, the girl slinked toward him. She thrust her chest into his face. Her voice was high and false as she spoke to him. "So, you are the wealthy businessman, and I'm the high school girl, right?"

He nodded, not looking in her eyes.

She moved her hand up to his chest and placed wet kisses along his collarbone, to his neck. Her cool lips touched his. He didn't touch her or respond with any sound or big movements. Her snake-like tongue slid over his, searching the cavern of his mouth. Her teeth grazed his tongue, sending Shigure over the edge. They never broke the kiss as he moved them to the bed.

The woman pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips. She untied the sash around his midsection, and licked her way up his bare chest. He quivered like a feather in the wind, and his muscles contracted. He was careful to keep his chest away from hers.

He didn't want it _this way_.

He couldn't look into her eyes.

This was betrayal.

---

He put his arms around her and pulled her over the edge of the bed. He rubbed himself against her derriere, before getting on his knees. He licked the insides of her thighs before running his lips over her length of her. He thrust a finger into her… then another.

The female screamed loud.

She moved rhythmically against his fingers.

"That's it," he said.

He replaced his fingers with his cock. The female arched her head over his shoulder, flinging her cigarette-scented hair into his face. After he felt her adjust to his length, he began to move inside her. At first, it was slow; he pulled himself out before sliding back in to the hilt. The female dropped her head forward, her fists clenched into the bed sheets. She moved with him, faster, harder, faster, harder.

Before he could stroke her clit again, she cried out in blissful agony as her orgasm rushed over her. The sound of her voice almost sounded like _hers_ when she was in pain, or sad, or happy, or excited.

He grabbed her hips and slammed into her twice more – her muscles milking him – before he cried out _her_ name. He spilled his seed within her. He collapsed over the poor girl, his cock still inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her, careful that his chest didn't touch her back, and kissed the side of her face, _wishing it was someone else's_. He touched her breasts softly, delicately.

Not once did he look in her eyes.

---

Tohru felt pain as she entered Shigure's house. A part of her had wanted him to be home, but he wasn't. She went up to her room and quickly put some items in a duffel bag, including a picture of her mom framed in wood.

She trudged to the bus station and waited.

Her mind was swirling with emotions.

She arrived at Momiji's father's building and stored her duffel bag in her locker. She pushed it in with all her strength.

Had she done something wrong?

She must have, because he had been with another woman, who he called his girlfriend. Tohru sighed as she dressed herself in her drab labor outfit and began to work.

---

Shigure woke up at six in the evening. The girl was gone.

He was alone in the bed, tangled in sticky sheets.

---

He stumbled into the shower, sliding the frosted glass doors, confining himself. He didn't deserve her for what he did.

He betrayed her.

She had seen him.

---

When he returned home, he didn't bother to turn on any lights. He sat in the kitchen and stared at the stove. He wasn't even hungry. When had sex ruined his appetite?

The doorbell rang at seven. A part of him wanted it to be Tohru.

He had so many apologies to make.

---

Hatori waited on the porch. He wondered if anyone was home. Maybe out buying food?

He could not wait to see Tohru and taste of fabulous food. He had fallen in love with her over the years, but it was hopeless. This was Shigure's game.

Hatori entered the dark foyer. "Why are there no lights on, Shigure?"

Shigure didn't respond, he merely stood in front of the open door. His face was blank. Ashen.

"Where is Tohru?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"She left me."

Hatori ushered his forlorn friend to the couch and asked again, "What happened?"

"I did something really bad today. I slept with someone."

Hatori's heart thumped loudly in his chest. "Tohru?"

"No. A hooker. And Tohru saw."

Hatori covered his drained face with his hands. "You did it in front of her? How dense can you be, Shigure?! She's nineteen for goodness sake! You should never subject anyone to that!"

"I didn't. I told myself I would never harm her in that way, but I needed some kind of release, Hatori. I couldn't keep jacking off in my room. I called the brothel and ordered a girl to dress up as a schoolgirl. I'm sorry, Hatori. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't. She's never going to _love_ me again."

"Don't expect her to love you now. You need to earn it. Plus, you shouldn't say sorry to me. You should tell her what you just said to me. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Where did she see you?"

"In the Ying Yang Hotel lobby. She and her Goth friend were at the café. I didn't mean to. I really couldn't _control_ myself."

Control. Shigure was losing control.

Hatori thought, _Was this what Akito wanted_?

He knew there had been something going on between Akito and Shigure, but why was she doing this to him now?

Hatori also felt guilty. _Was this the end of the game, when Shigure shed a tear for her sake_? Would the end of the curse bring happiness? At the cost of one girl's heart?

This couldn't happen.

_Not yet_.

"You need to get her back, Shigure, and apologize. Do whatever it takes."

_I know how a broken heart feels_, Hatori told himself.

"I don't know where to start. I've been so horrible to her. She's probably confused and angry."

"Tohru is never angry." _She doesn't have a single hateful bone in her_. "I'm sure she's sad and frustrated. You need to find her."

---

Tohru arrived at Hanajima's house. Hanajima's mom had prepared a bowl of tasty food for her with a little note.

_Hello my favorite guest! I hope you like the chicken cutlet I prepared. Don't forget the dessert in the fridge. Have a wonderful sleepover_!

Tohru's eyes crinkled around the edges.

She really wished her mom was around to talk about the feelings that were bursting inside her. Sure Hana-chan and Uo-chan were great listeners, but a mom was different.

Hanajima came from downstairs and said, "I got out the cot. I went to the store while you were at work to buy some snacks and rent a movie. Mogeta: Return of the Blue Goo to cheer you up."

"Sounds great."

Tohru didn't hate Shigure. Those feelings weren't capable of forming inside her. But she felt dissatisfaction with herself for not providing unadulterated warmth and care. _He strayed because of me_.

She always brought the feelings upon herself.

She stared blankly at the TV screen, flanked by two of her friends, Hanajima and her brother Megumi.

But nothing could cheer her up.

---

At night, Shigure wandered the hallways of the upstairs floor. He finally entered Tohru's room. He sat on her bed, facing the door. Maybe an ethereal form of his little flower would float in and forgive him.

He glided over to her closet and opened it.

Everything inside was organized by color. He picked a scarf sneaking out from a plastic drawer. It had pom-poms at the edge, in place of fringes. _Oh, how much he wished she was here_!

He buried his nose in the soft cloth and inhaled. It smelled just like her – fresh, some kind of lavender concoction.

He returned to the bed and laid down on his side, on the perfectly spread quilt. _**'It will ensure that we are always together.'**_

He wanted this.

He had lied to her in yesterday morning. And it had pained him. The bracelet did not mean what he told her. He had growing feelings for her. He had the words cut into the sliver for a reason. Even if the bracelet meant what he said it did, 'eternal happiness' he wanted it not only for her, but for him. He didn't want to grow old alone. He wanted someone by his side, someone who could care for him, love him in all his mischievousness and mean-spiritedness, respect him as a man, trust him.

Having the prostitute over was a result of his feelings for Tohru. Why else did he have the hooker dress up in a school girl uniform and tie her hair in braids? Why else did he get the most expensive suite in the hotel? Why else didn't he look into her eyes?

_I've realized the wrong that I have done._

_It wasn't meant to spite you._

_Come back to me_.

---

They had been playing the game for one month, four days, two hours, and forty-nine minutes.

--

**A/N**: Thank you for all the lovely reviews.


	35. Ease My Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**A/N: Thanks to Angie for beta-ing. Hope you get well soon!**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Ease My Pain**

The next couple days went by without much drama. Tohru was happy to stay with Hanajima and her kind family.

It felt wonderful to be loved, something which Tohru did not always feel at Shigure's house.

On the fourth day, Tohru decided to go shop some thank you gifts for her hosts.

---

Hatori was out shopping for some pomegranate juice; he liked the bitter taste of the fruit.

At that moment, he saw Tohru get off the bus two cars away from his. He scrolled down the window and called out to her:

"Tohru!"

Tohru looked at his car, made eye contact with him while recognizing the dragon of the Zodiac and offered him a smile.

"Hi Hatori!" She exclaimed happily.

"Let me park behind this building. I have to tell you something."

Tohru nodded. Hatori packed his car and jogged to her. She stood at the front of the store, unmoving, except for her hair. He reminded her of a willow tree – tall and swaying.

"Hello Tohru."

"Listen, if this is about Shigure, I just want to tell him that I am very sorry. I did not know how to react to seeing him in that situation. It is my fault, I didn't tell him –"

Hatori cut in, "Tell him what?" _You don't owe him any apology. He did wrong. He owes you an apology. He is such an arrogant __**animal**__ sometimes that he can't, or won't see past his pride for the person he cares about_.

"Tell him that I care about him." _Very much_. She did not saw 'love' because she wasn't sure that Shigure had told anyone about their relationship. He didn't seem like the kind who wanted the whole world to know. Tohru was good at keeping secrets.

Hatori didn't understand why she was so protective of him. _How could she care about someone so cold_? It was Shigure who had betrayed her. She had not done anything wrong.

"Shigure is not himself these days because you are gone," Hatori said blatantly.

It was true. The dog couldn't even bother to cook, reason why Hatori had to drag him out to dinner in town each night. Shigure was withdrawn and snappy.

_Flashback_

_Hatori was _never_ one for small talk, but today Shigure__ looked so down that it seemed like he really__ needed someone to talk with._

_Sighting, the dragon finally said __"Have you started writing anything new?" __the dragon finally said. _

"_Yes."_

"_That's great." _

_Shigure did not __even__ bother to explain any more as he used to, _-before Thoru, that is-. A voice said at the back of his mind; _ sometimes he even went into great details about the graphic (kinky) sex scenes while Hatori's cheeks turned pink when they arrived at a restaurant. On one ocasion, he had even wanted to plug his ears with napkins to avoid hearing the vivid descriptions of the writer of how feathers sensationalized all the body parts._

_Shigure ordered a plate of vegetables and picked at it. _

_Very weird._

_Shigure was usually a cannibal. He did not 'pick' and had most of the time, had to be reminded to eat his vegetables. Tohru was seriously having an effect on Shigure._

_Hatori watched his friend of three decades sit in silence._

_He could tell Shigure was regretful of the incident at the hotel, through his words, especially those said on that first night that Tohru was gone. _

"_I was wondering Shigure; _Hatori finally said not with a hint of curiosity; _ for the latest step, what did you buy her?"_

"_A bracelet."_

"_What was the engraving?" _

"_Amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus, or __Love is Rich with Both Honey and Venom. Dammit, why am I so stupid? How could I let her leave?!" __Shigure though, his mind bursting with rage and frustration._

_Hatori pondered the words: Love is Rich with Both Honey and Venom. Why did Shigure pick that phrase? _Love_said a voice in his mind._

_End Flashback_

Tohru looked at Hatori questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been able to eat, write, watch television, take a shower, keep the house clean."

_He hasn't been able to act like a human._

He has dark bags below his eyes. His eyes are bloodshot. When I get to the house to pick him up for dinner, I smell alcohol on his breath. He's become this pitiful creature.

"Tohru, he needs you."

"I'm so sorry!" she said a little too aggressively, an attitude rather unlike herself, while fighting the tears that threatened to appear in her eyes. _I'm his girlfriend. I care about him. I love him. I am willing to do whatever he wants, but I want him to show him that he cares about me. I don't want to be a mere guest. I thought the bracelet meant something. I thought the kisses and touches meant something. Please Kami tell him I'm sorry. Shigure is not someone who demonstrates his feelings through words. I will have to appreciate his effort. Please let him know how sorry I am._

"Why don't we go home?"

"I can't. He's probably still mad at me."

Hatori didn't want to push her. "Listen, why don't I take you back to the house and let you see for yourself. You don't have to talk to him." _I'm sure he's drunk or sleeping in a heap of dirty clothing_.

"Okay. But can I buy a few things before I go?"

"Sure."

"I don't want to take you away from you work, so do you want to meet somewhere later?"

"I'm not busy. I can come with you and help you carry stuff."

"Really?"she said with a hopeful smile.

He nodded.

"That would be great!"

Tohru made her rounds to the shops. Tohru and Hatori stopped at a pastry shop for a snack afterwards. Tohru insisted on paying.

"Would you like to stop anywhere to drop off your stuff before we go?" Hatori asked, after paying for his pomegranate juice.

"No thanks."

It was five thirty when they arrived in front of Shigure's house. There was still light in the sky as they made their way across the flat stones to the porch. "Look at how dirty the porch is," Tohru muttered absentmindedly to herself.

Hatori pushed the door open and allowed Tohru to enter first.

Tohru looked around in horror. Tohru pinched her nose. Hatori agreed with her action. It stank of unwashed socks, alcohol, and cigarette smoke.

"See?"

Tohru nodded before whispered, "Where is he?" as though afraid that the beast would waken.

"Follow me."

Hatori did not take Tohru to Shigure's bedroom down the hallway, but upstairs. They stood in front of Tohru's bedroom.

"He's in there?" Tohru asked, incredulous.

Hatori nodded and opened the door a crack. He allowed Tohru to take a look inside. Shigure was lying in the middle of her bed, spread eagle. Looking closely, she saw that he was holding her pom-pom scarf; the one Kyo had made fun of.

Tohru's heart clenched.

"I have a black heart." She whispered feeling guilty and sad. She sat down in the hallway.

Hatori knelt down beside her. "No you don't. It's not your fault." His heart aching for the pain he was putting on the girl who cared about everyone else's well-being instead of her own.

"I-I d-don't think I sh-should be here. I'm in-intruding."

"I'll go downstairs and prepare dinner for the two of you. Then I will leave. He needs some time alone. I don't want to be a burden."Then, on the verge of tears she said " I'm sorry, Hatori. I was not able to provide him with the love and care he needed."

Tohru walked down the edge of the hallway and descended the stairs. It pained her to leave him in such low form, but she knew it was for the best.

---

Tohru arrived at Hanajima's house at seven after a quick trip to the supermarket by bus to buy dessert, a cheesecake.

"Where have you been?" Megumi's greeted.

"I bought everyone gifts!" Tohru said, awfully cheerful, although she did not really feel that way.

The whole family settled in the living room to open the gifts. Everyone protested at the though of Tohru purchasing gifts for them, well, all except for Megumi, who had already finished his slice of cheesecake and was already pleading for more.

"Tohru, you really shouldn't have. We love having you over, you are like our second daughter."

Tohru blushed and bowed.

She had bought a black cotton dress for Hanajima, a newspaper-boy cap for Megumi, for Hanajima's dad she got a universal TV remote and for her mom a spatula.

Everyone liked their respective gifts and gave Tohru thanks. Tohru felt happy, she hadn't had a 'proper' hug in a long while. It felt great even though Megumi's was rather strangling, and his father's handshake was rather bone-crutching.

"Tohru, tomorrow is Saturday, so do you want to stay up at watch a movie. Maybe a thriller?"

"That's sounds like a great idea!" Tohru responded, enthusiastically.

---

Shigure woke up at eight in the evening. There was an aroma of leeks and beef in the room. There was light streaming in from the open bedroom door.

"Tohru?"

Was she home?

_You're here to ease my pain_. He though dreamily.

He staggered to the door and down the stairs, still dizzy from the effects of the alcohol. "Tohru?" He called again.

He heard the whistle of the kettle.

He peeked in.

Hatori.

He groaned. "Where is she? And since when did you learn how to cook leeks and beef?"

"Tohru stopped by."

"She did?" His eyes lit up like candles.

He sniffed around, looking like a feral dog. "And can you tell me where is she?" Shigure asked irritated.

"She left."

Shigure's lips immediately turned into a frown. "She didn't say hi to me. Is she still mad?"

"Tohru could never be mad. She says you need some time alone. She thinks she is a burden to you."

"Well, she's not. Who is she staying with? I'm going to find her."

"It's not that simple, Shigure. She wants some distance. You need to find a better way to approach the situation, with an apology."

"Humpff."

He was becoming more miserable by the second. Why was Akito doing this, and to him of all people?

The two of them had had their share of fights, but hadn't he been her favorite? Then why was she making him suffer so after her death? It certainly did not make any sense.

_---_

No one had known that Akito told him she was dying.

"_Shigure. Get out of my room. I don't want to talk to you anymore."_

"_Why?"_

_She turned to him. The expression on her face showed no hate. Instead it showed something like pain._

"_Do you know that I'm dying? I'm fucking dying."_

_Shigure's voice softened as he asked her quietly, "Why are you telling me this?"_

"_You'll find out anyway. I can't explain why in words."_

_The young girl was just so vulnerable sometimes. He merely shook his head and returned to his house. He did not how to respond to such a statement. She was probably toying with him, once again._

_---_

They had been playing the game for one month, one week, one day, seven hours and twenty-two minutes.

_---_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	36. Interlude II: Morning Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**A/N: Enjoy this interlude. Sorry for making you all wait for the ****drama****. Teehee.**

**Warning: Foul language.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Interlude II: Morning Reflections**

_Ichiro woke up alone. He opened the flap of the tent. The sky was cloudless. Where was Haruhi? Out gathering berries? He laughed at that thought. That was her life's calling. Nature's little nymph. This was there ninth camping site since that rainy night weeks ago. There only stayed in each location for a few nights. They did not want any of Ichiro's "castle" people to track them – this medley of people included people from guards to uncles. His capture would be rewarded with money. They would both be burned at the stake – Ichiro for leaving his family, leaving his heritage0; Haruhi for being the siren that lured him away. Oh, and back to the berries. Everyday, no matter the location, Haruhi told Ichiro she would go out to gather fresh berries. She said, "I know you left your family for me. I don't want you to forget the luxury you lived it, so I will pick fresh berries for your breakfast." She had even taught him about how to distinguish a "good" berry from a "bad" poisonous one. He could never concentrate on her words, only on her expressions and gestures. He was lost in her._

_In return, he taught her how to read and write. Her penmanship was remarkable for someone so raised as a filthy peasant, the bottom of the social hierarchy. He had packed many books devoted to culture and history, taken from his library. She was so eager. He loved it._

_He stretched on the scratchy wool blanket before getting out of the dim tent. The swift November wind welcomed him. With his towel and black cloak, he went to a nearby lake. He stripped himself, before wading into the water. _

_Haruhi was startled to hear water splashing. She peered between two trees and noticed a pale man across the lake. Ichiro. She smiled and watched him hum quietly to himself. It was these moments that she loved, watching such a prosperous young man, one who had everything, enjoy the simplicity of nature. That was how they met in fact. _

_Haruhi settled her satchel full of berries on the ground and sat down. She remembered that beautiful day four years ago. She had been fifteen. He had been seventeen._

_Flashback_

_Haruhi walked to the edge of the barn. She spied a silk spider web; its gossamer lattice struck her as beautiful. The morning water droplets shimmered in the soft glow of the sun. She had always been a curious child. She strayed off the beaten path to admire an exotic flower. She climbed over stone ruins to watch a trail of harvesting ants. She sat atop leafless trees to watch sunsets._

_She had forgotten her duty to go to the marketplace to buy eggs. Oh well._

_She had found an unmarked path and followed it. To this barn. _

_She watched the spider to its magic._

"_Admiring my mare, are you?" Said a smooth, masculine voice._

"_Hai, no, I mean, I'm looking at his spider web."_

"_A spider web?" He asked, incredulous. She looked at him. He was a God. He was wearing a dark cloak. It was open to reveal a white collared shirt. He was tall and lean. He was smiling at her._

_He advanced toward her._

_She took a step back, realizing that his must be the owner of the horse, and that he was probably very wealthy, and wanted to have nothing to do with her, and would shoo her off the property, or call his guards to take her away, throw her in a dungeon…_

"_Wow, you're right, this web is beautiful. It's like an illusion, drawing you in."_

_It was now her turn to look at him incredulous. _

"_Hai-hai."_

"_Do you always stutter this much?"_

"_No-no."_

_He chuckled. It was not spiteful. It was not what her mother had said: "The rich look down upon the poor like they are filth."_

_He chuckled again. "My name is Nijiro Ichiro." He was from one of the richest families in Japan. He stuck out a well-manicured hand. Haruhi folded both of hers behind her back. "My-my hands are really dirty." She blushed, thinking about her unsightly appearance – her filthy apron, her scrubby feet peeking out her straw sandals, her grimy chicken-feed filled hair (a chicken squawked and she jumped, spilling everything)._

"_Nonsense." He took her arm and pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She turned a dark shade of red._

_A horse's neigh startled her. "It's only Raki. Would you like to meet the king of the barn?"_

_Haruhi nodded her head absentmindedly stunned that royalty had just kissed her plebian hand._

_What he found most intriguing in this peasant girl was her eyes. Everything else about her was beautiful in its simplicity, but her eyes. They were large and innocent. They tended to change color with the weather and emotion. Right then, they were a deep green. They were remarkable._

_End Flashback_

_She should forgive him for all his jeers and taunts. He had given up so much for her. _

"_BOO!" _

_Ichiro jumped out of the water, splashing cold water all over her, destroying the reflection he had seen in the water, of them. Of two runaways. Now, the water rippled like a snake in sand. _

"_You prick!" She poked him in the chest and he stumbled back into the water, pulling her with him. _

"_You know I can't swim!" Tears tricked down her cheeks as she tried to pull away from him. But he was too strong._

"_But at least I'm a pretty prick. Don't worry, I won't let you drown."_

_With a few swift kicks, they were fully immersed in the water. _

"_I'm drowning!" Haruhi screamed. He held onto her wrists._

"_Paddle your feet."_

_She did as told. Her life depended on it. _

_His eyes melted to see her effort._

_After watching her struggle for a while, he brought her back to shore. She was limp in his arms._

"_Stand up!" He commanded._

"_My legs feel really wobbly." She looked like a doe caught in a circle of wolves – afraid, on the verge of collapsing._

"_Here, sit on this rock."_

"_I hate you," she said miserably. She wrapped her arms around her torso._

_You wish you could hate me. I wish you could hate me so I won't feel so guilty for being so spiteful toward you. Too bad you are so gullible and dull. You don't have a single hateful bone in that soft, yielding body. _

_He knelt down beside her and said, "You don't mean that."_

_He wrapped his arms around hers, and kissed her shivering blue lips. His finger traced the edge of her ear, to her beautifully flush cheeks. He kissed the spot right below her ear. She mewled in response. Right after he stopped, her voice broke. _

"_What's wrong, Ruhi?" Her nickname._

"_Will we always be like this? Silly bantering, stolen touches? If you are ever gone… I will die, Ichiro." Don't you know that I love you. I've never felt this way. This stifling feeling deep in my heart. Sometimes I have nightmares that my heart is going to explode. And you will just laugh when I am lying there, dying. Don't you know how much I love you._

"_Don't say anything that drastic. Of course we will always be together. We've made it this far."_

_His eyes searched hers. The flicker of fear and pain was replaced with one of joy and hope._

"_I want you so much. No one can take that away." He said before nuzzling her neck. _

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise you." Anything to appease her. He felt a tear graze his cheek, and it sure as hell wasn't his._

"_Dammit. Why do you have to ruin the moment, Ruhi? Don't you know I hate it when you cry." Because it makes me feel like I caused it._

"_They are tears of joy." She was happy. He may not have ever said I love you, but his actions proved his care for her. _

_His features softened._

_His lips ran over her eyelids. His lower body pushed hers, until the both of them were in the horizontal position, his lying precariously above her. He moaned into her mouth when her hips bucked. "Don't to that, Ruhi." You'll regret it._

_He continued to kiss her as his deft fingers unbuttoned her blouse. He pushed the wet fabric off her chest and looked at her breasts. They never ceased to amaze him, the pig that he was. None of the girls he had been with before had breasts like hers – perfectly pert globes topped his dusky erect nipples. _

_One of her hands pressed against his chest softly, as if to say she wanted to slow down. She also liked to hear the steady thumping of his chest, even when they were kissing passionately. He was that beacon of light her mother had told her about. "One day you will find that beacon of light. It will guide you, Haruhi."_

_After passionate kissing and caressing (they never went further), Ichiro placed Haruhi's head up against his heart. She listened. _

---

Shigure was very satisfied with the chapter. It had taken him some willpower to settle down at the computer to type some stuff. It was the perfect amount of fluff to balance out the angst that would come soon. He stretched on the leather chair and rubbed his eyes. He twirled his numb wrists a few times before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The story was happy. He felt miserable.

He wanted her.

_Now_.

He was asleep fifteen minutes later. He dreamed of a particular girl with big doe eyes and a smile that could warm the chilliest of humans. He dreamed that a little faerie had sewed and mended the relationship between Tohru and him with a pretty little silver needle.

Tohru went to sleep at eleven in the guest bedroom of Hanajima's house. She dreamed of a particular man with twinkling eyes and a smile that could make the most modest girl feel confident and coy.

Both missed each other very badly.

---

They had been playing the game for one month, two weeks, one day, fifteen hours, and thirteen minutes.

---

**A/N:** What is your opinion about the interludes? Did everyone get the double-meaning title? By the way, they are in no particular order; they are just bits and pieces of the story. I think that is what I plan to do with the **steps** of the will. Periodically, I will stick one in, so I can move the story along faster, and not be caught up in each step. Thanks for reading.


	37. Repentance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**A/N: Enjoy! Thank you Angie.**

**Warning: Foul language.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Repentance**

Four days went by. Shigure was still restless and withdrawn. At two in the afternoon, he decided he was going to end this tension between them. He shot his hand up in the air and said slurred, "I'm going to save her!" He could not be alone, sitting in front of hte computer typing out smut and angst-ridden drama. He could not be without his little flower. He cared for her. He needed his muse. Her beautiful smile. Her naiveté. Her silky hair. Her honest eyes. Her colorful spirit. Her faith. Her simplicity. Her good-hearted nature.

He loved the way her eyes grew big and doe-like when he told her something surprising or intellectual. He loved the way she felt in his arms when their lips touched. He loved how she molded into the crook of his arm when they were sitting together. He loved her way she laughed when he told her a funny joke.

Now, he needed her to erase the pain inside him. He missed her so badly.

She was like a good drug.

He took a shower and brushed his teeth in an attempt to rid the stink of the alcohol and cigarettes. He put on his favorite brown yukata and walked to the nearest bus station.

He arrived in front of her school and waited on a bench near a fountain. This is where he had picked her up a few times. He saw two teenagers ravaging each other. In broad daylight.

_Today's society_. Tsk, tsk.

The bell rang and students poured out of the classrooms. A girl plopped herself down next to him and took out a sandwich. She dug into the sandwich like a rabid raccoon. Someone was having some stress. Shigure craned his neck in an attempt to find Tohru in the flurry. He saw her and called out. She did not turn her head. He ran up to her and touched her shoulder, "Tohru!" The girl turned and looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, sorry."

He looked around, desperate. That was when he caught sight of the pink satin ribbon. She was talking to a shy looking, bespectacled boy.

Shigure strutted toward the two people. He heard his sweet flower's voice, "When is it?"

"The study party is at seven tonight. Everyone will be there."

_Absolutely not! Studying party my ass! My little flower is not going to any 'study' party to be ravaged like a common prostitute_!

He stood behind Tohru with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gulped. "Uh, I have to go. Maybe we'll see you there?"

"Sure," Tohru said, bowing, "Thank you for asking me."

She immediately turned toward the fountain and sat down, very deep in thought. She still had not noticed Shigure. He sat down beside her and watched her.

She looked up and saw him. She gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She said, alarmed. Her lower lip quivered; she was not sure how to proceed or what to say.

"I came to pick you up."

"Pick – me up?"

_No you imbecile, I came to pick four eyes up and carry him over the threshold and make love to him all night fucking long_! Of course I came here to pick you up!

"Hai."

Tohru had not expected such a meeting. She had been afraid that he had not acknowledged their relationship.

Shigure acted as if nothing had happened between them, ignoring Hatori's advice. "I'm hungry. Do you want to go grab a bite?"

"I have work in an hour."

"That's enough time."

Tohru gave him a smile, but still did not look into his eyes.

Shigure decided to tease her. "I really miss your cooking."

"I'm sorry." _Did he even see her at the hotel that day_? She wondered.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been –um- staying at my friend's house."

"Why?" _Look at her blush. Look at those pretty red lips. _

_I want._

_So badly._

_I'm sorry._

"I-I wanted to give you some time."

"For what?" He said with a false smile. His conscience told him to stop, to stop torturing the girl, to stop forcing her to answer questions.

She stumbled over her words. "For me being -- so bothersome and immature."

"I'm over it. Why don't you come home?"

"I'm staying at Saki-chan's."

"So?" _Don't you miss me_?

"I can't." Tohru said. Shigure watched her drag her sensual lips through the fence of perfectly white teeth.

"Why don't we talk about it over a snack?"

"Okay."

Tohru grabbed her book bag and followed Shigure five blocks to a casual noodle house.

"So, why are you so shy today?"

Tohru so badly wanted to confront him. "I-I know you are a grown man. I saw you at the hotel with another girl."

"So?"

"I am so sorry for not being at home to take care of you. I have school and all --. I will understand if you want to break up," she said, looking at the napkin on the table.

"I don't want to break up." _I'm sorry I'm such an ass._

_I can't change that fast._

_I am willing to try though._

She didn't have anything to say to that.

After the snack, they still had twenty minutes together.

"I need to by some A-4 envelopes. Can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Shigure paid for the both of them. He was rewarded with Tohru's profuse gratitude.

On the way to the supermarket to buy the envelopes, Tohru kept her distance, five feet from him. She wanted to give him space. They reached an alley. Shigure pulled her into the alley and pressed her against the cold cement wall.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not." She said timidly.

"Well you want to hear it, don't you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been such a fucking asshole. I had to do it! You are right that I want to distance myself from you. Seeing you wearing you little tops without a bra and wearing short shorts makes me hard. I can't sleep at night. I lie awake in my bed! I want so badly to not care about you, but I do! I fucking do! Sometimes it makes be angry and pained, but I want you! That's why I hired that prostitute. I couldn't even look into her eyes when I pounded into her. It wasn't even enjoyable! Do you know how guilty I felt afterwards? The past week has been miserable. Don't you understand?! I can't sleep. Or eat. Or do anything but hope that you are coming home! Every doorbell makes my heart thump, because I think it's you! Are you happy now? That was what you wanted; you wanted me to break down and tell you! Happy that I'm a shitting deer in the headlights?" _I've just flung my heart onto the pavement in front of me. Happy_?

She scuffled her feet.

"Say something! I don't fucking expect any _fucking_ prose from you, just something!"

She looked at him. She murmured, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Then she bit down on her lip until she tasted copper-y blood in her mouth. It didn't even matter. Nothing else mattered when she was with him.

_I did. I've never broken down before. Things are changing... I don't know if I can handle it. You are throwing my perfect world into a boiling, dizzy pit of chaos. I don't know what I'm feeling. _He nodded, with his arms crossed.

She continued, "I thought it was my fault."

"Partly."

Tohru turned away from him. "I'm really sorry."

"Come home. _Please_. Just forget everything that has happened in the past few week." _I need you, Tohru. You are my drug_.

_I can't. I can't forget so easily,Shigure, but I will try. For our sake. Because I love you._

_I have come to terms with my feelings for you, Shigure._

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go get those envelopes."

---

Tohru made dinner that night. She was exhausted from work, but showed no sign. It was as thought nothing had happened. Shigure was his smug self.

"Do you take me back?" He asked.

"Yes," she responded bashfully.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Honestly?" _It's my fault. Yell at me. Throw a chunk of squash at me. Make me feel guilty. Do something. Don't sit there like nothing happened. Relationships aren't about facades. _

"Yes."

"I will say that I made a mistake." _A terrible one. I hurt you. It took a while for my thick, moronic self to realize that. It will never happen again. It hurt me too much to be away from you. You brought me to such great heights. When you left, I fell. I descended into the depths of emotional hell._

"Hai."

Something in his nagged. He wanted her to burst out and yell at him. Tell him that he was bad, evil, a sinner, a cold heartless bastard. He did not like the easy way out. She was too kind. He wanted her to be angry with him. He wanted some kind of repentance, so he could promise her that he would do better next time and never betray her. He wanted her to see his change, his obedience.

As the fallen angel. He wanted her to give him a chance to repent.

She was quiet.

"You think this is what I want?!"

His stern voice startled her. Her fork clattered against the ceramic bowl. "What?" she said in a small voice.

"You think I want you to just forgive me this easily? I want you to fucking show some emotion and not act like a fucking stone statue. You are angry with me, why don't you say it? I did something horrible, and you just sit there like everything is fine! It fucking isn't!"

She murmured, "But I forgive you."

Silent, and still, and so _fucking_ forgiving. Not an ounce of hateful emotion. _Why_?

"Dammit! Don't forgive me!" He hissed, his hands gripping the edge of the table. He hoped that his loud booming voice would spark some kind of indignation, fury within his little flower.

Hatori would have killed him.

He watched her squirm with discomfort. This was all new to her. This angst. Drama. Mental torture. Even in such a muddled situation, she sparkled like a pearl in the murky depths of the ocean. It was painful, yet glorious to watch her. Just like a gladiator duel in the Roman coliseum. You wanted to turn away – knowing that the men were fighting to death, yet you watched with adrenaline rushing through your veins – cheering, clamoring, clapping.

Seeing her so torn up made all of his anger disappear. He was so glad she was back. "Don't leave me again." His voice was soft and gentle. _It was my fault, but I don't want you to go. You made me a fucking mess. I was like a powerless doe. You were my captor._

She nodded.

They finished dinner. Tohru brought the dishes to the sink.

"Let me help you with that."

"Okay." Her voice was still shaky from his sudden outburst during dinner.

Shigure rolled up his sleeves and puffed up his chest, like a male bird during mating season, to see if he would get a response from Tohru – maybe a smile, a quirk in the brow, a giggle. Yes, he was a greedy little son-of-the-bitch. He wanted her badly. Everything.

She washed the dishes and handed them to him to dry.

After they finished, Shigure gave her a peck on the cheek. He did not feel her flick against his unfamiliar touch. Shigure went to his bedroom to write. He had something new for the book.

Later that night, Tohru hugged herself to sleep. _I do forgive him._

_Everyone makes mistakes_.

She woke up at three and took out an empty notebook. She wrote down her thoughts.

_I'm back at home. During dinner, Shigure burst out and asked me why I forgave him so easily. I love him, that's why. I am really in love him. I've been trying to deny my feelings, because I do not know if he will ever acknowledge my feelings for him. But while I was at Saki's, I realized that I need him. I want to be with him. He hurt me, but I forgive him. _

_I think I always will in any situation where he is involved. _

_Love is not for the faint-hearted, is what they say. I will be strong. I won't let anything break me down. _

_I love him._

After this, she yawned and went to bed, thinking of what happened today, falling asleep with a bittersweet smile on her lips.

A smile because of him.

---

They had been playing the game for one month, two weeks, six days, three hours, and thirty-nine minutes.

---

**A/N:** Shigure is so strange! He seems to have split personalities. Thanks so much for being so supportive of the story! I love you all dearly!


	38. Interlude III: Moments in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Warning: Foul language.**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter: Interlude III: Moments in Time**

"_Are you out of your mind?" Haruhi hissed as they approached the vegetable fields._

"_We are starving Haruhi! We haven't had anything but fucking berries and herbs. I can't stand it! If I could fucking hunt, we might get some rabbit but you would be mad about that too. I fucking can't stand the things you aren't willing to do. You would rather allow yourself to die that let a stupid rabbit die. You fucking rabbit-lover."_

"_This is someone's hard work! Rabbits are Kami's creation."_

"_They should be grateful that we are taking some of their tasty vegetables. It's all going to rot if no one eats it. We are Kami's creation too; rabbits are at the bottom of the food chain, we are at the top. I'm sure He would forgive us if we just ate one. Aren't you hungry."_

_Haruhi licked her lips like a hungry wolf. "Yes. Fine, we can get some vegetables."_

_Ichiro motioned for her to follow him. He scurried down a dirt path into the vast vegetable fields. She looked at the steep slope. She bit her bottom lip. _

"_I'll catch you."_

_She ran down the incline, into his arms. He held her. "Alright?" She nodded._

_He pulled out two satchels from his back pant pocket. _

"_Get as much as you can. Meet back here in ten minutes. Don't get caught."_

_Before she could say anything more, he was gone._

_Someone so wealthy could be so immoral. It made her wonder._

_She did as told. She picked some interesting plants she had never seen before – ripe eggplants, heads of cabbage, crimson tomatoes, squash, even a yellow melon. _

_She waited for him by the oak tree. _

_He came up from behind. "That's all you got?"_

_He showed her a satchel bulging with stuff. _

_She said defensively, "Everything I got is ripe."_

"_Let's get out of here."_

_They hurried back to their campsite. He opened his satchel inside the tent. "Look here."_

_He did indeed pick many items. However, many of the vegetables were still raw._

_She giggled._

"_What?"_

"_Look at this green eggplant. It will be bitter and hard."_

_He ticked her. "This is what you get for making fun of me!" She collapsed on the dirt ground, her chest heaving. He leaned on his elbow and looked at her. He wiped the silk hair from her eyes. His fingers lingered on her rosy cheeks, before moving up to her the corner of her mouth. He draped on leg over hers before moving onto her in one fluid motion. _

"_I want you so bad," he whispered into her neck, nibbling the soft skin. "Why won't you let me?"_

"_I can't Ichiro. I have left my family, but not my morals. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did."_

"_Don't you love me?"_

"_Of course I do." _

"_Why don't you ever say those words?" He cringed to say that. It was not like he had said them to her. _

"_Please, don't ask me that."_

"_Why not?"_

_She did not look into his tempestuous eyes. She mumbled, "If you must know, I have this superstition that if I say it, all of this – us, will go away."_

_He looked at her, disbelieving. "Peasant nonsense."_

_Guilt filled his heaving chest. He felt the same way. This fantasy, this wondrous frivolity of these two adults fleeing from duties back at home, would just fade. He had tried to convince himself so many times that she was just a game, but they had made it so way. It was far from a game. He had seen her cry, laugh, smile; he had seen every emotion: joy, hate, despair, want, need, warmth, longing. _

"_I do care so much about you, Ichiro."_

"_I know."_

_He nudged a pendant that lay right below her chin. "You never told me who gave this to you. The pearl is dirty. The necklace is so tight around you neck; it's going to cut off the blood to your body."_

"_My grandma before she died, fourteen years ago."_

"_Why is it so important? You don't like the jade bracelet that I bought for you? I can buy you so many gems and jewels." He lifted the hem of her sleeve forcefully to remind her of his gift. _

"_I love both. It's just that this has… sentimental value." _

"_Ooo, I taught you that word!"_

_She blushed. "Yes you did."_

"_You are learning, my little pawn." He smirked._

_---_

_In the evening, they settled in their tent. It was starting to darken earlier. They had cooked their vegetables over the fire before the sun set. Winter would soon be here. They could not expect to live in tents during the cold season. _

"_Ghost stories?" Ichiro asked Haruhi in the dark, as he chomped on a whole squash. They could not afford to light a candle or fire for fear that it would attract attention._

"_Yes, but can you hold me?"_

"_Of course."_

_He could not see her face, but right before the dark set in, he had taken one last look. They were pale green – jade, with a light spattering of hazel grains. _

"_Tell your story."_

"_This one is about love."_

_She smiled in the dark._

"_What kind?"_

"_Deep, passionate, wild love between two cannibals! No, not really. I bet if there was light on, you would have a look of horror on your face."_

_He read her mind._

"_No, the story is about love between a ghost and a woman. He died twenty years before she was born, but he appears in her room every night. He tells her stories, and she slowly falls in love with him. She wants to know what happened to him that made him a ghost, and why he wasn't in heaven."_

_It sounded so serious, but he began it with a boom. He always gave the most dramatic, fanciful things imaginable. It was unrealistic, but fascinating, humorous, romantic, angst-ridden, mysterious. That was one of the few things that had in common – a great imagination. _

_She fell asleep in his arms._

_Ichiro placed her on the soft wool blanket and wrapped her up. He lifted the flap of the tent. The sky was starless. Moonless. He listened to the cool strumming of the wind's fingers through the forest branches. _

_Tomorrow, they would leave. Again._

_Within two weeks, they needed to find a place to settle down – a real shelter, with four walls and a roof to protect them against the bitter cold._

_---_

Shigure tapped his chin with his index finger. Nomads.

Wasn't he a nomad in his heart, never settling down? The story was getting more difficult to write. He had wanted a bad, sorrowful ending for the couple, but he was having second thoughts. The story was becoming very personal. His ideas were coming from his life. His stories consisted of busty mail-order brides, forest nymphs-turning-human, and super-beautiful, "alpha" women beyond men's imaginations. This story was the most… different. The girl was simple. Her innocence was captivating.

---

He shut off the monitor of the computer to go down stairs for some tea.

---

They had been playing the game for one month, three weeks, four days, nineteen hours, and four minutes.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	39. Scars and Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Scars and Stories**

June rolled in without any hesitation. Humidity hung on bodies like an unwanted blanket. The breeze was no longer brisk and chilly, but warm and stifling. Nature was in full force, awaken from its slumber. Birds chirped while flowers opened and closed like clam shells in the ocean. The world moved like the ebb and flow of the ocean, to a steady pace. Everything was alive and spirited.

"You want me to jump off this cliff?" Tohru asked, incredulous.

"I want you take a chance." _If you've taken a chance with this relationship; you can do anything_.

"But I'm not wearing my swimsuit."

"I'll do it with you." _I want you to be happy with me. I do not want you filled with fear or doubt of my feelings for you. From now on, I want to do things with you like a good boyfriend does. This is not a game anymore_.

Tohru searched his eyes. She could see that he was perfectly serious. Shigure held his heart in his throat, waiting for her response. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, creating a small dirt whirlwind.

"Let's do it." She finally said.

Shigure let out a deep sigh.

They climbed to the top of the cliff above the small, but deep pond. Shigure took her hand in his, swinging it back and forth. He was so happy to have her back. He wasn't going to give her up. He had felt how painful it was.

"1… 2… 3…. JUMP!"

Their legs left the smooth rock platform. They plunged into the water. It was as though they had hit a glacier, the coldness overwhelming them, seeping into their Shigure pulled both of them down with his weight, but they managed to rise with ease, leaving only bubbles in their wake.

Her eyes were vibrant when they breathed air. He merely stared. He took in her beautiful sight – her locks plastered to the side of her face, like ivy creeping along an exterior wall, the flare of her nostrils, the mole right above her right eyebrow, the hue of her lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing that she was breathing heavier than he was.

"I'm fine."

Softy, she nodded. "The water is a bit cold."

"Let's get to shore." He pulled her with him, as he kicked his long legs.

He found a clear spot for them to sit down and catch their breaths. His heart pounded with anticipation of that her reaction was.

"That was good." She said.

He smiled at her. "Good."

She took his arm and held it in hers. She took his hand in hers and examined it closely. "You know that a hand tells a lot about a person."

"What, you don't have a hand fetish, do you?" He asked.

"No," she said, "But I have always loved your hands. They are very soft, almost feminine."

"Hey, hey, I do not want to be called a woman." He had a frown on his face, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"It's a compliment; it means that you take good care of yourself. Your nails are short and blunt. I like that, look at mine; they are short too."

She matched her hand to his.

"Your hands are so small," he said, with a slight quickness in his speech, as if he was a teenager talking to his date for the first time.

He was so proud that she was his. You could tell by the lightness of his voice, the quirk of his lips, his protectiveness and covertness. He played along with her hand analysis. "My soft hands also show that I do not do any physical labor. There are no calluses or cuts. I am slothful and indulgent. How do you feel about that?"

"That's not true, Shigure. Don't put yourself down. Remember that night, when I slipped in the shower, you came to my rescue?" _I came back because I remembered the things you did, Shigure. While you may have been insincere and hurtful with your words, you were charming and kind to me. You tucked me into bed that night. I had not been tucked in for almost four years. It made me feel cared for, loved. Even though we did not get a chance to see the stars, it was a beautiful night. You. Me. Together. I can name so many things. I never stopped loving, caring for you. I could never deny my feelings for you_.

"Why, thank you. Let's take a look at his pretty hand. You have a mole here, and - - you have a three scars over the joint of your middle, ring, and pinky finger. What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Let's hear it."

He turned his body to face her, taking her hand in his lap and drawing mindless doodles over her palm.

"When I was in preschool the teacher had all the students hold onto a rope to make sure we could not get lost or stray on our way to the park. One of the students tripped at the front of the pack, and we all tumbled after him. I cried so hard, my mom had to come pick me up. She bandaged my fingers. I kept on crying, and she had to go to the store to by stickers to put of the bandage to make me happy. She bought my favorite pink Hello Kitty stickers. I remember when I curled into bed with my parents because I was in pain and I wanted someone to comfort me. We ended up staying up for half the night reading all the stories in my bookshelf. I remember the funny voices they did. That was my favorite part; my dad always played the bad guy, with his deep, baritone voice, and my mom, the good guy."

Shigure liked to hear her recall her past. He had to admit, he did not know too much about her.

A strand of hair had dried, and it whipped her crimson cheek.

"I'm glad we did the plunge together."

"Me too."

"Any other scar stories you would like to share?"

"I have another scar on my elbow, from when I fell off my bicycle. I was such a crybaby. I have another scar on my ankle, from when I got a mosquito bite, and I scratched it too much. How 'bout you?"

"I have a scar on my cheek here. It's not very deep though."

Tohru looked at his cheek and noticed a thin line, the skin paler that that around it. "What happened?"

"Akito was angry with me one day and scratched me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Anything else?"

"I have another scar on my arm. I was forced to climb up a tree and fetch the last cherry blossom. Ayame and I had a bet and the loser had to climb up the tree. We were both afraid of heights, so it was definitely a harrowing feat. I tried to reach for a higher branch, but ended up falling into a bush below. Thank Kami I didn't break anything, but I got scrapped by this pointy branch."

Tohru giggled, imagining Shigure climbing up the tree, as agile as a cat, _or not_.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I can't imagine you climbing a tree."

"Either can I, but _I took a chance_."

"Thank you, Shigure, for sharing your life with me."

"No problem." _I've accepted the fact that I care about you. I am doing everything I can to be a gentleman. After all the bad things I have done to you, I owe it to you to try to change_.

She looked away from him, at the pond. "Does anyone else come here?"

"Nope. Yuki and Kyo used to come here to swim. I doubt anyone else comes here. It's too far off in the forest. City people think of the forest as a forbidden land lurking with ghosts and three-eyed monsters."

Her face was in profile, black lashes, aristocratic nose, and pert lips free of lipstick or gloss. _So very kissable_.

"Do you have any big projects or tests coming up at school?"

"Hmm… not this week, but I have a big economics test next Wednesday."

"Can I help you study for it?"

"Sure Shigure." What an offer! Tohru could see that he was changing. His effort made all the difference. Her breath hitched. This was a dream that she never wanted to leave, cloud nine. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine. I am so… thrilled." _That we are spending quality time together. In an afternoon, I have already learning where all your scars are and a bit about your childhood. I am dizzy with joy._

He stood up and stripped down to his boxers. "I don't like the feeling of cold fabric on my body. I am going to hang my shirt and pants on the tree branch. You should do it too. I know, I know, but I've already seen your body. Don't be afraid." _You body is perfect. I would not want any different_.

She didn't object. She took that chance.

Tohru stripped down to her bra and black panties. His eyes eased down her body; always the lecherous man. He may attempt to become a gentleman, but he can not suppress his masculine instincts. He touched a mole on her collarbone before bending his head to kiss it with soft lips. Her arms slipped tightly around him, careful not to activate the curse.

---

He is no longer the almighty, worshipped deity, too beautiful, too distant, too perfect, but a beautiful creature who she loves. He has scars, doubts, and imperfections. He is touchable, and malleable, as she has realized. He is like a tree. While he is rooted to the earth, unyielding in his ways, his branches sway with the wind. She loves him. Every word that escapes his mouth, he imprinted in her mind, so that at night, she can replay everything – every detail.

---

They had been playing the game for one month, three weeks, seven days, and thirty-nine minutes.

---

**A/N:** Ah, happiness.


	40. Over the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**A/N: This is an quick update for all the nice reviews!**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Forty: Over the Moon**

Shigure lay in his bed awake. He had gotten his latest clue from Hatori.

_Step Twelve_: Make her something; not just a paper plane. Something meaningful; memorable.

He could not concentrate on the step. He was thinking about Tohru's scar stories. How utterly sweet it was that she remembered each detail, down to the pink Hello Kitty sticker her mom bought for her to put on her bandage. Her childhood was what he could only dream of. Then, his mind drifted to other less innocent thoughts of her; things that often plagued his mind at night – her feminine body: soft, tantalizing, and yielding.

She was two walls away from him, laying on her pink bed, swathed in her pink blanket, her pale pink skin smooth and unblemished; the blood flowing through her body, filling her lips – warm and soft. He wanted to kiss, suck, lick, tease, and taste.

Shigure grew hard. His fists clenched as he shifted his position.

_I want to, but I can't_.

He got up from his bed and shuffled to the window. The sky was moonless. The stars were bright pinpoint of light. He found that he did not recognize any constellations. There star-gazing night had not gone well. He reminded himself about how his heart beat heavily when he saw her blood in the shower.

He wanted to them do to the star gazing thing again. This time, he wanted to put in the effort. He wanted to do something special for her.

Suddenly, a thought jumped into his mind. This was definitely an ambitious project, but it was possible. He remembered a project students did in college. He had laughed at them, _those nerds_. They had scattered pieces of glass, cardboard tubes, glue, opaque paint. It was crazy. But he wanted to do something truly special for Tohru. He knew she did not care for material goods, but effort.

He needed to find instructions tomorrow. Then, he would go to the store to buy materials.

**---**

**Two weeks later**.

"Shigure, you really need to get that latest clue finished. You should move one and not dwell on it." _You will ultimately hurt Tohru_.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I'm working on it."

"What are you making for her, exactly?"

"You will see."

After the short phone conversation, Shigure returned to the task at hand. He worked on the tiled kitchen floor everyday. He was able to spend hours working on it, because Tohru had to work many of the days. The momentum he had started with was still with him. He was eager and excited to see the expression on Tohru's face when she saw this. This morning, he had visited an optical shop to get eyeglass lens of 1000 mm to fit his tube. When he knew Tohru would return, he put the project in the shed.

It wasn't by any means the grand instrument his college classmates had created, but he hoped it would work.

---

Finally four days later, he was finished. It was four o'clock in the afternoon when he went to the roof of the house to set up the mounting to place his amateur project. They had a peaceful dinner. Shigure could not help but feel lighthearted and giddy. This was definitely an accomplishment. He did it all by himself without any pushing or nagging (cough, cough: Mii-chan).

"Do you want me to help you wash the dishes?"

"Sure." Tohru took a clean napkin and dabbed at the corner of Shigure's lips. In his merriment, he was careless, and he had left some teriyaki sauce on his face.

"Thank you Tohru."

After they washed the dishes, he took her hand in his and twirled her around him.

"You're in a good mood today, Shigure."

"Yes I am. I have a surprise for you. Meet me on the roof at ten. Right now, you can do whatever you want, but don't go on the roof. Or else."

Tohru chuckled. "Alright Shigure-sama."

Shigure went to the shed to retrieve the telescope and brought it up to the roof. He managed to get it up, but is arms ached like hell. He arranged all the components. He took in a deep breath before peering into the lens. It magnified the sky quite a bit. He could see the pale moon in the soon darkening sky. He hoped when the sky was darker, he would be able to see the craters on the half moon.

He went down to the kitchen to retrieve warm tea and sweet cakes. He got some raggedy blankets from the closet below the stairs.

Tohru shouted from the balcony at 9:55, "Is it okay for me to come up?"

"Yes."

She climbed up the ladder and grasped Shigure's offered hand. "Wow, the view up here is great. I haven't been up here in a while. What's up?"

She was wearing her flannel pajamas covered in sea critters.

"Welcome to Shigure Sohma's Star-gazing Sanctuary. Today, he will unveil a recreation of the first telescope."

Tohru giggled. It was so funny to hear him speaking in third person. She watched in wonderment as he lifted the cloth off the tall, skinny shape.

"A telescope! That is so cool!"

She walked toward it, with her hands clasped right above her chest. "Where did she get it?" She whispered.

"I made it." He said, his eyes focused on hers.

She looked back at him. "Really?"

"Yep."

"That's incredible."

She touched it as if it were made of precious gold leaf. "When did you ever have the time."

"Shigure spent two weeks. More that thirty hours."

He came behind her and tucked him head in the crook of her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? It's great! You even painted it my favorite color: green!"

"I made it for you."

She turned in his arms, her eyes big and bold. She had not expected such a statement. "You did?"

She was too stunned to say anything.

She finally whispered her thanks. Her tone held something more than that, _gratefulness_. It was not just a simple thank you. Her gaze was intense, and it made his toes curl. His hand cupped her cheek, and she leaned her head into his touch.

It was slow and tantalizing, his lips against hers. Shigure breathed in through his nose, not wanting to end the moment, or at least prolonging it. Finally, he fully claimed her lips. She mewled, making him growl in response. He had not kissed her for days. Her mouth was pliant and it tasted like mint toothpaste; he wanted more, and she gave him all the access. He felt her cold touch around his neck, a nice contrast to his heated skin. He was sure his whole body blushed a bright scarlet red. He lost all rational thinking, or the star-gazing lesson he had prepared. His hearted pounded so hard it heart, and when he finally released his lips from the union, she held onto him. He did not pull away harshly, leaving her begging like he did with many girls before her. He did not want to hurt her again.

"You smell good. Like summer."

He put his hand on her back and whispered low, "Summer isn't a smell, silly."

---

After their kissing session, intermission, prelude, whatever you wanted to call it. Shigure taught her about the sky. He had studied the constellations like a good little student. She was intrigued by this intellectual side. She could see he worked very hard to take this night so special and memorable.

"I will remember this forever," she says when they return to the second floor. She had definitely mislabeled Shigure. He was _really_ Prince Charming. He made her breathe hitch, made her a bumbling mess of crazy hand movements and stammering, made her blush all over, made her grin like a crazy clown with a smile plastered on his face.

"You'd better, Miss Honda." His eyes were dark, pondering, and as endless as the sky.

_But all kidding aside, don't forget this special night. Don't forget that **we** did it **together**. Don't forget that… I'm sorry and that…_

_I truly care for you_.

_I won't forget this moment. I am over the moon and leaping from planet to planet in all my happiness. My heart has not stopped pounding since you called up to the roof to see it if was alright to come up. I had a lump in my throat, and I couldn't speak. I almost choked when we kissed because I could not believe you fully accepted me again. _

---

They had been playing the game for two months, two weeks, four days, and twenty minutes.

---

**A/N:** Isn't Shigure a sweetheart?


	41. Domestication and Detox

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**---**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**---**

**Chapter Forty-One: Domestication and Detox**

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?" Shigure asked. They were lying on Tohru's bed.

"Sure."

Tohru knew she could trust him.

---

The next morning, Tohru woke at seven. She picked herself out of Shigure's loose grasp to take a shower before school. The sheets rustled as she tiptoed away; she spun back. He had taken a pillow and hugged it to his chest. He sighed happily. She watched him – admiring the silken hair that fell over his eyes, and listened to his steady breathing. She smiled.

Lifting a blind, she saw the clear sky; the promise of a good day.

She hummed in the shower and stopped when she felt a prickle at the nape of her neck. Someone was in the bathroom. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

"Shigure?" She asked tentatively, wringing her hands close to her chest.

"Don't worry; I'm only using the toilet." _Though I would love to come in; if only you offered_…

She sighed and continued watching lathering her hair with shampoo.

She peeked from behind the curtain to find Shigure brushing his teeth with a spare pink toothbrush. He wore green boxers. The muscles in his back were relaxed. He hummed a jolly tune from her favorite cartoon show when she was a child.

After he rinsed his mouth, he asked, "Do you need me to give you a back wash?"

"Uh…" She had not had anyone 'take care' of her physically since her mom passed away. No one to comb her hair. No one to read her stories. No one to bake her sweets. No one to make sure she looked decent for school or work. She yearned for those small trials of life. She guessed it was alright if he gave her a back wash. She would crouch down, her breasts held tight against her knees, and cover all her parts. After she settled herself in a good position, she called for him to open the curtains. Shigure was surprised that she accepted his offer. It was really like throwing an arrow in the dark. He hit the target! He guessed that she was feeling more comfortable around him, and that pleased him. It was one of the few times someone trusted him.

When he touched her shoulder, she jerked away, from the coolness of the loofah.

"Are you alright?" He asked, the scent of his mint toothpaste misting her neck.

"I'm fine."

He scrubbed her back in gentle circles. After Shigure washed off all the suds, he leaned back on his heels and admired his work; her back was clean.

Tohru was ready to tell him to leave, but then she felt something soft on her back. Shigure's sensual lips. Not seeing his face sensitized the situation.

"Shigure!" Her voice was tender and beautiful when she screamed his name. She twisted her shoulder to look at him with her large doe eyes. Blood rushed to Shigure's cock. It swelled uncomfortably. He coughed. "Eh, I should go now!" _Before I come in my boxers_. He left the bathroom quickly.

Shigure went to his room and _fixed_ himself in the bathroom.

---

The next several days passed without much drama. Shigure was becoming more… domesticated. He was helping her with the groceries, picking her up after school, washing the dishes, sweeping the porch, visiting _their_ vegetable garden. He took pride in watering the sprouts and pulling weeds. _Ha Yuki; beat that_! _I am king of the garden_!

On Thursday night, it rained. Shigure found Tohru sitting on the swinging bench on the porch at four in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" _You are going to catch a cold! It's fucking four in the morning! What the hell; did you mother teach you anything? If you get sick, who's going to cook for me? You know I can't handle taking care of a sick person_!

"Oh, hey Shigure. I couldn't sleep. I'm listening to the rain."

What's to hear? It's fucking rain hitting the ground, making ugly muddy puddles, pounding the roof annoyingly, streaking the windows. I hate rain. It's so gloomy. It makes me feel like I'm in a cage.

"Rain cleanses the Earth."

He sat down beside her. He listened with her. Minutes passed. He had to admit, it did have a soothing effect.

"Hey Tohru, you're right –" He looked over at his little flower. She was asleep. She was curled up like a kitten; her guard down.

He remembered the day he, Yuki, and Kyo interrogated Tohru. She had responded so unfalteringly and honestly.

'_If you found out your lover had a deep secret that he didn't tell you, how would you feel?'_

'_It's a secret for a reason, and if he kept it from me, he probably has a good one. I would trust him with all my heart.'_

Would you really love me if you found out that I had just used you for this game? You aren't that gullible. I don't think you would. Would you believe me if I told you I was in love with you? That I wished I could grow old with you. The prize no longer seems that valuable to me. I wonder why I didn't notice you for the beautiful person you are until the game. Before, I was so caring of myself; I didn't see this beautiful woman blossom right in my house. Don't hate me for my coldness and bluntness. It is because of my circumstances – the thread that connects all the Sohmas.

He reached for her hand. They were warm compared to his – cold. Her limp hand clasped his tightly, her blunt fingernails digging into the back of his hand.

She mumbled something. He bend his head closer to her mouth. "_Don't leave me. Please. I have no one_."

_I will never_. He needed her.

But what could drive them apart? Akito was dead. He shuddered. But her will lived on. That poor ice princess, forced to be so cold and insufferable because of the conditions around her. _A girl turned into a boy… a girl whose mother slept with her pawns… a girl whose mother didn't love her…_

He remembered when she had said those exact words. 'Don't leave me. Please. I have no one.' Strange who the world worked… those words would bite him again… nip him right in the ass…

But it was different this time. He would be loyal to Tohru. _A promise is forever_…

_I promise you, Tohru. You declared your love for me. That was all I needed. I promise you I will never leave you, if you promise me that you will always love me and accept that fact that I need you to love me more than I love you because I am a twisted, needy, insufferable person_.

He squeezed her hand a little too tight in all of his excitement. She woke up.

"Come with me," he said. She nodded languidly. She rose to her feet, but stumbled. He pulled her into his arms and carried her into the house; all the while holding her hand – possessively, safely.

Tohru did not dare to ask any questions. He looked deep in thought, serious, needing to do something. She felt safe with him. He was her savior, carrying her over the threshold into the castle.

He brought her into his room and laid her on the bed. He lay down beside her, looking at the ceiling.

"You love me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I love you."

"Shigure Sohma," he commanded.

"I love you, Shigure Sohma."

"Good."

What was that for? Why did he need her to say that so specifically? Didn't he know that she love him with all her heart?

He rose from the bed and went to his closet. He tugged out a duffel bag and began finding things from his bureau and closet to fill it up.

"Where are you going?"

_I can't stand to be in this house all the time. I can't stand to be so close to the Sohma estates with all those negative memories. I want to be alone so I figure out what I am doing with my life. I also have some problems to fix. I want to cleanse my life. Detox_.

"M' lady, I need a little time to sort out things. I am going to the cabin alone." _When I come back, I will be a reformed man with a purpose. I will be able to care for you unhindered. Right now, I have so much baggage and shit with me. I want you to be safe with me. I do not want you to be afraid that I will explode in anger. _

"Think of it as me going to rehab." He walked toward Tohru, solemnity apparent in his steadfast gaze.

She was silent.

The air was pregnant with meaning. Tears formed from her eyes. Even in the blackened night, he could see her grief-ridden expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave." Her voice was hoarse.

He shook her shoulder powerfully. "Don't you understand?! I have so much shitting baggage with me. I am a scarred, cold-blooded bastard! I can't possibly love you to the potential that you deserve unless I deal with everything first. I want to love you, and not be surrounded by doubt and fear about my capabilities! I have never loved or cared for anyone like I have now! Please understand!" Her features were frozen. It tore at his heart.

_Why are you being so stubborn? I am doing this for us! This is a relationship_.

"Say something!" He said, his eyes pleading with her. But her eyes were blank. Something she had learned from him, no doubt. _You're not a cold-blooded bastard. I don't want you to subject yourself to the pain at the cabin_. Her thought was dry. She had experienced his pain too.

No, no, no! She wanted to protest. The drumming of the rain was suddenly extremely loud, cacophonous to her ears. And then an abrupt stillness. Nothing. Only a whisper of Shigure's words. 'I can't possibly love you to the potential that you deserve unless I deal with everything first.'

She flinched herself out of his grip. She sat at the edge of her bed, her hands covering her face.

He looked away from his sad little flower, closed. He was determined to do this. She would appreciate his efforts when he returned.

"I'll be back Monday," he said coldly, wretchedly, before leaving the house. _I'm angry at you for not understanding me_.

---

Dawn was grey. Sunless. Hopeless. It continued to rain. Thump, thump, thump… just like the sad rhythm of her heart. She sobbed after he left. The salty tears burned. They soaked her limp hair and her sleeves.

Seven o'clock came but Tohru made no sign of getting up and preparing herself for the day. She cuddled into his soft bed, inhaling the pungent scent of cigarettes and sandalwood all around her. He was so unfair!

She woke at eight-thirty and went directly to school. She had two tests she didn't want to miss, though she doubted she would score well on either.

---

He had fought so hard to get her back, and now, he was gone.

---

They had been playing the game for two months, three weeks, one day, nineteen hours and fifty-five minutes.

---

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

This is a response to my anonymous flame reviewer. Thank you for your honest, yet insensitive opinions. I do understand where you are coming from; you were looking for an action-packed, intense, angsty drama. This was not it. This is a _slow_ TohruxShigure story. If it turned you off, why did you read 40 chapters? I will think of this as brutally honest constructive criticism; I will try to speed things up.

Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	42. Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**A/N: Please enjoy! This is beta-ed by the wonderful Kell-chan! Have so much fun at the lake!**

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Sweet Memories**

He returned early on Sunday, to learn that the door was surprisingly locked. Tohru wasn't home on Sunday morning? That was very strange news indeed. She was usually making a tasty breakfast at this time.

The weekend at the cabin had purified his system. He came to terms with the fact his father had been negligent, and that he had indirectly _killed_ Shigure's compliant mother. He went into the basement and spoke aloud and luckily no one had been there to witness the strangeness of it all. Quite awkward, but what the hell, he was free of some of his inner demons. (Although, he still did not forgive his father for beating his mother.)

After lunch, he went outside to plant pungent chives with the new skills Tohru had gracefully taught him last week, all the while, humming to himself cheerfully.

His heart was free, he had no regrets or pains, now, he could open his…

He heard the porch creak.

"Tohru?"

He stepped onto the porch, stood a step below her, and placed a finger over her open mouth. "Don't say a thing," he whispered, as he took the grocery bags from her hands and set them on the porch.

She was still angry with him, but the sight of him in a daisy-covered apron and tomato-spattered gardening gloves caught her off-guard. She was bemused.

He smiled.

"I love you." The words rolled off her tongue like sweet wine.

Tohru could not think logically after he removed his skillful tongue from her mouth. He hugged her.

**POOF!**

A chocolate-furred dog wagged its tail in front of her. It stood in a pile of clothing.

He woofed at her as he nudged her leg. She knelt down. How on earth could she not forgive him in such an adorable state? She patted him on the head and scratched his favorite spot: behind his pert ear. He barked and licked her hand.

"Shigure!" She exclaimed. She fell back on her butt. He climbed into her lap and gave her face a thorough lickin'. There was not a single place left dry.

He left her lap and went to her back and he pushed her toward the stairs. "You want me to go somewhere?"

'Woof!'

She laughed and followed her four-legged lover.

He wagged his tail proudly when she smiled at the hole he had dug, with a handful of black seeds inside. "Very nice!"

She finished his afternoon project while he watched. She was down on her knees, and dirty… '_Stop it_!' He told himself. He went to the shed to bring her the trowel. She was bursting was happiness and forgot the pain that she had felt two and a half days ago. Love had a way of doing that to a person.

He transformed back with a soft '**POOF!**' Tohru did not even notice. He put his arms around her and whispered, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," she said, turning in his strong arms to face him. She swept a stray bang behind his ear.

Her heart thumped in her chest. What happened at the cabin?

"Come in the house. Make some tea for us, because it's time for storytelling."

"Okay." She said.

They went into the house and settled in the kitchen. While Tohru prepared afternoon tea, Shigure began his story.

"So I got there early in the morning, the fog was rolling in; it was just breathtaking. The smell of sea water… I have to incorporate that into my story somehow. The cabin was clean, thanks to you. Hmm… Let's see, the fridge was empty, so I went to the market to buy some food.

"You know our neighbor? Well, he was on a business trip, and his wife was hounding me. She was asking if I wanted to try out their new sauna. But, I got rid of her. Some women just flaunt themselves to any two-legged creature with a cock." He smiled devilishly.

"I told her I went to a foreign country, and I was really sick and contagious. I'm such a tease, aren't I? She told me to 'feel better' before running back to her house.

"Anyways, I started writing; I got five chapters done. Can you believe it? That's a lot! It came flowing out of me like water. I decided I had to cleanse my body of some demons. I went into the basement and remembered what you said to me last time." _I remembered how utterly kind you were to me. You let me hold you. You let me spill my guts out. You comforted me_.

"I talked to myself and got rid of some impurities in my mind. I don't think you want to hear all the gory, angsty details.

"I do."

He told her everything.

"Yeah, that's about it." He finished.

Tohru smiled. She knew that his parents were a very sore and raw subject for him. She couldn't help but feel warmth low in her belly. _I'm so very happy for you_. She loved to hear him talk, on and on and on. She loved the sound of his voice, honeyed and sensuous. While some may have considered it vain, she considered it dignified.

"That's wonderful." He brushed his hand back with his fingers.

"Do you want to do something fun today?"

"Sure."

"Let's see… how 'bout the beach. No… we've already been there several times, and you almost drowned, and – well, no; that's too dangerous, how about the museum? No, I don't really like to stare at art. It doesn't move and we're not allowed to do anything silly with all those stern guards…"

Tohru smiled wistfully. Her sweet Shigure was talking to himself, and deciding the best place to spend the rest of the afternoon. How sweet!

"Let's go to the bakery!"

"Bakery?" Shigure asked, confused. _What was so fun about the bakery_?

"I know this really wonderful bakery where my mom used to take me. You can see the guy making the cake. The techniques are really cool. I've learned some skills just from watching. Everything is so fresh and light."

"Okay."

According to Tohru's directions, this place was at the opposite edge of the city. This place was rundown, shabby, and graffiti-ed.

"Why did your mom bring you here?" This is not a place for a little girl like you, impressionable…

"She had a student who lived here. The girl rode the bus all the way to the school to get the best education. My mom said that she had a lot of potential and talent. When she didn't come to school for a few weeks, we came to check up on her. She was working at the bakery. She said she needed to work to support her siblings because her parents had died."

_Wow. You need say no more, my little flower. That about summed it up. I see that you inherited your mother's generosity and desire to help others_.

They went into the bakery. It was small, squeezed between two large stores – a car parts shop and a thrift shop with metal bars over the windows. Shigure's mouth watered when he saw the neat levels of tasty treats behind glass panes. Small fruit-covered triangle cakes. Flakey, strawberry cream-filled pastries. Chocolate-dipped sponge cakes.

Shigure whispered in Tohru's ear. "Looks yummy. Can I get one of each?"

"I didn't bring enough money!" She said. She looked quite mad, like she had done something wrong, stole her mother's red nail polish and painted her _hands_.

He eased her conscience. "I'm only kidding."

She checked her pink Hello Kitty wallet. "I have enough money that you can buy five small desserts."

"I brought money too you know." He said.

"I want to pay." _You pay for everything else, groceries and such_.

Shigure huffed exaggeratedly. A plump young woman came to the counter. "How may I help you?"

She looked tired, but attempted to hide any discomfort. She smiled gracefully at them. "We have a special today. Buy three, get one free."

Shigure announced loudly, "Oh goodie, let's buy six, and get two free? I eat six, you eat two."

"Okay."

Shigure picked out various colorful sweets. He was very picky and indecisive.

"Takae, do you remember me?" Tohru asked at the register. The woman looked at her, deep in thought.

"Tohru?"

"It's me!" The woman rounded the corner and swept in for a big hug. Shigure had to step out of the way fast, or be stomped on. The two women jumped up and down. "I haven't seen you in a while Tohru. How have you been? School?"

"I've been okay. School is great. I am taking a culinary course on campus, although, it's not as easy as you would think." _My love life is getting better too_…

Shigure interjected heatedly, "You never told me you were taking a culinary course!"

Tohru turned back to him. The expression on her face was as though she just realized he was standing beside her.

The woman named Takae looked at him. "Is this your friend?"

_Hello lady! I'm her boyfriend. I have been for more than two months_!

"This is Shigure Sohma."

"The author?" She asked, dubious.

"Yes, the one and only. My novels have topped the…" Shigure clamped a hand on his mouth. He was supposed to be the kind, invisible one. During his enlightenment at the cabin, he had promised that he would stop bragging. He needed to have more control.

"That's great. Can I get your autograph on the wall over there? We have several names of famous people."

"I'd be honored."

While Shigure took his time finding the perfect spot to etch his name, Takae and Tohru caught up.

"So, how are you, Takae?"

"I'm okay. I am taking night classes at a community college. It's going great. I would really love to teach middle school. Your mother really inspired me. It's a misfortune that she…"

Takae stopped and changed her topics. "She was a great person. We all miss her terribly. She was the only one who had faith in me. She wanted me to learn, and saw something in me that no one else did. I will always have sweet memories of her. Class was always a joy. I most definitely won't forget her."

"Thank you."

Shigure paused from his _intense_ task. _From what I hear, Tohru's mother is just like Tohru. Inspiration. A muse_.

Shigure returned to the table. He sat down and took a Japanese-style tiramisu. It tasted like heaven. It was as light as a cloud, and as sweet as fresh morning dew. Nothing was saturated or overpowering; the perfect balance of flavors. He said cheerfully, with his mouth full, "Thiff is a nice bakery you 'ave 'ere." _Though it is not in the best of neighborhoods. This business could definitely expand_. He bit his tongue so that he would not add in his own, sometimes harsh input.

Tohru and Shigure finally left. Takae had given them half a dozen more pastries. "You'd better come back Tohru."

"I promise I will."

Outside, there was a large window to the side of the entrance where an older man was frosting a square cake with pink icing. "That looks really good. I bet I could finish it off in less than five minutes."

"Really?"

"I'm not kidding this time, I really can. You should ask Hatori. I did it in college." They watched the man _paint_ the cake with a careful, steady hand. It looked like a young girl's birthday cake, with sugar rosettes and luscious red and blue berries on top.

"Oh! I have a really cool place to show you."

Tohru took Shigure across the street and down four long blocks. He was huffing and puffing by the end of it.

"How – many – more – steps? I'm dying, Tohru."

"It's right here. She took him into an alley between two rundown, windowless buildings."

She grabbed onto the lower rung of a ladder and got up to the first platform. She was like Spiderman.

She motioned with her hand for him to come up.

Shigure put his hands on his hips. "You expect me to do something like that? No way. I don't want to get my yukata dirty, and I don't want to give the sewer rats a showing of my black silk boxers."

"Come up." She insisted.

"Grrrrr."

"Come up."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Tohru had that effect on him. She was a stimulus; the knowledge that she would be happy afterwards. She could make him do anything. She could seriously get him to even try drugs, if she wanted to.

It took him a while, but he finally made it. They climbed up a series of steps. "Are you sure this place is okay? What if this building was burned and the stairs are not stable. I'm sure this building wouldn't pass any local regulations."

She didn't respond.

She arrived on the roof and offered him a steady hand.

"Did I tell you that I'm afraid of heights?" He insisted.

He recalled the latest step Hatori had told him.

_Step Seventeen__: Do the unthinkable. _

Tohru had fallen right into the… **No**, don't call it a trap… into the hands of the game. _Forgive me_.

"Don't worry. I'm here," she said, soothingly.

"We can see everything from here." She was at the edge of the roof. They were standing two stretched arms away from each other. Shigure's legs felt wobbly.

"Come look, it's beautiful. We can watch the sun set from here."

"I don't know…"

She moved toward the edge.

"Seriously! Come back. I don't want you to fall." He was imagining some loose dirt on a cliff, with a ravine below… And for the first (of hopefully many times to come) he was concerned more for her well-being than his own. He cared for her a lot, a lot more than he would admit. He was afraid that she would fall. His heart thumped loudly.

She did as told. "Shigure, please come to the edge so you can see everything."

"I'm fine here, thank you."

She looked at him with her bold doe-like brown eyes.

_Don't do that to me_.

"Okay. But hold onto me, tight." _Wrap your arms around me and never let go_.

She did as told, wrapped a slim arm around his waist and they inched toward the edge of the rooftop. It was stunning. The smoke billowing from several buildings. The light seemed to strike it perfectly. It was wispy, swirling, and ephemeral. It was moving art. The traffic lights were small orbs of light – red, yellow, green. They were not annoying, like when he was in traffic. There was a patch of green grass below them; a desolate park with a set of swings in the middle of the big city. He could see every little detail. He could see a lady pinning shirts to a clothesline on his right.

"I wish I had binoculars." And a camera. And my notepad. _I want to save this in my mind. Of being on top of the world with the person I love. I may not have expressed it in words yet, but I do. I really, really, really do_.

"I'm glad you approve." Tohru added, holding onto his arm lovingly.

"Thank you for showing me this place."

They spent the evening telling stories, cuddling (on the cold cement), and eating fresh pastries.

_Together, we will make sweet memories. My lovely flower, don't ever forget me_.

--

They had been playing the game for three months, four days, nine hours and fifty-one minutes.

--

**A/N.II:** The steps will not be consecutive, rather I will jump along. Thank you all for reading. Reviews are _very_ welcome.

Beta note- I want to congratulate the author on her improvement! She's writing much more fluidly than when I first started being her beta. Kudos!!

_Wowwy. Thanks for the compliment, Kelly_.


	43. A Thousand Words

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**A/N:**Enjoy!

_I read once that the ancient Egyptians had fifty words for sand and the Eskimos had a hundred words for snow. I wish I had a thousand words for love, but all that comes to mind is the way you move against me while you sleep and there are no words for that._ - Brian Andreas, Story People (credit for the title) … How pretty is that quotation?

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Forty-Three: A Thousand Words**

The next several weeks were uneventful. Tohru studied for exams. The school year was drawing to an end. While she was happy that she would be able to spend more time with Shigure, she was also afraid that being to close to him would make her dependent or needy. Or that spending too much time with her, Shigure might get frustrated with her, or tired of her. She did not want it to be that way. She wanted to go on living her comfortable life. Though he had never said that he loved her, she liked the illusion that he did. And the motivation to wake each morning with the hope that he would say the words to her.

On the last day of school, she hugged Hanajima, who was going to the United States for the summer. Hanajima promised to send her letters from New York City, and call her at least twice a week. Tohru visited the supermarket. She had a list of items needed for her to prepare a special dinner.

While she searched for the specific bottle of herbs, a hand with long, bony fingers grasped her wrist. At first she thought it was Kyo, but this boy had dark hair.

"Manabe!" Tohru jumped in joy. He was Yuki's good friend, and therefore, a friend of hers. He was smart, funny, and unpredictable.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to Tokyo to study."

"Well, I'm back, only to discover that my parents left for Europe and that they plan to stay there for two weeks. And that they sold our apartment."

"Uh oh." Tohru said. She paused before adding, "You can stay with us. You can stay in Yuki's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

"That's great. Are you sure Shigure Sohma would approve of that?"

"I think so."

"When should I come over, and I ensure you I will not be annoying. I will be invisible." He said, zipping his mouth.

"I doubt that." Shigure said, appearing behind Tohru. He did not look pleased, a scowl on his perfect face.

He looked suspicious. He circled Manabe. "I smell a lie."

He wanted to be right. He did not want another man in the house, vying for Tohru's attention.

"Shigure are you okay with Manabe staying over?" Tohru asked, her eyes filled with innocence. Shigure just couldn't say no to her.

"Fine. But I'm not ecstatic about it, and I except you to do work. It's not free. And not bringing random people over to my sanctuary. It is not a brothel."

"Yes sir."

Manabe gave Tohru a nod. "Is it okay if I come over around dinner?"

"Sure." Tohru said, looking at Shigure. She did not want to upset him. They were just beginning to grow close.

After Manabe left, Shigure mocked the boy. "'Is it okay if I come over around dinner.' You just want free dinner; but don't think you can just strut in like a peacock and get whatever you want. My little flower is not going to cater to you. She only caters to me." His hot breath hit the side of her neck.

"You are okay with M-Manabe staying over, right?"

"I'll allow it. And a warning to you. You mustn't be alone with him in a room. Boys are only after one thing." He wiggled a condescending finger at her.

Tohru's eyes grew big. She gulped. "Okay." This was that parent-child talk she never had. In the oddest of situations.

"We should buy some extra snacks."

"Humpff." Shigure moped. He wanted Tohru to himself. He didn't care that he was acting childish.

--

That night, at eight, he lay awake. He looked outside, the lustrous navy sky hurting his eyes. He shut his eyes firmly, trying to fall asleep.

He could hear talking outside. Stupid people still up. He padded out, barefoot. He saw the back of two heads on the couch. Too close to each other. "Let's watch this drama. I used to watch with my mom," Manabe commented.

A frown crossed Shigure's lips, remembering Tohru's thigh right next to his, touching it. Grrrrr. So what, he was a possessive bitch. He went to the couch and squeezed himself between the Tohru and Manabe.

Twenty minutes into the boring drama, Shigure was asleep. Tohru pointed to Shigure's calm expression, and both she and Manabe burst into a fit of giggles. "It's so funny to see such a serious author so calm."

"He's not very serious," Tohru said.

At eleven, Manabe left for bed. Without anyone flanking Shigure's other side, his head fell into Tohru's lap. Not wanting to wake him, Tohru tried to fall asleep in the upright position. She put her head on the armrest.

Shigure woke in the night. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the harsh darkness. "Tohru," he wined, tugging at her shirt, "What are we doing on the couch?"

"You fell asleep during the drama." She yawned. "Good night, Gure."

She started to rise, but he pushed her back down. "Let's stay down here tonight."

She hesitated to respond. "You want me to?"

"Yes." I want to touch you. I want to tell you I love you. I want to tell you that I care for you. I want to tell you I need you.

She sunk into the couch, expecting for them to fall asleep, on the plush, wide seating.

Shigure began to lift her shirt. She grasped the hem and pulled it down. She shook her head, her eyes in shock. He felt slighted.

"Why are you hiding from me? I've seen you before."

"No you haven't," she protested.

"Okay. I've _felt_ you. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You are beautiful."

She lessened her tight grip on the shirt. "I'm not so sure about that, but…"

"Don't you love me?" He said, crudely. "Why are you so guarded?"

She squirmed under his intense gaze. _Don't be mad at me_…

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to tell you how much I care about you. I don't just hand out 'I love yous.' If I could find one thousand words for it, I would, because that is how much I care about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't be scared of me. Don't be scared that you have strong feelings for me. Don't be scared of me, _please_. I don't want to hurt you again."

She strained a smile. He felt her legs relax between his. He pinned her down with his strong muscular legs. He lifted her shirt, and this time, she allowed him. Her stomach contracted under his intense gaze. Her eyes drifted to his – appraising, evaluating, judging – to watch his reaction. He was satiated with the knowledge that she was his, but he wanted more. He could not forgo this opportunity. She was a blank diary. He wanted to tarnish the pristine white pages. He wanted to explore each centimeter of the pages. He wanted to fill it with emotions and thoughts. He licked the flat plane of her stomach to the swell of her breasts. He kissed each one lovingly before moving to her face. He tasted her fervently, delicately, like she was first-class wine. She was sacred, her long hair spilling over her shoulders onto the armrest of the couch, her perfectly rosy cheeks and long dark lashes.

Tohru took in his soft brown eyes. In the light, there were hazel speckles. She loved to see this flicker under the sunlight. She seized his hair, which curled at the ends around the nape of his neck, when she moaned a pleasant sound. The air in the room was cool, but Tohru was burning. She closed her eyes for a mere second, as though snapping a picture of this moment.

In the aftermath of there cuddling and kissing, Shigure whispered in Tohru's hair, "Not even a thousand words meaning love could _show_ how much I actually _do_."

--

They had been playing the game for four months, one week, three days, fourteen hours, and nineteen minutes.

--

**A/N:** Reviews are gladly welcome.


	44. Playing House

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Playing House**

Tohru heard footsteps on the stairs. She saw a leg draped over hers.

Oh no, Manabe will see us!

Tohru quickly slide Shigure onto the ground, holding his head so that it would not drop carelessly. That way, they would not look too suspicious. Or so she hoped.

"Good morning Tohru. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a jog with me."

"This is so much more comfortable than my bed…" Shigure muttered, not fully awake. The ground was soft and plush… wait, the ground? How did he get here? He cocked his head up to see Manabe and Tohru looking at him intently.

"Have you never seen a man talk in his sleep?" He huffed.

--

"Tohru, would you like me to help you wash dishes? I promise to wash off all the suds."

"Okay. I have to do some laundry."

"No, why don't you do something in the kitchen so we can talk." Manabe looked at her keenly.

_You manipulative little bastard. You want to keep her in the kitchen? Kitchen my ass, I know what you want. It isn't a nice 'PG-rated' conversation. Shigure to the rescue_!

Shigure slipped out of the hallway. "My little flower, why don't we go to the garden and check on the plants?"

"Okay."

Tohru felt confused. All the attention the men were giving her was overwhelming.

Shigure helped Tohru carry to heavy watering can to the garden, complaining the whole way about cold water sloshing on his feet. Tohru carried a basket with gardening tools.

They sat down on rocks to rest.

"Are you happy with me?" Shigure asked out of the blue. Her lips quivered. _Was he not happy with there relationship? Was it too boring_? A million questions filled her head.

She turned her face to him, letting him see the honesty in her eyes when she responded, "I am very happy to spend my life with you, Shigure." She displayed a cheery smile. "Are you?"

"Very."

Tohru nodded. "I'm happy that you are happy."

He chuckled. Her simple statement seemed to capture it all. He was always one for flair, drama, and excitement, but he found that simplicity was just as pleasant. He was maturing under the beautiful glow of his precious girl.

"Wifey, let's plant!"

"Yes, my h-husband." Tohru said, playing along with the game, though she did not know why Shigure called her that.

After a half-hour of silent digging, filling, weeding, Tohru looked at him. She looked at Shigure, with dirt on his nose, the sleeves of his yukata rolled up. The enigma and mystery that surrounded him had splintered, leaving a man who made her laugh, cry, and do the unthinkable.

When they returned home, Manabe was on the couch reading a book.

"What are you reading, Manabe?"

"I found this on the bookshelf: Summer-Colored Sigh. It's by Kiritani Noa."

Tohru blushed. One of Shigure's "romance" novels. Apparently, Manabe had not read to the "inappropriate, scandalous smut," as Arisa had called it. He was in for a treat.

"I am enjoying it so far. I empathize with the guy. He does everything he can to win her love, but she does not even notice him."

"That is one of my favorites," Shigure said, before letting out a loud howl. He was being his secretive, playful self, not telling Manabe the true name of the author.

"I'll get lunch ready."

"I'll help," Manabe said, rising from the couch. Shigure pushed him down gently.

"Enjoy the book. _I'll_ help."

"I don't want to be an unhelpful houseguest."

"_No_, it's fine." Shigure said firmly.

"Are you sure, I mean I would love to help. I don't want to be the _lazy dog_ in that folk take that did not help the chicken harvest the wheat and mill it. The dog did not get to eat the final bread."

_Oh no you did not! Drum-roll expletives_.

_You just insulted your provider! But I am going to be the better man and not saying anythin__g. Girls appreciate that._

Shigure had imagined someone sewing his lips together with steel wire, because he was so angry at Manabe's igniting words.

"I liked the Little Red Hen! My mom read it to me when I was little!" Tohru said, not particularly understanding why Shigure was so angry.

"Tohru, let's go cook," Shigure said, rather explosively, tucking his arm in hers.

"Tohru, let me help you, _please_." Manabe grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Please don't get angry!" Tohru cried helplessly. She felt caught it a line of fire. They were going to rip her limbs off in an attempt to help her in the kitchen. They were just too kind! It was totally confusing!

"Why don't we all just get along?" Tohru said inaudibly. Her voice was weak.

"Fine." Both men said. This was not defeat. It was merely compromise.

Tohru took out flour, green onions, and eggs to make a tasty salty pancake. Both men kneaded a mound of dough. They glared at each other, with flames in there eyes. Both dusted in flour, powdered old women, ghostlike. It was a sight to behold.

--

After lunch, Manabe said he was going to his room for a nap.

Finally.

Shigure tiptoed to Tohru and kissed the shell of her ear before whispering, "I had a great sleep last night." Hint, hint, HINT.

She didn't get the hint.

"Would you like to take a nap with me, my precious housewife?"

"Huh?"

Nap. Me. You. Together. In bed.

"I have to… uh, start some… uh, summer reading."

_You aren't in primary school. You are a woman. You can do whatever you want. Why can't you leave the boundaries that society or school has set for you? I have done every that I'm not supposed to do, can't you do the same for me? I've fallen for the prey. I have that bitter feeling that I'm going to have to hurt you, but I can't give you up. I want you bad_.

"Fine." He clenched his fists with white-fury.

_I fucking don't want to accept this wishes, but I can't force you to nap with me. I've done so much wrong. I want to show you that I have will. But I have this bitter feeling that our time together will come to an end. This exasperating, grating, painful feeling sensation that burns me. I want all our time together to be precious. I can't tell you that, and it's killing me._

_I'm a changed man, but I can't let go of the primal desires. I'm a fucking, needy man, for goodness' sake. Don't expect to much out of me, because I will just fall short. I'll just go to my room and mope._

--

Irritably, Shigure shuffled the papers on his desk. He glanced at the clock. Its vertical red digits mocked him. It was only four in the afternoon and he was cramped in his stifling room, alone. He tried to sort out ideas for the story, but nothing came to him. The characters were trekking through forests, evading other humans. Someone might as well stick him in a cave with a year's supply of bubble-wrap, because he was empty. He decided to leave the confines of his box for a drink of sake. Afternoon was the best time to get drunk; one did not have to wake up to a day's work, or feel miserable for 12 sunny hours.

Well, actually, anytime was good if you were Shigure Sohma. You are not employed or married.

He filled a platter with snack and plopped on the couch with his bottle of sake. It wasn't the strongest. He did not have any of that left. He had dried his supply out when Tohru left him after seeing him at the hotel with the prostitute.

He saw someone staring in front of her. _It_ was definitely a he. Then again, did a _he_ have boobs? This he was wearing an apron too.

"Shigure? Are you okay?" He felt soft hands touch his heated cheeks. Never mind, this was definitely Tohru. He folded his arms over his chest. "What up?"

Tohru looked at him perplexed.

"Tohru, your hair is as beautiful as hay. Your eyes are as brown as the mud outside. Your body is as pliable as rubber bands. Your fingers are as long as carrots. _Your lips are as sweet as nectar_. I wish I could hold you in my arms forever." His lips curled into an inviting smile, but his eyes were not focused, misty.

The last two sentences were so kind, but so surreal, a fantasy. Honestly, Tohru had forgotten the first half of what he said. His hands reached for her. They grazed her thighs, and moved down her legs. He hugged her legs to his chest, laying his head on her stomach.

"Will you be my wife?" He purred. "I promise to be good and obedient." He would have pulled her into his lap and kissed her, but his hand-eye-coordination was off and his hands slipped off her.

"Shigure, I think you should lie down. I will find a hangover remedy." She said, kneeling beside him, holding his hand in hers.

The sounds of her footsteps on the wood floors were especially loud as she walked away.

"Thank you, _my darling wife,_ for taking care of me." I'm not easy, but you've managed quite well.

"You're welcome," he heard before he fell into a dizzy, desirous, delighted daze.

--

Shigure woke with a petulant growl, as he felt some cool gooey substance touch his lips. "What the hell ith thit 'tuff? Ith 'ross." His head was pounding. He wanted to roll away, but there was not room on the stupid couch. He opened one eye, then around. He waited for the room to stop spinning and saw Tohru before him with a spoonful of puke-colored stuff. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the throb in his head.

"Leave me alone. I want to sleep."

He felt a blanket cover him moments later.

--

They had been playing the game for four months, one week, four days, and seven hours.

--

**A/N:** This was an odd little chapter. Did everyone catch the 'lazy dog' reference from the Little Red Hen? Also, I'm so glad that many of you are satisfied with Manabe entering the picture. It's going to be a fun ride! Please review!


	45. Cold Front

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Strong Language Warning.**

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Cold Front**

Shigure woke with a splitting, throbbing headache, like someone had banged his head between brass cymbals. He mumbled expletives under his breath. ("Another _fucking_ wasted night.") The blinding light outside hurt his eyes. He would have got up to close the blinds, but he was sure he would have tripped or stumbled into the wall. He buried his sleepy head in the soft pillow, hoping that sleep would fall upon him. He sighed hopelessly. He was hopelessly lost in the game. Every time he wanted to confess his feelings for the girl, he ended up biting his tongue because the consequences were too… what? Hurtful? Cruel? Wasn't it crueler, more sadistic to keep luring her, baiting her with sweet words and soft touches?

Ultimately he cared more about his own feelings. That would never change. And he hated himself for it so much. He would hide his true feelings for as long as the game took. That was his nature, deceitful, calculating, and narcissistic.

He always got what he wanted.

Thoughts of last night filtered through his brain. He remembered Tohru spoon-feeding him a slimy, puke-colored substance. It was like grits. At least he could think clearly. He remembered the soft tendrils of her hair tickling his cheek when she bent down. He propped up on his hands and looked at the clock and sighed heavily. Another day. More lies.

The door to his room swung open, in waltzed smug Manabe with a tray of hot food.

Shigure said lazily, "I don't fancy strange men in my room."

"Tohru wanted me to bring you lunch."

"Lunch. Oh fuck."

"_We_ made you rice porridge with pork, fluffy eggs, and green onions. Here is also a pastry that _we_ bought. _We_ didn't want to overstuff you."

What is all his _we_-ing? You spend the morning with her? You, a little fucker whom I barely know, spent the day with my little flower? He felt a redness travel up his neck.

He needed to contain himself. He wrung his damp hands.

"Tell her thank you." _I don't thank you. You don't deserve it_.

After Manabe left, Shigure finished his lunch quickly and lifted himself from the bed, excruciatingly slow. He pulled a clean navy yukata out of the closet and threw it over himself before making his way to the conjoining bathroom.

He leaned over the sink, staring at his gaunt, jaundice-yellow complexion. He had red marks on his cheek, from sleeping in an awkward position on the bed, and having the pillowcase folds mark his face. Shigure swore he wasn't going to drink again. An empty promise.

He cupped lukewarm water in his hands and splashed it over his marked face to bring color to his face. The water hung from his eyelashes and the bottom of his nose. He chuckled, imagine if all of that frozen. He would look like a blushing abominable snowman. He was thinking. He had never seen Tohru early in the morning, before she washed her face and such. He made it a short-term goal to see her. His little flower in the early hours! It would definitely be a feat, seeing as Shigure could not wake up in the wee hours of the morning, say, before eight.

He dried himself up.

Shigure put his fingers through the crack of the open door and peeled it open. He heard talking in the kitchen. His nostrils flared. The muscles around his mouth tightened. If he found that foul boy standing within three feet of his pure flower, he was going to strangle him.

Shigure walked out, as quiet as a cat. He peeked into the kitchen. Luckily for Manabe, he was putting the dishes in the proper spots in the cupboard.

Tohru took out special plates for _him_?

"Good afternoon Tohru."

She jumped. "H-hello Shigure!"

His eyes were exceptionally dark and stormy today as he leaned against the doorframe. She fumbled with her dishrag. She remembered his comments last night about her being his wife. It struck awkwardness with her. She doubted he remembered. He drowned when she turned from him to finish her work.

He never liked silence.

"Any plans for the afternoon, young Manabe?"

"I was wondering if Tohru wanted to go to the movies with me; I hear there's a very good –"

"Tohru will be busy today. She cannot play games with you." Shigure said abruptly.

Manabe wasn't foiled. "In that case, can I help you Tohru with anything? I'm used to helping my parents out at home."

Shigure's mouth dropped. Boy was this kid persistent. Almost as persistence as he was. Shigure was always open for a challenge.

"We're going shopping for clothes for me. I don't think you'd like that very much. Most guys don't like shopping."

"Well, actually –"

"We're going to, uh, Migawa District. It's really dangerous there. I don't think a pretty thing like you would want to get caught in the grizzly turf wars there. I mean the colors you are wearing today would definitely warrant an attack." Shigure was making up things as he went.

"I should come then, just to keep an eye out. I'm tougher than I look, Shigure-sama." Manabe was definitely catching on. Being a friend of Yuki's, he was probably quite smart. Fine; Shigure was very good at playing _games_. He never lost his cool (usually). He knew he could win this one.

"Humpff." He and Tohru were just going to have to make a run for it, leaving Manabe in the dust.

Shigure approached Tohru, who was scrubbing silverware. He whispered, "Get dressed. We're going to the city in fifteen minutes. Meet me outside by the shed."

Tohru was too gullible to ask questions. She was probably daydreaming and did not hear the conversation.

--

Tohru and Shigure arrived in the city, by bus, at two-thirty.

"Did Manabe do anything to you this morning?"

"You seem awfully quiet."

"No-no he didn't do anything." Do you remember what you said to me last night?

Shigure could tell she was holding something back. He grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her to the side. The street was empty, so they were not attracting any unwanted attention.

"Are you sure? I can read your eyes, you know."

She looked into his eyes. "It's really nothing. It's kind of weird, and you would not appreciate it."

"Tell me," he begged, "Please."

The 'please' was the icebreaker.

"You asked me to be your wife last night. I know I read into it too much."

His eyes flickered something, but they looked to the ground quickly. He emitted a hollow snigger. "You're right. I was really drunk." He said matter-of-factly. He was lying through his teeth. Too bad she was too trusting to think otherwise.

He laughed it off, but deep inside of him, he knew that he his feelings were more than joking. The words triggered a knot in his stomach. Drunken people spilled secrets and subconscious thoughts. Shigure put his hands in his pockets and said, "I'm cold in the shade. Let's get a move along." A gust of cold wind chilled him further. It was like a warning.

She nodded and followed after him like a puppy dog.

Can I play this façade forever? This cold, detached front?

--

They walked into clothing stores and made purchases. Both were silent, except for the occasional comment. Shigure's throat felt dry and itchy. It was as though telling too many white lies would corrode his throat. There were words at the tip of his tongue, like 'You're right. I want to be with you forever. I may even want to propose to you someday,' or 'I like having you around. You are a great asset,' but he didn't want to admit anything. Like always, he did not like to have his feelings out on the line. Tohru and he were getting closer, but he had to maintain that distance, that buffer.

Around his heart.

He had already opened up to her more than he had to any other women. She should be grateful for that. She could not expect him to fall at her feet and worship her and confess his love and admiration.

--

That night, he lay in bed with questions swarming his mind. Is that what I really want? To have her as my wife?

_This game is killing me. It's draining my energy_.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He said, banging his bed on the headboard, in sync. The pain numbed him, made him forget the drama in his life for a short second.

He needed a smoke.

Every time he lied now, he could not look into her innocent eyes of that inexperienced girl; for fear that she would see and take off. It gave him shivers to see her, untainted, unquestioning, and loving. She was slowly chiseling the ice from his wintry heart, but there was another barrier that would take more effort to break away.

Shigure thought he had full control of the game, like driving his motorcycle on the desolate streets, but it seemed like he was being played. Doubt and fear were nipping at the heels on his feet. He was in love with someone, but he was blatantly lying to her face when she was being so completely honest with her feelings? He was breaking the promise that he had made. Never to lie or keep information from each other.

His vision blurred, his eyes burned with loathing at the game, and at himself for being so mean-spirited, and at Tohru for being so trusting. He ran his long fingers through his hair, a habit he did when he was stressed. He sucked in a deep breath of air and squeezed his eyes shut. _I am such a bastard. How can I be so stupid? Since when was I a pawn of the game? I am being played by Akito. The girl is dead, yet she still has that hold over me. She knows I'm willing to do anything to get rid of my curse. Even if I break someone's heart. Someone so pure. That is true. Though it kills me that I'm doing this to her. She hasn't done anything wrong. This is so fucked up. I'm in a fucking endless shit hole, and I just keep falling. Tohru has brought me up for gulps of air; she's saved me, but ultimately, I can't stop. I want the prize so bad. It's been my ache for thirty-one years. I want the curse to end. I want to be human; I want to be normal, but it's going to make me a monster. Doesn't that make any sense? _

--

They had been playing the game for four months, one week, four days, and twenty-three hours.

--

**A/N:** Catch the double meaning in the title? There is a cold breeze and it also means Shigure's cold, careless façade when Tohru reminds him of last night.

Ayjah: Thanks for the comment! You are such a loyal reader! -hugs- :)

XOiHeartMiloOX: Glad you liked Manabe's addition! He's such a fun guy!

loritakitochan: I love you, but you are going to hate the end. T-T (tears…'Please don't be mad.') You are right though, Shigure does get moody all the time, but it is the way I see him, as this 'enigma'. However, we do know he is possessive, lustful, and amusing. I do write for the fangirls out there; I'm one too! Your comment was helpful; outside perspective is always good!

sonata hirano: Thank you for liking the oddness. :o

avidlydreaming: Shigure : grumpy. Hehe.

Crazy Manga Girl: I'm glad you got the Little Red Hen. I don't really go by the chapters (more like the volumes), but I'll have to go check it out. I am always 'reading' _into_ certain things. If I want there to be a romantic connection between characters, I will notice random little gestures. .

Running to my Heart: You're very welcome dear. -.- (peaceful face)

Botan and Kurama Lover: Thanks!!

Parasite Eve: Possessive is so intense and hot (AU of course). (If you like that, you should check out some HP fanfics…)

Why **You** Should Review:

Reason Number 1: Shigure will visit you in your fantasies and give you a back massage (or a foot message).  
Reason Number 2: It makes the author happy. Therefore she will post faster. (It's finished...hint, hint)  
Reason Number 3: The author responds to reviews, so if you ever have anything to say (i.e. weather, boys, movies, good books, shopping), comment. She lives an uninteresting life and craves human contact. :)  
Reason Number 3: It's fun clicking a nice purple button. You feel powerful and in-control.  
Reason Number 4: -Cindy gets down on knees and begs-  
Reason Number 5: You are a kind soul.


	46. Sex Sober

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy. This is a short chapter.**

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Sex-Sober**

Shigure sat on the porch, smoking. He knew how much Tohru hated the smell of stale cigarette smoke in the house. He was aware of her personal preferences. On the outside, she seemed like silly and absentminded, but she had very strong, stanch feelings about certain topics, sex for example. She was aware of things; she had this six sense.

Shigure saw a shadowy figure behind a tree.

He stood up, his brow furrowed. "Who's there?" If he had a gun, he would have run inside to grab it to protect the forest fortress against trespassers. A young man appeared on the path to the house, his hands in the air, in the surrender motion.

"It's me, Manabe."

"Where were you, Kakeru Manabe?" Shigure asked suspiciously. He hated the kid. The kid had definitely overstayed his welcome. It had been three weeks since he arrived. He wasn't throwing tantrums and playing tricks on the boy for Tohru's sake.

"I was out visiting my girlfriend."

"Huh?" Shigure was speechless. He expected the once-lazy son-of-a-bitch to say a lie. But the boy sounded natural, there was not hesitation. Was he being truthful?

"So-so, you're not attracted to Tohru?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Why would I?"

"Nothing?"

Manabe looked confused. "Did I ever do anything that said I was attracted to her? I am dating Komaki."

Thank Komaki; he didn't need to hate the boy anymore. That was getting exhausting. Shigure had felt like an overused mule, carrying burden on his back daily.

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"I thought you liked Tohru."

"I like her as a friend. I mean I will admit the first time I met her, I thought she was scatterbrained and she thought I was a lazy ass."

Shigure said defensively, "She is not a silly, callow child, and she did not think you were a lazy ass."

Manabe flicked his hand in Shigure's direction. He said energetically, "Anyways, I've finally proved her wrong. I'm a changed man. I told my girlfriend that I was husband material. I'm nice and helpful. She didn't believe me, but today, I told her about what I've done at the house. She loves it."

"So this is just a façade to show your humanity and domestication?"

Manabe nodded hesitantly.

"I'm so happy. I'm glad!" Shigure waved his hands ecstatically.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Would you like to do something together tomorrow? There has been much tension between us in the past few days. Bring your girlfriend. We'll go to the movies; a double date."

"Sure."

--

The next evening, Tohru was dressed in a pink frock. She looked so sweet and pure, and Shigure just wanted to taint her. Manabe's girlfriend arrived right before they were about to buy tickets. She was boyish, with an athletic body and short hair. He had dated that type in college; they were very good in bed. They were challenging and sharp-tongued. They liked to roll on top and dominant. Sometimes he liked that.

That reminded him, he had been sex-sober for at least four months. It actually wasn't that bad, except for the fact that he had to touch himself to satisfy those feelings. He had gotten over the withdrawal, no more throbbing jaw muscles every time he saw an attractive woman or a flirty skirt.

They ended up watching a romantic comedy. They sat: Shigure, Tohru, Manabe's girlfriend, Manabe. Shigure couldn't help buy hear the other couple's loud kissing; it was as though Manabe was sucking the life out of her! It was quite disturbing, but luckily they were at the back of the theater, and there weren't too many people.

Shigure put his arm around Tohru's neck. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie. The beautiful girl on the screen did not entice him; her long legs, firm breasts, ruby lips were not important. What was important was the time he spent with Tohru. He watched Tohru's expression; it turned from sated to sad when the guy slept with his girlfriend's best friend. Tohru closed her eyes when the girlfriend returned from work. She squeezed his hand tightly; he was sure it was numb for ten seconds afterwards. The movie ended with the best friends marrying each other, after realizing that they were the best for each other; no other guy could tell her what her favorite dessert was, or understand how she liked to iron everything. When the end credits came onto the screen, Shigure placed a soft kiss on Tohru's forehead. He thought that was appropriate. It seemed that she did too when she kissed his wholeheartedly on the cheek. Her eyes were glazed.

"Want to get some tea?"

"Sure."

--

Manabe went with his girlfriend to her house for the night.

Soft light from the moon was shining through the treetops. They held hands. Shigure's heart pattered. With Tohru so happy, he was numb and satiated. When they returned home, Tohru yawned and said she was going to get ready for bed. Shigure nodded languidly and went to his room.

He had completed his latest step seamlessly.

_Step Twenty-Four__: Go on a double date_.

At twelve thirty, Shigure went into the kitchen to get some water. He saw light from upstairs. Tohru had probably forgotten to turn off her lights. He peeked into her room, and was surprised to find that she was still awake. She had heard the echo of his footsteps, and looked expectantly at him. She was frozen in bed, holding a thin paperback novel in her hand.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked with his hoarse, sleep-induced voice. "It's past midnight?"

"I'm reading a book that I got at the library. A collection of short stories." She yawned. "What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty."

"C'mere." She patted her comforter, beckoning him. She wasn't afraid of him. She was changed. He edged closer, lifted the comforter, and crawled in.

"Do you think Manabe is in love with his girlfriend?"

"He loves her, that's for sure. Did you see the way he kissed her; he was _eating_ her."

Tohru blushed. Shigure chuckled to himself. "That kid is very interesting."

"I agree. I have a question for you. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"You may proceed."

"What do I mean to you? _Not even a thousand words meaning love could __**show**__ how much I actually __**do**_. You really mean that, right?"

"Absolutely." He said.

She had relived those words every evening. She would remember the feeling of his arms embracing her, his soft lips.

"What do _I_ mean to you?" He asked, repeating her words.

"You mean a lot. You are my teacher, my friend, my lover."

"So you love me?"

"I love you very much," she admitted, looking into his deep eyes. He choked back a false sob, and in a low-pitch said, "Thank you so much, madam. I will forever be your knight."

--

They had been playing the game for six months, one week, two days, and thirteen hours, and seventeen minutes.

--

**A/N:** Thanks! Remember: more reviews… faster post… (More incentive: virtual brownies, a smooth inside with chunks of chocolate, and a crisp outside (and healthy walnuts if you like them!)

Ayjah: I love your thoughtful comments. They make me smile.

XOiHeartMiloOX: Thank you for that analogy. Hehe.

LibraryLady08: Shigure is this proud, cocky, manipulative guy. We'll see if you like him in the end… oh, and the picture was great. I've definitely seen the Hatori one. Shigure is hot and gorgeous – lean, mean…

sonata hirano: Hey girl! The story has several chapters to go.

Tohru02: Thank you _glorious_ one. Don't worry; we still have much more angst and drama to come.

Running to my Heart: I'm glad you liked by reasoning. Thanks for the review!

CuteLittleEarthbender: Yippee for the l-o-n-g review. I'm glad you see at the tension and awkwardness. I always love that in romances (Pride and Prejudice). Shigure is a difficult character to write; on the outside he is lighthearted, but underneath it all is a bubbling ball of fury, need, uncertainty, hurt, and some love (under all the layers of blistering emotions). I love angst too. If I had to choose one genre to read forever, it would be angst. Happy ending…?

loritakitochan: Hello. You and I have a different take on Shigure's character. I think of him as this lost soul – he grew up in a disconnected family. He doesn't know how to express love and care in an appropriate way. He lives a carefree life (he plays jokes, teases, observes society, writes smut), but when this game is thrust upon him, he is overwhelmed. He hasn't been taught how to appropriately treat a woman. You're right, I'm a sucker for angst and clichés. Thank you concerned one. I do appreciate your responses. It's good to see the story from the 'other' side (I do understand what you are saying, but I probably shall not change the way you would like). BTW, I really like the icon on your profile page. Hot!

Parasite Eve: This story is definitely AU. And I loved your overview of the future of the story.

Crazy Manga Girl: -hands over admission to a spa where Shigure will give a nice foot massage, hell, I'll even throw in a back massage and chocolate-covered strawberries and a trip to Cancun where the male of your choice will fan you with a palm frond- Hi!

Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya: Glad you like Manabe. Thanks for the review!!

avidlydreaming: I really like your penname. The steps are jumping around. I'm not going to have each chapter be on a step, because it is distracting. Shigure is very confused about his feelings for Tohru. He has never felt this intense emotion for anyone, maybe a little for someone else… as we shall find out later. Muwhahahaha!

Takeru Takaishi's Gurl: Shigure needs to confess, like now! –I am deeply in love with you, Tohru! Please accept my love!-

Nikki-4: Hehe, glad you liked the convincing reasons. You are a super sweet girl.

kiwadoi seiitsu: -tosses a free gift certificate for a back massage- Tonight: there will be a trail of roses from your bed to the front door, across the street, down to the corner, into the park, past the old oak tree that you climbed when you were little, between two large boulders to the statue of a girl reading. There, you shall pretend to shake the bronze-cast girl's hand three times. A portal into the ground will open. Enter and climb down the stairs. The dim flickering lights, romantic music (of your choice), dinner and a massage –with a charming guy who can carry a thoughtful conversation – await you. Likie?


	47. His and Hers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

A/N: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews!! I appreciate each and every one! Kisses.

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: His and Hers**

Manabe did not return to Shigure's house after their double date, except to pick up his belongings. His girlfriend must have noticed his short-term change and taken him back. A month later, Shigure received a 'Fragile' package from the mailman on sunny afternoon. It was the middle of September. The inside had a crudely wrapped gift. There were two mugs inside, blue and pink. One said 'His' and the others 'Hers.' There was a small note with some chicken-scratch. It took him some time to decipher it. 'Hey, thanks for letting me stay over. It was my pleasure helping out. My girlfriend and I are doing well, thank you. I hope these mugs find use; it took me more than ten minutes to find the perfect gift. You guys remind me of an old married couple (in a good way). –Manabe.'

Shigure chuckled at the boy's remarks. Thinking about it now, Manabe was quite similar to himself. He always chased what he wanted.

These past few weeks, he and Tohru had gotten closer. During the day, they visited the city or worked around the house. One morning, they visited his friends (the seven dwarves) at the warehouse.

Tohru had gotten quite good at DDR. She always blushed when they called her the Red Dragon Goddess, AKA Hatsumi, their favorite videogame heroine. She remembered they had not finished the story from last time.

Flashback:

"—she falls in love with a mortal, Izumo. He doesn't know that she is the keeper, and they spent one week together, where she is a normal woman, before she turns back. She flees from him. Not wanting him to think of her as a supernatural being. She wants him to remember her as a woman. While he looks for her in the treacherous mountains, he is taken by the darkest, vilest God… into Yomi…"

A collective silence fell over the group, including Tohru.

Then, Kaito finished in a low whisper, "we haven't been able to find Izumo yet, but I know how the game goes… an old friend told me…"

"What? How?" everyone said in a hushed tone, including Tohru.

He whispered, even lower, "She finds him, but he is in a coma. The only way to awaken him is to find the thirteen enchanted treasures—the silver mirror, the jade and Magatama necklace, the goblet of magma—she finds twelve, but the last one, she can't get her hands on. She doesn't know why. She has fought every creature, done everything, but –"

End Flashback

It had been so intriguing. Fantasy and romance were her favorite genres.

"Have you guys played any more of the game?"

Tenri responded, "We're actually stuck."

Eito continued, "Izumo is stuck in this underground glass cave. Hatsumi can see him, but she can't save him. It's really quite tragic. We don't know if the creators did that on purpose, or if we just can't get through."

"I read in a guide that the last treasure is a tear drop. We think that it's all a bunch of cow manure because how are we supposed to make her cry? I mean it's a game, not reality. A tear will supposedly melt all the glass." Kaito said, rolling his eyes. "It's impossible."

"We've tried everything," the cherub-faced Tenri said. "Anyways, we're over it. We've moved on."

Shigure wasn't really listening to them. They were too caught in the fantasy world. But he did hear the 'tear' thing. It made him think. Would Tohru cry if she found out that he was playing a game? She had done everything right, just like Hatsumi… but would Fate wrong her?

_Please no_.

--

That evening, he stayed up. He put his cheek on every 'cold' part of the pillow. He told himself that he would wake up early, as an extra effort, to see what Tohru looked like in the morning. They had been together for more than half a year, yet he did not have a picture in his head of her early morning face.

--

A phone ring woke him at seven.

"What the hell? What do you want, Hatori?"

"You only have three more steps. One of the packages is really thick."

"Tell me."

"It says it's for you only."

"Okay, bring it over today."

Shigure padded upstairs to Tohru's bedroom. She would be up for school soon. He snuck in and said on a chair by her bedside. He touched her soft cheek. She purred like a kitten to his touch. "I love you," she said, sleepily. He smiled. She was a dream, a sweet muse, an angelic nurse, a beautiful, tangible woman. Ultimately, she was his.

When she woke up, her eyes were clear and bright. She woke up perfect to him, her hair a bit tangled, but he liked it. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you wake up."

"Oh."

"You're beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," she said modestly, her eyes darting around; self-conscious.

"I'll make breakfast."

"Wait. Let's brush our teeth together."

"There's only one sink."

"I don't care."

"Okay."

"I'll go get my toothbrush. Wait for me."

She nodded. She had a big grin on her face, genuine and happy. He returned with a washcloth, a toothbrush, and a cup. He squeezed some of her 'citrus mint' toothpaste onto his brush. He looked down at her, she smiled up at him. They brushed their teeth, spending a longer time than either of them usually did, in comfortable silence. He spit and rinsed. She spit and rinsed. It was like clockwork, mechanical, and it wasn't bad. He had grown fond of this simple life. He did not want it to stop; it could spin and spin for as long as it wanted.

--

When she went to school, (after they drank tea out of their 'his' and 'hers' mugs) Shigure sat in front of his computer with a silly smile on his clean-shaven face. The doorbell rang.

He went to the foyer and opened the door to an expressionless Hatori.

"Is everything okay?" The doctor asked, rather snappishly, without a greeting.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You have that tell-tale smirk on your face. Like you did something wrong."

"I didn't, Mr. Worrypants."

"If you think I've deflowered anyone lately, think again. I have done nothing of the such. I have been a respectable gentleman for the past few months. We are in love and plan to get married this spring." Marriage was something that had entered his thoughts. Not much, but it had definitely made its mark.

Hatori shook his head. "Be serious. This is a game and I don't want you to – "

"Hurt Tohru," Shigure finished, mockingly.

"Yeah yeah. You haven't failed to remind me about that at least twice a week. You think I want to hurt her. I really like this girl; she's my playmate and friend. She's fun, sweet, caring, clever. She cares about me and I do to. What makes you think I want to jeopardize that? Tell me, when you were in love with Kana, didn't you want to do everything good and right, for her?"

Hatori was quiet for a moment. Shigure seems really, really dead-serious about this. I have never seen him like this, saying these compliments that have nothing to do with the bosom or buttocks.

"Okay. I understand."

"Now stop pestering me, I have work to do. I'm going to bake a cake with the skills Tohru taught me."

"Good luck."

"Thank you, if you meant that not sarcastically."

He set down his blue mug. Shigure was humming to himself when he opened the letter. It was definitely thicker than usual. It was not a flimsy piece of paper. He opened the letter addressed specifically to him.

His blood ran cold. It was as though the winter sea had blown against him, hard and unyielding.

His soul was as cold as the Artic snow when he finished.

No, he couldn't. He could not do something so devastating, so brutal. This was not just tasteless and crude; it was vile and vomit-inducing.

--

They had been playing the game for six months, twenty nine days, nineteen hours, and four minutes.

--

A/N: The flashback is to Chapter 12: Her Seven Dwarves. This next chapter is **very** frightening; you've been warned…

I love you all. It has been such a fun journey. Your comments make me so happy.


	48. Unwanted: Untamed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. 

Warning: There is a disturbing sexually explicit scene (definitely NC-17). Violent. _Seriously_. Please skip this chapter (read the tamed version; still mature) if you are squeamish or easily scared. I don't want to be held responsible for tainting one's mind. I will post a 'less explicit' chapter for those who would rather read something different, so you guys can't get mad at me! :) It will have the basically the same stuff (with a bit of new stuff) without the smut. This way, all my readers can enjoy the story! Love you all!

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

UNTAMED:

Chapter Forty-Six: Unwanted

She came out of the woods, to the edge of the cliff hanging over the stone basin. She looked back at him quizzically; her eyes squinting in the blinding morning sun. "Let's go Shigure."

"I'm coming." He huffed. There was a deep hole in his chest. He heard the distant sound of rushing water. The sound of destruction, exploding, crackling, simmering under the heat. He was going to do it tonight. Break her heart and his. It had been several weeks since he had first read the letter.

Oh, how he wished he could fall into the deep trench in the dry ground. She smiled at him, her paleness, blinding. "I'm glad we brought our bathing suits."

She wore a pale blue dress. She looked so small and fragile. She came to him and took his hand in hers. Together, they descended the sandy knoll to the basin.

"It's beautiful, isn't Shigure?"

"It's great." He stood still, his hand in hers. He wanted to remember her touch forever.

She would not forgive him this time.

She pulled her hand to her chest in all her excitement.

She did not notice the hollowness of his cheeks, the cold ice of his eyes, or the way his yukata was clinging to his ribs. She was too caught up in her love for him, for he was the most beautiful, enchanting creature, no, God, she had come upon. And the fact that they were together, had been for months, made her warm all over. It did not bother her that he treated her like an object sometimes, because deep down, she knew he cared for her. He felt corrosive bile rise in his throat. I have to do this tonight. He had thrown up so many times in the past several weeks. He had not eaten anything.

She stood on a rock. He raised his head to look at her. The last time.

I'm going to hurt you tonight, my darling. I can't sugarcoat anything tonight. I've been holding off this day. Please don't look at me that way. Forgiving. Loving. You are too kind. Too easy. Too impressionable. Too naïve.

He turned his eyes from hers. He had not right to look at her in such a way. She was pure. He was sullied. A liar. He had promised to care for her. His head was clouded with so much desperate, determined, distressing pain.

"Tohru? Can we leave? I'm not feeling well."

There was no hesitation in her voice. "Hai."

--

The long bus ride home was quiet. Tohru sensed something wrong, but she did not say anything. Her mom always said storms come and go, and not to interfere. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

--

At home, he looked himself in the bathroom. He collapsed in front of the toilet and heaved until he was dry. Someone might as well douse my heart in acid because after tonight, a part of me will be perished. He turned on the cold tap water. He cupped water in his shaking hands and washed his face, his mouth. It did nothing to wash away that feeling of disgust.! Akito, Akito, Akito, you won't let go, will you? You know I'm in deep, and now you just want to tear it away from me? I care about her! This latest step: you want be to use my imagination, eh? 

How was he going to possibly convince her that he didn't love her? His eyes would betray his true feelings. He had to hurt her in the worst way, so that she would not see past the revolting, poisonous action. He had no control over his downward-spiraling life. He was weak. He was useless. He could not save his heart. He wanted something else more.

He was going to be punished so badly. He felt so ashamed. He could not look at himself in the mirror. It would probably shatter; he was such a monster.

He was going to lose her tonight.

He was going to alone. Again.

--

Tohru entered her bedroom at ten. She sat at her desk and did homework. Tonight was different. There was so sound outside. The tree next to her tall bedroom window did not scrap the glass. No sound of leaves or the whistling wind either. Odd.

She turned over her neatly folded blanket and crawled into bed. The palms of her hands pressed against the cold smoothness of her pillow. Though she was a light sleeper, she did not hear him come in. He did not even bother to change out of the sweat-soaked yukata. He stood over her. The last time. The fullness of her lips begging for his ravenous touch. He was going to deflower his flower. The only woman he ever loved. Hurt. Bruise. Break. Tear. Destroy. Batter. Trampled.

Everything had gone so terribly wrong. Akito was twisted and cruel. His counterpart. He had not even seen it coming; why? Because he was in love. He was finally willing to admit it to his poor, poor soul. He was getting a taste of his own bitter medicine. He was always out to play with hearts, and now, his was going to drop to the ground and be trampled by the dead god. I know you are laughing in the sky, watching my demise. I hope you choke. You are right. Congratu-fucking-lations. You have power over me. I'm a selfish, pathetic bastard and you toyed with me. You know what I want: freedom. You've torn me into pieces. Dissolved me to ashes. I'm beyond salvation. There is no redemption this time.

He kneeled beside her, his hand gripping to side of the nightstand, wishing the wood would splinter and dig into his palm; let him bleed.

"Tohru," he rasped. His throat was so dry he could barely utter her sweet name. She opened her eyes languidly.

"Hello Shigure."

She rubbed her eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course." Why are you asking, we've slept in the same bed several times. I love you. You know it doesn't bother me.

He trembled when he moved atop her, his eyes focused on her prominent collarbone. Not her eyes. At first, Tohru thought he was teasing her. He knew that she was not ready.

He wanted to be gentle. Kami, he wanted her first time to be tender and mind-blowing, sweet and passionate. His head throbbed, like someone had hit him with a baseball club. There was a loud ringing in his eyes. This was one of those moments were a human would cry. Weep until he was dry. But he was not human; he was a gluttonous, fucking spineless Juunishi who wanted his independence.

"I'm sorry…"

He said it like a disclaimer.

He slid his hands down the side of her small frame. She jolted. His touch was so cold. Like ice on her burning skin. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, greedily. She put her hands around his neck. She wanted this. She had wanted it for a long time. Maybe this was finally the right moment. She just needed someone to prod her, and tell her. She didn't want to stop.

She winced when he bit her lip. He didn't bother to pull away or apologize. She could taste sometime sour on his tongue; it was new. His lips left hers. He didn't bother to remove her shirt, that piece of cloth, as sheer as butterfly wings. His lips moved to her jaw line. He was using his teeth. It wasn't gentle like the times before. Her breath hitched, and she moaned unashamedly. The sound would have been music to his ears. But it wasn't. It was a reminder that he was so horrible. He left marks over her shoulder, over her collarbone. He nipped, licked, tasted, like a hungry animal. She slid her hands into his yukata, wanting to remove the restraining fabric – to feel his skin, but he took her hands roughly and threw them back on the bed. She did not dare try again. Maybe he was cold. Even through the roughness of his yukata, Tohru could feel his prominent erection. She saw the blue vein in his neck rise; beat to the steadiness of Shigure's kisses.

His hand reached behind her knee and it traveled slowly up her leg, to her thigh. His fingers stroked the skin forcefully. She wriggled. "Shigure… can you slow down?" You are my first. I want to remember this moment forever.

He didn't hear her.

Her hands cupped to his face. She felt his stubble tickle her palm. Suddenly, he ripped off the blanket that was tangled between their shaking bodies. "Fuck." His voice was ragged, hoarse. He was going to finish the deed. He wanted this so bad. But he also wanted it to be special.

This wasn't. This was almost like… he could not say the word…

She could feel the hardness of his cock against her thigh, straining to be released. His quivering fingers moved to the band of her panties. They hesitated there for the briefest of moments before dragging in down painfully slow. He pulled it down to her knees. This restrained her legs from moving too much, but enough to spread her for him. Her cheeks burned. He had not seen her completely naked like this before.

She moved her hands. She wanted to touch him, feel the ripple of his muscles. She liked the feeling of having him lose some control under her touch. She tried to remove his yukata again. "Stop," he said, grabbing her upper arm abrasively. I don't want you to touch me. I don't want your purity on me. I am filth. I don't deserve your compassion. That would leave a bruise. She was so small; he could wrap his fingers around her arm. She bit her lip to prevent herself from yelping in pain. She did not want to ruin the moment, his milestone in her life. His eyes still did not rise to hers.

She would see the pain in his eyes. He did not want to do this, this way. He snarled. There was an intense, feverish, revolting rage within him. He needed this now. Tohru felt his hot breath over her neck.

He sucked in a long, deep breath. He licked her collarbone, from left to right, and back, tantalizingly slow. She jolted off the bed, her chest almost touching his. She was in pain; his fingers around her arms; too tight, yet her core was hot, wet, soaked. She wanted him. She did not know how to tell him, but ground her mound against his member. He snarled again. He moved his hands to the side of her face, pressing into the bed. He encaged her. His tongue took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue swirled around her mouth, tasting the satisfying mint flavor of her toothpaste. Her eyes were wide and questioning. Her heart beat like the stampeding of wild horses. Her skin was heated and most likely red. Why was he so quiet tonight? He usually liked to tease her with words or tickle her.

Tonight, his hands did not travel across the expanses of her body. He did not want those memories to taunt him. He had enough on his plate.

She felt the head of his cock at her entrance. Shigure clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes together (tears almost leaked out), and penetrated into her absolutely. She was damp and tight. For him. She was in shock. It was so aching. He tore her. She felt alive (the blood churning right below her skin), but dead at the same time (bile rising in her throat). He tried not to notice when he broke past her maidenhood. An apology almost escaped from his dry lips. He did not wait for her to adjust to the bulk of his cock. Though she did stretch for him naturally. Nothing was slow. He was fast and devastating brutal.

"Gurrrrre!" She cried, unable to keep quiet, her voice erupting into the stillness of the night. The pain did not subdue as he ground into her, drove back into her forcefully, recklessly. It was not pleasurable at first; she wanted to beat her fists against his shoulder to tell him to slow down. But she moaned after the first several thrusts. The hints of discomfort within her dissolved. She screwed her lips shut. She did not want him to stop. She could tell he wanted this badly. Her insides grew wet. She loved him. If he needed this, she was willing to comply.

She tried to meet his thrusts by tilting her hips upward, but he was so forceful. His hands continued to pin hers down to the bed. He watched her through dark, hooded eyes, her beautiful head tossed back. The only sound in the room was of sweaty bodies sliding against each other. Each needed friction. The rhythm built up melodiously, while their breaths were serrated and uneven, like that of an old, crooked sword, slicing through the thickness of the air.

He quaked above her, straining not to collapse on her in exhaustion. He was so fucking close. He was going to come soon. She felt every jerk. She could tell that the end was near. She wanted to tell him to slow down. Please. Even in all his pain and guilt, he wanted her to orgasm before him, but he knew it was nearly impossible. She was stiff and terrified. He had not counseled her or spoken a single word to her.

This was her first time…

She was grace. She was his. And soon, she would be gone, defaced, destroyed. He wanted to shoot himself for being such a fool. He had been played. His heart was now in his throat. It would lunge out and land right in front of her, and she would see his fucking twisted-ness.

He rocked harder, harder, harder, pounding into her hole. He didn't care. His entire body ached for release. He was near. The walls of vaginal muscle around him milked him after the orgasm, until he was dry. He growled in unwanted pleasure as he threw his head back. He had almost called out her name; it was at the tip of his tongue, but he bit his lip hard to prevent himself from saying it. Painful ecstasy filled him. It was only physical. How could he be happy after he hurt his little flower? He wanted this to be as impersonal as possible. He wanted her to remember him as a monster. He spilled into, no, flooded her – hot and intense, and she nearly banged her head against the headboard if it weren't for the hand that caught her head softly. She almost lost consciousness as a bright yellow color filled her vision. Her toes curled. She felt little prickling eruption in her insides, reflecting off her bones. He watched her intently. The last time. The end. Mission complete.

When she regained her vision, she caught sight of his eyes for a flicker of a second. His eyes were unfathomable. His jaw was clenched, like chiseled marble. His brow was scrunched. He looked angry, almost mad. She was petrified. The expression on her face was hurt. Devastated. She touched his hand accidentally; it was cold and clammy.

He laid his head on her chest heavily, hearing the steady beating. He panted. There are no words to express how sorry I am. I fucked up this time. Badly. I lost you. I'm a fucking depraved beast. She tore herself away from him, small sensations streaming through her. She pulled up her underwear and limped into her bathroom and locked the door behind her. She collapsed on the cold tile floor, cold, whimpering. Her body jerked violently, as though electricity was coursing through her body. Dissonant sobs filled to small room. He hurt her. It was supposed to me tender and soft, like what she read in his stories. It was supposed… Shigure heard her. This was so wrong.

He crawled out of the bed to the door. He said hardheartedly, unemotionally, callously, "I don't want to see you again." He felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. He was shuddering, and he could not stop. "Leave tonight."

She did not hear him at first. The pain, the devastation of what they had done. She had consented to the pain.

She did not say anything. Frightened.

Say something. Say that you hate me for what I did. Say you don't love me, but don't you dare stay silent or forgive me. I have done something so fucking wrong and immoral; I've broken you. You offered yourself to me, completely, ad infinitum, because you love, and I took, and took, and took, leaving you empty. There are no words for what I have done.

"I fucking used you. You were a pawn in a game to get rid of the curse. I don't care about you. I want to get rid of the curse. You were a means. I don't love you Tohru. Our relationship was just a game to get you into bed with me. Please don't take this to heart. I don't want to see you again, and please, don't burden any of your woes on any of the Sohmas. We have enough problems to deal with. This is a good-bye."

Bile rose in Shigure's throat. Those words, so difficult to memorize, to say with conviction, because they were far from true.

"Don't come back." He looked at the door painfully. He wanted to say sorry. He wanted to force the door open and pull her in his arms, envelop her and murmur sweet words into her hair. He wanted to promise her everything, that his heart belonged to her, that without her, he was nothing. He wanted to scream clichés and tell her he loved her until she told him to stop. His heartbeat did not slow down. He slammed her bedroom door for effect. He stormed downstairs to his bedroom. He locked himself in the bathroom. He stripped and climbed into the shower. He turned the water on. He scrubbed himself raw, under the pounding of the scorching water. He screamed under the noisy waterfall. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

_Are you satisfied, Akito? Where are the fireworks_?

He couldn't cry, because that would mean that Akito had won completely. That face of hers stained in his mind as he lay on the bed. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose his last ounce of control. He was a glutton. Days later, he would drown himself in alcohol. He couldn't think of anyone but her.

Nothing else.

Nothing, fucking else.

Just her.

His flower.

--

In the darkness of the bathroom she stayed, lying on the ground, crying. The sobs racked her body, painful, making her thin frame quake with shame and grief. She did not know any other way to express her pain; it was instinct. Wishing it hadn't been so painful. Her body was damp with fluids – sweat, semen, blood, tears. She was terrified. His voice was so serious when he said those words to her. "I don't want to see you again," "Leave tonight," "Don't come back," and lastly, "I don't love you."

How could he say something so cruel after all they had been together? He had never said he loved her, but what about everything he said? Were those all lies? Her voice was small and lost. She cried until her eyes could no longer open.

--

All that was left was the stain of blood in her bed sheet and the painful memories of their unification.

--

They had played the game for eight months, six days, six hours, and six minutes and now she was gone.

--

A/N: I'd love to hear your comments. Did anyone catch Shigure's single act of kindness?

(I'm so sorry how brutal it was.)


	49. Unwanted: Tamed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**A/N: This is an alternate chapter for Chapter 46. It has bad language and some sensitive sexual scenes. **

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**TAMED.**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Unwanted **

She came out of the woods, to the edge of the cliff hanging over the stone basin. She looked back at him quizzically; her eyes squinting in the blinding morning sun. "Let's go Shigure."

"I'm coming." He huffed. There was a deep hole in his chest. He heard the distant sound of rushing water. The sound of destruction, exploding, crackling, simmering under the heat. He was going to do it tonight. Break her heart and his.

Oh, how he wished he could fall into the deep trench in the dry ground. She smiled at him, her paleness, blinding. "I'm glad we brought our bathing suits."

She wore a pale blue dress. She looked so small and fragile. She came to him and took his hand in hers. Together, they descended the sandy knoll to the basin.

"It's beautiful, isn't Shigure?"

"It's great." He stood still, his hand in hers. He wanted to remember her touch forever. She would not forgive him this time. She pulled her hand to her chest in all her excitement.

She did not notice the hollowness of his cheeks, the cold ice of his eyes, or the way his yukata was clinging to his ribs. She was too caught up in her love for him, for he was the most beautiful, enchanting creature, no, God, she had come upon. And the fact that they were together, had been for months, made her warm all over. It did not bother her that he treated her like an object sometimes, because deep down, she knew he cared for her. He felt corrosive bile rise in his throat. _I have to do this tonight_. He had thrown up so many times in the past three nights. He had not eaten anything.

She stood on a rock. He raised his head to look at her. The last time.

_I'm going to hurt you tonight. Please don't look at me that way. Forgiving. Loving. You are too kind. Too easy. Too impressionable_.

He turned his eyes from hers. He had not right to look at her in such a way. She was pure. He was sullied. A liar. He had promised to care for her. His head was clouded with so much desperate, determined, distressing pain.

"Tohru? Can we leave? I'm not feeling well."

There was no hesitation in her voice. "Hai."

--

The long bus ride home was quiet. Tohru sensed something wrong, but she did not say anything. Her mom always said storms come and go, and not to interfere. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

--

At home, he looked himself in the bathroom. He collapsed in front of the toilet and heaved until he was dry. _Someone might as well douse my heart in acid because after tonight, a part of me will be_ perished. He turned on the cold tap water. He cupped water in his shaking hands and washed his face, his mouth. It did nothing to wash away that feeling of disgust.

How was he going to possibly convince her that he didn't love her? His eyes would betray his true feelings. He had to hurt her in the worst way, so that she would not see past the revolting, poisonous action. He had no control over his downward-spiraling life. He was weak. He was useless. He could not save his heart. He wanted something else more.

He was going to be punished so badly. He felt so ashamed. He could not look at himself in the mirror. It would probably shatter; he was such a monster.

He was going to lose her tonight.

He was going to alone. Again.

--

Tohru entered her bedroom at ten. She sat at her desk and did homework. Tonight was different. There was so sound outside. The tree next to her tall bedroom window did not scrap the glass. No sound of leaves or the whistling wind either. Odd.

She turned over her neatly folded blanket and crawled into bed. The palms of her hands pressed against the cold smoothness of her pillow. Though she was a light sleeper, she did not hear him come in. He did not even bother to change out of the sweat-soaked yukata. He stood over her. The last time. The fullness of her lips begging for his ravenous touch. The only woman he ever loved. He would be… Hurt. Bruised. Broken. Trampled upon.

Everything had gone so terribly wrong. Akito was twisted and cruel. His counterpart. He had not even seen it coming; why? Because he was in love. He was getting a taste of his own bitter medicine. He was always out to play with hearts, and now, his was going to drop to the ground and be trampled by the dead god. I know you are laughing in the sky, watching my demise. I hope you choke. You are right. Congratu-fucking-lations. You have power over me. I'm a selfish, pathetic bastard and you toyed with me. You know what I want: freedom. You've torn me into pieces. Dissolved me to ashes. I'm beyond salvation. There is no redemption this time.

He kneeled beside her, his hand gripping to side of the nightstand, wishing the wood would splinter and dig into his palm; let him bleed.

"Tohru," he rasped. His throat was so dry he could barely utter her sweet name. She opened her eyes languidly.

"Hello Shigure."

She rubbed her eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course." _Why are you asking, we've slept in the same bed several times. I love you. You know it doesn't bother me_.

He trembled when he moved atop her, his eyes focused on her prominent collarbone. Not her eyes. At first, Tohru thought he was teasing her. He knew that she was not ready.

He wanted to be gentle. He did not want to hurt her with harsh words. His head throbbed, like someone had hit him with a baseball club. There was a loud ringing in his eyes. This was one of those moments were a human would cry. Weep until he was dry. But he was not human; he was a gluttonous, fucking spineless Juunishi who wanted his independence.

"I'm sorry…"

He said it like a disclaimer.

He slid his hands down the side of her small frame. She jolted. His touch was so cold. Like ice on her burning skin. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, greedily. She put her hands around his neck. She wanted this. She had wanted it for a long time. Maybe this was finally the right moment. She just needed someone to prod her, and tell her. She didn't want to stop.

She winced when he bit her lip. He didn't bother to pull away or apologize. She could taste sometime sour on his tongue; it was new. His lips left hers. He didn't bother to remove her shirt, that piece of cloth, as sheer as butterfly wings. His lips moved to her jaw line. He was using his teeth. It wasn't gentle like the times before. Her breath hitched, and she moaned unashamedly. The sound would have been music to his ears. But it wasn't. It was a reminder that he was so horrible. He left marks over her shoulder, over her collarbone. He nipped, licked, tasted, like a hungry animal. She slid her hands into his yukata, wanting to remove the restraining fabric – to feel his skin, but he took her hands roughly and threw them back on the bed. She did not dare try again. Maybe he was cold. Even through the roughness of his yukata, Tohru could feel his prominent erection. She saw the blue vein in his neck rise; beat to the steadiness of Shigure's kisses.

His hand reached behind her knee and it traveled slowly up her leg, to her thigh. His fingers stroked the skin forcefully. She wriggled. "Shigure… can you slow down?" _You are my first. I want to remember this moment forever_.

He didn't hear her.

Her hands cupped to his face. She felt his stubble tickle her palm. Suddenly, he ripped off the blanket that was tangled between their shaking bodies. "Fuck." His voice was ragged, hoarse. He was going to finish the deed. He wanted his so bad. But he also wanted it to be special.

This wasn't. This was almost like… he could not say the word…

She could feel the hardness of his cock against her thigh, straining to be released. His quivering fingers moved to the band of her panties. They hesitated there for the briefest of moments before dragging in down painfully slow. He pulled it down to her knees. This restrained her legs from moving too much, but enough to spread her for him. Her cheeks burned. He had not seen her completely naked like this before.

She moved her hands. She wanted to touch him, feel the ripple of his muscles. She liked the feeling of having him lose some control under her touch. She tried to remove his yukata again. "Stop," he said, grabbing her upper arm abrasively. _I don't want you to touch me. I don't want your purity on me. I am filth_. _I don't deserve your compassion_. That would leave a bruise. She was so small; he could wrap his fingers around her arm. She bit her lip to prevent herself from yelping in pain. She did not want to ruin the moment, his milestone in her life. His eyes still did not rise to hers.

She would see the pain in his eyes. He did not want to do this, _this way_. He snarled. There was an intense, feverish, revolting rage within him. He needed this now. Tohru felt his hot breath over her neck. She grew dizzy, tilting her head back carelessly. She nearly banged her head against the headboard if it weren't for the hand that caught her head softly.

He sucked in a long, deep breath. He licked her collarbone, from left to right, and back, tantalizingly slow. She jolted off the bed, her chest almost touching his. She was in pain; his fingers around her arms; too tight, yet her core was hot, wet, soaked. She wanted him. She did not know how to tell him, but ground her mound against his member. He snarled again. He moved his hands to the side of her face, pressing into the bed. He encaged her. His tongue took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue swirled around her mouth, tasting the satisfying mint flavor of her toothpaste. Her eyes were wide and questioning. Her heart beat like the stampeding of wild horses. Her skin was heated and most likely red. Why was he so quiet tonight? He usually liked to tease her with words or tickle her.

Tonight, his hands did not travel across the expanses of her body. He did not want those memories to taunt him. He had enough on his plate.

**Tonight**, he made her want _it_. His foreplay tempted her. Next, she would want him to go further. She would give herself up to him, the lamb to his wolf. Then, he would drop the bomb. He would say he didn't want her, didn't even like her, used her. He would make her feel guilty. Like shit. She would cry and give up. The End.

"Gure, _please_."

"Please what?" He taunted. All the while feeling nauseous.

"I want you to… make love to me."

Don't use those two words. This is not an act of love. This is a means to an end.

She tilted her hips upward, against his straining cock.

He put his fingers around her small wrists, tight, bruisingly. _Breathe in Shigure_. _Keep your voice firm_. _Don't let her see past the façade._

"I can't do this."

"Why?" He could hear the pain in her voice. Her eyes were open now, looking at him. He looked at the vastness of her creamy skin.

She was grace. She was _his_. And soon, she would be gone, defaced, destroyed. He wanted to shoot himself for being such a fool. He had been played. His heart was now in his throat. It would lunge out and land right in front of her, and she would see his fucking twisted-ness. She put her fingers around his bicep, as if to soothe him. He picked her fingers off.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

You didn't do anything wrong.

"To put it simply, yes. You are so gullible, naïve, and foolish. You are immature. You are not the woman I need in my life. You are to boring, an old maid. I've known you for so long that I saw past all your imperfections. But you have too many. I can't overlook them any longer. You like childish things, like visiting bakeries. You are too fucking idealistic and romantic. You live in an impractical world of happiness. You do chores as though they are games. You think that everyone is good and honest deep down. You almost got fucking raped once! You think I can just live beside this idealist? You would get as killed. 'Oh, the big friendly bus will stop for us while we jaywalk.' 'I'm sure your dad did not hate your mom.' Well, that fucking world fucking doesn't exist. I want out of that bubble. It's fucking outrageous. I also hate that you appreciate every little thing and apologize for everything fucking microscopic thing, even when it's not your fucking fault. Open your fucking eyes and see the world for what it is. See me for what I am. I am a son-of-a-bitch. I don't care about you."

He crawled out of the bed to the door. He said hardheartedly, unemotionally, callously, "In fact, I don't want to see you again." He felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. He was shuddering, and he could not stop. "Leave tonight."

She did not hear him at first.

She did not say anything. Frightened.

_Say something. Say that you hate me for what I did. Say you don't love me, but don't you dare stay silent or forgive me. I have done something so fucking wrong and immoral; I've broken you. You offered yourself to me, completely, ad infinitum, because you love, and I took, and took, and took, leaving you empty. There are no words for what I have done._

"I fucking used you. You were a pawn in a game to get rid of the curse. I don't care about you. I want to get rid of the curse. You were a means. I don't love you Tohru. Our relationship was just a game to get you into bed with me. Please don't take this to heart. I don't want to see you again, and please, don't burden any of your woes on any of the Sohmas. We have enough problems to deal with. This is a good-bye."

Bile rose in Shigure's throat.

"Don't come back." He looked at the door painfully. He wanted to say sorry. He wanted to force the door open and pull her in his arms, envelop her and murmur sweet words into her hair. He wanted to promise her everything, that his heart belonged to her, that without her, he was nothing. He wanted to scream clichés and tell her he loved her until she told him to stop. His heartbeat did not slow down. He slammed her bedroom door for effect. He stormed downstairs to his bedroom. He locked himself in the bathroom. He stripped and climbed into the shower. He turned the water on. He scrubbed himself raw, under the pounding of the scorching water. He screamed under the noisy waterfall. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Are you satisfied, Akito? Where are the fireworks?

He couldn't cry, because that would mean that Akito had won completely. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose his last ounce of control. He was a glutton. Days later, he would drown himself in alcohol. He couldn't think of anyone but her.

Nothing else.

Nothing, _fucking_ else.

Just her.

His flower.

--

In the darkness of the bathroom she stayed, lying on the ground, crying. The sobs racked her body, painful, making her thin frame quake with shame and grief. She did not know any other way to express her pain; it was instinct. Wishing it hadn't been so painful. Her body was damp with fluids – sweat and tears. She was terrified. His voice was so serious when he said those words to her. "I don't want to see you again," "Leave tonight," "Don't come back," and lastly, "I don't love you."

How could he say something so cruel after all they had been together? He had never said he loved her, but what about everything he said? Were those all lies? Her voice was small and lost. She cried until her eyes could no longer open.

--

They had played the game for eight months, six weeks, six days, and six hours, and now she was gone.

--

**A/N:** I'd love to hear your comments.

_Thanks for the correction wynter89!_


	50. Interlude IV: Frostbitten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

A/N: I really like this interlude; I hope you enjoy it. (Chapter 50!!) Oh, many of you guys recognized 'the single act of kindness' in the previous chapters. Niiice!

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Fifty: Interlude IV: Frostbitten**

Shigure sat down at the computer. He chewed on his lower lip, ruminating for a second. Nothing. She was gone. A month and fourteen days. Gone forever. He looked back on the last thing he had written, a passage that had came easily. Now, his head was muddled; his views about the world – distorted. He leaned back in the overly squeaky swivel chair, sighing deeply.

--

"Hey Ruhi! Look over there; do you see that cottage?"

Ruhi stumbled over a tree root to get to Ichiro. Luckily she didn't fall and scrape her knee, or it would have been bad. Blood was bad. She followed his tunnel of vision. Indeed, there was a cabin with soft, glowing windows. There was probably a sweet old lady reading by candlelight, drinking hot tea. Her eyes were misty.

"My little scatterbrained schoolgirl, let's see if she's got anything."

"No! We can't just go break in and alarm her. We can't just take things." It always started like this; a small battle of words. The logic-driven one versus the moral-obsessed one. The sunlight danced across her pale face. Her face reflected the harsh weather that had endured; the pain inside of her, and also her hope. She licked her parched, cracked lips. They had been walking for miles without water. No, there was water, it was all around them, in the form of snow, but they couldn't drink that, too cold. They couldn't even enjoy the beautiful scenery around them. They had to be watchful.

"Shut up. Stop being so worrisome. I'm merely checking, for tonight. And how do you know some woodsman with an ax doesn't live in there?"

He dropped their belongings in some brush before creeping toward the residence. He motioned for her to follow him. He inched toward the window, but tripped on an earthen pot. Out came something moist and chunky: cow manure.

"Oh lovely," he said sarcastically. He pulled her against the stone cottage when he heard the window creak open. "Who's out there?" called a woman's voice. It reminded Ruhi of her grandmother's honey-smooth voice. She erased any though of the past and focused on the task at hand: staying quiet. However, the bottom of Ruki's wet, mud-soaked shirt caught on something thorny and they couldn't exactly make a mad dash for the forest. Before anyone could say cow manure twice, an old woman appeared in front of the couple, arms akimbo.

"What are you doing on my property, knocking over my manure?" Ruhi was so scared that she failed to notice the humor in the woman's voice, and the sparkle in her eyes.

"No-nothing ma'am," Ichiro said in his innocently charming voice, "We were just passing through." His fingers fumbled the hem of his wool sweater. He looked shy.

"No one passes through here, dear. There's no marked path. If you're lost, you can be honest. I don't own a handgun or bear trap, and I'm not exactly strong enough to harm either of you."

Ichiro grinned, "You caught us."

Ruhi stared at him, bewildered. They had been avoiding humans for the past several weeks, and he had just told the woman their 'secret.' Ruhi held his two hands tightly in hers.

--

They sat on the wood chairs around a shaky wooden table, in the small main room. There were a few candles in the center of the table. They glowed, danced, intrigued. It was good to finally see some color; they had been surrounded by whites and grays for so long. The snow had engulfed the brown soil. The winter had stolen the trees of their leaves and fruits. "Do you have any belongings?"

Ichiro left the house. When he returned the three of them exchanged pleasantries. The wind blew against the windows, making it rattle."

"How rude of myself. I have some herbs and mushroom with some stale bread. I'm afraid that's all, the market is too far away, but it will do you two thin rods some good."

Ruhi tried to be polite with her spoon, but she was so starved. Ichiro watched her, amused. He refrained from laughing.

The older woman was intrigued by her two guests. They were surely brother and sister, for she had never met or heard of such young lovers.

"You can sleep in the storage room; it's where I keep all my crafts. Let me show you around."

She took one bony hand from each and took them outside. The sky was darkening fast.

"Here's the shed. That's Matsumomo the ox. He's old and useless now, but I can't give him up. Here are Kaiba and Katara, my chickens. They provide fresh brown eggs. Outside, I have a garden patch with everything we need."

Later that evening, Ichiro and Ruhi settled into their room. It was small. She sat on the cot-fit-for-one wiping her eyes tiredly. It was unused and dusty.

"Aren't you glad we're here?" He asked.

"Hai." The heat from the fireplace managed to travel to all parts of the small cottage.

"Why don't we read," He asked, "In front of the fireplace?"

She nodded, eagerly. He took a dog-eared book from their sack and walked to the fireplace. He handed the book over to Ruhi's shaking hands. It was her secret pleasure. She leaned back, but felt a jarring pain in her back. She touched her back; her hand was covered in her something. She nearly fainted when she saw the dark red liquid. Blood!

She gasped and her mind raced. Her hands were frozen.

"What the hell?" Ichiro said; his eyes ablaze. He crawled in all four to assess the problem.

"You fucking just leaned against the fire-poker. Hell! You don't know anything…" He was about to callously yell at her for her stupidity and carelessness, but then he saw her wide, frightened eyes. It left him speechless.

"Don't be mad. I didn't mean to…" she choked before her vision when blank. Ichiro caught her before she landed on the cold wood floor.

Ichiro lifted her off the ground to the bed. He laid her face down, but not before unbuttoning her sweater. "I always tell you to be careful, and then you do this. Women are supposed to be dainty and careful, yet you are like a clumsy ogre from the fairytales."

The wound was a small deep puncture. Shit. But the bones on her back jutted out. He had never noticed how thin she was until now. Of course peasants were thin, they only ate potatoes and grain, but not like this. It wasn't normal.

He ran out of the room to grab a clean towel. He tried to stem the blood by applying pressure, but it didn't stop. It kept coming, like a river.

'What's wrong with you?!' He wanted to scream at her. He was scared, afraid.

Her salty, unstoppable tears soaked the bedspread before her vision faded to black. She was so frustrated with herself, always causing Ichiro trouble.

"Fuck no!" He said when she realized that she had probably fainted. She had not had any good food for a long time, they lived on little food. Maybe it was affecting her body's ability to clot blood. They had been lucky that neither of them had been sick for the duration of their passage.

It finally stopped and he sighed with long-awaited relief. He found a flimsy, hole-ridden wool blanket to put over her. He looked over her thin body, the bruises as glaring as crimson blood on the white snow. Her skin was ghostly white, almost transparent in its paleness. Her body was twisted into an odd position, and her fists clasping the pillowcase too tightly. It hardly resembled the pretty girl he had ran with He fell asleep on a chair outside, his breath wheezy and uneven. Too early the next morning, Ichiro was awoken by a dry sob. The sound was almost inaudible, but being with her for so long, she was a part of him. When she hurt, he did too. His went into the room. He saw her in the corner of the room. Her swollen eyes looked up at him. She instantly stopped. She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"That's unbecoming of a young woman." His voice failed to be harsh and icy. He lifted her to her feet; her skin was dangerously cold. His head was throbbing annoyingly. "Why are you out of bed?"

She wrenched her eyes open. "I had a bad dream, and I stumbled out of bed." He pulled her into the small cot, spooning her carefully. He pulled the blanket tightly over them, the previous body heat gone. It did not cover his six-foot frame; his frost-bitten feet stuck out, but he didn't care. At home, he would have screamed at a maid and had his blanket lengthened, but here, with Ruhi in his arms, it didn't matter, all the trivialities.

"Don't listen to my stuck-up comments. I want you well so I can kiss you to death." He turned her around in his arms and offered her a small smirk. Her underfed body shivered. The truth was, he was too, and they two youths, whether he liked to admit it or not, were not going to survive the abject weather conditions. He caressed her small cold hand with one hand, and ran another through her unruly brown hair. Warmth spread over her, from her chest, to her feet. The pressure on the bruises didn't even bother her. However, perturbed him, but he was going to have to find a way to earn money, to make her okay, but not until she was well. They had run out of money at a village a long ways back. Maybe he could help the old woman sell vegetables. But it was winter.

He looked so much older that his actual age. Last night, he had looked in a mirror for the first time, in a long time.

They heard a knock on the hollow door. "Wash up, breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you, we will."

The woman smiled. She liked to have guests; she had been too lonely for the past few years, after her husband died. She was stirring a black pot when they came into the kitchen. "There is a bit of the pork in the eggs."

The old woman wrung her hands on the apron and served them.

"Thank you," both said.

"Is something wrong, dear. Your eyes are red."

"No-no. Nothing's wrong." She gave a smile.

"Good. It's great to have you youngsters here. It makes me feel useful. I don't know what's worse, the cold winter or loneliness."

"I'm sorry you don't feel useful," hiding any pain she felt, "because you are our savior."

--

They spent the morning helping the woman inside and outside the house. They organized piles of paperwork. They cleaned the shed.

--

They stayed for several weeks. A pot of soil with several sprouts became Ruhi's joy, watching and measuring how much the plant grew every day. Ichiro thought it wasn't likely that the winter would bare any vegetation, but he was wrong. It the more desperate of times, miracles happened. It stood under the window, not too far the fireplace. Ichiro rather liked this domestication.

Plus, one thing was startling clear, he could no longer scold her with his harsh words. She felt affection for him, and that was a weakness. Now, he knew that he had power over her. He could do whatever he wanted, and she would obey. She loved him.

One December morning, Ichiro came up behind her in the bathroom. He watched her expression in the mirror, wide-eyed. He kissed her neck, all the while watching. The pillar of his body was so comfortable that her eyes closed. He kissed it up to her jaw before spinning her in his arms. His breath was warm against her cold skin. A finger slid between her moist red lips. She tastes it.

"Ruhi…" he started. He touched her hair, softly. A clump fell out. The usually luster was gone. He was shocked and stepped back. "What's happening?"

"Don't look at me. I'm disgusting." She felt grimy and unclean. She turned her eyes away from him, miserably. He took her face in his and forced her to look at him. He met her scared, timid eyes. She did not understand what was happening. It definitely had to do with malnutrition and freezing in the mountains. He needed to protect her.

He raised her chin. "No. You are perfect and listen to me, I'm going to go to town and get a job. We need money. We have to pay Nakamura back and leave. We can't stay with her forever."

She shook her head, absentmindedly. "I don't want you to leave."

"I have to."

"Oh, please, don't." she begged. I don't think I can do this alone.

"This is for us. You don't honestly, fucking believe that we are going to carry out this runaway penniless. You are fucking dying before me, if we just live like this, wandering, you are going to die. You are going to rob me. I can't watch you fade. If you die, I will have nothing to live for. My family has rejected me; I don't want to be left alone as a beggar. I don't know how to make this understandable for you. When you casually scratched your back against the fire-poker, I was filled with anger and hurt. I could feel the pain boiling inside of me. I've never felt that way, so filled with emotion, about anyone. If you die, you'll be depriving me of this raw emotion that I crave for."

She looked at him, confused. She understood some parts of his convoluted speech. He hadn't exactly said 'I love you,' but she guessed its honesty was good. But she didn't know how to respond, say 'yes' and left him go? She pushed past him and went to their bedroom. She closed the door almost violently. It shook the floorboards. There was no lock.

He swallowed his guilt; he tried to fight off that nagging feeling of leaving her behind. He rationalized. The old woman had said the village was far. He could not return everyday. She could not move there. They would have no where to live. That girl was as unpredictable as himself, storming out of the bathroom. She challenged him, and he could never let her go. He had power over her, but she had power over him too. Those stormy, desolate, volatile eyes could reduce any man to his knees, begging to allow himself to rescue her, protect her, and tend to her vulnerability.

He knocked on the door firmly. "Open up." He knew there wasn't a lock, but he wanted her to open it. He wanted to respect her privacy.

"No."

"Please. I need to talk to you." I need you to accept this so I don't leave with the feeling of guilt. "I'm serious."

After a long few minutes, he barged in. "Listen to me," he hissed, crossly. "I'm going. You will accept this."

He knelt down in front her and held her cheeks in place, forcing her to look into his tempestuous eyes, which matched hers in intensity.

"I'll get directions from her. I'm leaving tomorrow, and it would be nice to have your consent."

"Go then." She looked hurt.

"I will come back on weekends. I will bring you sweets and meats. Wouldn't you like that? I don't want to see you so weak everyday, barely able to lift a spoonful of grain to your blue lips. It pains me so much. Leaving you isn't going to be easy, but I have to Ruhi." His voice had softened.

She nodded.

"Come on, help me pack."

Just then, they heard a loud knock at the door. Who was it?

--

It broke his head that he had written something so happy, so unlike his current situation. He could tell that he truly had something for her; nothing would turn him to writing such emotional stuff, except real experience.

--

A/N: It isn't the old woman. I'll give you a hint, what happens next, isn't going to be all morning sunrises and growing plants by the fireplace.

I will return to the TohruxShigure plot next chapter. I love you all so much. Thanks for reviewing!!


	51. The Weeks After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

A/N: 16 reviews… equals… happy author!

**--**

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

Chapter Sixty: The Weeks After

Shigure was sorry. But it was too late. Fate was unforgiving, so unforgiving. He was just a little speck in the universe - alone.

Sleepless nights.

Miserable mornings.

Aching afternoons.

This cycle of hopelessness. It was torture.

Shigure woke late in the morning, four days later. He was tangled in his bed, nude. He was sore just remembering he had performed such a sickening act. He had been, every morning since, reliving the pain. The dead silence in the room now was nauseating. There was no sound of running water in the kitchen sink, or a whistling kettle. There were no sounds of melodic humming or footsteps outside his door.

His heart pounded steadily at the thought that maybe she hadn't left. No, _no_ one was that naïve. He had yelled at her. He had bruised her. He had stolen something sacred of hers. No one would forgive him.

He got off his bed and walked upstairs. He knocked her door. Nothing. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Everything was in its place. The bed sheets were replaced with clean ones, and the blanket was folded into a neat square at the bottom of the bed. But Tohru was missing. He threw open her closet. Her clothes were gone.

She had really left. His eyes gazed around the room, looking for any sign of what…? What had he expected? For her to leave a letter saying that she still loved him and would be back in a few days?

The door to the bathroom was ajar. His heart pounded. The last place he had seen her. _Left her._ The light inside was dim. There was only a small window. He saw a blemish on the white marble tiles. It was a deep red. A drop of blood. His heart clenched. His little flower had bleed. It could have been a scratch he gave her, or she had bumped into something accidentally while she ran blindly. But she was no longer his. She was gone. His fingers tingled as he ripped a piece of toilet paper to wash away the blood. He remembered when she had slipped in the shower. He had come into the flooded bathroom and nearly fainted at the sight of her, battered and bloodied in the tub.

Now, he was heartbroken and miserable. His eyes stung. His ears rang. And it was all his own doing. Nothing that wonderful could last forever. The good things had come so slowly, he hadn't even loved her at first, but she grew on him. He wanted to see her in the morning, washing dishes. He wanted to help her in the garden. He felt jealously when she was with another man, or even just speaking to him. He wanted to make her proud. If someone were to call him sick, he couldn't disagree. It was so wrong.

He saw in the hamper the shirt she had worn last night. There was vomit. Yellow and stomach-turning. _What have I done?_

He grasped the edge of the sink and heaved. There was nothing. His throat was as dead as his once-aching heart. Now, his heart was numb.

Memories of last night flooded his mind. Why had she not told him he was being a moron? She just let him insult her, degrade her. He remembered the way her soft hands touched his chest, wanting him, yet he pushed her away. He was a bastard. He had felt her shiver under him, but he didn't care. He was desperate, indifferent, and inconsiderate. He fucking loved her, he was attracted to her, yet he hurt her. Akito had not even told him to deflower her or anything that sick. He wanted it. That was his poor, twisted idea. To have her in every sense, before letting her go.

He forced himself to leave the room. He went to the living room couch. He leaned his head against the arm.

I wonder if the curse is gone. I can't find out anyways (or have Hatori erase the 'victim's' mind), without exposing the Sohmas. She was the only one who knew the secret…

--

That evening, he sat on the roof. Unknowingly, he was waiting for her return. The sky was blood-orange, with violet streaks. The violet color reminded him of the bruises on her arm. Made by yours truly.

He was back to his life not worth living. No one loved him. Shigure entered the dark depths of his mind. His father… his mother…

He was alone. Only this time, he had created his own demise.

He took the crumpled letter out of his front pocket. He read the spidery scrawl under the darkening sky. His right eye twitched.

_I doubt you will ever understand the extent of my love. I can truthfully say I felt it with you. It encompassed hate, passion, jealousy, adoration. Every touch, every soft word, every joke—sent a shiver to my heart. At first, I only thought of you as a brother. You held me in your strong arms when I fell off the oak tree and cried. I hit you and told you it was your fault that I fell, but you held me. You teased me when I had by first period. You told me it was God's way of punishing me. I always believed you. You stayed in bed with me when I was sick, not afraid of contracting the flu yourself. You tickled me and told me stories. This relationship grew into something more. You taught me about 'the bees and the birds', and you were a great 'teacher'. I came to you when everyone else despised me, talked behind my back, and didn't do as I told them. I listened to your twisted stories. I watched your animated gestures as you described your latest plan for a novel. I felt your affection, and I was so happy. For once, I was happy. Until you slept with Ren, allowed that dull high school girl into your house, and went on your so-called business trips (when they were actually trips to the city harems). I felt betrayed._

_Fuck you._

_I knew that as a woman, I would never be able to fulfill your insatiable sexual appetite, but I thought that as your God, you would at least stay faithful to me. I cringed when you came to my bed in the middle of the night, with the smell of another woman's perfume radiating off your body. My stomach turned when I say nail marks on your arms and unblemished back. It was especially disgusting when we had sex. I tried to tell you so many times, but you told me they were mere flings, and that you loved me. My heart would say 'believe him!', but my mind would say 'it's a lie'. I was so young, I believed you every time. I wanted you to myself. Didn't you once promise me that you would stay by my side forever? My heart broke. The doctor called it 'coronary artery calcification', but it isn't._

_I think of myself as that Greek mythology character, Echo. She loved Narcissus. She finally confessed, but was rejected. He didn't return her love, and she slowly disappeared until only her voice was left. Like her, I disappeared, Shigure. You may have not literally rejected me, but through you actions, you did. Now, you are asking, what does that have to do with me? Well, Narcissus, everything._

_You are the supposed loyal, faithful servant of the God, but as the curse revealed to me around the time I got really sick, you were destined to be fickle and selfish. Now: the curse. You and all the fucking pets want out of the curse, right? I tried to 'scare' everyone into wanting to stay by me, but I failed at that, like everything else in life. Contrary to what everyone may think, I cared about you all. So, that's why I'm revealing how to finish the 'game' and rid the curse._

_First off, the God has to die. Done, that's out of the way. Secondly, the dog (servant) must fall in utter, absolute love and devotion with a non-Sohma female. The relationship must be real – with love (that stupid word). The female must know about the male's Juunishi form. It must end with copulation or catharsis. Lastly, the dog must dump the female… the last and final phase. The story goes like this: There was once a God. His servant was a young and handsome boy who he found in a basket in the shore of a river. The boy was a great hunter, bringing his master food. He was loyal, but the God had reservations. The God found out that the boy was a descendent of a long line of human hunters. They were relentless warriors, killing whoever they wanted. Like a dog is a descendent of the wolf and wolves are known to betray – even when they are domesticated, they will harm their owners. The God placed a spell on the boy. If he was ever to do any harm to the God, he would have a curse put on him for generations. All his relatives would be affected. That curse involved turning into animals when touched. There will never be any affection with other beings. It will involve interbreeding to protect the descendents from the outside world. The boy was loyal to his master for many years. But accidentally a poisonous organism got into a plate of food one day. The God died and the curse began. Shigure, you must say these words when you end the relationship:_

_I don't love you Tohru. Our relationship was just a game to get you into bed with me. Please don't take this to heart. I don't want to see you again, and please, don't burden any of your woes on any of the Sohmas. We have enough problems to deal with. This is a good-bye._

_You must say it with conviction, as though it were a pact. You are going to get rewarded for **tainting** a virgin. Use your imagination, my little author. You will forever be bound to me. When you **taint** her, you will see me; **remember** me. See, you can never be free from me, my pet. You broke my heart, now it's time for your demise. Soon after, the curse should be removed, if you followed every step correctly and responsibly._

_Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. I'm here to correct my mistakes._

And scribbled at the bottom, small and spidery: _I've always loved you._

His body was about to explode into smithereens. He was emotionless. Void.

He did not leave his bed, except for water and peeing. Food made him want to puke. He couldn't move either, because everything in the house reminded him of her. He replayed the night, just to torture himself. He had never been so vile and fanatical with a girl. She had struggled, tried to move away from him. She had wanted him to slow down. He hadn't listened. He pushed her away. He had fucking ground into her like an uncontrolled animal. He kissed her, stuck his greedy tongue down her throat, that fucking hole waiting, wanting him. He wished she wasn't so trusting. He wished she had slapped him out of the nightmare. It was his undoing though; he wanted her one last time. Completely. Infinitely. He had been her first, boyfriend, lover, predator, whatever you wanted to call her. He probably ruined her. She would hate men, never want to be with another man. He had been her _first_. At least he had that knowledge. Utmost disturbing and satisfying.

He missed her so badly.

He wanted to pick up the phone and call her and tell her how sorry he was, put his heart out of the line. Apologize. Grovel. She could decide if she was ready to come back, which was probably never. He was so bitter; his heart ached, though he knew it was probably for the best. The Sohmas would be rid of the curse. And he would return to his monotonous life, alone and lost, confused and wretched.

--

They had been separated for eighteen days, two hours, and twenty-one minutes.

--

A/N: How did Akito know Tohru was the chosen one? Dun-dun. Also, take note that the letter didn't really say anything about Shigure having to 'deflower' Tohru… Reviews are welcome. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You don't know how much I love to read them.

22kisa22: The interludes are supposed to reflect Shigure's state of mind. The most recent one shows how happy he was, but also the hesitation he felt (because he knew he was lying to her).

Ayjah: I agree!

Botan and Kurama lover: Thanks for the review!

XOiHeartMiloOX: Thanks so much. Glad you like the interludes!

kouga's older woman: You will see...:)

CamiUchiha: You got the idea of the interlude **exactly**! Thanks for the lovely review!

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: too much suspense is bad for a person...haha, I agree. .

avidlydreaming: THANKS!

sonata hirano: Fast update!

LibraryLady08: Yes, the interlude's Ruhi is a reflection of Tohru - it was my intention. :)

Parasite Eve: Muwhahahahahaha.

Nikki-4: You shall, my dear. Thanks for wishing me a fantastic week, you too!!

kiwadoi seiitsu: YAY!

Chi-Hime: Thanks new reader! Sorry for making you want to cry (but that means the story is sad, and I love that!!)

Running to my Heart: Yes the couple in the interludes is a reflection of Tohru and Shigure. You're welcome for writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing!!

Tenma-kun: Thanks! I forgive you for not reviewing, dear. :)


	52. Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: ****Shattered Hearts**

**Six Months Later**

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been busy._

_Shigure got rid of me six months ago. He told me that I was part of 'plan' to free the Sohmas from the Juunishi curse. The second part didn't bother me, it's something that all of them, Kisa and Momiji have wanted forever (I would have loved to help!), but the fact that I was used like a game piece, a stupid rag doll, that fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. He hurt me. I can't even think about; it hurts so much. I hope all turns out for the best. I wasn't meant to stay that long anyway. It's for the best._

_I'm not sure I forgive him. He told me for the first time, that he loved me; all that is gone. Did he really mean it, anyway? Of course not. All our good memories were just a ploy by Akito. That night, I packed my stuff and immediately found a dorm on campus. It's better this way. I can concentrate on my studies. School is draining my mind, but Saki is here. She's back from New York. She had a great time there, saying that Americans were mostly friendly. I try to hide my pain. She's majoring in psychology, and minoring in accounting. Plus, she's taking a hypnosis class. Strangest thing ever, eh?_

_Hatori called me two days ago and left a message, that was his thirteenth. I've received messages the past months, from Yuki, Haru, and Kisa. I can't bring myself up to it, to call them back. I don't think I can trust anyone anymore. Mom always told me to see the goodness in people, but I can't do it. I'm afraid that they will somehow hurt me. I'm paranoid now._

_Everything is a bunch of lies. When Shigure told me he couldn't see me anymore, there was a look of pain and agony. I saw emotion; but one can't read too much into these things. Just like the bracelet (which I put in a box under my bed; I just couldn't throw it away, even after what he did to me). Akito probably told him to buy it. It was probably another gambit. It means nothing. I'm going to get rid of it one of these days. I know just the place, the lake. _

_The stupid lake where we spent our first 'date' together, if you can call any of those times that. He played me for a pitiful fool. I am one. A total, utter fool._

_My heart is broken. I loved Shigure so much. My heart fluttered every time he smiled. Every time he gave me a glance. I am just a fool. I don't think I can ever look at a man again. They really are just dogs. _

_Well, I really shouldn't drag all this pain with me. Next week, out class is going to Tokyo again. Maybe I'll stay there for awhile. Be independent._

_After all, I was before I moved in with the Sohmas. I think..._

_-Tohru_

Tohru tried to wipe the tears off the pages of the diary, only managing to smear everything. Her hand fled to the dog-tag bracelet, the stupid reminder of her pain. She hated it so much, yet couldn't bare to remove it. She became frustrated and she threw the book against the wall. She buried herself in her top bunk and tried crying herself to sleep as she had been doing for the past months.

It was no use. Nothing could get her mind off Shigure.

She kept replaying all of their intimate touches, stolen kisses, and when he had taken her to the bed and hurt her. The night he dumped her, right after giving her the most passionate kiss.

He had given her the best time of her life, and dropped her. Like trash.

That's how she felt.

She was ruined, in terms of her emotions. She couldn't concentrate in class. When the bell rang for everyone to leave, she looked down at her notebook to see that she hadn't taken any lecture notes, but instead wrote Shigure's name everywhere, also doddling caricatures of him everywhere. When her professor came over to her, all she could do was shut her book, mumble something, and run out of class back to her dorm.

She was always the first one back. She spent the long days moping in the dorm, reading cheesy romance novels, watching Asian soap dramas, and eating chocolate and sweets.

She fell asleep without eating dinner. Again.

She was losing lots of weight - too thin, and her face wore a look of worry and pain. Her hair was tangled in a bun at the back of her head. Her appearance mattered little to her now.

Her two roommates tried everything to make her cheerful, taking her to clubs to meet new guys, going shopping, going to the beach, but everything brought back agony-filled memories.

She almost felt like she was going to die. What a cliche.

Her heart had been split right down the center, and her body was slowing deteriorating too.

--

Shigure stared at his blank computer screen. It was five in the morning. He had promised Mii-chan a new story by the end of his month, but had barely gotten one hundred pages typed. Before, he could cranked out several novels in a month, but now, he seemed dead.

Only the pumping of his heart keeping him alive.

He still hadn't cried since Tohru left. But everyday was a reminder of her. The house was filled with memories that he could not get rid of.

He told himself it was for the best. He was going to be free, right? It still hadn't come yet. _Fuck me_.

But the pain was overwhelming. Along with the sleepless nights. Fatigue. Blood-shot eyes. Lack of hunger. Lack of _anything_.

Now he was in the house alone. The chores piled up, but nothing mattered.

Shigure had lost the one thing that mattered to him the most.

His sun and moon.

His love.

Tohru.

But at least he knew that she was safe. Hatori had told him that she was living in a dorm on campus. That was a safe place, but he couldn't help but wonder. Was Tohru happy? Was she eating properly? Did she visit the library frequently? What did she do with her free time? Did she remember the good times with the Sohmas? Had she found another guy?

He cringed at the thought. As much as he wanted her to be happy, he didn't want to see her with another man. He didn't want another man touching his delicate flower intimately.

She had been his, after his hands had roamed her long, lean body.

He had marked her on her neck. He had _taken_ her. Bite marks he made were embedded in her back, on her shoulders.

She was his possession. Right?

But he didn't deserve her.

His stood up and scrunched his fist into a ball. He stalked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. That wretched, despicable face. Shigure smashed his hand into the mirror. _If any man lays a pinky on Tohru, I don't know what I'd do! I'm a fucking mess!_

He couldn't bare to look at himself.

The sick beast that he had been, _was_, to have used Tohru.

She had done everything and anything for him. She had cared for him. Loved him.

And what did he give her in return?

Nothing, but a good-bye pass. He had ripped her off the game-board. Just like that. No foreshadowing or anything.

And in her nature, she obeyed.

She had never been one to object. And he wished that she had. Wished that she had yelled at him and told him off. That would have made him feel better.

But instead, she left without a word. Did she know all along? Did she love him? Did she care for him as much as he did for her?

She was almost as good as he was in hiding emotions.

But now, his emotions were running through him like electricity. Shocking and scorching him along the way.

Guilt.

He was a lost son-of-a-bitch. A stupid idiot. A fool for having given up the girl he loved.

At this point, he would have given up his freedom for her.

He knew that the other Juunishi would understand this predicament.

He looked at his bloodied hand. He felt numb.

He needed to do something.

It had been too long away from her.

--

They had been separated for seven months, three weeks, and twenty-three hours.

--

**A/N:** What is Shigure planning to do? I love to hear what you have to say, about anything, even something as off-topic as green geckos. Love you all.

22kisa22: I agree with you, poor Shigure, but I also think he deserves some punishment. :)

Ayjah: _I _would run to Hatori. :)

kiwadoi seiitsu: Thanks!!

XOiHeartMiloOX: You are not alone. I am torn too.

Botan and Kurama lover: Tohru is feeling very sad. In the next chapter, she will try to get rid of something that is symbolic of the past.

LibraryLady08: Aww, thanks for the compliments! I'm so glad you are enjoying it.

sonata hirano: -hands you a tissue- I feel sorry for Shigure too (just a little).

LilSakuraKaori: Very nice summary of what's been going on! You are so adorable! :3

Running to my Heart: You shall see my friend. Muwhahahaha. -awkward pause-

xwiltedxdaisiesx: Hey new reader! I'm so glad I managed to get you hooked on the characters. (I want people to understand and feel what Tohru and Shigure are going through.) Your review was super sweet. Aw

Crazy Manga Girl: I'm glad you liked the chapter!! Shigure is very regretful. -throws you a gold star for catching the 'taint' thing- Niiice job!


	53. Picking Up the Shattered Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: ****Picking Up the Shattered Pieces**

**-- **

Riding the bus, Tohru finally arrived at the lake in the city. Walking through the school-children-filled park, she got over to the lake. The rental boat booth was closed.

Tohru would have loved to paddle around the lake alone. Instead she walked to the shore of the lake and looked into the clear water. She saw her own sullen reflection, before focusing her attention on the fish and seaweed floating around.

Tohru drew her shaking fingers to her left wrist. She felt around for the clasp of the silver bracelet, and opened it. She slid the bracelet off slowly. She looked at it once in her palm, before closing her palm. She couldn't bear to look at something that once meant so much to her, a symbol of something that was now long gone. **Amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus**. Whatever that meant.

She got closer to the edge of the lake, her toes peeking over the edge of the small dock.

--

She let the bracelet slip through her fingers. It sailed through the air, and landed as light as a feather on the surface of the water, forming ripples in the water. It didn't even break the surface. Tohru sighed to herself. She crouched down, and retrieved the necklace.

Next, she found a large rock in the nearby bushes. She tied the bracelet around the object. Then, she dropped it swiftly into the water. She watched it touch the bottom of the lake, making the sand around it swirl like a small storm.

Tohru saw the silver shimmer in the water, and a tear slid down her cheeks.

--

Shigure rode his bike over to the campus. The traffic was low. He stormed into the main administration office like a character out of Ghostbuster's, and nearly shouted at the secretary to find where Tohru's dorm. After telling her that he was her brother, and that their father was in the hospital, she clicked away on her computer and told him.

"The big blue building past the reflecting pool on the corner of this building. She is in dorm C-34 on the third floor. Here, you will need this card to get in."

He took the card, thanked the woman, and zoomed ofut. In a few strides, he was at the 'big blue building'. He shoved his entrance card in and went to the elevator.

He heard the slow churning of the cranks and such, and deciding that it was too slow, ran up stairs, two at a time.

He found the door and knocked. "Tohru?"

No answer. He tried the door, it was open. The room was simple and clean, Tohru's taste. He heard the shower running and immediately let out a sigh of relief.

--

Tohru's feet seemed stuck in place. She couldn't move. Only the silent tears trailing their way down her cheeks.

She finally built up all her energy to move her lead feet back to the bench behind her. She sat down and closed her eyes, laying her head on the back of the bench. She remembered their first day in the city together.

She would never forget that day. It had so many emoftions attached to it—sadness, hope, fear, happiness, enjoyment, excitement, _love_.

--

He leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door and listened to the soft pitter-patter of the water against the tiles. Soothing. His heart started to pound for forcefully. More evenly.

"I'm so sorry about that night. The game was stupid. It means nothing to me. You are more important that anything in the world."

He heard the shower turn off, and the glass door slide open. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you've come around to your senses. You have the mind of a stubborn mule. I forgive you."

Shigure grinned. Tohru forgave him!

Hooray!

Yipee!

Ahhhh!

_Thank_...

"Matsuki, I'm glad you realize that the skateboarding games are a waste of time, all those people on a board riding around dangerously. I mean we could spend that time shopping, going to different restaurants, you know, being boyfriend and girlfriend..."

Before it all registered, the door opened, and a blast of warm water vapor hit him. A slim, redhead draped in a towel wrapped her arms around his waist and attempted to give him a hug. He turned sideways, to avoid any contact. He did not want to transform. She snuggled her nose in his into his armpit instead.

Shigure stood there, motionless.

She realized his lack of movement, and looked up at him. "Whoa, who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Tohru Honda's brother- uh, no, I mean boyfriend. That is a maybe though." That was something pretty odd to say, transition from brother to boyfriend.

The girl raised her eyebrows, thinking _freak, _before saying (no spitting), "Are you the _boyfriend_ that made her like _this_?"

"Yes, I mean, uh, no. What do you mean?"

"Go read her diary on the floor next to the garbage over there, you sick bastard," the girl said, pointing at the corner of the wall, as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out a blouse and sweats.

Just like when the girl touched him, and now, when she dropped her towel, it didn't even register. A half-naked girl didn't register anything in his lizard brain! Zip! Zilch! Nada!

He was really love-sick for Tohru. He was now a _faithful, obedient_ dog!

--

He picked up the diary and read the last entry. It was wrong to read something so private, but had he ever cared before.

And he wouldn't now.

His heart sunk.

He flipped a few pages back, and read more. Everything was the same. The handwriting was shaky and the pages were tear-stained.

What had he done?

He had to fix everything now, or the open wounds would scar and damage.

He took one last look at the last entry. He knew where to find her.

--

Shigure bounded to his bike, and drove out of the parking lot. He had to get to her before it was too late.

--

He parked along the outer perimeter of the park, and inserted some coins into the slot. He asked the man at the snacks stand where the lake was, and he pointed to the left. Shigure ran to the lake. He looked around, and the lake was empty.

--

"Shigure, I'm sorry," she said, softly, "but I can't forgive you. I'm sorry. I don't think I can."

Hadn't she said she forgave him in her diary? He had memorized it. But face to face, he was still a monster. A vile, lustful beast that preyed on innocence.

"Please Tohru. Please listen to me. I-I"

"Is your hand alright?" Her eyes were wide. She noticed that it was poorly bandaged.

"I'm fine."

She took his hand in hers. She tenderly unwrapped the gauze. He winced. She noticed a small cuts amid purple bruises on his fingers. His knuckles were crusted with dried blood.

"You're not," she whispered.

As much as he wanted her to continue to touch him, he stopped her, pulled his hand away painfully. "Listen to me. Please come back."

She stared at his limp hand by his side.

_I love you_, she repeated to herself. He had never said those three words before. She had, but not him. It was a childish grudge to hold, maybe it was her only reason for not running back to him. She needed something, an excuse.

"Shigure. I can't. The love you had for me was out of pity. It blossomed out of the situations we were put in. You felt bad for stupid old me. _Our_ love, I mean, _this _love, was never meant to be. You don't have to say anything. You said everything you needed to that night seven months ago. Love was meant to grown naturally, not restricted to a set of rules that someone set. Plus, not all love has a perfect ending. You, a romance novelist, of all people should know that. If you had truly loved me, you would have told me. Trust is what I care about the most. Besides that, I was meant to leave someday. So here I am. I'm out of your lives. Don't worry, I won't tell your secret, if that's what you came to ask. Please, Shigure, please move on. I-I- h-have." She looked away, not wanting her eyes to betray her.

She hadn't moved on. She doubted she ever would. She had loved him. She was still _in_ love with the man who had betrayed her to 'the game'.

She turned her heel, and sulked away, wrapping her sweater closer to her, before Shigure had a chance to say anything. A tear threatened to gush from her left eye duct.

He ran after her and spun her around forcefully.

"Tohru. I want us to be together."

She didn't say anything, but her eyes were filled with emotion. Desire for him to continue.

"Shigure, please, just-just leave me alone. Move on with your life. The past is over."

She tried to spin around again, but Shigure's strong hand was wrapped tightly around her thin upper arms. He shook her slightly, as she looked at him uncomprehendingly. What was he doing? Hadn't he given her up?

"Tohru. I need you. I want you. In the beginning, I only carried about myself; I only wanted to be free; I didn't care about anyone but myself. I was a stupid puppet, but with wicked yearnings. But as it went on, I fell in love. I fell in love with the one person I would end up hurting, the one person who saw me apart from 'a romance novelist', 'a heartless Sohma'. I fell in love with her innocent charm, her untold beauty, her intelligence, her open honesty, everything about her, and hadn't seen for years, until then, or maybe had seen, bur was too absorbed in myself to realize. I began to fight within myself every time I put her at risk, made her do something foolish, that she would otherwise never do. I didn't realize that everything that she did, was for me. She trusted me with her heart. Her love. I wanted to tell you so badly. Kami, I did. I wanted to end the game, and just tell you. But I didn't. I held back, thinking it would all be okay. 'Akito wasn't smart enough to plan out something like this.' But I didn't foresee anything that happened. I never thought I would hurt you this badly. I guess I was so lovesick. Or just stupid. But now, I want to forget all that. I want you to understand how much I want to be with you. I want us to go on real dates. I want us to kiss, have fun, laugh, make mistakes together, and make love. I want us to get married, buy a house, a car, have children, send them off to school, go on vacation, all _together_. I want you to be by my side. I want us to be together. Forever. I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes. Didn't you yourself once say that you believed in love? Love was something that blossomed from a green bud into a beautiful rose. Well, Kami, this is love! Fate was meant to break us apart, but it isn't working!"

Tohru's vision became blurred with tears that menaced to spill down her face in rivulets.

"Shigure, that was a beautiful speech, but it's over. I can't be with you. Love... love, well love is something that has changed for me."

She looked down at her toes, helplessly, not wanting him to see the pain and hesitation. Shigure couldn't believe she was being so stubborn. She was always so clear-minded.

She continued, "Fate meant for us to be apart, and that's how it's going to be."

She flinched in his hold, and a relentless pain stirred within him. Was she really going to leave him? Was she going to walk out of her life after all that they had been together though? He loosened the grip, and starred at her in the eye.

"Tohru, I love you. I am willing to do anything to be with you. I don't care if I'm a dog for the rest of my life, as long as I can be with you."

--

Something inside of Tohru flickered. Had he said he loved her out of his own free-will? Or was it just another ploy to lure her back, part of the 'game'?

Anyway, she saw the sincerity in his dark brown eyes, with a tinge of sadness. Thin wrinkles around his eyes blemished his flawless face. Was he really as pained as she was? As unable to let go as she had been the past months?

She couldn't stand it any longer.

Impulse hit her, and Tohru pushed past the man, and ran back to the spot she had stood on the shore of the lake.

Without a moment's notice, she dived in.

--

They had been separated for seven months, three weeks, one day, and fourteen hours.

--

**A/N:** Why, oh why did our Tohru dive in?

_Whose side are you on_? How was Shigure's proclamation of love? Was it OOC? I hope not. Lend me your thoughts! Review!

I thank you so much for all the reviews, my lovelies. -gives each person a hug- (Shame on you if you haven't reviewed!... I _always_ respond... hint, hint)

...As you all may already know, the story's end has been done for a while. (But I always go back to make little corrections.)

sonata hirano: Same here, same here.

Crazy Manga Girl: You are so caring! Shigure extends a rose to you for you kindness and gives you a big smooch, leaving you breathless.

Botan and Kurama lover: Thanks! as for Hat's Remedy, I always sit down at a table, trying to write, but I have nothin'. Grrrr. I need fuel (apple juice, please).

Parasite Eve: Aww. -gives you a ruler so you can smack Shigure's butt- He needs to just do something really dramatic to win her back.

Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya: Enough action in this one? ;)

kiwadoi seiitsu: Hehe. Thanks!

XOiHeartMiloOX: Muwhahahaha, you are so evil, but I love that idea. Hatori...perfection.

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: Others feel the same way, torn. Thanks for the review. You are so cute -bites nails with you-

LibraryLady08: Shigure feels lots and lots of regret. I loved your idea!

CuteLittleEarthbender: I always love hearing from ya! I love angst. I only read angst. Angst is my life (lol... no, not really, far from true). Your thoughtful questions... that is a serious reader. :) I'm glad you liked the diary entry.

Tenma-kun: -takes a loooong breath after reading the last sentence of your review- -takes several moments to understand the complexity- Yes. :)

LilSakuraKaori: Babysitting, eh? The little boy is full of energy. -images you running after a little boy covered in yogurt and cheerios, think tar and feathers- Thanks for wishing me a happy week, you too!!

avidlydreaming: Muw! I love you. Thank you!

kouga's older woman: Shigure put down the cigs and went to his damsel in (much) distress! I loved your 3rd sentence...

Nikki-4: I wish. Hatori needs some luvin'. Have a fabulous week. (Fabulous reminds me of 'fabulosity' that word Kimora Lee made. She bothers me SO much. Too mean.)

Ayjah, my dearest! I miss you!

I'm hungry, hungry for more REVIEWS! (I've started running... more like _super_ slow jogging. I just want to eat yummy stuff. I ran four miles the first day. :Advice, start of with a small goal, not like me. It is safer.: Almost seven the next (Whoo mama). Two the day after that, and this morning, only one. I have no patience for getting healthier - the aching legs are too torturous. Kudos to anyone who jogs A LOT. You have motivation and dedication.)


	54. Aftershock

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**--**

**Chapter Fifty-Four:**

**Aftershock**

**-- **

Shigure stood, motionless, on the dirt path running around the lake. What had just transpired in those few moments? Before anything registered, he moved to the water and dove in.

--

Tears had sprung to her eyes right before she plunged into the water, but now, they were mingled with the cool water. They would leave no stains on her face. She had pinpointed her objective before she took the leap. A leap of faith. A leap of love?

A second chance?

She was giving him a second chance (or was this his third? Or fourth?... Seventh?)?

She saw, through her blurred vision, the large rock at the bottom, with the silver ribbon tied around it. She quickly got to the bottom. Lifting the rock with slight difficulty, she kicked off the ground for full speed out of the water, but she was losing energy, fast. She needed a breath of air; quick.

Her fidgeting arm scrapped along something firm. A solid chest.

Shigure put his arms around her small waist, her side touching his side, so as to not initiate the transformation, and he came to the surface quickly. Tohru coughed and sputtered, as her lungs filled with fresh air.

"What were you doing Tohru?" Shigure asked, furiously, holding her at arms length.

"I-I was getting back the bracelet that you got."

Shigure looked at her, astonishingly optimistic and with an unparalleled longing. It ached to have her so close. He wanted to kiss her and whisper apologies in her ears. A torrent of emotion swept over him as he stared at her heaving self. "So, you are willing to give me another chance?" He prayed.

--

"No," was her answer, short and simple. She did not forgive him, _couldn't_, with all those painful memories that preoccupied her mind, every day, every night. Those which overshadowed the good memories of them working together, playing together, talking. She turned her gaze away, looking at the bridge at the end of the lake.

She removed the bracelet from the rock, and thrust it into Shigure's hand. "I can't." Everything stopped, the trees were dead silent, the lake didn't ripple. His vulnerable heart nearly gave way. Those two words stung his heart, like a spider's bite. Her voice sounded so hostile to his ears. He could only blink in reply.

_What's happened to the old Tohru, the one who forgave and forgot? The one who loved with all her heart. The one who was naive yet strong and tough. Please come back to me..._

_You hurt her!_ His logic mind screamed, not connecting with the longing feeling in his chest. He couldn't stand the fact that he felt so alone. As though he had been tossed carelessly onto a deserted island the size of a parking lot space. And it was his own fault for not grabbing onto the rope that dangled in front of him.

"Why?"

She did not look at him in the eyes. "Not after what you've done. You used me. I wasn't important to you. I could never forgive myself if I entered another relationship with you. I would be setting myself up for failure. I would always have painful memories." Her voice cracked.

He wanted to say, 'You don't know how I feel. So, so fucking sorry,' but he didn't. That was an understatement too; words could not describe the pain. Things would never go back to the way they used to be. She had made that clear. She apparently did not feel the same way as he did. His eyes were as hard as pebbles at his feet.

"Shigure. I can't." She looked at him for a fleeting second, raw pain in her eyes before she ran off. He disgusted her so much, it seemed, so he let her run. He stepped backwards, in pain, as though an invisible hand had pushed him.

She locked herself in the bathroom stall near the lake, dripping wet, collapsing to the tiled ground. The same bathroom Shigure had patched up her wound. She put her hand on her heart, feeling the staccato beat. Thump, thump, thump. Her ears seemed to be filled with this steady drone. It made her mind muddled, all these cacophonous sounds. She was heartbroken and miserably sad. Did he know how much she hurt?

She really, _really_ wanted to forgive him. But she couldn't. She couldn't let go of that pain. If he was so ignorant of his love for her, what kind of relationship would they have in the future? If he could just toss her into the hands of some 'game', into the dragon's lair...

He stood there, not moving. All the things she had said in the beginning - the questionaire, believing in love. She had been so optimistic, so loving, so accepting.

_You fed her some of your bitter medicine_, a voice in his head said. He wanted to chase her and tell her that he needed her desperately. He didn't. He was only capable of living in a storybook, in his dark thoughts, without her. He thought of the way his mom had clung to his dad pitifully. She stood by him. Maybe he was really just as vile as his father. And this time, he wouldn't drag anyone down with him.

"Fate. Fuck Fate." _It's fucking broken my heart_. _Like a monsoon, it rained down on me, relentless. She let go. She let go. She let go of my hand._ He collapsed on his knees; the hard rocks and crumbling dirt imprinting his skin. Small pricks of pain. "You don't know what I'm feeling. When we came out of the water, and I was so close to you. It was excruciating, pitiful how much I wanted to touch you again. Even if I try, I can't forget you. It's never been this hard before, never." And for the second time in his life, he broke down and cried; big, unmanly, defeated hiccuping sobs. His eyes did not brim with tears, they fell in sheets. **For her. For love. **The sound echoed in his ears, like cymbals - loud and clanging. He did not open his eyes for the longest time. Letting the sound penetrate everything. He didn't want to face cruel reality; the loss that settled in the pit of his heart.

She hadn't seen the tears.

--

Several weeks after Tohru returned the bracelet to Shigure, Hiro accidently bumped into a gardener on the estate. That instant he expected to experience the sharp pain of transforming into a sheep. He was ready to chastise himself for his recklessness (which would have come out in a series of bleeting sounds), but instead nothing happened. He stood there, dumbfound. His face was marked with question and confusion. _What the fuck?... _Understanding hit him..._ At last!_ He hurriedly apologized to the ogling man and went to his room. He didn't tell anyone but secretly rejoiced. He hopped around as though he had found a everlasting pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. He was freed!

--

**Two years later.**

Nights did not go by without thoughts of her, her face when he pierced her with those brutal words that last night, or when she ran blindly, disgusted by him. As painful as the memories were, he always willed himself to play them back. It was pure, agonizing torture. But other nights, he dreamed of holding her in his arms, touching her face softly. If he hadn't been so stupid that night... He walked through the house filled with her lingering presence.

_Stop it you pitiful bastard_, he told himself, angry that after two years, he still could not forget that one girl. His emotions never became dormant. They had become alive, active, vibrant during his time with her. He was prey to her memories, those that traveled through him so viciously, he could not eat or sleep. The only solace was in writing. He wrote like a mad man, emotions pouring out like never before.

--

Tohru smiled at her coworker who had brought her hot tea. "Thanks Tanako."

"You're welcome."

"Do you know Shigure Sohma just published his first book in four years? I'm such a fan and I bought it last night. Critics say it's not smut this time. They are really surprised. It been praised by fangirls for being a storybook romance with lovable obstacles."

Tohru's heart stopped for half a second. "Oh." _I'm proud of you Shigure. You've taken a step out of your comfort zone. I can only hope that your life is happy._

"I can't wait to get off work to read it."

"Hmm."

Tohru returned to her computer. She was working as a bookkeeper. It wasn't the zany, creative chef at an mom-pop restaurant that she wanted to be, or the loving, eager orphanage director, but it earned steady income. She had turned her life around completely. None of her coworkers knew of her relationship with the Sohmas. However, the company wasn't too far, and she often heard women talk of the" unattainable Sohma bachelors." A ghost of a smile would flicker across her features, as she remembered the old times. Now, she was good at her job and it was safe. After her relationship with Shigure, she couldn't bare to take any risks. It had been a risk to fall in love with someone who had ulterior motives than to love. She had given everything, only to receive pain and sorrow. Now, she was alone, except for her small studio, job, and a few friends. Eventually, she started to speak to the rest of the Sohmas. But no one wanted to broach 'that.' They did not understand why she did not visit Shigure (they expected that he had been a bit too pervy), but did not ask. It seemed like a raw subject. Many (Kyo for example) had tried hard to get her to 'come out with it,' so if need be, he could have a reason to beat the living daylights out of Shigure, but none could break Tohru's hard shell. However, Hatori was especially comforting. She did not know that he knew. And that guilt scorched his soul. It had taken her seven months to come around to the seahorse, but she finally did, and she was glad. Hatori had had his heart broken once.

She never thought of a romantic relationship with him, but when she needed him, he was there. A raft in a turbulent river.

She met him at the bookstore on Thursday. Shigure's books welcomed her entrance. She tried to be indifferent, but curiosity got the better of her. She went to the table with tiers of his books. The drawing of the girl on the cover looked awfully familiar, like herself - big eyes, flying brown hair, flat-chested. School-girl outfit and knobbly knees. She was plain, much different from the previous titles with buxom, enticing women (showing much cleavage). She stared at it, wondering.

Hatori popped up behind her, trying to be cheerful. She had become so hermit-like after the break-up. She tried to hid it, but when one scrutinized her features, they can always tell that she's not alright. She rarely spoke when not addressed, and didn't laugh as much. She did not brighten up a room with her presence, as she did a long time ago. She moped, like him. "Hello Tohru."

"Hello Hatori." She said pleasantly.

"I see you've seen Shigure's books."

"Yes." She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. He felt guilty as hell. He was as guilty as Shigure. He had allowed the dog to play this high-risk game.

"Have your forgiven Shigure?" Hatori knew what Shigure did. Shigure had broke down and told him two months after the incident. Hatori felt just as guilty. That feeling did not subside. It nagged. Now when he saw Tohru, he still felt his heart ache, for her.

She slowly nodded her head. _It's been two long years. Every night I think of him. It wasn't easy to forgive him, but I have_.

"Good. You know that he misses you, right?" _He mopes lives in his room (in pajamas), smokes, drinks. He's lost weight. He's sad, bitter, and hopeless. He only writes. This book he just published, it's dedicated to you. I skimmed it, and it sounds awfully like the relationship between you and him - always passionate, impulsive, daring. You were his muse. I don't want you to do something you don't want to, but you should really meet with him. He's a changed man. But I'm not one to tell you what to do_.

"Let me show you something."

Hatori went to the table covered with Shigure's latest books. He picked one up and flipped to the last chapter. After Shigure had let go of the past (a little bit), he focused all his attention on writing. It was his baby. Hatori returned to Tohru and read her the passage. Hatori himself had read it several times, and he did not like romance. It was something wistful, romantic, patient, so unlike the Shigure he knew.

--

They had been separated for two years, nine months, six days, and seventeen minutes.

--

A/N: This was initially 3,000 words. But I cut it into two chapters.

Thanks everyone for sticking with the story (and Shigure), sorry for the twelve day wait...

Crazy Manga Girl: Thank you so much! Never be sorry for long reviews, I l-o-v-e them.

sugar230: Yes ma'am. :)

avidlydreaming: You are funny! Glad you found the humor in the mistaken confession in the dorm. I can't wait to see what you have to say! At least two more chappies to go!

LibraryLady08: I can't have Tohru giving in to Shigure so easily. What he did was horrid. Thanks for the good luck (ehm, I've kind of stopped. I like the long walks better. hehe)

Botan and Kurama lover: Thanks, thanks, thanks!

Chi-Hime: Thanks! Writing these chapters had my heart thumping crazily too! Go emotional Shigure!

gabythegreat27: Thanks girl! I love Hatori too! Thanks for liking my writing style. -blushes-

Nikki-4: Like my dear LibraryLady08 said, Tohru needs some backbone! Thanks for the encouraging review!

Parasite Eve: Hello and thank you! :)

kouga's older woman; OMG, I love 'overboard' romance!

MeleeMoo: Shigure is truly sorry. Thanks for the review! (Your penname is cute!)

sesskagthebest: Glad the length of the story did not deter you! Yes she did!

Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya: Aww, you are adorable. :)

sonata hirano: Emotional... good.

Ayjah: Hatori...ahh...dreamy. You are definitely forgiven, my friend. Hope the visit went well! Shigure deserves some punishment, totally.

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: Hehe, thanks!

Running to my Heart: You're welcome.

Tenma-kun: 'Pwease?' How utterly adorable is that! :)


	55. Interlude V: Need You, Want You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

**--**

A/N: Thank you everyone for being sooo supportive of this story! It brings tears to my eyes. TT.TT

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament**

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Interlude V: Need You, Want You**

**(The chapter numbers are all screwed up since the 'Unwanted'... sorry)**

**--**

Ruhi looked past Ichiro, at the lake behind him.

"Ichiro, I forgive you for who you are," she said, softly, "but not what you did. To yourself and me. I'm sorry. I don't think I can."

"Please Ruhi. Please listen to me. I-I"

"Ichiro. The love you had for me was out of pity. You don't love me, you liked the idea of having someone in-infer-inferior to you. It blossomed out of the situations we were put in. Remember when the old lady's son came and we had to hide in the cellar for a week? Of course you loved me then. I was company, a warm body, but now that you are back in your castle, back to the life of a rich nobleman, you don't need me. You only felt bad for stupid old me. I was just a little 'bump' in your adventure, an experience with a poor peasant. _Our_ love, I mean, _this _love, was never meant to be. You belong with beautiful, sophisticated women who know how to play instruments, cook seven-course meals, how to read! I can provide you with a simple life of boiled potatoes and bone soup, a clean home, and the knowledge that I will always stay faithful to you. That isn't much." She paused, looking down at her mud-covered toes.

She continued, "You don't have to say anything. You said everything you needed three years ago. Wealth is important to you. Love is meaningless, intangible. It doesn't always have a perfect, happy ending. It can't buy you white horses, silk and precious gems, rare truffles." She looked away, not wanting her eyes to betray her.

She turned around and ran back to her farm, wiping her face the whole way. Her parents and sisters were angry, but they had forgiven her. She had been whisked away by a charming boy.

He ran after her, his steps not calculated and careful, rather he stumbled. He spun her around forcefully.

"Ruhi. I want us to be together."

She didn't say anything, but her eyes were filled with emotion. Desire for him to continue.

"Ichiro, please, just-just leave me alone. It isn't possible."

She tried to spin around again, but Ichiro's strong hands were clasped tightly around her thin upper arms. He shook her slightly, as she looked at him uncomprehendingly. What was he doing? Hadn't be given her up?

"Ruhi. I need you. I want you. In the beginning, I only cared about myself; I only wanted to be free; I didn't care about anyone but myself. I was a stupid boy who wanted his dose of fun. I wanted to sate some wicked yearnings. Yes, I did just want a fling with a peasant girl, but as it went on, I fell in love. I fell in love with her innocent charm, her untold beauty, her intelligence, her open honesty, everything about her, and hadn't seen for years, until then, or maybe had seen, but I cared about myself too much to realize. I began to fight within myself every time I put her at risk, made her do something foolish, that she would otherwise never do. I didn't realize that everything that she did, was for me. She trusted me with her heart. Her love. I wanted to tell you so badly. Kami, why do you think I went to the town to get a job? I have never worked in my life, why would I subject myself to that? I worked for four months remember? I visited you once a week, in the cellar. Remember when her son came to visit? You had to live in the cellar, like a common rodent? Yet those were the best times, because I brought you happiness. But you were dying before my eyes - emanciated, sickly, yellow. I hurt seeing you getting so weak, bleeding, and I couldn't do a single thing. When my father's men found me at the farmer's house, he told me I could return home, to my warm silk bed, and my father would forgive me, if I just left you. I thought about it and I said that if they could find doctors for you, I would come back. The men agreed, under one condition, I had to marry a rich woman. My father wanted a marriage that would bring him honor and money. I never thought I would hurt you this badly. I guess I was so lovesick, I wanted you to get better. Anything to help you. Or just stupid. But now, I want to forget all that. I want you to understand how much I want to be with you. I want us to travel around Japan in a carriage, go to meadows and lakes. I want us to kiss, have fun, and make love. I want us to get married, buy a cottage, have children and raise them with our love, send them off to school, go on vacation, all _together_. I want you to be by my side. I want us to be together. Forever. I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes. Didn't you yourself once say that you believed in love? Love was something that blossomed from a green bud into a beautiful rose. Well, Kami, this is love! Fate was meant to break us apart, but it isn't working!"

Ruhi's eyesight blurred. She felt dizzy with emotion, wanting to melt into the ground so that she would not have to look at him, the one she loved, the one she could not forget about, try as she might...

"Ichiro, that was a beautiful speech, but it's over. You're married, and I'm a poor maid. I live on an old farm that has been in the family for generations. I can't be with you. Love, love, well love is something that has changed for me. My parents are disgruntled that I am the only daughter yet to marry, but there is no one that fits my..." _What I want. Someone spontaneous, fun-loving, sometimes caring, handsome, strong-willed... you_.

She looked down at her toes, not wanting him to see the pain and hesitation. She had forgotten, her father had found her someone. Ichiro couldn't believe she was being so stubborn. She was always so clear-minded.

She continued, "_Fate meant for us to be apart, and that's how it's going to be_."

She flinched in his hold, and a relentless pain stirred within him. Was she really going to leave him? Was she going to walk out of his life after all that they had been together through? The two years of running? He loosened the grip, and stared at her in the eye.

"Ruhi, I love you. I am willing to do anything to be with you. I don't care if I'm a poor farmer for the rest of my life, as long as I can be with you."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. _Please_."

"My-my father found a man who would be willing to marry me. He's honest, dependable, and patient."

"What?!"

"You don't think anyone would ever want to marry me?" Her eyes stung. She was hurt by the quizzical expression on his face.

"NO. You are not allowed to marry anyone."

"That's none of your business, besides you're married. Why can't I be a little happy?"

You are only allowed to marry _me_!

"Just because you are married to him does not mean you will be happy! We were never married, but we had the best time. You think I can forget you? That wasn't just a fling! I loved you. I love you! Why can't you understand?!"

"You're married."

"I don't love her." I can't love her. I tried, but I only have eyes for you. "And you won't love him."

She looked up at him, blinking confusedly. "You don't know how I feel. Plus, I can't just let you ruin a perfect marriage between two perfect people."

Ichiro said, "I told my father that I'm breaking it up. There is no spark between us. She doesn't make me laugh crazily or cringe with jealousy. She doesn't make my heart flutter to my throat or make my head dizzy with passion. In bed, I feel like I'm betraying someone when I touch her cold body. _You_. I love your imperfections. In my mind, they are perfect. And you, you're just going to be a puppet, doing the whatever your father plans for you? You never do what YOU want."

She didn't move, but he did. He hugged her tightly. It could very well have been the last time he touched her beautiful, creamy body. "I want you." He grunted.

"I don't wa-want you," she said hesitantly, pushing firmly on his warm chest. He gazed at her painfully.

She stepped two steps back, he stepped forward. He seized her chin, forcing her to look into his sure eyes. He let his fingertips trace the line of her jaw, to her lips. He whispered, "But I see something different in your eyes. You eyes tell me you don't want to start a life with him." He leaned closer, but Ruhi turned her face, causing him to kiss her cheek.

"I can't be stolen kisses and dark corners."

"You won't. I promise to be the best husband." _Husband_. She had always thought about what a great life they would live, always spontaneous, always challenging.

He swept lost strands of hair away from her eyes. "Trust me. I will make your life unbelievably happy. Everyday will be filled with love. I just want you." He tucked her head under his chin.

"Why now?"

"My stupid self realized the mistake when you were not there. At first, I thought I could let you go, maybe you were just an impulse. Turns out, you are a constant force wrecking my brain."

"Really?" She asked, her cheeks aflame.

"Always."

"You really don't love her? But I saw your wedding."

"Did you see me smiling?"

She hesitated.

"My real smile or fake smile?" He asked.

"Fake."

"There you go. My smile is only for you. I only laugh, _at_ you."

"Oh, thanks," she said, rolling her eyes, but basking in the fact that he loved her and he smiled only for her.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I will only forgive you if you take me for a ride on a white stallion." _Prince Charming_.

"You never ask for favors. Shall I set an ultimatum?"

"Fine, if you can't oblige a simple request - "

"Yes, but this may be the last time, I'm becoming a vegetable farmer. I will only have chickens and one mule if I'm lucky."

"Don't tease me." _Even though I love it_.

"Seriously."

"No."

"My father says he will disown me if I leave Mayu."

"Uh oh. I don't want her to be sad."

"She wouldn't be. She is obsessed with writing stories. She doesn't have any time for anything else."

"Really?"

"Yes Ruhi."

"So you love me?"

"Very much. Do you love me?"

"So, so, so, so, so much."

"Not the idea of me, right?" He said, retorting what she had said previously.

"The tangible you - grumpy and sweet."

He covered her face with passionate, hard kisses.

--

The surroundings returned into focus when Hatori said, "Let me read you the dedication."

Tohru sat across from him, silent, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, white-knuckled and cold. The story was a happy ending, so unlike the reality, as she had made it. It had not been a clean break. He plagued her fragile mind. Though he had did wrong, she felt a pinching feeling in her gut, remorse, for what she did. Hatori lowered his voice as he began. "_My only true love. My biggest mistake is hurting you. Being with you made me forget my meticulous _**façade **_- keeping my emotions in check. By the time I realized how much I loved you, and that I would end up hurting you, I was too greedy, I had fallen into the lovely unknown, tread upon a flower-petaled gold road, kissed your lips. I had taken a sip of heavenly sake, savored it, and couldn't let it go. I can only pray that you find that strength within to love the world without doubt and fear, as you did with me. Thank you for giving me infinite chances. I will always love you._

_Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever. -June Masters Bach._"

Tohru's eyes blurred with tears. She forgot the curse and hugged Hatori while he was sitting down. She whispered in his ears, "I'm sorry I hurt him so much." When she realized her mistake in touching him, she clasped her mouth and removed her jacket ready to hide him and take him to salt water. He didn't transform. His facial expression was just as confused as hers.

"Huh?" He said, before remembering...

_So he cried then_, Hatori thought, _for her_. _Good job Shigure_.

"The curse, it's gone!" She said (a little too loud), happy because now all the Sohmas could be free. They could make normal friendships and not be afraid.

"Will you see Shigure?

_Please_."

--

They had been separated for two years, nine months, six days, and seventeen minutes.

--

A/N: Thank you for reading. There is a parallelism between Ichiro's confession of love and Shigure's in a previous chapter. I am having a book-naming contest for Shigure's book. Share any of your ideas and I will choose my favorite one. You will be credited, of course.

**It's down to the final chapter. (The wait for this chapter was long because I kept on revising and adding, eating, revising and adding.) If there is anything I forgot to address, please tell me. I will think up an epilogue if the majority favors, I'll only know if you review... If I can get a total of 600 reviews (very ambitious) by the end of the next chapter, I _promise_ I will, otherwise...**

Jaffa-Cake-Queen: Thanks so much girl.

sonata hirano: Hopefully this chapter showed a little change in Shigure. He really hates himself for what he did to her! -hugs you-

Ayjah: Ah, Hatori my misanthropic dreamboat. Family reunion... definitely GULP! :)

kouga's older woman; Glad you liked the dedication. I had to tie in the book. :)

Crazy Manga Girl: At first I was thinking a 6 year time lapse, then 4, then finally two. I pretended that I was in each character's position. 6 years is way to much. Glad you liked the Hiro thingy. I find him to be such a funny character. He's small and possessive. Hehe.

Botan and Kurama lover: Thanks for the comment!! -.-

Parasite Eve: Thank you!

LibraryLady08: My heart hurt for them too. I like to listen to 'sad' music - so many good ones - while writing (I love tragedy, angst, forbidden love, bad boy/ good girl pairs- ehm, Draco/Hermione). I really like Kasey Chamber's Dangerous (there is a Tristan and Isolde video on youtube, my favvy place), Plummet's Damaged. I've stopped the running. I can't stick to torture. :)

gabythegreat27: You are so funny. Hatori is the God.

LilSakuraKaori: I really liked your comments. HRSS has been updated!

Takeru Takaishi's Gurl: Your comment didn't sound weird at all. I didn't want Tohru to give in so easily. He hurt her.

Running to my Heart: I like separate scenes too! It allows me to address more issues.

kiwadoi seiitsu: .

XOiHeartMiloOX: Thanks for the review!!

Nikki-4: Thanks!

Smallbell: Hey! Hopefully you've caught up! I'm glad you like the background stories and such.

MeleeMoo: You're so cute. The 'NO! -ahem' - haha.

avidlydreaming: I agree, truly pitiful. HAHA about Tohru drowning. I love 'awfulness' in fanfiction, because it's so unrealistic and a breeding ground for angst. glad you like the fast-forward.

Randomness: I saw the movie Hancock last night. Despite what the critics said, I really liked it. Lots of twists and turns...!


	56. Atonement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

A/N: Thank you **Smallbell** for the inspiration for Shigure's book. I like 'Frozen Love' – the idea of two frigid people who, through thick and thin (eh, ice), fall madly in love, but I created a different title. I think it fits better. :) Thank you for all the reviews. Remember, if the story reaches 600 reviews, there shall be an epilogue, and who knows, maybe even a second epilogue. There is lots to expand on.

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**--**

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Atonement**

Hatori drove Tohru to Shigure's house. Hatori had been so surprised to see the smile on her face. Putting his emotions into the story had really helped Shigure. The story had no overt smut, rather understated displays of love – feathery kisses, gentle touches, sweet whispers. Shigure had told Hatori he no longer wrote 'that kind of stuff,' as though _it_ were blasphemy. Hatori rolled his eyes, but in his heart, he was beaming. The decades he had known Shigure, the dog had never done anything so… almost unselfish. The smut he wrote before were personal fantasies, but this book was a distant account of his changing feelings. His ideals changed. No more one-night stands, hasty early morning good-byes, dating two girls at a time _and_ sharing his naughty escapades. No more false words of affection, rejections, sexually-driven flirting.

The book was for someone else. Someone he cared about. It was a subconscious effort to show her that he was not just a lustful, sex-driven fiend, but a man who _could_ love, who _could_ change his ways, who _could_ be devoted to one woman. He _was_ Ichiro. The once careless, ruthless playboy turned starry-eyed lover.

--

Tohru twiddled her thumbs in the passenger seat, not really knowing what to expect. She _hoped_ that the action masked what she was feeling on the inside – anxious and uncertain. Would he be the same Shigure (before the incident)? Carefree, ever-smiling, mysterious? Did he feel guilty? Did he think about her as much as she thought about him? Did he miss her? She remembered how she had rejected his remorse at the lake. He had seemed honest, but _it_ had hurt her so much, and she didn't know how to handle the situation. Her heart had never hurt so much. Mere words could not console her.

"We're here," she heard. His voice a mere whisper at the back of her mind, though he sat close to her.

"Hai." Tohru stepped out of the car. Hatori was by her side instantly, keeping her steady as her heart raced. The house looked the same, maybe a little older, _wiser_, as though it had been through the turmoil its residents had gone through. The porch was covered in crisp October leaves. They crunched when Tohru and Hatori walked over them. The house looked desolate, like a lost cabin in the dark forest.

Hatori rang the bell. They waited.

Tohru was getting cold feet by the second, feeling goose bumps prickle on her skin. "May-maybe I sh-should see him some other time, I mean – "

Hatori interjected, "Please see him. He knows what he did was wrong. He's punished himself for the past… almost three years. Every time I see him, he talks about you. His eyes light up. He asks me if you are well. The only time he smiles is when he hears your name. He misses you so much." _It was flattering, endearing, painful; it made her heart pound frantically, elatedly to hear such words, yet she wasn't so sure_…

She did not hear any movement, her head down; until suddenly the door creaked open five minutes later. A disheveled Shigure blocked the door, hidden in shadows. His hair was longer, but still in its wispy layers. He was gaunt, his hands bony. He was pale. "What is it?" Shigure did not look well; he didn't even seem to recognize the petite female beside Hatori.

"Shigure, I brought Tohru."

"Don't lie to me."

She's right here." Hatori nudged her forward.

Shigure reached forward and touched Tohru's cheek with his fingers. He inspected her face closely, as though it were a specimen under a microscope. "Is it really you? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Please don't let this dream end."

"It's me, Shigure."

"Dammit, don't lie to me!" His eyes looked sad.

"It's me, Tohru."

He just started for a few seconds. "Come in guests." He waved his hand in a fanciful gesture, bowing his head low too.

He welcomed them into the living room. He picked up copies of his latest books off the cushions, and swiped off food bits. "Sorry for the mess."

After a pause, he said, "Let me clear my head." He went into the kitchen and doused cold water over his face. He returned. He sat in the overstuffed loveseat. His back was slightly hunched, looking small, fragile. He moved like a robot.

"I have to tell you something, figment Tohru. I'm very, very sorry. If you could tell real Tohru that, I would be indebted to you forever. I could sit on a bed of nails and apologize for days, _years_ until you forgave me, or even gave me a day to spend with you. It's been two years and nine months. I don't care if the curse is gone. I tried so hard, only to realize that it wasn't worth it. Having the curse is nothing as bad as being away from you. I have these illusions, like now, that you would return to be and forgive me. If you read my book, you'd know. I just want – "

She couldn't listen to anymore. It was heartbreaking. She blurted, "Hatori read me the end of Frosted Souls. I forgive you."

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids." He mocked half-heartedly, not believing his vision in white.

"I forgive you." She repeated, louder, as though it would penetrate the bubble around his mind.

"Don't play with my poor soul."

"I forgive you," she said for the third time. Once upon a time, she had told him whenever someone said something three times, it became true. He never forgot.

"This is real?"

She nodded. His eyes grew wide, "Really? Pinky swear?"

She rose from her chair and moved beside him. She smiled at him and raised her pinky.

"Thank you seraph. Can I touch you again to make sure you are really there?"

He pinched his cheeks, hard. She was still there. He raised his hand to stroke her windswept hair, softly. She was still there.

"Tohru, it's really you?!" He asked in a soft, almost childlike voice, a hopeful expression on his face. The sincerity in his voice seemed to stun her.

"Hai." The tears that fell down her face tore at him; it shook her small frame. The sound of her racking sobs made his shiver.

He was about to say 'thank you, Kami' before Tohru left her seat, crouched before him, and gave him a big hug. He winced, preparing himself for the onset of dog-hood. It didn't come. He opened one eye. Her arms were tight around him; this alien feeling… it felt… so, so… good. He returned the hug, squeezing her so hurt that her breath hitched. "How did this happen?" He said quietly.

Hatori said, "You cried." _It's something I failed to tell you at the beginning_.

"No I didn't," Shigure said quickly, surprised his friend would say something so harmful to his masculinity.

"You cried for Tohru." Hatori took his wallet out of his jacket pocket and removed a small crinkled paper. "I've been waiting for the day I'd show you this."

Shigure unfolded the small yellow paper.

_Hatori,_

_I'm dead, so let's get to the point. You have always been after the way to end the curse. _

_So here it is._

_The day Shigure sheds a tear, will be the day everyone is set free from the curse. It must be a tear of love. He must first fall in love. And he must follow a series of guidelines, unerringly, that Mr. Kitano will give you as soon as you tell Shigure, and only him. No one else must know of this, or attempts to free the Juunishi will be futile._

_You must continue your duty. Keep everyone in line, my pawn. _

_Farewell._

Shigure's fingers turned cold. "You never told me."

"I wanted everything you did to be real. If you had shed crocodile tears, it would not have worked."

Hatori turned to Tohru. "You see, Shigure was drawn into the game. He never meant to hurt you."

"I know." _Now_.

"Tohru, I realized what I did to you… Akito did not even say to do something so despicable. It was lust, love, desire – all my own. I couldn't stand the fact that I was going to have to leave you. It was irrational, my id, the wild beast."

Tohru thought about it, she chewed and digested his words. "Let me get you some food."

She went into the kitchen, not knowing what to do. Could she just forget everything and hop onto the love train and let it take her wherever? Close her eyes and jump into the abyss of love blindly?

Maybe.

She was willing to give it a try.

She hadn't forgotten what he had said to her at the lake. It had been so genuine, but she had been mulish, not wanting to get hurt again. She needed to stop pitying herself, hiding in bathroom stalls, in her dorm, in the spider-webbed corner of the library. The look in his eyes at that moment promised that he would never hurt her again. There relationship would be filled with love, teasing, and most of all, happiness.

She looked into the refrigerator, her heart beating back into to place. A full carton of brown eggs, some preserved vegetables, and four colored-glass bottles of sake. When she closed it, she noticed a polka-dotted apron on the handlebar, covered in stains. She smiled. He had not forgotten her. The sink was filled with dishware she purchased, on sale. They had been chipped before she had left. He had complained about them. He had not used the more expensive dishware in the cabinets or bothered to buy a new set. That meant something. And she was always one to appreciate small gestures.

She cooked rice and made an egg and preserved vegetable omelet.

In the other room, Hatori could see the emotional wounds healing. The phrase 'time heals' was very true. Both were quiet, sated in the other's presence. He decided to leave.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Don't go Ha-san." Shigure moaned.

Tohru yelled from the kitchen, "I'm going to the market to buy some food." She came out of the kitchen with a plate of steaming food.

Hatori waved good-bye to Tohru. Tohru set the food down, but Shigure shook his head. "I don't want to eat."

"You have to. You are too thin. It's unhealthy."

"So are you."

The door clicked softly behind them.

"I'm not," she protested.

"I'll eat if you eat."

"Fine." She took the chopsticks and was ready to feed herself when he took the chopsticks and picked a patch of egg and fed it to her. He savored the way she licked her lips. He ate some himself.

"I'm going to the supermarket."

"Please don't leave me. I love you so much. _Please_ don't leave me _alone_."

She sat back down.

"You really forgive me Tohru?"

"Yes." _With all my heart. I didn't know how much you hurt. You have atoned. I'm willing to give our relationship another chance. _

"I have something to return to you."

He left her side. Shigure returned from his bedroom with the bracelet. "Would you like this back?"

"Yes. Very much."

He took her wrist and hooked the rod into the circle. He flipped the dog tag to the lamp light. "Do you know what this _really_ means? Not that bullshit that I said before."

She shook her head.

"'Love is Rich with Both Honey and Venom' in Latin. I love you. Completely and indefinitely. For as long as the Earth rotates. Our relationship has had its share of honey and venom, but I hope you can accept me again. I want us to start over. Please give me a chance to show you how I really feel about you, Tohru." The words rolled off his tongue so easily; his eyes were clear, fond, and candid.

"I love you Shigure."

He did not release her wrist, holding it crushingly. He drew her hand to his chest, placing it on his heart firmly. He wanted her to remember. He has changed. "Can you feel it?" She nodded.

"Describe it."

"It's fast."

"You make me this way." _Thank you Tohru_.

She blushed and he just watched, unabashed, intoxicated, as red colored her ivory-colored cheeks. He was so very joyful that he could do that to her, again. Shigure was like a sculptor and Tohru was his work of art, one that had come to life, ethereal. Like Pygmalion, he could worship _his_ Galatea until the end of time.

He held her, never intending to let her go, twirling a strand of silken hair around his index finger. They crave each others warmth. She felt a foreign smile against her temple' a contented kitten, made her so happy. There was no panic or pain, only peace. The war within had subsided.

"Shigure," she said. His name never sounded sweeter. She said it again, remember how much she loved to say his name. The honeyed sound compels him to look into her eyes. She was smiling tenderly. The surroundings started spinning; it was as though the two of them were suspended in time. He was euphoric. She reached her hand out to touch his rough cheek. He closed his eyes for a fleeting second, leaning into her soft touch, before taking her small hand in his and kissing the center of her palm. When his lips touched the flesh, she let out a sigh, a sigh of contentment, a sigh of love.

--

On the way home, a silent Hatori could not help but feel numb. His hands tightened on the steering wheel until the car started careening around the abrupt curves. He felt jealous, the way her eyes looked at Shigure adoringly; the way nothing – no sound or distraction could break their gaze upon each other, the way she cared, loved, and sacrificed.

He was…

_The broken cupid whose love was never returned_.

--

**FIN**.

--

**A/N:** Thanks for the superb ride everyone! I'm really going to miss the story (my first full length) and you all! I'm going to Europe in less than 2 weeks… I'm so excited! Any experiences to share? _There shall be an epilogue because I love you all so much!_

Parasite Eve: I liked your title a lot! Thank you for reviewing so much!

LibraryLady08: Thank you; you are the one of the few who has complimented the interludes. I'm going to miss reading your thoughtful reviews, girl! Maybe I will have to write just to hear from ya! :) Glad you liked the song too!!

loneshinobi: I loved your little comment!

XOiHeartMiloOX: Glad you enjoyed the interludes! –tears- 'I'll miss you!'

Kaora Sayuri Kamiya: I would have loved to write a twist like that… Hatori!

Ayjah: Thanks. I agree that Shigure deserved the suffering. –sniffles- 'I'm gonna miss you so much!'

Botan and Kurama lover: Very thoughtful titles! Thanks!

kiwadoi seiitsu: I've only heard good things about 'The Dark Knight'! Thanks, hon! I love your little faces! -.-

MeleeMoo: Hiii! I'm glad ppl are likin' the interludes… they were fun to write!

Nikki-4: The suspense is over.

sonata hirano: The epilogue is on its way, girl!

midnightwolf10: Thanks so much! I love your penname!

kouga's older woman: Hatori is the best!

Smallbell: Thanks again!

LilSakuraKaori: Hugs you for the l-o-n-g review! Whoo! Six Flags Great America… how was it? I wanna go to Illinois! The titles are great!

gabythegreat27: WHOOT! Thanks for so many titles. They were very, very enjoyable to go through. Is it alright if I use one or two for chapter titles for Hatori's Remedy? I would love to. Agrrrreeed… Hatori rules! .

Chi-Hime: Thanks dear!

Crazy Manga Girl: I don't know why but when I read that readers almost cried, it brings tears to MY eyes! An epilogue coming right up!

Lover not a Fighter.sometimes: funky penname…me like! Thanks for the review!

xwiltedxdaisiesx: Thankies! I love the angsty goodness when the girl doesn't give in!

M-Chan1986: Awww, thanks for the compliment! You're very welcome.

JackieDeBurg: Hey! Thanks for your honesty; another reader said the same thing… Tohru rolling her eyes… I love detailed readers! I totally agree with you… OOC!

ohYEA: Oh yeah, thanks for your review!!


	57. Epilogue: Daikon Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

_What does it take to set the Sohmas free after Akito's death?_

A/N: I've returned! Europe was stunning! The history… I haven't absorbed it all…yet. Escargot is good. Don't listen to all those rumors. My favorite place… Lucerne, Switzerland (Lion Monument… sniffles). While we were driving past the Alps, I couldn't stop looking at the _greenness_. Every so often, there would be a waterfall. OMG.

The only bad thing I can think of is the hordes of smoking people. My first impression of France, after getting out of the Eurostar train station: smoke. Tsk.

I will be spouting random things about the trip in the author's notes of Hatori's Remedy. Be patient though… updates will be infrequent.

Oh, as a refresher, you should go to Chapter 12 and read the last few paragraphs, when the 'dwarves' are telling the story of RRDG.

**The Puppet Master's Last Testament **

**--**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Epilogue: Daikon Wars**

Tohru and Shigure removed their matching black motorcycle helmets and hung them on the handlebars. Shigure took her hand in his as they confidently strode into the supermarket. Their love: it was no longer a secret or a coveted knowledge between two people. It wasn't a leech-sucking relationship or a predestined game. It was a full-fledged, reciprocated romance. Shigure loved her so deeply in his heart, that when he split hers in two, he fractured his own in one thousand ways. Even now, when she was out working late or studying at the library, his throat constricted and he felt unabashedly miserable; a lovesick puppy. (Though he did not admit it aloud when his friends asked.

But they knew. All the Sohmas did. They could see it in his glossy eyes.)

Also, he never failed to make her feel guilty when she left for school (by pouting and moaning), and she always returned to his outstretched arms and teasing smile as soon as she could. Love was a crazy thing.

Today was Friday. They were buying dinner's ingredients. A simmering stew, oden, was what they had decided on together. It was perfect for a cold winter evening. Shigure offered to get the daikon radish while she picked out carrots and winter melon. After her meticulous selection, she crept up behind him. Shigure jumped up exaggeratedly when she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from the back. He twisted around and hugged her back, tightly.

"Hello wifey," he said lightheartedly. (Though he hoped that one day he could ask her hand in marriage.) His hands wandered up her back to her hair. He combed his fingers through her pin-straight hair, but no matter how much mussing he did, it stayed straight. He smiled. No matter how harsh and aggressive he had been, she had finally returned to her spirited, optimistic self. A flower that could never wilt. He was grateful, because the repercussions of 'that night' had been dreadful and heartbreaking.

She laid her head on his chest, not saying anything. They basked in the solace and unity of the moment. He didn't think he could ever get used to touching her, pressing his chest against hers: warm, soft, intimate.

The anticipation of the next time they made love – touched each other's souls, melted his mind, and at night, soaked his boxers.

"'Gure?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Without any hesitation he said, "I love you too." _Completely and indefinitely_, as he had said that night she returned with Hatori. He had thought that he had finally lost it, before her repetition that she forgave him.

After his heartbeat slowed down, he angled his head back and looked down at her. "I want to kiss you hard."

"At home." She said, smiling. She was less bashful about petting and kissing, though the times her cheeks reddened did make him soften like a romantic sap.

_Home_. He had never called it that, a place of security, _love_. Not when he was a boy, and not when he was a young man. His mouth moved over hers, and his tongue darted between her lips. She moaned his name from her damp lips but before their kiss could deepen and be called 'indecent' in a public place, he pulled away and whispered gruffly, "Prelude." She sighed softly, licking her lips. It gave him a hard-on. _The things she did to him_.

Tohru reached her hand into the crate for a big white daikon and whack him. She meant to smack him on the arm softly: her response to him leaving her hungry for his lips, payback for making her core warm with want, but the daikon was heavier than she expected. Instead, she thumped the root vegetable against his butt. He touched his butt lightly, truly shocked. He was about to mock her in his tight-lipped headmistress's voice, but seeing the playful sparkle in her eyes, he took a bigger daikon and hit her butt. She raised her daikon and they battle in light-saber fashion. Three blunt hits in the same spot split the vegetable. The sound was crisp, like a knock on a wooden door. "Oops." But they continued until there were eleven stumps in the vinyl floor.

As they giggled, a lanky teenager came from shelving to assess the damage. He said nonchalantly, "You will have to pay for those."

"Okay. We're very sorry." Shigure said, wrapping his arm around Tohru's waist possessively. They finished their shopping a half hour later – purchasing squid and more vegetables for the oden. In addition, they bought a loaf of white bread to feed the pigeons in the park. Outside, they bought dessert at a kiosk outside.

The park was a small square of grass four blocks away. They opted to walk to the oasis lined by four streets, a parcel of green amidst steel and smoke. Shigure set the brown paper supermarket bags down on a picnic table. Tohru gave Shigure a slice of bread. He attempted to fold it into an airplane, but failed. He tossed it into a bush. Soon pigeons hobbled into the shrub, assailing the bread. Tohru muffled a giggle with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Shigure said defensively, crossing his arms against his chest.

"People usually break it into small pieces." She demonstrated.

The pigeons came to their feet and pecked at the bread bits. Shigure followed Tohru's lead, but when he saw a smaller pigeon, he gave it a whole slice. Tohru noticed his humanitarian action and it melted her heart. She wrapped her arms around his arm and squeezed tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so nice to the pigeons."

"I stand for the underprivileged," he mused, before planting a kiss on the shell of her ear. As much as he wanted to kiss her lips until they bruised, and touch her everywhere, he didn't. He couldn't. Not when the images of her broken body and the tears glittering in her brown eyes – liquid crystals, seared his mind. Pierced his heart.

Tohru felt his resistance. And she ached. With gratefulness. Love.

"Thank you for being so patient. I'm so sorry."

They did not talk about _the_ night, except in subtle undertones, like today.

"It's my fault." He said. _Accept that fact! Don't blame yourself! In addition to the knowledge that I, Shigure the sex fiend, will stay celibate until you are ready! Whatever it takes! It is definitely a difficult task that requires skillful hands at night and many cold showers, but I have managed, for you. The one I love. The one I am supposed to be with_.

A really slobbery kiss on his face snapped him out of his daze. He looked down at a Labrador as black as the midnight sky. Shigure rubbed behind the dog's ear; it barked in appreciation. The dog happily put a paw on Shigure's knee. Tohru gave an 'awwwww' as she stroked the dog's full fur. A sweet-looking boy of five appeared in front of them. He was missing two of his front teeth, making it hard to understand him. But he was endearing and not afraid to speak to strangers.

"Kokoro weally likes you Mizter. He thususally don't like stwangers who pet 'im."

"I like Kodoko too. Who named him?"

"My mom, 'cuz my dad bought it fo' her b-day 'cuz she loves dogs, even thwough he is really awfraid of dem."

His _heart_. He sacrificed for his heart. His _kokoro_.

"Now he loves Kokoro."

Shigure looked at Tohru knowingly. His hand took hold of hers.

"Bye Mizter and Lady."

"He is adorable." Shigure said.

"Which one?"

"Both, but I was talking about the boy."

"I thought you told me one time that you didn't like children."

"I said that I didn't think I could be a good _father_, and that no child would ever like me. I love children, a little girl to pamper with all my happy-ending stories, or a boy to build a tree-house with. As a matter of fact, I might start writing children's books. A change of scenery. The characters will all be clever, big-hearted, daring elementary school kids who have mommies like my Tohru – smart, loving, caring, understanding, mature, rational, strict but persuadable –" Tohru stopped his list with a soft kiss that did not fail to extract a twitch in his cock. She murmured on his lips honestly, "You make me blush."

On the way home, Shigure said, "Hold on tighter." And she did.

--

As Tohru opened the front door, she noticed a manila envelope sticking out from under the door-mat. Tohru's heart dropped, she let the bags thud on the porch. Shigure ran to her when he saw her body go limp. "What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, peeking over her shoulder.

"No," he whimpered, stepping back. An envelope could break him down. "You can't take this – _her_ away from me, not after all we've been through." Akito was dead, but her wrath, the curse was still almighty.

He said to Tohru. "This doesn't change anything. I love you." Yet his palms, the back of his neck, were wet with fear and anticipation.

"Come on Tohru. We'll read it in the living room."

The envelope was heavier than just paper. Shigure's hand reached in swiftly, and instantly drew back like a tight spring. His fingertips were red with coppery-red blood.

Though her heart had seemed to stop, her mind acted logically. She ran to the kitchen and ripped away paper towel to stop the blood. When she returned, Shigure hadn't moved.

Unmoving.

Stoic, merely staring at the letter that was now bloody in his cut hand. Tohru took his arm, but he pulled away. She looked at him questioningly. "I'm reading this." He said, monotone.

The parchment was stiff; its edge yellowing. He held it close to his eyes, so only he could read. The warm blood flowing from his fingers were a sign that this was no lighthearted, friendly letter.

_You no doubt got your hands cut: my intention, because I want to remind you of something. To me, you were a distraction. But you became an irresistible fire that captured every second of my attention. I wanted you to notice me as a woman. But you were slow to answer my deep, carnal desires. Like when a glass shard slices you finger, the cut is small and deep, but it lingers. You can't do anything, write a letter, turn on a switch, or stir your cup of black tea without being reminded or prevented. I guess you can figure out what you were – a sharp shard. You made me miserable, but I couldn't turn away._

_It's my turn. _

_Are you miserable without her? That slow girl who entrances everyone, like a train wreck. She's not a goddam nymph, just a stupid, naïve girl! Has she run to Hatori or Yuki? Or has she cut all ties with the Sohmas? She didn't deserve whatever you did to her, which I'm sure was sick and twisted, coming from that sadistic mind. The will didn't say to do anything specific. It was all you. Is that knowledge making you vomit right now?_

_I hope you lie awake at night wishing you could turn back time. Because you will never get that kind of pure love from anyone. Anytime you try to get close to a girl, you'll think of Tohru Honda. I admit: her innocence is tempting. I wish I had it._

_Everytime I was with Kureno, I thought of you. Your big hands, your whispers, your hard thighs pressing into me. You and I are the same, cut from the same rag._

_I'm sure you've tried, but she can't forgive you. _

_I'm glad_.

When he finished, he crumpled it with his hands. Tohru looked at him; his eyes were dark, inscrutable. The letter served as a harsh reminder of what he did, and the damage. He had toyed with her, and now, he just wanted her to know how much he hurt. He wrapped his arms around her upper back. "Forgive me for all the pain I've caused. I am in love with you." With the last line, his voice cracked. And so did his superior façade. The few times she saw into the apathetic shell.

She relaxed her head on his chest, and stretched her hands over his lower back, strumming soothingly. The heat from his body, and his intoxicating smell made her drowsy. They were in love with each other, and no matter how horrible, sick the letter was, it could not break them apart. He whispered in her soft hair, "To have even a thimble full of your love makes me happy."

"You have it all."

"Honestly?" He asked, surprised.

"You make my heart flutter with hope and dismay. With you, I have experienced all emotions and it has helped me understand love. Love is not demotion to someone; love is laughing together at mistakes, being impulsive, teaching each other, forgiving faults, and sharing souls."

You're unbelievable." He said after cupping her face. She looked at him, confused.

"In a superbly perfect way. You can turn any situation into a cheerful, hopeful one. I couldn't possibly ask for more." She looked bashfully away from his eyes.

Tohru felt the jitters of first seeing the letter recede.

"We have to clean the wounds."

They went into the kitchen where Tohru picked out a magnifying glass from the drawer. "Whoa, whoa; where are you going with that Sherlock?"

"Checking if there are any glass bits in your skin."

After awhile, she said, "Several. I'll go get the tweezers."

"Nah, nah," he said.

She washed the ends of the instrument before getting ready to extract the glass.

"Oh, I forgot. Bite of this." She handed him a wooden spoon.

"Yes ma'am."

Shigure squeezed his eyes shut, ready for pain. He felt four pricks of pain before Tohru's angelic voice whispered, "It's over, 'Gure."

She took the spoon out of his mouth.

"This would be romantic if the spoon was a long-stemmed red rose."

She smiled. "Look at your teeth marks."

After he looked at the spoon, he shrugged his shoulders. "The man who loves you is afraid of the sight of blood and tweezers."

--

The next morning, Tohru woke up to the bright sun, a single long-stemmed rose by her bedside, along with breakfast on a tray. She turned in the bed to look at the other bed. It was empty and made.

Where was Shigure?

She sat upright in the bed and put the tray in her lap; a glass of warm milk, two slices of toast with a thin spread of peach jam, two poached eggs with very runny yolks (her favorite) greeted her.

He had been paying close attention to her; the small details. When she sipped the warm milk (with honey and stirred to homogeneous flawlessness), she noticed the small yellow index card. A ribbon through a hole punch tied the card to a key.

Good morning my lovely! I owe you for yesterday's unromantic evening (hence my attempt at a Western breakfast – did I pass?) Downstairs is a piece of paper with the directions to where I am. I promise a wonderful day! Sorry I could not accompany you. I need to set things up. Don't forget the key. –Love Gure

--

Tohru did as told and arrived at the 'gaming' warehouse in forty-five minutes. She used the key to unlock the side door. She took a deep breath. It was dark and silent in the hallway.

When she saw the candles around the center of the room. Shigure was not there, giving her a moment to gaze adoringly at the display. She heard bumbling in the corner of the room. Her eyes had adjusted to the dimness and saw Shigure's figure. He had several foil containers stacked.

"Shigure."

"You're early!"

He put down the foil containers and came to her. He ushered her into a sofa and blindfolded her with a soft cloth. "No peeking. I am not done."

--

Hatori pounded his fists into the sofa seats. "I can't believe this!"

He looked at the letter on the ground.

_In case Shigure ever tries to return to her, it will only end in tragedy. 49 weeks after the next time they copulate, he will regain the Juunishi curse_.

Hatori decided he would not tell them. They had happiness. Love. And he did not want to ruin it with the bad news. He covered his face with his hands as the pain of knowledge tormented his body.

Only one year...

Apocalypse.

Shattered.

Tragic.

--

It looked like a dream.

They were swathed in gossamer white and pale pink fabrics – a haven between Earth and heaven. It was a canopy tent from an African safari tour, minus the mosquitoes and moisture. Looking at her open-mouthed expression, Shigure said, "It is a risky setup, the candles so close to the fabric."

"I love it."

Shigure smiled before he ushered her to the table. "Dinner."

"Mmm, it smells delicious."

--

After a tasty meal, they cuddled on the sofa. "Do you remember the story about Hatsumi from Return of the Red Dragon Goddess?"

"Yeah, Hatsumi is the powerful keeper of the mountains, and she falls in love with a mortal man, but he goes into a coma after fighting the evilest demon. In order the revive him, she must find 13 treasures. She does everything thing she can to find them – putting her life in danger, but at the end… hmm, I don't really remember…"

Shigure whispered, "She visits the ice casket at the highest peak of the mountain, where he is. He was buried there after being defeated in _Yomi_. When she cries for him, her tears melt the ice. Her tears come as a waterfall. When it touches him, it awakes him. As a god, she does not age, and doesn't look a day over twenty. He recognizes her, and he touches her cheek. He says, 'I've looked everywhere for you.' She says 'Me Too.' They love each other. She decides to move to the faraway countryside with him. They live happily, though very simply, since they don't have any source of income."

"I like that story."

"I like you."

"Thank you."

Moments later, Tohru added, "Do you think we could live happily in a faraway countryside?"

"Of course."

"We have each other, plus a few cows and plants."

"I love this domestic side of you."

"You mean behind the all the mystery?"

"What mystery?"

"Aw, you slay me."

"It's true. You are no longer a mystery to me. I understand you inside and out."

"What am I thinking about right now?"

She lifted herself off his bicep and stared into his eyes critically.

"You look like a hungry wolf."

"And you are my tasty Red Riding Hood."

"I love you forever Shigure." _Through thick and thin_.

--

_**Real**_** End**.

--

It's over. TT.TT

Let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
